Why do you lie on me? 2 (PFF mit Loribaaer)
by Dogan Henderslut
Summary: Fortsetzung zu Why do you lie on me?: Drei Monate ist es nun her, seitdem Jake gestorben ist.Das Leben für Lori und die Jungs normalisiert sich langsam ch was ist, wenn Lori eine SMS bekommt und der Absender Jake ist? Und dann ist da auch noch ihr Vater, der sie zwingt, wieder nach New York zu kommen.
1. Chapter 1

Logan's Sicht

Drei Monate war es schon her, seitdem mein Liebster, Jake, gestorben ist.  
Und ich vermisste ihn jeden Tag mehr und mehr.  
Es vergeht kein Tag, wo ich nicht weinend aufwachte.  
Warum musste er streben?  
Hätte es nicht dieser andere Kerl sein können?  
Ich besuchte jeden Tag mit Lori seinen Grab und legte frische Blumen drauf.  
Ach wärst du doch nur wieder hier.  
Dann könnte ich dich in den Armen nehmen, dich herumwirbel und dich küssen.  
Ich vermisste dich so sehr Jake.  
Lori und ich gingen dann traurig zurück ins Apartment.  
Dort angekommen, schleppten mich Kendall und Carlos wieder nach draußen.  
Man, was hatten die jetzt schon wieder vor?  
Sie versuchten mich aufzumuntern...  
Was aber nie klappte.

,,Hey Logan,  
du weißt, dass wir dich nur aufheitern wollten.  
Aber wir versuchen es nicht mehr, da du ja selbst darüber hinwegkommen musst.  
Kannst du uns verzeihen?", fragte Kendall.

,,Na klar.  
Ich verzeihe euch, denn ihr meinte es ja nur gut mit mir.  
Aber ich will nicht aufgemuntert werden, da ich Jake nicht vergessen will.  
Ich liebe ihn einfach so sehr.", sagte ich traurig.

Carlos und Kendall nickten nur und umarmten mich.  
Ich erwiderte die Umarmung.  
Dann ging ich mit den Beiden in den Park.  
Wir spielten etwas Frisbee.  
Kendall traf mich gegen die Stirn...  
Na warte.  
Ich rannte auf ihn zu und stürzte ihn zu Boden.  
Carlos und ich mussten lachen.  
Wow.  
Das war das erste Mal, dass ich lachte nach dem Vorfall.  
Und schon wurde ich wieder traurig.  
Ach Jake...  
Ich ging wieder ins Apartment und schaltete den Fernseher ein.  
Lori setzte sich zu mir und schaute mit.  
Wir sahen uns grade eine Folge von ,,How I Met Your Mother" an.  
Nach der Folge schaltete ich um.  
Dann blieb ich bei dem Sender ,,Nickelodeon" stehen und wir schauten uns iCarly an.  
Dort kam die Folge ,,iGoodBye"...  
Man, jetzt wurde ich wieder traurig, da ich an Jake dachten musste.  
Warum musste er uns verlassen?  
Auf einmal klingelte Loris Handy.  
Das war ihr SMS Ton.  
Ich drehte mich zur ihr hin.  
Ich sah, wie sie geschockt auf ihr Handy schaute.

,,Hat dir etwa ein Geist eine SMS geschickt oder warum schaust du so geschockt?", fragte ich sie.

,,Mit dem Geist hast du vielleicht recht.", meinte sie.

Hä?  
Was meinte sie?  
Ich war verwirrt, doch bevor ich sie weiterfragen konnte, drehte sie ihr Handy zu mir.

Ich sah auf dem Display und war geschockt was da stand.  
Die SMS war von...

**JAKE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lori's Sicht

Wie ist das möglich?  
Logan und ich sahen uns gegenseitig geschockt an.  
Logan meinte, ich sollte die SMS öffnen und die durchlesen.  
Ich nickte und atmete tief durch.

Ich öffnete die Nachricht und las sie durch.  
Logan las sie auch durch.  
Im Nachricht stand:

Hey Lori,

Ich bin dein Beschützer, egal was passiert.  
Lori, pass auf dich auf, okay?  
Ich bin immer bei dir und das merkst du auch.  
Sag Logan, er soll nicht traurig sein und sag ihm, dass ich ihn liebe.

Dein Bruder Jake

Was?  
Logans Tränen kamen herunter und seufzte nur.

,,Wie ist das möglich?'', fragte er.

,,Keine Ahnung,wie es aussieht...  
Ist Jake ein Geist und kann uns sehen, aber wir ihn nicht'', sagte ich.

Er nickte traurig.  
Die Tür wurde geöffnet und James, Kendall und Carlos kamen herein und sahen uns verwirrt an, da Logan und ich immer noch geschockt waren.  
Logan erzählte den Jungs alles.  
Die waren jetzt auch geschockt.

James kam zu mir und umarmte mich fest und küsste mich kurz.  
Dann nahm er meine Hand und ging in sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür ab.  
Ich saß auf seinem Bett und sah ihn traurig an.

James saß neben mir und tröstete mich.  
Langsam beruhigte ich mich und sah ihn lange an.  
Er kam näher und küsste mich zärtlich.  
Ich erwiderte den Kuss und küsste ihn leidenschaftlicher.

Jetzt lag er auf mir und küsste mein Hals.  
Ich stöhnte leicht.  
Seine Hände wanderten unter meinen Top.  
Sofort stoppte ich ihn.

,,Jamie...  
Ich bin noch nicht bereit dafür.'', sagte ich ihn.

,,Schon okay,meine Süße.'', meinte er lächelnd und küsste meine Stirn und legte sich neben mir hin.  
Ich lächelte und kuschelte mich an ihm.

Aber warum hat Jake mir eine SMS geschickt?  
Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihn sehen als Geist.  
Ich vermisste ihn so schrecklich.  
Ohne ihn ging es mir schlechter.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan's Sicht

Wie konnte das nur möglich sein.  
Wie konnte Lori eine SMS von Jake bekommen.  
Sowas wie Geister gibt es doch nicht...  
Oder etwa doch?  
Nein, Logan.  
Fang jetzt bloß nicht an, an Geister zu glauben.  
Aber warum sendet Jake eine SMS an Lori und an mir keine?  
Ich bin/war doch sein Freund, da hätte er mir doch auch eine SMS schicken könne.  
Ich sah auf mein Handy...  
NICHTS  
Ich seufzte und legte mich ins Bett und fiel in einen unschönen Schlaf...  
Sofort wurde ich wieder wach, da ich den Unfall von Jakes Tod geträumt hatte.  
Zur Zeit träumte ich ständig den Unfall, wo Jake starb.  
Das machte mich noch irgendwann fertig.  
Ich stand auf und lief in die Küche, um wir was zu Trinken zuholen.  
Ich nahm mir ein Glas und holte eine Packung Milch aus dem Kühlschrank.  
Ich trank 3 Gläser Milch und dann setzte ich mich auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer.  
Man, ich vermisste ihn so sehr.  
Ohne ihn, konnte ich fast gar nichts.

,,Sei nicht traurig.  
Ich bin immer bei dir.  
Ich werde dir, deine Alpträume vertreiben.", sagte eine bekannte Stimme hinter mir.

Ich drehte mich um, aber da war niemand.  
Habe ich mir das nur eingebildet?  
Man, was ist hier los?  
Ich wurde langsam müde, deswegen ging ich wieder in mein Zimmer und legte mich auf meinem Bett.  
Ich wünschte, Jake könnte jetzt neben mir legen.  
Ich schlief langsam ein.

Am nächsten Tag

Ich stand stöhnend auf.  
Kein Alptraum, ob Jake was damit zu tun hatte?  
Ich vermisste ihn so sehr.  
Am liebsten würde ich ihn jetzt umarmen und ihn küssen.  
Ach Jake,  
Ich vermisse dich so sehr.  
Ich sah in den Himmel und musste grinsen, da ich wusste, dass ich ihn bald wiedersehe.  
Auch wenn das vielleicht noch lange dauerte.  
Ich ging ins Wohnzimmer und sah das Lori auf der Couch saß und TV schaute.  
Ich setzte mich zu ihr hin und seufzte nur.  
Ich glaub, dass bemerkte sie sogar, da sie mich verwirrt ansah.

,,Was ist denn los, Logan?", fragte sie mich.

,,Ich glaube, ich habe gestern die Stimme von Jake gehört, als ich nicht schlafen konnte und ins Wohnzimmer ging.  
Aber vielleicht habe ich mir das nur eingebildet.", erzählte ich ihr.

,,Vielleicht hast du es dir eingebildet.  
Vielleicht aber auch nicht.", sagte einer uns bekannte Stimme.

Lori und ich schauten uns um, aber wieder war niemand zu sehen.

,,Hast du das auch gehört?", fragte ich sie.


	4. Chapter 4

Lori's Sicht

,,Hast du das auch gehört?", fragte Logan mich.

,,Ja habe ich, aber es ist alles komisch.  
Erst die SMS und dann noch die Stimme  
Was ist denn hier los?'', fragte ich verwirrt.

,,Keine Ahnung, aber wieso können wir ihn nicht sehen?  
Ich wünsche mir das so sehr'', sagte er traurig.

,,Vielleicht seht ihr mich'', sagte eine bekannte Stimme.

Logan und ich drehten uns um, aber sahen niemanden.  
Ok, langsam macht er mir Angst.

,,Jetzt macht er mir langsam Angst'', sagte ich.

,,Oh sorry, Lori.  
Ich wollte dir keine Angst einjagen'', sagte wieder eine bekannte Stimme.

Ich sah mich um und starrte geschockt den Fernseher an.  
Logan sah mich verwirrt an.

,,Lori.  
Was ist denn?  
Hier ist niemand,  
Warum schaust du den Fernseher geschockt an?'', fragte er mich verwirrt.

Was?  
Wie war das möglich?  
Warum konnte er ihn nicht sehen?  
Wieso war ich die einzige?  
Warum konnte ich ihn sehen?  
Er sah so normal aus.  
Ach man Jake, ich vermisste dich so sehr.

,,Es...ist...nichts'', sagte ich geschockt.

Jake kam zu mir und saß neben mir.  
Ich konnte ihn spüren.  
Aber wie ist das möglich?  
Jake flüsterte mir was ins Ohr und verschwand auf einmal.

,,Ehm..Logan.  
Ich geh mal schlafen'', murmelte ich.

Ich stand auf und ging ins Bad, bevor ich ins James Zimmer gehe.

Ich schloss die Tür ab, drehte mich um und sah Jake wieder.

,,Wie ist das möglich?  
Das ich dich sehen kann?'', fragte ich ihn.

,,Du bist meine kleine Schwester.  
Ich kann selber entscheiden, wer mich sehen darf und wer nicht.  
Ich kenne dich schon längst und will nicht, dass du wieder scheiße baust, okay?  
Sag Logan aber bitte nichts davon'', erklärte Jake mir.

Er kam zu mir und umarmte mich fest.  
Sofort erwiderte ich die Umarmung und konnte Jake spüren.  
Das ist alles komisch, Geister gibt es doch nicht, aber es ist schon komisch.


	5. Chapter 5

Kendall's Sicht

Ich lag angekuschelt neben Carlos und grinste ihn an.  
Er grinste zurück.  
Auf einmal musste ich lachen.

,,Was ist so lustig?", fragte er.

,,Weißt du noch.  
Was Camille vorhin gesagt hatte.  
Ich lache deswegen.", sagte ich.

,,Haha.  
Wie sollte ich das vergessen?  
Das war so komisch.", lachte er.

**Vor einer Stunde...**

,,Wow Carlos.  
Das war das beste Date, den du je gemacht hattest.  
Es war einfach Perfekt.", grinste ich ihn an.

,,Alles nur für dich, mein Liebling.", meinte er und küsste mich.

Wir gingen wieder in die Lobby und sahen Camille.  
Wir haben sie seit einen Jahr nicht mehr gesehen, da sie weg musste.  
Ich ging Händchenhalten mit Carlos zu ihr hin.

,,Hey Mille.  
Lange nicht gesehen.  
Wie geht's dir so?", fragte ich.

,,Hey Jungs.  
Mir geht es gut.  
So wie ich sehe seit ihr jetzt ein Paar.  
Ich wusste, dass ihr mal zusammen kommt.", grinste sie.

,,Danke.", sagten wir gleichzeitig.

,,Und wie geht's Logan?", fragte sie.

,,Er macht grade eine schwere Zeit durch.  
Sein Freund ist bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen.  
Er weint sich jeden Tag in den Schlaf.", erklärte ich ihr.

,,Oh der Arme.  
Das ist nicht schön, jemanden zu verlieren, den man liebt.", sagte sie.

,,Und was macht dein Liebesleben so, Mille?", fragte Carlos.

,,Es geht langsam wieder aufwärts...  
Frauenkloster hat mir nen Prospekt geschickt.", murmelte sie und ging weg.

**Flashback Ende**

Carlos und ich lachten immer noch, denn das war so witzig.  
Carlos gähnte.

,,Na..  
Bist du Müde, Schatz?", fragte ich ihn.

,,Ja, sowas von.  
Ich bin froh, dass du in mein Zimmer eingezogen bist.  
So kann ich jeden Tag neben dir aufwachen.  
Und kann dir sagen, wie sehr ich dich liebe.", lächelte er.

,,Oh.  
Du bist so süß Carlos.  
Mir geht es nicht anders.  
Ich mag das Gefühl neben dir aufzuwachen...  
Auch wenn es manchmal dein Schwanz ist, der mich in den Rücken pickst, womit ich wach werde." , scherzte ich.

,,Tut mir leid.  
Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass ich feuchte Träume mir dir habe.  
Du machst mich eben geil.", sagte er errötend.

,,Geh schon mal schlafen.  
Ich hole uns noch was zu trinken.", sagte ich ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Ich machte mich auf den Weg zur Küche.  
Ich holte für mich eine Falsche Cola aus dem Kühlschrank und für Carlos eine Flasche Sprite.

Auf einmal fühlte ich eine Kälte, die mich umgibt.  
Ich drehte mich um, aber da war niemand.  
Man, Kendall.  
Bilde dir jetzt nichts ein.  
Und schon wieder spürte ich die Kälte.  
Ich drehte mich wieder um und...  
rannte Panisch in Carlos Zimmer.

,,Kendall, was ist denn los?", fragte er geschockt.

,,Küche...Geist...Jake...", murmelte ich.

Carlos sah mich geschockt an.  
Ich legte mich zu ihm und zitterte.  
Er nahm mich fest in den Arm.  
Wie konnte das nur möglich sein.  
Das war doch ein Scherz...oder?


	6. Chapter 6

Lori's Sicht

Dann verschwand Jake wieder.  
Ich ging zu James und kuschelte mich bei ihm an und schlief dann auch ein.  
Am nächsten Tag öffnete ich die Augen,stand auf und zog mich schick um.  
Ich trug einen schönen Pullover, eine blaue kurze Hose, ein paar Vans-Schuhe und und eine rote Mütze an.

Dann ging ich runter ins Wohnzimmer, doch ich erschrak mich.  
Jake stand auf einmal vor mir.  
Er hielt sofort meinen Mund zu, damit ich nicht schreie.  
Ich sah ihn an.

Jake nahm meine Hand und ging in den Park.  
Als wir im Park waren, stand er vor mir.  
Ich umarmte ihn fest.  
Er erwiderte die Umarmung und streichelte meinen Rücken.

,,Lori, sei nicht traurig.  
Ich bin immer bei dir, egal was passiert'', sagte mein Bruder.

Ich löste die Umarmung und sah ihn an.

,,Jake?'', fragte eine bekannte Stimme.

Jake drehte sich um und sah in James geschocktes Gesicht.  
Was?  
Er konnte ihn auch sehen?  
Aber wieso kann Logan ihn nicht sehen?  
Schon komisch.

,,Hallo James.  
Bitte sag niemanden, dass du mich sehen kannst'', sagte Jake zu James.

Er nickte und ging zu Jake und umarmte ihn fest.  
Dann sah er mich an.

,,Warum hast du mir nichts erzählt?'', fragte er mich.

,,Ich habe Jake versprochen, es niemanden zu erzählen'', sagte ich.

,,Kendall und Carlos können micht auch sehen'',sagte Jake auf einmal.

,,Was?  
Aber...  
Aber was ist mit Logan?'', fragte James.

,,Logan kommt noch, denn er muss sich erst mal ausruhen.  
Meine kleine Schwester ist gerade wichtiger als er.  
Denn sie ist im Gefahr, deswegen muss ich sie beschützen'', erklärte Jake uns.

,,Wie?  
Sie ist im Gefahr?  
Aber warum das denn?'', fragte James geschockt.

,,OHH MEIN GOTT!  
CARLOS!  
CARLOS...KOMM HER!  
DA IST ER!'', schrie Kendall Panik.

James drehte sich um und sah Carlos und Kendall.  
Carlos blieb geschockt stehen und sah Jake genauer an.

,,Wollt ihr mich verarschen?'', fragte er uns.

,,Carlos..  
Wir verarschen dich nicht, wir können ihn sehen, außer Logan'', erklärte James.

Kendall und Carlos gingen zu Jake und umarmte ihn.  
Auf einmal kam Logan traurig zu uns.  
Sofort lösten Kendall und Carlos die Umarmung  
Jake meinte, wir sollten leise sein.  
Er kam zu mir und stand hinter mir.

,,Warum schaut ihr mich so geschockt an?'', fragte Logan uns.

,,Es ist nichts, Logan.  
Alles okay?'', fragte James ihn.

,,Okay..  
Mir geht immer noch mies.  
Ich vermisse Jake so sehr'', sagte er traurig.

Auf einmal umarmte Jake mich vom hinten.  
Ich blieb still stehen, damit Logan nichts merkte.  
Carlos konnte es immer noch nicht glauben.  
Lange schwiegen wir.  
Aber warum war ich in Gefahr?

Das verstand ich wirklich, wirklich nicht.  
Ich musste nachher Jake genauer fragen, warum ich im Gefahr bin.  
Logan kam zu mir und umarmte mich fest.  
Sofort löste Jake auf und ging 2 Schritte zurück.

Ich erwiderte die Umarmung und hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen.  
Was passiert, wenn er es heraus findet?  
Er wird sicher am Boden zerstört sein oder fühlt sich verarscht.


	7. Chapter 7

Logan's Sicht

Was war hier bitteschön los?  
Warum benahmen sie sich so komisch?  
Irgendetwas verheimlichten sie doch was von mir.  
Aber nur was?  
Warum sagten sie mir nicht einfach, was los war?

,,Okay...  
Ich will endlich wissen, was los ist.  
Und zwar die Wahrheit.", sagte ich.

,.Es ist nichts...  
Wirklich.", stotterte James.

Ich sah die Gruppe nur dumm an.

,,Und das soll ich euch jetzt glauben?  
Nachdem James so stotterte, verschweigt ihr doch was von mir.  
Raus mit der Sprache!", schrie ich wütend.

,,Na danke James.  
Okay...  
DIe Wahrheit ist, dass Kendall, Carlos, James und ich Jake als Geist sehen können.  
Und du noch nicht.  
Jake warnte mich, dass ich in Gefahr seie.", meinte Lori.

,,Ahja...  
Wer's glaubt!  
Man lüg mich nicht an.  
Warum bin ich der einzige, der Jake nicht sieht?  
Ich liebe ihn, dann sollte ich ihn auch sehen können.  
Dann hieße es ja, dass Jake mich gar nicht liebt.  
Ich glaube euer Lügenmärchen nicht.  
Wisst ihr, dass ihr echte gute Freunde zu mir seid?  
Macht nur weiter so und lügt mich an!", schrie ich und rannte weinend zum Jakes grabe und setzte mich dort hin.

Man, warum logen die mich an?  
Ich dachte wir wären Freunde...  
Sie hatten mich tatsächlich angelogen.  
Tolle Freunde hatte ich, echt!  
Nichts als Lügner und Betrüger...  
Ich sammelte paar Blumen auf und legte diese auf Jakes Grab.  
Oh, ich vermisste Jake so sehr.  
Und das die mich anlügen, macht es nicht besser.  
Jetzt war ich noch trauriger als sonst.  
Ich wünschte, sie würden mich nicht mehr anlügen.

Ach Jake,  
Ich wünschte, ich wäre bei dir.  
Es ist so unfaire, dass ich den Unfall überlebt hatte und du nicht.  
Es hätte lieber andersrum passieren sollen.

Ich vergoss ein paar Tränen.  
Langsam stand ich wieder auf und lief irgendwo hin.  
Ich wusste nicht mehr, wo ich war.  
Ich rannte und rannte, aber mir kam nichts mehr bekannt vor.  
Auf einmal hatte ich keine Krafte mehr und mir wurde alles schwarz vor Augen und ich knallte auf dem Boden


	8. Chapter 8

Lori's Sicht

Warum glaubte er uns nicht?  
Ich drehte mich um und sah Jake an.  
Er seufzte nur, nahm meine Hand und ging mit mir weg.  
Carlos,Kendall und James gingen wieder zurück in Apartment.

Es war schon 22 Uhr und James meinte Logan war noch nicht zurück gekommen.  
Langsam machte ich mir Sorgen.  
Sofort wusste Jake, wo Logan war.

Ich lief und lief.  
Auf einmal sah ich ein Junge auf dem Boden liegen.  
Ich war so sauer auf Jake.  
Logan sollte Jake sehen können.  
Jake ging zu diesem Jungen, hob ihn hoch und brachte ihn ins Krankenhaus.

Als ich seinen Gesicht sah, war ich geschockt.  
Lo..Logan?  
Im Krankenhaus saß ich ungeduldig auf dem Stuhl, vor mir stand Jake und redete mit mir.  
Ich ignorierte ihn.

,,Das ist alles deine Schuld, Jake'', schnauzte ich ihn an.

,,Man...  
Ich wollte doch nur mein Bestes geben'', sagte er.

,,Man.  
Er sollte dich sehen können, mach es nicht so kompliziert'', sagte ich sauer.

Ein Arzt kam zu mir und meinte ich durfte zu ihm.  
Ich ging zu Logan und sah, dass er wach war.  
Ich stand neben Logan und sah ihn traurig an.

,,Logan...  
Bitte, ich lüge nicht'', sagte ich.

,,Warum sollte ich dir glauben, wenn ich ihn selber nicht sehe kann?'', fragte er.

,,Fein..  
Ich beweise es dir...  
JAKE!'', rief ich.

Er kam tatsächlich durch die Tür rein und stand vor Logan.  
Logans Mund klappte auf und sah ihn an.  
Ich seufzte nur und sah Jake an.

Jake verstand meine Blicke und ging zu ihm.

,,Glaubst du mir endlich?'', fragte ich Logan.

,,Ja...  
WIe ist das möglich?  
Jake?'', fragte er geschockt.

,,Hey..  
Es tut mir leid, dass du mich nicht gesehen hast.  
Naja.  
Ich musste meine kleine Schwester beschützen'', sagte mein Bruder.

Logan zog ihn an sich heran und küsste ihn.  
Jake erwiderte es.  
Ich lächelte glücklich.  
Endlich konnten wir ihn alle sehen, dass hieße wir könnten alle mit ihm was unternehmen.

Nach eine Weile lösten die beide sich und sahen sich lange an.

,,Jake..  
Komm, wir müssen gehen...  
Es ist schon spät.  
Morgen kommen wir wieder, Logan'', sagte ich.

Jake nickte, küsste Logan kurz und ging mit mir ins Palm Woods.  
Mir ging es ein bisschen besser, da Jake wieder bei mir war.


	9. Chapter 9

Logan's Sicht

Ich wachte auf und bemerkte, dass ich immer noch auf dem kalten Boden lag.  
Man, das war nur ein Traum.  
Ich seufzte vor Enttäuschung.  
Jetzt hatten die mich mit ihren Lügen so weit gebracht, dass ich das schon träumte.  
Ich stand auf und ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte mich.  
Mein Rücken tat weh.  
Jetzt auch noch das.  
Was könnte jetzt noch passieren?  
Ich versuchte, so gut wie es ging, wieder in den Palm Woods zu kommen.  
Aber ich kam nicht so schnell voran, wegen meinen Rücken.  
Ich besuchte nochmal kurz Jakes Grab.

Hey Jake.  
Ich weiß nicht, ob du mich hören kannst.  
Aber ich muss dir sagen, dass ich von dir geträumt hatte.  
Oh man, ich vermisse dich so sehr.  
Am liebsten würde ich von der nächste Klippe springen.  
Aber ich komme zu dir, sobald meine Zeit gekommen ist.

Ich fing wieder an zu weinen, aber wischte mir die Tränen sofort wieder weg.  
Ich musste stark bleiben...für Jake.  
Aber das schafte ich nicht solange ich in L.A. blieb.

ich ging wieder zurück zum Palm Woods.  
Dort angekommen ging ich ins Apartment, dort sah ich, wie die anderen traurig auf der Couch saßen.  
Mir doch egal.

,,Logan...", sagte Kendall.

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging direkt in meinem Zimmer.  
Ich konnte ihnen nicht verzeihen, dass die mich angelogen haben.  
In meinen Zimmer öffnete ich meinen Schrank und holte einen Koffer heraus.  
Ich öffnete diese und fing an meine ganze Sachen dort zu verstauen.  
Als ich fertig war, schloss ich meinen Koffer wieder und ging wieder raus.  
Dort wurde ich von Kendall aufgehalten.

,,Logan..  
Was hast du vor?", fragte er mich geschockt.

,,Na wonach sieht es denn aus?  
Ich möchte nicht mehr in einem Apartment wohnen, wo Freunde einen anlügen.  
Ich habe die Schnauze voll, dass ihr mich anlügt.  
Ich habe beschlossen wieder zurück nach Minnesota zu fliegen.", sagte ich und ging aus dem Apartment.

Unten in der Lobby schauten mich alle verwirrt an, aber das war mir grade egal.  
Ich hatte kein Bock auf ein Taxi zu warten, deswegen lief ich zum Flughafen.  
Tja, lebt wohl Los Angeles...  
Mit den Gedanken machte ich mich weiter auf dem Weg zum Flughafen.


	10. Chapter 10

Lori's Sicht

Na super, dass hatten wir echt verbockt.  
Obwohl es die Wahrheit war.  
Jake saß traurig neben mir und wollte mich trösten, aber ich schubste ihn weg.  
James sah mich geschockt an und umarmte mich, sofort schubste ich ihn weg und stand auf.

,,Lori, was hast du denn?'', fragte Carlos auf einmal.

,,Na vielen Dank, Jake..  
Wegen dir, ist er jetzt weg.  
MAN, ER IST DER EINZIGE, DER MICH BESCHÜTZEN KONNTE...  
DU BIST NUR EIN BESCHEUERTER GEIST...  
ICH HASSE DICH!  
LASS MICH IN RUHE!'', brüllte ich ihn an und rannte weinend raus.

Ich rannte und rannte weiter weg und ich wusste nicht, wo ich war.  
Logan würde für immer weggehen.  
Das war alles Jakes Schuld.  
Er hätte nicht kommen müssen, um mich zu beschützen.

Kendall's Sicht

Lori rannte sauer und weinend raus.  
Jake saß traurig neben uns und seufzte nur.

,,Los...  
Wir müssen Logan aufhalten'', sagte Carlos auf einmal.

Auf einmal klatschte Jake mit den Händen.  
Wir sahen ihn verwirrt an.

,,Was war das?'', fragte James.

,,Jetzt kann Logan mich sehen'', sagte Jake.

Wir alle standen auf und rannten raus.  
Wir nahmen James Wagen.  
Er fuhr los.  
Als wir am Flughafen waren, sahen wir Logan.  
Carlos rannte schnell zu ihm und hielt ihn auf.  
Er drehte sich um und sah uns wütend an.

Alle rannten zu ihm, außer Jake.  
Er stand hinter Logan.

,,Hör zu Logan.  
Bevor du gehst, solltest du dich mal umdrehen'', sagte ich.

Logan sah mich verwirrt und drehte sich um und sah Jake geschockt an.

,,Sag mir, dass ich träume?'', fragte er geschockt.

,,Nein, du träumst nicht.  
Hallo Logan'', sagte Jake.

Doch auf einmal wurde Logan wütend.

,,WAS WILLST DU?!  
WARUM DÜRFEN DIE ANDEREN DICH SEHEN UND ICH NICHT?!  
ES IST LEIDER ZU SPÄT, JAKE  
ICH WERDE JETZT GEHEN!'', brüllte er.

,,Man, Lori ist weg'', sagte James.

Logan drehte sich wieder um und sah uns an.

,,Wie meinst du mit "Lori ist weg"?'', fragte Logan uns.

,,Sie hat Jake angebrüllt und gesagt, dass sie ihn hasst und ist einfach raus gerannt'', erzählte ich ihn.

Logan nickte traurig und ging weg.  
Wir alle seufzten nur, dass war's wohl.  
Jake hatte Tränen in den Augen und verschwand auf einmal.  
Traurig gingen wir alle zurück ins Palm Woods.

Als wir im Apartment waren, sahen wir keine Lori.  
James drehte völlig durch und suchte Lori.  
Carlos und ich saßen auf der Couch und seufzten nur.


	11. Chapter 11

Logan's Sicht

Ich stieg ins Flugzeug Richtung Minnesota ein.  
Ich wollte Los Angeles nur noch verlassen.  
Und ich vermisste auch meine Mom.  
Ich hatte sie schon seit einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen.  
Nach paar Stunden war der Flugzeug in Minnesota gelandet  
Ich verließ den Flughafen und rief mir einen Taxi, der mich nach Hause fuhr.  
Dort angekommen, holte ich tief Luft und klopfte an der Tür.  
Meine Mom öffnete dir Tür und sah mich geschockt und gleichzeitig glücklich an.  
Mir kamen die Tränen und ich umarmte sie.  
Sie erwiderte die Umarmung.

,,Hey Schatz.  
Was machst du denn wieder in Minnesota?", fragte sie mich.

,,Ich hielt den ganzen Hollywoods-Zeug nicht mehr aus.  
Ich wollte wieder zu dir ziehen, also wenn ich noch darf.", sagte ich.

,,Natürlich darfst du das.  
Ich habe dich so vermisst.", meinte sie.

,,Ich dich auch Mom.", erwiderte ich.

Ich ging in mein altes Zimmer und packte meine Koffern aus.  
Nach einer Stunde war alles ausgepackt und ich ging in den Wohnzimmer.  
Ach, wie ich mein altes zu Hause vermisste hatte.  
Es war noch alles auf seinem Platz, bevor ich Minnesota verlassen hatte.

Ich seufzte traurig.  
Ich ging wieder hoch in mein Zimmer und schloss die Tür ab.  
Ich dachte grade an Jake.  
Wie konnte er nur?  
Okay, bei Lori verstand ich das noch, da sie seine Schwester war.  
Aber wie konnte er Carlos, Kendall und James mir vorziehen.  
Ich war sein Freund, da hätte ich ihn vor Carlos, Kendall und James sehen sollen.  
Aber nein, ich kam zuletzt.  
Ich möchte endlich antworten, warum er mich als letztes erlaubte ihn zu sehen.  
Ich dachte er liebte mich, aber da hatte ich mich wohl geirrt.  
Sonst hätte er mich nicht als Letztes ausgewählt, um ihn zu sehen.  
Ich musste ihn vergessen, ein für alle mal.  
Auch wenn es mir schwer fiel.  
Trotzdem möchte ich wissen, warum er mich als Letztes auswählte.  
Aber diese Antworte würde ich nicht von ihm hören, da ich ihn nicht mehr sehen möchte!  
Er hatte meine Gefühle verletzt.  
Ich konnte ihn nicht vertrauen.  
Mir kamen die Tränen runter und dieses Mal kämpfte ich nicht gegen sie an.  
Ich weinte immer weiter und weiter.

,,Ist alles okay, Schatz?", fragte meine Mom.

,,Ja, alles okay.  
Das sind nur Freudestränen, da ich mein altes Leben so sehr vermisst hatte.", log ich.

,,Oh okay.  
Aber wenn was ist, kannst du immer zu mir kommen.", sagte meine Mom und ging weg.

Für so etwas konnte ich aber nicht zu ihr gehen.  
Sie würde mich für verrückt erklären.  
Ich beschloss die ganze Sache vor ihr verheimlich.  
Naja...  
So gut, wie ich es eben konnte.  
Ich dachte jetzt wieder an Jake...  
Das würde ein harter Schritt werden, um ihn zu vergessen.  
Mit den Gedanken an Jake drifte ich langsam in den Schlaf.


	12. Chapter 12

Lori's Sicht

Langsam konnte ich nicht mehr und fiel auf dem Boden.  
Ich sah mich um.  
Es sah definitiv wie ein Wald aus.  
Na toll, schon wieder war ich im Wald gelandet.  
Ich stand wieder auf und lief durch den Wald.

Auf einmal klingelte mein iPhone.  
Ich nahm die und ging sofort ran.

,,Hallo?'', fragte ich.

,,Lori?  
Warum rennst du weg?  
Du musst doch bei anderen bleiben'', sagte eine bekannte Stimme.

,,Lo..Logan?'', fragte ich geschockt.

,,Ja...  
Bitte geh zurück zu James.  
Ich will nicht, dass du dich verletzt.  
Bitte geh zurück, egal wo du bist'', sagte Logan traurig.

,,NEIN!  
Ich gehe nicht zurück.  
Ich will das aber nicht.  
Die sollen mich in Ruhe lassen'', sagte ich kalt.

,,Lori.  
Bitte...  
Tue es für mich..  
Bitte...  
Ich bitte dich, denn ich hab dich ganz doll lieb, aber bitte geh zurück'', sagte er.

,,Nöö...  
Du kannst mich nicht zwingen, da du in Minnesota bist, brauchst du nie wieder zurück zukommen.  
Du kannst mich mal, denn du lässt mich einfach alleine.  
Du weißt, dass du mich beschützen sollst, aber egal...  
Du gehst einfach und kommst nicht zurück.  
LASS MICH IN RUHE!'', sagte ich leicht sauer.

,,LORI!  
Es tut mir leid okay?  
Ich bin halt wütend auf dein Bruder, da er mich als letztes genommen hatte, um ihn zu sehen.  
Dich kann ich ja verstehen, da du seine kleine Schwester bist, aber meine Freunde?  
Das kann ich echt nicht verstehen.  
Bitte versteh das, außerdem vermisse ich meine Mum...  
Bitte geh zurück.  
Ich möchte nicht, dass du alleine bist.  
Du brauchst doch James, denn er ist doch dein Freund'', erklärte Logan mir.

,,James ist aber auf Jakes Seite!  
Ach lass mich einfach in Ruhe'', sagte ich und legte auf.

Ich merkte, dass es langsam dunkel wurde.  
Doch auf einmal hielt jemand meinen Mund zu und ich wurde in Ohnmächtig.


	13. Chapter 13

James Sicht

Lori war schon seit 10 Stunden weg.  
Ich machte mir schon Sorgen.  
Carlos und Kendall meinten, sie brauchte nur Ruhe, wegen den Sachen die passiert waren.  
Logan wohnte wieder bei seiner Mutter in Minnesota, Jake hatte sich verpufft und Lori war immer noch nicht da.  
Das reichte mir.  
Ich schnappte mir meine Jacke, ging aus dem Palm Woods und fing an sie zu suchen.  
Ich rannte förmlich durch ganz Los Angeles und fragte jeden, die sie kannten.  
Dann knallte ich mit dem Kerl zusammen, mit dem Lori Carlos betrogen hatte.

,,Sorry.  
Habe dich nicht gesehen.  
James?", fragte er.

,,Schon okay.  
Hey Taylor.  
Du hast nicht zufällig Lori gesehen, oder?  
Sie ist schon seit 10 Stunden spurlos verschwunden.", sagte ich.

,,Nein, tut mir leid.  
Seit sie letztens nicht am Strand aufgetaucht ist, wo ich sie mit meinen Zwillingsbruder und dessen Freundin vorstellen wollte, hatte ich keinen Kontakt mehr mit ihr.  
Aber ich halte meine Augen auf.  
Bis Später, Jamie.", sagte er und ging weg.

Ich hatte Taylor schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen.  
Naja..  
Ich machte mich weiter auf die Suche, aber es war erfolglos.  
In der Stadt war sie nicht.  
Na, da blieb ja nur noch der Wald.  
Ich hasste den Wald, dort war es um die Uhrzeit echt unheimlich.

Nach paar Minuten war ich endlich im Wald.  
Und ich fühlte mich beobachtet.  
Ach, das hatte ich mir wohl nur eingebildet.  
Ich rannte und rannte durch den Wald und schrie dauernd Loris Namen, doch keine Reaktion.  
Ich sah auf den Boden und fand ein Handy.  
Es war...  
Loris Handy.  
Sie würde doch nicht einfach ihr Handy da lassen.  
Ich rannte weiter durch den Wald, aber keine Spur von Lori.  
Traurig ging ich wieder zurück ins Palm Woods.  
Im Apartment ankommen, sah ich, wie Kendall und Carlos auf der Couch rum knutschten.  
Ich schlug die Tür zu und die zogen sich auseinander.

,,Lori ist noch nicht zurück oder?", fragte ich die beiden.

,,Nein, James.  
Lori ist noch nicht zurück.  
Also hast du sie nicht gefunden?", fragte Carlos zurück.

,,Naja...  
So leer bin ich nun auch nicht ausgegangen.  
Ich habe ihr Handy in einem Wald gefunden.  
Aber dort war Lori auch nicht mehr.", sagte ich zurück.

Ich seufzte traurig und setzte mich zu den Jungs, die mich gleich in den Armen nahmen.

Ich hatte mir festgenommen, dass ich Lori finden würde.  
Egal wo sie war, ich durfte nicht aufgeben.


	14. Chapter 14

Lori's Sicht

4 Stunden später öffnete ich die Augen und sah mich um.  
Ich war in einem komischen Raum.  
Doch ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, da ich auf einem Stuhl saß und überall befestigt war.  
Man, wer hatte mich denn entführt?

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und ein Junge kam rein.  
Ich sah ihn genauer an und war geschockt.  
Was zum Teufel...machte MEIN EX-FREUND MIKE HIER?!  
Er war der beste Freund von Jake.  
WAR!  
Was wollte er von mir?  
Er hatte mich betrogen.

Ich wollte schon damals mich selber umbringen, weil ich nicht länger leben konnte.  
Mike hatte mit vielen Mädchen geschlafen und genau vor meinem Augen.

,,Was willst du?!'', fauchte ich.

,,Hallo Lori..  
Naja, ich will dich haben'', sagte Mike grinsend.

,,Halt die Klappe!  
Ich habe ein Freund!  
Also verpiss dich und lass mich in Ruhe'', sagte ich wütend.

Mike kam zu und küsste mich.  
Ich erwiderte NICHT und wartete nur bis er aufhörte.  
Ich könnte ihn wegschubsen, aber ich konnte nicht.  
Meine Arme waren befestigt, wie ich es hasste.

Er löste sich von mir und sah mich an.  
Ich sah weg und hoffte, dass James mich finden würde.

,,Lass mich los!'', schrie ich.

,,Du kannst ruhig schreien, niemanden wird hört dich...  
Ich kann alles mit dir machen, was ich will'', sagte Mike lachend.

,,HALT DEINE SCHEIß FRESSE...  
DU BIST SO EIN ARSCHLOCH!  
WEIßT DU ES?  
LASS MICH IN RUHE, SONST GIBT STRESS MIT MEINEM FREUND!'', brüllte ich ihn an.

Mike seufzte, ging kurz raus und kam wieder rein und hielt die Gürtel in der Hand.  
Ich schluckte schwer und sah ihn ängstlich an.  
Oh mein Gott, er wollte mich doch nicht etwa schlagen oder?

,,Tja Lori..  
Du hast es verdient'', sagte Mike.

Mir kamen paar Tränen herunter und hoffte, dass endlich vorbei wäre.  
Mike kam zu mir und schlug mich mit seinen Gürtel heftig.  
Ich schrie so laut, wie ich konnte.


	15. Chapter 15

James Sicht

Früh am Morgen wachte ich auf und zog mich an.  
Ich schlich mich aus dem Apartment, um im Wald weiter zuforschen.  
Ich nahm mein Wagen und fuhr Richtung Wald.  
Dort angekommen, stieg ich aus dem Wagen und sprintete in den Wald.  
Ich ging an die Stelle, wo ich gestern Loris Handy fand und suchte nach Spuren.  
Ich fand einen Reifenspur, den ich sofort hinterher folgte.  
Ich gelangte zu einem abgelegten alten Bruch-Bude.  
Vorsichtig schlich ich mich um den Haus herum und auf einmal hörte ich Schreie...  
Die Stimme erkannte ich sofort, das war Lori!  
Ich suchte nach einem Fenster und wurde bald fündig.  
Ich schaute hinein und sah, wie ein Kerl Lori mit nem Gürtel schlug.  
Doch dann bemerkte er mich wohl, da er sich zu mir umdrehte.  
Lori sah mich an.  
Ich kenne diesen Blick.  
Er hieß:  
Lauf weg, du Idiot!  
Sonst hat er dich auch noch.  
Bring dich in Sicherheit.  
Ich gab ihr einen ,,Ich werde wiederkommen" Blick und rannte weg.  
Ich rannte schneller und schneller, um nicht von den Kerl geschnappt zu werden.  
Wer war das überhaupt?  
Ich sprintete regelrecht, als ginge es um mein Leben...  
Naja, es ging um mein Leben.  
Wer weiß, was der Typ mit mir machen würde...  
Endlich war ich bei meinen Wagen.  
Ich stieg ein und fuhr zurück zum Palm Woods.  
Ich seufzte erleichtert aus.  
Vorsichtig schaute ich mich um, stieg dann aus und ging ins Apartment.  
Erst 10:30 Uhr, die anderen schliefen wohl noch.  
Ich ging in Logans Zimmer.  
Vielleicht hatte er irgendwas für uns hinterlassen, was uns jetzt weiterhelfen könnte.  
Ich sah mich im Zimmer um...  
Nach 10 Minuten seufzte ich enttäuscht, da ich nichts fand.  
Ich schlug aus Wut gegen den Schrank.  
Wow...  
Ein Geheim-Schacht kam zu vor schein.  
Ich sah hinein und fand ein Buch.  
Auf dem Buch stand:

Das Buch der Geistern und deren Fähigkeiten

Ich öffnete die erste Seite und schon fiel ein Zettel raus.  
Auf diesem Stand:

Für Logan  
Von Jake

Ich glaubte, dass Logan dieses Buch noch nicht gefunden hatte, denn sonst wäre das Buch jetzt nicht hier.  
Langsam blätterte ich durch das Buch und blieb auf einer Seite geschockt stehen.  
Auf der Seite war Jake abgebildet.  
Er hatte die Fähigkeit, durch die Zeit zureisen.  
Ich lass mir die Seite genau durch.

"Geister die, die Fähigkeit haben, durch die Zeit zu reisen.  
Können zu jeden beliebigen Zeit NACH ihrem Tod reisen.", las ich.  
Also gab es die Möglichkeit, dass Jake die Zeit so zurückdrehen konnte, dass er sich zuerst Logan offenbart und dann wir.  
Dann würde Logan nicht nach Minnesota gehen und Lori würde nicht abhauen.  
Mit neuer Hoffnung machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Friedhof, um Jakes Grab zu besuchen.  
Dort angekommen, kniete ich mir vor Jakes Grab nieder.  
So, wie ruft man jetzt einen Geist?  
Ich schlag noch mal das Buch auf, aber da stand auch nichts drinnen, wie man einen Geist herbeiruft.

,,Jake...  
Wenn du mich hören kannst, bitte erscheine.", flüsterte ich.

Ich spürte, wie es um mich herum kälter wurde und sah Jake vor mir.

,,Hey James.  
Was gibt's?", fragte er mich.

,,Ich fand dieses Buch von dir für Logan.  
Dort steht drinnen, dass du durch die Zeit reisen kannst und Sachen nach deinem Tod verändern könntest.  
Wenn du die Zeit zurückdrehst, kannst du dich zuerst Logan preisgeben und dann uns.  
Dann würde Logan nicht nach Minnesota gehen und Lori würde nicht entführt werden.  
Also, ist das ein Versuch Wert?", fragte ich ihm.


	16. Chapter 16

Jake's Sicht

,,Jake...  
Wenn du mich hören kannst, bitte erscheine.", flüsterte James.

Ich seufzte und stand vor ihm.  
Er sah mich an.

,,Hey James.  
Was gibt's?", fragte ich ihn.

,,Ich fand dieses Buch von dir für Logan.  
Dort steht drinnen, dass du durch die Zeit reisen kannst und Sachen nach deinem Tod verändern könntest.  
Wenn du die Zeit zurückdrehst, kannst du dich zuerst Logan preisgeben und dann uns.  
Dann würde Logan nicht nach Minnesota gehen und Lori würde nicht entführt werden.  
Also, ist das ein Versuch Wert?", fragte James mich.

Ich seufzte und dachte nach.

,,Ja..  
Ich werde es versuchen'', sagte ich.

Ich nahm meine Kräfte und drehte die Zeit zurück.  
Diesmal würde ich Logan eine SMS schicken.  
Damit er nicht nach Minnesota geht und Lori nicht entführt wird.

*Zeit zurück dreh*


	17. Chapter 17

Logan's Sicht

Drei Monate war es schon her, seitdem mein Liebster, Jake, gestorben ist.  
ich vermisste ihn jeden Tag mehr und mehr.  
Es verging kein Tag, wo ich nicht weinend aufgewacht war.  
Wieso musste er streben?  
Hätte es nicht dieser andere Kerl sein können?  
Ich besuchte jeden Tag mit Lori seinen Grab und legte frische Blumen drauf und sang was vor, in der Hoffnung, er könnte mich hören.  
Ach wärst du doch nur wieder hier bei mir.  
Dann könnte ich dich in den Armen nehmen, dich herumwirbel und dich küssen.  
Ich vermisse dich so sehr Jake.  
Lori und ich gingen dann traurig zurück ins Apartment.  
Dort angekommen, schleppten mich Kendall und Carlos gleich wieder nach draußen.  
Ich fragte mich, was sie jetzt wohl wieder machen wollten.  
Da sie immer versuchten, mich aufzuheitern.  
Was aber nie klappte.

,,Hey Logan,  
du weißt, dass wir dich nur aufheitern wollten.  
Aber wir versuchen es nicht mehr, da du ja selbst darüber hinwegkommen musst.  
Kannst du uns verzeihen?", fragte Kendall.

,,Na klar.  
Ich verzeihe euch, denn ihr meinte es ja nur gut mit mir.  
Aber ich will nicht aufgemuntert werden, da ich Jake nicht vergessen will.  
Ich liebe ihn einfach so sehr.", sagte ich traurig.

Carlos und Kendall nickten nur und umarmten mich.  
Ich erwiderte dann die Umarmung.  
Dann ging ich mit Kendall und Carlos in den Park, wo wir etwas Frisbee spielten.  
Kendall traf mich gegen die Stirn...  
Na warte.  
Ich rannte auf ihn zu und stürzte mich mit ihm auf'm Boden.  
Carlos und ich mussten lachen.  
Wow.  
Das war das erste Mal, dass ich nach dem Vorfall wieder lachen konnte.  
Und schon wurde ich wieder traurig.  
Ach Jake...  
Ich ging wieder ins Apartment und schaltete den Fernseher ein.  
Lori setzte sich zu mir und schaute mit.  
Wir sahen uns grade eine Folge von ,,How I Met Your Mother" an.  
Nach der Folge schaltete ich um.  
Dann blieb ich bei dem Sender ,,Nickelodeon" stehen und wir schauten uns iCarly an.  
Dort kam die Folge ,,iGoodBye"...  
Man, jetzt wurde ich wieder traurig, da ich wieder an Jake denken musste.  
Wieso musste er uns verlassen?

Einen Augenblick mal...  
Irgendwie kam mir das grade sehr bekannt vor.  
Leide ich jetzt etwa unter einem Déjà-Vu Effekte?

Auf einmal klingelte mein Handy.  
Es war mein SMS Klingelton.  
Ich schaute geschockt auf den Absender.

,,Hat dir etwa ein Geist eine SMS geschickt oder warum schaust du so geschockt?", fragte sie.

,,Mit dem Geist könntest du vielleicht recht haben.", meinte ich.

Ich zeigte ihr das DIsplay.

Der Absender war...

JAKE!

Ich las mir die SMS durch und Lori las auch mit.

Hey Logan,

Ich bin dein Beschützer, egal was passiert.  
Logan, pass auf dich auf, okay?  
Ich bin immer bei dir und das merkst du auch.  
Sag Lori, dass ich sie liebe.

Wie war das möglich?

,,Ich gehe mal frische Luft schnappen.", sagte ich zu Lori und ging nach draußen.

Ich lief irgendwo hin, wo mich mein Herz hinführte...  
Nach paar Minuten wusste ich, wo ich war.  
Ich war bei Jakes Grab.  
Ich kniete mich nieder und schaute auf den Grab.

,,Jake?", flüsterte ich.


	18. Chapter 18

Lori's Sicht

Logan stand auf und ging raus.  
Ich blieb verwirrt sitzen.  
Wie war das möglich?  
Aber er ist doch...tot.  
Mein Freund James kam zu mir, hob mich hoch und ging ins seinem Zimmer.

Ich lag auf seinem Bett und kuschelte mich bei ihm ein.  
James erwiderte es und schlief irgendwann ein.  
Doch ich konnte nicht einschlafen.  
Langsam stand ich auf. ging runter ins Wohnzimmer und sah Fern.

Nach 2 Stunden kam jemand runter und knuddelte mich.  
Sofort wusste ich, wer es war: James.  
Ich sah ihn lächelnd an.  
Sein Kopf lag auf meiner Schulter.

,,Warum schläfst du nicht?'', fragte ich ihn.

,,Du warst weg.  
Ich konnte ohne dich nicht schlafen'', sagte James.

Ich lächelte und küsste ihn zärtlich.  
Man, war er aber süß.  
James erwiderte es,hob mich hoch und ging in unser Zimmer und legte mich aufs Bett und er auf mir.

Lange sahen wir uns tief in die Augen.  
Seine Augen waren so wunderschön.  
Er kam näher und küsste mich sanft.  
Ich erwiderte es und zog ihn an mich heran.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher.

Seine Hände wanderten unter meine Top, doch dann stoppte ich ihn.

,,Sorry Jamie.  
Ich bin noch nicht bereit dafür'', sagte ich.

,,Schon okay, Süße'', sagte er und küsste mich kurz,dann lag er neben mir und schlief irgendwann ein.  
Nach eine Weile schlief ich auch ein und träumte nur von James.  
Manchmal aber auch von Jake.

Am nächsten Tag stand ich früh auf und ging runter ins Wohnzimmer.  
Auf einmal klopfte jemand an der Tür.  
Ich öffnete die Tür und war geschockt.  
Wa...was machte mein Dad hier?  
Er grinste mich an, hielt mir sofort den Mund zu und ging raus.

Sofort wurde ich in ohnmächtig und ich fühlte, dass ich schwächer wurde.  
Warum machte mein Dad sowas?  
Das konnte niemand beantworten..  
Nur mein Dad.


	19. Chapter 19

Logan's Sicht

Ich war bei Jakes Grab.  
Ich kniete mich nieder und schaute auf den Grab.

,,Jake?", flüsterte ich.

Nichts...  
Ich drehe wohl langsam druch.  
Ich schaute nochmal auf mein Handy.  
Die SMS von Jake war immer noch da, dann habe ich es mir wohl doch nicht eingebildet.  
Wie war das möglich?

,,Jake?", flüsterte ich wieder.

Wieder nichts.  
Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Auf einmal faste mich jemand von hinten an und ich erschrak mich.  
Ich drehte mich um und sah ein Wachmann.

,,Was wird das hier?", fragte er.

,,Ich besuche das Grab von meinen Freund.  
ich war bei dem Unfall dabei, wo er starb.  
Ist das für sie ein Problem, dass ich meinen Freund einen Besuch abstatte?", fragte ich sauer.

,,Nein, natürlich nicht.  
Tut mir leid...  
Ich dachte du wärst ein Krimineller.", entschuldigte er sich und ging weg.

Ich seufzte erleichtert...  
Na toll, jetzt werde ich schon als Krimineller angesehen?  
Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
Ich nahm mein Handy und wählte Kendalls Nummer.

,,Hey Logan.  
Wo bist du?", fragte er.

,,Ich bin auf dem Friedhof.  
Mir war mal wieder danach, Jake zu besuchen.  
Ich glaube ich werde auch hier übernachten, wenn es für euch in Ordnung ist?", fragte ich zurück.

,,Natürlich ist es in Ordnung.  
Alles was dein Herz verlangt.  
Ich würde gerne weiter mit dir reden, aber ich habe gleich ein Date mit Carlos.  
Bye Loges.", sagter er und legte auf.

Ich ging dann zum Wachmann, der war auch damit einverstanden, dass ich hier übernachten durfte.  
Dafür wollte er nur einen Autogramm von mir für seine Tochter.  
Ich setzte mich wieder zu Jakes Grab und sah in den Himmel.

,,Ach Jake.  
Ich vermisse dich so sehr.  
Es ist so unfaire, dass du gestorben bist.  
Ich wünschte ich könnte dich nochmal sehen.  
Ich würde dir sagen wie sehr ich dich vermisse und wie sehr ich dich liebe.", flüstere ich und lag mich dann neben Jakes Grab hin.

Ich drifte langsam in den Schlaf.  
Ich träumte von Jakes.  
Und träumte ich von Lori, die von jemanden entführt wurde.  
Dann träumte ich wieder von Jake...


	20. Chapter 20

Kendall's Sicht

Carlos hatte mich auf einen Date eingeladen.  
Ich wartete in der Lobby auf ihn, bis mein Handy klingelte.  
Es war Logan.  
Ihn hatte ich den ganzen Tag noch nicht gesehen

,,Hey Logan.  
Wo bist du?", fragte ich.

,,Ich bin auf dem Friedhof.  
Mir war mal wieder danach, Jake zu besuchen.  
Ich glaube ich werde auch hier übernachten, wenn es für euch in Ordnung ist?", fragte er zurück.

,,Natürlich ist es in Ordnung.  
Alles was dein Herz verlangt.  
Ich würde gerne weiter mit dir reden, aber ich habe gleich ein Date mit Carlos.  
Bye Loges.", sagte ich und legte auf.

Auf einmal hielt mir jemand die Augen zu und küsste meinen Hals.

,,Vorsicht, Secret Lover.  
Ich habe ein Freund, der jeden Moment kommen könnte.", scherzte ich.

Ich drehte mich um und sah Carlos an.  
Er grinste, was mich auch zum Grinsen brachte.

,,Bereit für unser Date?", fragte er

,,Natürlich", grinste ich.

Er hielt mir die Augen zu und wir gingen irgendwo hin.  
Ich wusste wirklich nicht wo ich war, da Carlos mir immer noch die Augen zu hielt.  
Dann ließ er meine Augen los.  
ich sah mich um.  
Es war ein Picknick am Strand und drumrum war die Decke mit Rosenblätter dekoriert.  
Awww...  
Er konnte echt süß sein.

,,Gefällst dir?", fragte er mich.

,,Ob es mir gefällt?  
Ich liebe es.  
Das ist so süß, Carlos.", sagte ich und küsste ihn.

,,Schön das du es liebst.  
Aber ich hoffe, du liebst es nicht mehr als mich", sagte er schmollend.

,,Natürlich nicht, Sweetheart.  
Du bist und bleibst meine Nummer Eins", grinste ich.

,,Sweetheart?  
Das gefällt mir.", sagte er und küsste mich leidenschaftlich.

Wie aßen alles im Picknickkorb auf und legten uns dann auf die Decke, um uns die Sterne anzusehen.  
Es könnte nicht Romantischer werden.

,,Wollen wir spazieren gehen?", fragte Carlos mich.

,,Klaro", antwortete ich ihm und stand auf.

Hand in Hand liefen wir um den Strand.  
Die Brise der Luft tat so gut.  
Auf einmal blieben wir plötzlich stehen und Carlos drehte sich zu mir.  
Er kniete sich auf einen Bein und holte eine schwarze Schachtel aus der Hosentasche.

,,Kendall Knight...  
Ich weiß wir sind erst seit 3 Monaten ein Paar.  
Aber du bist die Liebe meines Lebens.  
Ich möchte den Rest meines Lebens nur mit dir verbringen.  
Ich möchte jeden Morgen neben dir aufwachen, dich jeden Tag befrieden, so wie du es magst.  
Ich will für immer dein sein.  
Kendall, willst du mich heiraten?", fragte er mich.

,,Carlos...  
Ich weiß nicht , was ich sagen soll...  
Außer, JA.", sagte ich und kniete mich auch nieder.

Er zog mir einen Ring auf meinen Finger und ich fiel ihn um den Hals und wir küssten uns leidenschaftlich.  
Dann machten wir uns auf den Weg nach Hause.


	21. Chapter 21

Lori's Sicht

Ich hatte überall Schmerzen und hatte ein linkes blaue Auge und eine Beule an der Stirn.  
Wie konnte er mir sowas antun?  
Er war doch mein Dad.  
Meine Mum starb als ich 10 war.  
Sie hatte Krebs.  
Seitdem hatte sich mein Dad total verändert.

Ich lag blutend auf dem Boden und dachte nach, wie ich hier raus käme.  
Toll ,ich war in Texas und James war in Los Angeles.  
Man, war Los Angeles weit entfernt.

Ich stand langsam auf und ging zu der Tür.  
Die Tür war tatsächlich offen...  
Hach...  
Mein Dad hatte das wohl vergessen, die zu zumachen.  
Ich schlich leise raus und ging zu dieser Ausgangstür.

Ich öffnete die Tür und war draußen.  
Endlich!  
Ich rannte schnell durch den Wald und wusste nicht wo ich war.  
Mein Handy hatte ich nicht dabei.  
Es war wohl bei James.

Nach eine Weile blieb ich auf der Straße stehen..  
Oh shit.  
Wo war ich nur?  
Ich hoffte, dass ein Auto hier vorbeifährt.  
Ach man, bestimmt konnte James mich nicht finden.  
Langsam lief ich die Strasse entlang, so lange wie ich konnte.

Nach 2 Stunden fand ich ein Laden.  
Sofort ging ich rein und sah viele Menschen.  
Ich musste schlucken und hatte sofort Angst.  
Man ich hatte jetzt Hunger und hab kein Geld dabei.

Doch auf einmal stieß ich mit jemanden zusammen.  
Ich fiel auf dem Boden.

,,Sorry, hab dich nicht gesehen'', sagte ein bekannte Stimme.

Ich sah nach oben und erkannte sofort, wer es war.  
Er hob mich hoch und sah mich unsicher an.

,,Taylor?  
Was...was machst du hier?'', fragte ich geschockt.

,,Das gleiche wollte ich dich auch fragen, Lori'', sagte Taylor.

,,Ich hab dich zuerst gefragt'', sagte ich leicht sauer.

,,Ich kaufe mir was zum Essen'', sagte er.

,,Oh man...ich..ich habe Hunger'', murmelte ich traurig.

Taylor gab mir was zu Essen, nahm meine Hand und ging raus.  
Gut, dass ich in Sicherheit war.  
Aber ich konnte ihn nicht verzeihen, was er mir damals angetan hatte.

Ich stieg in seinem Wagen ein und er fuhr los.  
Ich aß sein Essen auf und trank auch etwas.  
Er fragte mich immer, wo ich war.  
Aber ich sagte ihm nichts, denn ich wollte ihn nichts erzählen, wegen meinem Dad.


	22. Chapter 22

Logan's Sicht

,,Logan wach auf", sagte eine Stimme.

,,Noch 5 Minuten, Mom", antwortete ich automatisch.

,,Ich bin nicht deine Mom, Logan.  
Wach auf.", sagte die Stimme.

Ich wachte auf und gähnte.  
Ich sah mich um, aber niemand war hier.  
Hä?  
Wer hatte mich dann geweckt.  
Ich drehte mich um und sah auf Jakes Grab.

,,Ich vermisse dich so sehr, Jake", flüsterte ich.

,,Ich vermisste dich auch, LogieBear", sagte eine Stimme.

Ich sah mich um, aber niemand war hier.  
Okay...  
Langsam wurde es hier echt abgedreht.

,,Okay...  
Langsam werde ich wohl verrückt, wenn ich mir schon Stimmen einbilde", flüsterte ich zu mir.

,,Du bist nicht verrückt Logie.  
Das bildest du dir nicht ein.  
Ich bin wirklich hier.", sagte die Stimme.

Ich drehte mich wieder um...  
und schon wieder nichts.

,,Herzlichen Glückwunsch Logan...  
Du gehörst ab sofort in einer Psychiatrie", murmelte ich.

,,Quatsch, da gehörst du nicht hin.  
Glaub mir, dass bildest du dir wirklich nicht ein", sagte die Stimme erneut.

Ich drehte mich wieder um und sah ni...

,,Jake?!", fragte ich geschockt.

Taylor's Sicht

,,Darf ich dich was fragen, Lori?", fragte ich.

,,Schieß los", sagte sie.

,,Warum warst du vor 3 Monaten nicht beim Strand?  
Ich wollte dir meinen Zwillingsbruder und dessen Freundin vorstellen". sagte ich.

,, Zwi...Zwillingsbruder?  
Ist seine Freundin vielleicht Rothaarig?", fragte sie.

,,Jap.  
Warum?", fragte ich.

,,Ich war vor 3 Monaten am Strand.  
Da habe ich dich gesehen, wie du ne Rothaarige geküsst hattest.  
Ich wusste aber nicht, dass es dein Zwillingsbruder war...", murmelte sie leise.

Ich kam näher zu ihr, da ich sie küssten wollte..

,,Sorry, ich kann das nicht.  
Ich hab ein Freund", sagte sie.

,,Oh.  
Er kann sich glücklich schätzen", seufzte ich traurig und sah auf dem Boden.


	23. Chapter 23

Lori's Sicht

Taylor wollte mich küssen, aber ich stoppte ihn und sagte ihm, dass ich ein Freund hatte.  
Er sah traurig aus und fuhr weiter.  
Nach 3 Stunden waren wir tatsächlich in Los Angeles.  
Ich war sehr sehr erleichtert.

Er brachte mich ins Palm Woods.  
Ich stieg aus und dankte ihm.  
Dann lief ich ins Apartment und öffnete die Tür und sah, dass James verzweifelt auf der Couch saß.

Ich schloss die Tür und lief zu James.

,,Ja..James?'', flüsterte ich.

Er sah mich an, stand auf und umarmte mich fest.  
Ich erwiderte die Umarmung.  
Als er die Umarmung beendete, sah er mich besorgt an.

,,Wo warst du denn?'', fragte James mich.

,,Ich...  
Mein Dad...hat mich entführt'', stockte ich.

,,Geht es dir gut?  
Tut dir was weh?'',f ragte er.

,,Nein...ich habe überall Schmerzen'', schluchzte ich.

James trug mich hoch, ging in sein Zimmer und legte mich vorsichtig aufs Bett.  
Dann lag er neben mir und nahm mich in den Armen.

,,Ich bin aber froh, dass du da bist, aber was ist eigentlich passiert?'', fragte er mich.

Ich schluckte schwer und dachte nach..  
Sollte ich es ihm erzählen oder nicht?

,,James...  
ich will es dir jetzt nicht erzählen...  
Ich kann es dir vielleicht morgen erzählen..  
Ich möchte jetzt schlafen'', sagte ich.

Er nickte und kuschelte sich bei mir ein und schlief ruhig ein.  
Diese schlimme Erinnerung kamen immer.  
Ich versuchte die einfach zu vergessen, aber es klappte nicht.


	24. Chapter 24

James Sicht:

,,Wo ist eigentlich Logan?", fragte Lori.

,,Er ist immer noch bei Jakes Grab.  
Er hat die letzten Nächte auch dort übernachtet.  
Er kommt nur noch zum Essen zu uns, geht aber dann wieder zum Friedhof.", erklärte ich ihr.

,,Hat das immer noch mit der SMS zu tun, die er von Jake bekommen hatte?", fragte sie.

,,Welche SMS?", fragte ich.

,,Nicht so wichtig.  
Ich gehe mal zum Pool, um mich etwas zu entspannen", sagte sie.

Ich sah weiter Fern.  
Auf einmal vibriert mein Handy.  
Ich sah auf dem Display.  
Es war eine SMS von Lori.  
Sofort öffnete ich diese.  
Aber das was ich las, brach mir das Herz:

Hey James,

Ich habe jemand anderes kennengelernt und ich habe mich in ihn verliebt.  
James, ich will dir sagen, dass ich dich nicht mehr liebe.  
Es ist aus zwischen uns, aber ich hoffe wir können Freunde bleiben.  
Lori.

Okay...  
Biite WAS?!  
Warum tut sie sowas?  
Gestern war alles noch Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen und jetzt macht sie Schluss mit mir...  
Einfach so?  
Sie hatte doch noch gestern Abend mit mir gekuschelt.  
Aber wenn sie es so wollte, dann war's das mit uns.

Voller Wut schmiss ich mein Handy gegen die Wand.  
Es zersprang in 1000 Teilen.  
Dann stampfte ich meinem Zimmer und knallte die Tür zu.  
Nach einer Stunde kam Lori ins Zimmer und grinste mich an.  
Ich sah sie nur wütend an.

,, Was ist den los, Jamie?", fragte sie.

,,Erstens, nenn mich nicht Jamie!  
Ich hasse diesen Namen.  
Zweitens, das weißt du doch!  
Du hast per SMS mit mir Schluss gemacht, weil du nen anderen kennengelernt hattest und mich nicht mehr liebst!", schrie ich und rannte aus dem Zimmer und setzte mich auf die Couch.

Ich sah, dass Lori das Apartment verließ.  
Mrs. Knight machte grade das Essen und es roch so gut.  
Da bekommt man echt Kohldampf.  
Logan kam auch wieder rein, aber so wie ich ihn kenne, geht er nach de Essen wieder zum Friedhof.  
Der Arme.  
Er machte eine Menge durch, seitdem Jake an den Autounfall ums Leben kam.  
Wir saßen alle am Tisch.

,,Bevor wir was essen, wollen Carlos und ich euch noch was wichtiges sagen", sagte Kendall.

Carlos Sicht:

,, Na dann schießt los, ihr Verliebten", sagte James.

Ich wurde rot und Kendall ging es nicht anders.

,,Also, Kendall und ich wollen euch sagen,  
das wir heiraten werden.  
Und wir wollten wissen, ob ihr damit einverstanden seid?", fragte ich.

Mrs Knight, Katie, James und Logan sahen sich gegenseitig an.  
Ich hatte Angst, dass sie Nein sagen würden.

,,Natürlich sind wir einverstanden!", riefen sie.

Ich war so erleichtert.  
Ich drehte mich zu Kendall und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.  
Ich hörte ganz viele Awwwws.  
Aber dann war die Welt für mich egal, da ich mein Kendall-Bear hatte.


	25. Chapter 25

Lori's Sicht

Was?  
Ich war das nicht.  
ich hattee mein Handy nicht dabei.  
Oh mein Gott...mein Dad.  
Ich war traurig und auch wütend auf mein Dad.  
Ich ging traurig in den Park und saß unter einem Baum und weinte.

Ich stand auf und ging ins Apartment  
Da sah ich, dass alle aßen.  
James sah mich nur sauer an und aß weiter.

,,Oh hallo Lori.  
Komm doch essen'',sagte fröhlich.

,,Nein...  
Ihr beschäftigt euch lieber um anderen Sachen als um mich...  
Warum bin ich dann hier?  
Warum bin ich nicht im New York geblieben'', sagte ich sauer.

,,Was ist denn los?  
Und wir heiraten in 3 Tagen'', sagte Carlos.

,,Schön für dich, aber ich bin nicht dabei okay.  
Ihr habt mich nicht einmal gefragt, wo ich war oder wie es mir geht.  
Nur James hat mich gefragt..sonst niemand.  
Und James, diese SMS war nicht von mir  
Ich hab kein Handy gar nicht dabei, mein Dad hat mein Handy...  
Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann frag mein Dad doch.  
Wenn du mich hasst, dann ist es alles Dads Schuld'', sagte ich wütend.

,,Öhm...'', sagte Kendall nur.

,,Kein Öhm.  
MEIN DAD HAT MICH GESCHLAGEN UND VERGEWALTIGT UND DAS INTERESSIERT NIEMANDEN.  
FÜR EUCH INTERESSIERT NUR DIE SCHEIß HOCHZEIT.  
ICH HAUE AB, WARSCHEINLICH WERDE ICH SCHEIßE BAUEN...  
ICH HABE MEIN HANDY NICHT DABEI, JAMES...  
GLAUB MIR, ICH HABE DAS NICHT GESCHRIEBEN!  
ABER EGAL...  
FÜR DICH INTERESSIERT DICH DOCH NUR DIE HOCHZEIT..  
DANN VIEL SPAß NOCH!'', brüllte ich die Jungs laut und rannte weinend raus.

Ich wusste nicht wohin ich rannte, doch ich wusste nur eins.  
Ich rannte zu einer Brücke und stand tatsächlich auf der Brücke.  
Man, mein Dad hat alles zerstört.

Ich sank runter und weinte stärker.  
Ich hatte jetzt niemanden mehr.  
Mein Bruder war tot, mein Dad war der Horror, James war weg und hasste mich.  
Mein Leben war so scheiße.

Doch dann merkte ich, dass alle zu mir kamen außer und Katie.  
Was wollten die Jungs von mir, die sollen ihr scheiß Leben ohne mich weiter leben.  
Es machte doch keinen Sinn mehr.

,,Lo...Lori?'', fragte Kendall.

,,Was wollt ihr?'', schluchzte ich.

,,Wir wollen und bei dir entschuldige, was wir getan haben'', sagte Carlos traurig.

,,Verschwinde'', sagte ich leicht sauer.

,,Lori...bitte!  
Wir wollen nicht, dass du wegen uns springst, bitte'', sagte Logan traurig.

,,Warum?  
Ihr kümmert euch nicht um mich, da ihr immer selber beschäftigt seid.  
Logan kann ich verstehen, dass er immer zur Friedhof übernachtet, das kann ich ihn verstehen, James auch.  
Aber ihr beide..nö'', erklärte ich die Jungs.

,,Komm schon, Lori'', sagten Kendall und Carlos.

,,Waruum?  
Ihr seid ständig zusammen und unternehmt nichts mit mir.  
Mir reichts!  
Ich werde jetzt springen, mein Leben hat wohl keinen Sinn...  
Mein Dad hat alles zerstört, jetzt habe ich niemanden'', sagte ich traurig und auch wütend.

,,Tue es nicht, Lori'', sagte James sofort.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf,stand auf und wollte springen, doch James hielt mich auf und umarmte mich von hinten und ging ein bisschen weiter weg.  
Ich sah ihn nur böse an.

,,Man, James.  
Lass mich los'', meckerte ich.

,,Nein, ich will nicht dass du gehst.  
Bitte...bleib hier.  
Ich werde noch überlegen, ob ich dir verzeihe'', flüsterte James.

,,Man, ich weiß, dass du mir nicht verzeihen wirst, weil du mir nicht glaubst'', schluchzte ich.

,,Lori!  
Du wirst niemals runter springen'', sagte eine bekannte Stimme.

Wir alle blieben still stehen und sahen uns um.  
Niemand war da.

,,Man, James.  
Ich drehe jetzt völlig durch, lass mich los'', sagte ich.

,,Nein Tue es nicht, James.  
Halt sie gut fest'', sagte wieder eine bekannte Stimme.

Logan schaute auf dem Boden.

,,Man, wer ist da?  
Bilde ich mir ein oder wie?'', fragte ich wütend.

,,Du bildest nicht ein, Lori'', sagte wieder eine bekannte Stimme.

,,Oh mein Gott, Jake?'', riefen Kendall,Carlos und James.

Ich hob eine Augebraue hoch und sah niemand, wollten die mich verarschen oder was?

,,Wollt ihr mich verarschen oder was?  
Ich sehe niemand'',sagte ich verwirrt.

,,Was?  
Du siehst Jake nicht?'', fragte Logan mich.

,,Was?  
Jake?  
Ja alles klar, ihr lügt doch.  
Er ist tot.  
Man kann ihn nicht sehen.  
Ihr verarscht mich wohl und lass mich los, James'', sagte ich.


	26. Chapter 26

Logan's Sicht

,,Was meinst du mit "Jake sehen"?  
Ich kann nur Jakes Stimme hören", sagte James.

,,Wir hören auch nur seine Stimme", sagten Kendall und Carlos.

,,Ihr wisst doch, dass ich letzter Zeit sehr oft auf dem Friedhof war.  
Das begann alles, als ich eine SMS bekommen habe.  
Und zwar von Jake", kramte mein Handy raus und zeigte ihnen die SMS.

,,Nach der SMS bin ich zum Friedhof gegangen.  
Am nächsten Morgen hörte ich , so wie ihr, Jakes Stimme und auf einmal  
stand er vor mir.  
Natürlich als Geist", erklärte ich.

,,Ach du lügst doch!", schrie Lori.

,,Okay, dann Beweis ich es.  
JAKE!  
Ruf mich auf mein Handy an!", schrie ich.

Kurz darauf klingelte mein Handy, wo mich die anderen dann verwirrt ansahen.  
Ich drehte das Handy zu ihnen.

,,D-Da St-steht Jake auf dem Display", stotterte Lori.

,,Na, glaubst du mir jetzt?", fragte ich sie.

,,A-aber wie?  
Wie ist das mö-möglich?", fragte sie stotternd.

Ich antworte nicht, da James Lori hoch nahm und sie ins Apartment trug.  
Ich verabschiedete mich noch von den anderen und ging wieder Richtung Friedhof.

,,Hey.", sagte ich lächelnd.

,,Hey.", sagte Jake lächelnd zurück.

Ich ging auf ihn zu und küsste ihn.  
Ich verstand aber immer noch nicht, warum ich einen Geist küssen konnte, aber das war mir egal.  
Der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher.  
Wir brachen ab und schliefen angekuschelt ein.

Taylor's Sicht

Ich klopfte an der Tür.  
Nach paar Minuten öffnete sich die Tür.

,,Ta-Taylor?  
Was macht du denn hier?", fragte Lori mich.

,,Ich bin deswegen hier.", sagte ich und küsste sie einfach.

Sie erwiderte den Kuss.  
Der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher.  
Dann räusperte sich jemand.

,,Ahja...  
Jetzt glaube ich dir nicht mehr, dass dein Vater die SMS geschickt hatte.  
Warst ja Eindeutig du!", schrie er und stampfe weg.

,,J-James.", stotterte sie.

Ich drehte sie wieder zu mir und küsste sie wieder.  
Diesen erwiderte sie auch wieder.


	27. Chapter 27

Lori's Sicht

Sofort löste ich mich von ihm auf und sah James traurig hinterher.  
Oh man, wieso musste ich das erwidern?  
Scheiße...das hieße ja, dass ich beide liebe,.  
Ich glaubte, ich konnte mich selber nicht entscheiden, wem ich nehmen sollte.  
Taylor oder James?

,,Hey, was ist los?'', fragte Taylor mich.

,,Ich...  
Ich brauche Zeit'' ,sagte ich traurig und ging an ihm vorbei.

Mir kamen ein paar Tränen runter und ich ging raus.  
Oh man, er hasste mich.  
Das hatte ich nicht geschrieben.  
Na wartet Jungs.  
Ich sah mich um und sah keine Jungs.  
Sofort rannte ich schnell zur der Brücke und guckte nach unten.

Überall fließt das Wasser.  
Ich stand jetzt drauf und atmete tief durch.  
Mein Leben hatte wohl keinen Sinn.  
Logan konnte mein Bruder sehen und ich nicht.  
Carlos und Kendall hatten jetzt ihre Ruhe und konnten alles machen, was die wollen.

Doch ich hatte mich anders entschieden, ich blieb am Leben.  
Ich ging runter und lief langsam zurück ins Palm Woods.  
Ach man, ich könnte mich nur ritzen oder keine Ahnung.  
Oh stimmt...  
Ich hatte die Jungs versprochen, mich nie wieder zu ritzen.  
Naja, das musste ich auch einhalten.

Als ich im Apartment war, saßen alle, bis auf Logan, am Tisch.  
Ich ging leise zu den Jungs und setzt mich auch an den Tisch.  
war wieder fröhlich, als sie mich sah.

,,Schön, dass du mit uns isst'', sagte .

,,Ja...  
Ich habe halt Hunger'', sagte ich und lächelte leicht.

,,Ich freue mich schon drauf, Jipppie'', sagte Carlos glücklich.

,,Ich auch'', sagte Kendall.

,,Loriiii...  
Wollen wir shoppen gehen?'', fragte Carlos mich.

,,Shoppen?...  
Fein'', sagte ich lächelnd.

James sah mich nur böse an.  
Ich verdrehte die Augen und sah ihn nicht an.  
Als wir fertig aßen, gingen Carlos und ich shoppen.  
Bevor wir gingen, ging ich schnell hoch und zog mich um und ging dann wieder runter und ging mit ihm raus.

Carlos brauchte ein Anzug für die Hochzeit.  
Ich nahm seine Hand und zog ihn in den Laden rein.  
Ich zeigte ihn einem Anzug.  
Er klappte den Mund auf und nickte sofort  
Er nahm den Anzug und zog sich in einer Kabine um.

Als er endlich fertig war, kam er raus.  
Ich klappte den Mund auf und sah ihn an.  
Er grinste mich an.

,,Wow...  
Du siehst...  
Toll aus'', sagte ich.

,,Wirklich?  
Soll ich das wirklich kaufen?'', fragte er mich.

,,Jaaa...  
Kendall wird wahrscheinlich Ohnmächtig werden'', sagte ich lachend.

Carlos ging wieder in die Kabine und zog sich wieder um.  
Dann ging er an die Kasse und bezahlte es.  
Wir gingen in einem Bubble Tea-Laden und kauften uns was zu trinken.  
Dann quatschten wir noch was.

Man, er hatte es geschafft, mich zum Lachen zu bringen.  
Wir gingen wieder ins Palm Woods und gingen ins Apartment.  
Da saßen die Jungs schon.  
Carlos ging kurz nach oben und kam wieder.

,,Und wie wars?'', fragte Kendall.

,,Lustig und Carlos ist verrückt geworden'', sagte ich lächelnd.

,,Bin ich gar nicht...  
Was kann ich dafür, wenn eine Taube mich nervt'', sagte er lachend.

,,Du hättest die nicht jagen sollen...  
Haha man...  
Das war lustig, wie du aussahst.  
Oh man, das müssen wir nachholen'', sagte ich auch lachend.

Carlos saß neben Kendall und küsste ihn zärtlich.  
Ich saß neben James und sah Fern und merkte, dass James mich anstarrte.  
Auf einmal klopfte jemanden an der Tür.

Ich stand seufzend auf und öffnete die Tür und sah Taylor geschockt an.  
Oh man, was will er jetzt wieder?

,,Oh hi Tay...  
Was machst du hier?'', fragte ich ihn.

,,Dich sehen Lori...  
Wollen wir morgen vielleicht was unternehmen?'', fragte er mich.

,,Ich...  
.ehm...  
Ich kann nicht.  
Ich habe morgen schon was vor..sorry'', sagte ich und schloss die Tür und setzte mich wieder auf die Couch.

,,Warum unternimmst du nichts mit ihm?'', fragte James mich auf einmal.

,,Weil ich morgen mit Carlos was mache, ich muss ihn bei was helfen'', sagte ich.

,,Aber du hast doch Abends Zeit und du könntest mit ihm ins Kino gehen'', sagte er ruhig.

,,Boa...  
Man, nerv mich nicht.  
Ich kann selbest entscheiden, was ich mache oder nicht.  
Du bist nicht mein Dad.  
Also lass mich einfach in Ruhe'', sagte ich genervt.

,,Dann geh doch zu ihm.  
Er ist viel besser als ich.  
Mein Gott, ich schwöre.  
Du ritzt dich immer, nimmst Drogen und andere Sachen, willst von der Brücke runterspringen und küsst mit Taylor..  
Du bist echt eine Schlampe'', sagte er wütend.

Ich stand sofort auf.  
Es brach mir das Herz, was er zu mir gesagt hatte.

,,ER HAT MICH GEKÜSST!  
ICH BIN HEUTE WIEDER AUF DIE BRÜCKE GEGANGEN UND BIN FAST RUNTER GESPRUNGEN.  
ICH HABE MIR ANDERS ÜBERLEGT, ABER EGAL.  
DU BIST SO EIN ARSCHLOCH.  
MICH EINFACH ZU BELEIDIGEN...  
MAN, ICH HABE DIESE SMS NICHT GESCHRIEBEN...  
DU WILLST MICH DOCH NUR FLACHLEGEN:  
DAS WUSSTE ICH SCHON LÄNGST.  
DEINE EX FREUNDIN HATTE ES MIR ERZÄHLT UND ICH GLAUBTE IHR ALLES.  
ICH HASSE DICH SO SEHR'', brüllte ich ihn an und rannte weinend ins Bad und schloss die ab.

,,Lori...  
Wein nicht, das hast du nicht verdient'', sagte eine bekannte Stimme.

Ich sah mich um und sah niemanden.  
Ich seufzte und weinte noch stärker.


	28. Chapter 28

«»

Logan's Sicht

Ich wachte neben Jake auf und musste Grinsen.  
Ich küsste ihn wach.

,,Morgen Jakie", grinste ich.

,,Morgen Logie", grinste er und küsste mich.

,,Ich muss jetzt leider gehen.  
Ich muss mit Kendall shoppen gehen, da Carlos und Kendall in zwei Tagen heiraten.  
Ich komme aber heute Abend wieder, versprochen", sagte ich und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss.

Ich stand auf und ging ins Palm Woods.  
Dann ging ich in unseren Apartment, wo ich eine traurige Lori sah.

,,Was ist denn Los?", fragte ich sie.

,,Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll.  
Ich liebe James UND Taylor.  
Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich entscheiden soll.", schluchzte sie.

,, Geh spazieren und hör' auf dein Herz.  
Dein Herz wird entscheiden, wen du mehr magst.  
Glaub mir, das ist immer so", erklärte ich ihr.

,,Danke Loges.  
Bist der Beste", sagte sie und ging raus.

Ich ging zu Carlos und Kendalls Zimmer und klopfte.

,,JA?", fragte Kendall.

,,Ich bin es Kendall.  
Wollen wir jetzt shoppen gehen?", fragte ich ihn.

,,Okay.  
Bin gleich da.", sagte er und kam raus.

Wir gingen in die Stadt.

,,Okay, dann suchen wir für dich ein Smoking aus.", sagte ich.

,,Nein, Carlos trägt schon ein Smoking.  
Ich möchte lieber ein Hochzeitskleid.", sagte er

,,Na, dann suchen wir für dich ein Hochzeitskleid", sagte ich und versuchte mir das Lachen zu verkneifen.

Wir gingen in ein Hochzeitskleid-Laden rein und wurden sofort angestarrt, aber wie ignorierten diese Blicke.  
Wir sahen uns um und ich wurde fündig.  
Oh man, ich versuchte mir immer noch, dass Lachen zu verkneifen.  
Ich ging zu Kendall und zeigte ihm das Kleid.  
Er klappte seinen Mund auf, nahm das Kleid und ging in die Umkleidekabine.  
Nach ein paar Minuten kam er aus der Umkleide raus und er sah echt gut aus in den Kleid.

,,Glaubst du, dass Carlos dieses Kleid gefällt?", fragte er.

,,Gefällt?  
Ich glaube, er würde in Ohnmacht fallen, wenn er dich so sieht.  
Du siehst echt gut aus in den Kleid.", sagte ich ihm.

Er ging wieder in die Umkleide und zog sich um.  
Er ging zur Kasse und bezahlte das Kleid.  
DIe Frau an der Kasse sah Kendall komisch an, aber er ignorierte es gekonnt.  
Dann gingen wir wieder zurück zum Palm Woods.  
Dort angekommen, verabschiedete ich mich von Kendall und ging wieder zum Friedhof.

Taylor's Sicht

WOW...  
Ich hatte von Lori eine Abfuhr des dritten Grades bekommen.  
Ich ging in meine Villa und setzte mich seufzend hin.  
Dann klingelte es an der Tür.  
Ich versuchte ein Lächeln vorzutäuschen und ging zu der Tür.  
Als ich die Tür öffnete, wurde ich direkt von Lori geküsst.

,,Wollen wir morgen Abend ins Kino gehen?", fragte sie mich.

,,Liebend gerne", antwortete ich.


	29. Chapter 29

Lori's Sicht

Ich gehe morgen Abend mit Taylor ins Kino.  
ich hatte mich für ihn entschieden.  
James hatte mich sehr verletzt, als er mich beleidigt hatte.  
Ich ging wieder ins Palm Woods und sah Carlos.  
Er bemerkte mich auch und kam zu mir.

,,Übermorgen ist es soweit'', sagte ich lächelnd.

,,Oh ja, ich bin so aufgeregt,.  
Also kommst du?'', fragte er mich.

,,Klar, aber ich muss noch ein Kleid kaufen'', sagte ich.

,,Na dann komm, wir kaufen dir ein Kleid und ich jage die Tauben wieder'', sagte er lachend.

Ich lachte auch mit und ging mit ihm in die Stadt.  
Wir gingen in ein Laden.  
Carlos zeigte mir ein blaues Kleid, die gefiel mir.  
Ich nickte, nahm das Kleid und ging in die Kabine und zog mich um.

Ich kam wieder raus und sah Carlos unsicher an.  
Er klappte den Mund auf und starrte mich an.

,,Was?  
Sehe ich etwa schlimm aus?'', fragte ich ihn.

,,Was?  
Nein nein, du siehst toll aus.  
Komm wir kaufen die'',sagte er.

Ich nickte und ging wieder in die Kabine und zog mich um.  
Ich ging mit Carlos an die Kasse.  
Er bezahlte es und wir gingen raus.  
Auf einmal rannte Carlos los.  
Ich sah ihn verwirrt an und musste das Lachen verkneifen, schon wieder musste er die Taube jagen.

,,Carlos!  
Lass die Taube in Ruhe!'', rief ich lachend.

,,Nein!  
Die nervt mich'', rief er zurück.

Ich rannte ihn hinterher und sprang auf seinem Rücken.  
Er trug mich ins Palm Woods und ging ins Apartment und ich sah, dass Kendall und James auf der Couch saßen und PS3 spielten.

Ich ging kurz nach oben, packte mein Kleid weg und ging wieder runter.  
Dann setzte ich mich auf die Couch und sah dieses Spiel zu.

,,Man man Carlos.  
Lass die Taube doch'', sagte ich lachend.

,,Nö...  
Die Taube ist cool'', sagte er grinsend.

,,Du hast die Taube wieder gejagt?'', fragte Kendall ihm.

,,Jap'', sagte Carlos und küsste ihn.

,,Morgen Abend bin ich weg'', sagte ich.

,,Wohin gehst du?'', fragte Kendall mich.

,,Mit Taylor ins Kino gehen und komme vielleicht später nach Hause'', erzählte ich.

James stand sofort auf und ging nach oben.  
Ich seufzte nur und wusste, dass er verletzt war.  
Man er hatte mich auch verletzt, wegen seine Wörter.


	30. Chapter 30

Taylor's Sicht

Ich zog mich schick an und ging dann ins Palm Woods.  
Ich klopfte an der Tür.  
Lori öffnete die Tür und kam raus.

,,Du siehst toll aus", sagte ich ihr.

,,Du aber auch", sagte sie.

,,Wollen wir gehen?", fragte ich.

,, Jop, wir können losgehen", sagte sie.

Wir gingen Hand in Hand zu meinen Wagen und steigen ein.  
Der Straßenverkehr in Los Angeles war manchmal echt zum Kotzen.  
Staus ohne Ende.  
Dann kamen wir endlich an.  
Ich stieg aus und öffnete die Autotür für Lori.  
Tja, für unser erstes Date wollte ich ein Gentleman sein.  
Als Lori draußen war, schloss ich die Tür und sicherte mein Wagen ab.  
Dann machten wir uns auf dem Weg zum Kino.  
Lori suchte für uns den Film raus.  
Sie entschied sich für Twilight: Bis(s) zum Ende der Nacht Teil 2.  
Sie wollte mich wohl in Action sehen.  
Wir holten uns noch Popcorn und 2 Flaschen Colas.  
Dann ging wir in den Kinosaal rein und setzten uns hin.  
Wir saßen ganz hinten und wir hatten den Saal ganz für uns allein, bemerkte ich.  
Nach ca. 20 Minuten voller Trailers fing der Film an.  
Lori legte ihren Kopf auf meine Schulte und ich musste grinsen.  
Sie war echt süß.  
Dann fing sie an, meinen Hals mit Küssen zu verwöhnen.  
Ich stöhnte aus, was sie zum Lachen brachte.  
Dann fühlte ich, wie mein "bester Freund" steif wurde, und Lori lachte nur mehr.  
Ich wurde rot im Gesicht...  
Zum Glück war es dunkel im Saal, sonst könnte Lori sehen, wie rotich war.

,,Da ist wohl jemand aufgeregt", lachte sie.

,,Vielleicht..  
Wenn du mich so verwöhnst mit deinen Küssen, ist das auch kein Wunder.", sagte ich.

,,Awww, das hast du aber süß gesagt.  
Dafür bekommst du zum Ende des Films eine Belohnung.", sagte sie

,,Und die wäre?", fragte ich sie.

,,Hm, vielleicht ei Blowjob oder Sex...  
Bin noch am überlegen", meinte sie

,,Können wir bitten den Film weitersehen?

Wenn du so weiter sprichst, komme ich noch in meine Boxershorts", scherzte ich.

,,Okay", sagte sie einfach.

Schon legte sie wieder ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter und ich schlang meine Arme um sie.


	31. Chapter 31

Lori's Sicht

Als der Film zu Ende war, gingen wir beide raus.  
Morgen war die Hochzeit.  
Ich freute mich schon drauf.

,,Tay..  
Ich wollte dich was fragen, willst du morgen auch auf die Hochzeit kommen,?  
Kendall und Carlos heiraten morgen.  
Also kommst du?'', fragte ich ihn.

,,Morgen ist schlecht...  
Ich bin bei meiner Mum und muss ihr bei was helfen.  
Sorry, aber wir sehen uns übermorgen, ok?'', fragte Tay lächelnd.

,,Oh..ok'', sagte ich traurig.

Wir stiegen in seinem Wagen ein und er fuhr mich ins Palm Woods.  
Als wir da waren, küsste ich Tay nochmal und wollte wieder aufhören, doch er zog mich an sich heran und küsste mich zärtlich.

Ich erwiderte es.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher.  
Nach eine Weile lösten wir uns und sahen uns tief in die Augen.

,,Ich liebe dich Tay'', sagte ich lächelnd.

,,Ich dich auch, Sweetheart..  
Ey, wo ist meine Belohnung?'', fragte er lachend.

,,Kriegst du erst übermorgen'', sagte ich grinsend.

,,Oh man, bist du böse'', sagte er.

,,Tja, so bin ich halt...  
Ich hoffe du kannst 2 Tage warten, wenn nicht dann tust du mir NICHT leid'', scherzte ich.

Sofort kitzelte er mich heftig.  
Ich schrie auf und musste laut lachen.

,,Man Tay, hör auf'', sagte ich lachend.

,,Erst, wenn ich einen Kuss kriege'', sagte er auch lachend.

,,Man..  
Oki'', meinte ich und küsste ihn.

Nach eine Weile lösten wir uns und ich stieg aus.  
Ich ging nach oben und ging ins Apartment.  
Ich lächelte die ganze Zeit.  
Man, ich liebte Taylor so sehr.  
Er machte mich einfach glücklich.

,,Warum so glücklich, Lori?'', fragte Logan mich auf einmal.

,,Ach ich war vorhin mit Taylor im Kino.  
Es war einfach so schön.  
Ich freue mich schon auf morgen'', sagte ich glücklich.

,,Endlich bist du wieder glücklich, Lori'', sagte Logan lächelnd und umarmte mich kurz und ging weg.

,,Ich geh jetzt schlafen..  
Gute Nacht Jungs'', sagte ich, ging hoch und traf James.

Er sah mich an, aber schaute dann wieder auf dem Boden.

,,Hi..'', murmelte ich.

,,Hey...  
Wie...wars mit..Taylor?'', murmelte James auch.

,,Super...  
Ich geh jetzt schlafen'', sagte ich kalt und ging an ihm vorbei.

Als ich in meinem Zimmer war, zog ich mich um und ging schlafen.  
Wieder träumte ich von Jake und von Taylor.


	32. Chapter 32

Kendall's Sicht:

Heute war es endlich soweit, denn heute würden Carlos und ich heiraten.  
Wir waren zwar nur 3 Monate zusammen, aber ich konnte mir mein Leben nicht ohne ihn vorstellen.  
Ich war so aufgeregt...  
Was wäre, wenn was schief gehen könnte?  
Oh man, Kendall!  
Denk positiv...  
Ich kontrollierte nochmal die Liste, um zusehen, ob alles da war.  
Hochzeitskleid - Check  
300 Pfund Shrimps - Check  
Alkoholische Getränke für die Erwachsenen - Check  
Getränke für die Kinder - Check

Ich seufzte erleichtert auf, da alles da war.  
Man konnte mir ansehen, dass ich total aufgeregt war.  
Immerhin heiratete ich heute meinen Traummann.

James begleitete Carlos zu Kirche und Logan begleitete mich.

,,Oh man, Logan.  
Ich bin so aufgeregt", sagte ich.

,,Ich weiß.  
Immerhin heiratest du heute.  
Ich freue mich so für dich, Ken.", sagte er und umarmte mich.

,,Danke.  
Das du es sagst, bedeutet mir viel, da du mein aller bester Freund bist", sagte ich und erwiderte die Umarmung.

,,Also bin ich höher Platziert als James?  
Na, ich glaube, dass würde ihn nicht gefallen", scherzte er.

Ich fing an zu lachen.  
Langsam wurde ich entspannter und freute mich noch.  
Carlos sagte mir, dass er eine Überraschung hätte, nach der Hochzeit.  
Ich war gespannt, was es war.

Als wir in der Kirche ankamen, gingen Logan und ich in dem Abteil für mich.  
Dort zog ich mich um.  
Man das war vielleicht peinlich, denn Logan musste mir helfen den Reißverschluss hintern Zu zumachen.  
Dann klatsche Logan mir noch auf den Hintern.

,,Ey, Mein Arsch ist nur für Carlos reserviert.  
Also klatsch mir bloß nicht noch mal auf mein Hintern", sagte ich sauer.

,,Sorry Ken.  
Aber das war lustig.  
Bitte verzeih mir.", sagte er schmollend.

,,Okay, ich verzeihe dir", grinste ich und zog ihn eine kurze Umarmung.

Dann war es endlich soweit.  
Logan kreuzte unsere Arme zusammen und ging mit mir zum Altar, dort wartete schon Carlos auf mich.  
Er klappte den Mund auf, als er mich sah.  
DA war er aber nicht der einzige.  
Alle sahen mich an, aber ich ignorierte die Blick, denn Carlos war für mich jetzt im Moment wichtiger.  
Der Priester fing an seine Rede zu halten.  
Blah Blah Blah...  
Ich ignorierte das meiste.

,,Carlos Garcia...  
Willst du, den Anwesenden, Kendall Knight zu deinem angetrauten Ehemann nehmen, bis der Tod euch scheidet?", fragte er.

,,Ja, ich will", sagte Carlos.

,,Kendall Knight...  
Willst du, den Anwesenden, Carlos Garcia zu deinem angetrauten Ehemann nehmen, bis der Tod euch scheidet?", fragte er mich.

,, Ja, ich will", sagte ich.

,,Hiermit erkläre ich euch zu Mann und Mann.  
Ihr dürft euch jetzt küssen", sagte er.

Carlos beugte sich vor und küsste mich, den ich liebend gerne erwiderte.  
Alle klatschten.  
Logan und James weinten sogar.

,,So, was ist nun die Überraschung?", fragte ich Carlos.

,,Ich habe für uns eine eigene Villa gekauft.  
Wir können heute noch einziehen.  
Mrs. Knight, Katie und Lori haben unsere Sachen schon dorthin gebracht.", sagte er.

,,Carlos, das ist so süß von dir.", sagte ich uns küsste ihn

,,Komm lass uns zur Villa gehen, denn dort wird es Torte geben", lachte er.

Er verband mir meine Augen und trug mich wohl in sein Wagen.  
Wir hielten ca 20 Minuten später an.  
Er nahm mir die Augenbinde ab und ich staunte.

,,Wow, Carlos.  
Die Villa ist wunderschön", sagte ich

,,Komm, die Torte wartet schon auf uns und ich glaube, unsere Gäste kommen auch jeden Moment", sagte er und zog mich in unsere Villa rein


	33. Chapter 33

Lori's Sicht

Carlos hatte uns seinen Plan erzählt.  
Wir waren begeistert und nahmen Carlos und Kendalls Sachen mit.  
fuhr zu seiner neuen Villa.  
Wir 3 stiegen aus dem Wagen.  
Ich klappte den Mund auf und starrte die Villa an.

Boa, die war aber geil.  
Sofort gingen wir rein und legte die Sachen in sein Zimmer.  
fuhr uns wieder zurück ins Palm Woods, da wir gleich feiern.  
Ich ging hoch und zog mir das neue Kleid an, dass Carlos für mich gekauft hatte.

Dann ging ich runter.  
Katie sah auch nicht schlecht aus.  
Sie sah gut aus.  
Sie trug ein schwarzes Kleid und eine rote Schleife war auch drauf, die ebenfalls sehr gut aussah.

Dann fuhr uns zur den neuen Villa.  
Als wir da waren, stiegen wir aus dem Wagen und gingen rein.  
Wir sahen viele Leuten tanzen.  
Boa, hier ist war es aber voll und die Musik war auch richtig laut.

Carlos entdeckte mich, kam zu mir und grinste mich an.  
Ich lächelte ihn an.

,,Hey, du siehst toll aus'', sagte er.

,,WAS?!  
ICH VERSTEHE DICH NICHT!  
DIE MUSIK IST ZU LAUT!", schrie ich.

,,ICH HABE GESAGT: DU SIEHST TOLL AUS!'', schrie er zurück.

Ich musste das Lachen verkneifen.  
Man war das lustig, sich gegenseitig anzuschreien, das war das Beste, was wir machen konnten.  
Carlos verabschiedete sich von mir und ging wieder zu Kendall.  
Katie und ich folgten ihn hinterher und fingen an zu tanzen.

,,Hey, James kommt zu dir'', flüsterte sie mir ins Ohr.

Ich sah sie geschockt an, drehte mich um und sah James.  
Katie ging grinsend weg.

,,James'', murmelte ich.

,,Lori, komm mal mit'', flüsterte er mir ins Ohr, nahm meine Hand und ging raus.

Damit wir und besser unterhalten konnten, denn die Musik war echt laut.  
Aber ich musste mir das Lachen verkneifen, wie Kendall aussah.  
Er sah mich nur böse an, als James und ich draußen waren.

,,Lori..  
Hör zu, es tut mir wirklich leid, was ich zu dir gesagt habe...  
Ich weiß, dass es falsch von mir war, aber ich war halt wütend.  
Es tut mir wirklich leid'', sagte James traurig.

,,Okay...  
Ich werde dir verzeihen, aber wir werden aber nur Freunde bleiben'', sagte ich.

Er nickte traurig.  
Ich wusste, dass er unsere Freundschaft nicht akzeptieren wollte, da er mich immer noch liebte.  
Ich liebte James auch, aber ich liebte Taylor halt mehr.

Ich ging wieder rein und entdeckte Katie.  
Ich tanzte wieder mit ihr.  
Ich hatte ihr alles erzählt.  
Sie meinte, dass James und ich süß zusammenpassten.  
Ich musste leicht lächeln und musste wieder lachen.

,,Man Lori'', sagte Kendall genervt.

,,Sorry, ich kann das nicht mehr.  
Es sieht einfach lustig aus'', sagte ich lachend.

Katie lachte auch mit.  
Carlos schüttelt den Kopf und tanzte mit Kendall weiter.  
Ich lachte noch und sah, dass Logan auch lachte und zu mir kam.

,,Lustig oder?'', sagte Logan lachend.

,,Oh ja...  
Kendall im Hochzeitkleid sieht echtlustig aus'', sagte ich lachend.

Doch Kendall kam wütend zu uns.  
Sofort hörten Logan und ich auf und rannten sofort weg.  
Jetzt hatten wir aber Angst vor Kendall  
.Er rannte uns hinterher, was lustig aussah.

Wir rannten raus und rannten um den Pool.  
Kendall rutschte aus und fiel ins Wasser.  
Logan und ich lachten uns wieder kaputt.  
Er tauchte auf, kam wütend zu uns und brüllte uns an.

Sofort hörten wir auf und sahen Kendall geschockt an,

Ich ging paar Schritte zurück.  
Doch dann wurde Logan auch wütend und brüllte ihn auch an.  
Oh nein, wieso mussten sie ausgerechnet heute streiten?  
Doch dann beleidigte Kendall mich...  
Autsch...  
Das tat weh.  
Logan beschützte mich und flippte richtig aus.  
Carlos und James rannten zu uns und versuchten Logan zu beruhigen, aber es klappte nicht.

Mir kamen paar Tränen herunter und ich ging weg.  
Katie folgte mir hinterher.  
Man, das war alles meine Schuld.  
Ich hätte ihn nicht auslachen sollen.  
Jetzt hasste er mich.  
Seine Wörter konnte ich niemals vergessen.  
Es tat richtig weh ,wie er mich beleidigt hatte.


	34. Chapter 34

Kendall's Sicht:

,, Weißte was Logan?  
Du kannst mich mal!  
Ich dachte, du wärst mein aller bester Freund, da hatte ich mich wohl geirrt.  
Freunde lachen keine Freunde aus.  
Aber seit wann interessieren dir schon die Gefühle der Anderen?  
War doch bei Jake auch so.  
Ich hasse dich Mitchell und ich will dich nie wieder sehen!", schrie ich und rannte weinend ins Schlafzimmer.

Im Schlafzimmer zog ich mich schnell um und kletterte aus dem Fenster.  
Schnell rannte ich irgendwo hin.  
Ich hatte genug.  
Logan und Lori hatten mir den wichtigsten Tag meines Lebens verdorben.  
Ich wollte die beiden nie wieder sehen..  
NIE WIEDER!

Carlos Sicht:

Ich machte mir Sorgen um Kendall, denn ich hatte ihn schon seit ner Stunde nicht mehr hier gesehen.  
Warum mussten Lori und Logan solche Idoten sein und Kendall den unseren Hochzeitstag verderben?  
Ich suchte die ganze Villa ab.  
Jetzt blieb nur noch das Schlafzimmer übrig.  
Ich machte die Tür auf und sah Kendalls Hochzeitskleid auf dem Bett liegen.  
Das Fenster war auch offen...  
MIST

Schnell rannte ich runter, wo Logan und James mich verwirrt ansahen.

,,Kendall ist weg.  
Er ist abgehauen.  
Ich werde ihn suchen gehen.", sagte ich.

,;Warte, ich komme mit.  
Es war meine Schuld, dass er jetzt abgehauen ist.", sagte Logan traurig.

Wir trennten uns.

Kendall's Sicht:

Ich war bei einem Teich angekommen,  
Dort ließ ich meine Frust raus und schmiss Steine ins Wasser.  
Ich setzte mich auf den Boden und weinte.  
Auf einmal hörte ich Schritte hinter mir, aber ich drehte mich nicht um.

,,Kendall, da bist du ja.  
Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht", sagte Logan.

,,Wir?  
Oder doch nur Carlos und James", schnauzte ich ihn an, da ich immer noch wütend auf ihn war.

,,Kendall...  
Es tut mir leid.  
Ich hätte dich niemals auslachen und beleidigen sollen.  
Bitte verzeih mir.", sagte er.

,,Verzeihen?  
Das ich nicht lache.  
Du hast mir den Hochzeitstag ruiniert.  
Eine einfache Entschuldigung reicht nicht aus.  
Lass mich bloß in Ruhe Mitchell.  
Für Immer!", brüllte ich an und rannte wieder weg.

Ich rannte tiefer und tiefer in den Wald.  
Ich konnte nicht mehr weiterlaufen, dann sah ich, dass eine Bank da war.  
Erleichtert legte ich mich dort drauf und schlief ein.

Carlos Sicht:

Ich rannte in einen Wald rum.  
Kendall hatte sich schon oft, in einem Wald versteckt.  
Irgendwann kam ich an einer Stelle an, wo jemand auf einer Bank lag.  
Ich ging zu der Bank und sah, dass Kendall dort schlief.  
Ich nahm ihn in den Armen und trug ihn zurück in unsere Villa.

Taylor's Sicht:

Ich saß mit meiner Mom auf der Couch, als die Tür klingelte.  
Ich stand auf und öffnete die Tür.

,,Ich dachte, wir sehen uns erst Morgen?", fragte ich Lori.

,,Ich habe beschlossen, dir den Belohnung jetzt zu geben", sagte sie.

,,Okay.  
Aber meine Mutter ist hier.  
Wir müssen also leise sein", sagte ich ihr.

Ich ging mit mir in meinen Zimmer und setzte mich mit Lori auf meinem Bett.


	35. Chapter 35

Lori's Sicht

Als Taylor und ich seinem Zimmer waren, lächelte ich ihn an und küsste ihn zärtlich.  
Er erwiderte es.  
Ich zog ihm sein T-Shirt aus und küsste seinen Hals.  
Er stöhnte und ich merkte, dass er eine Beule hatte.

Ich sah ihn grinsend an.  
Er wurde rot und schaute weg.

,,Wie süß'', sagte ich lachend.

,,Man, was denn?...  
Lass mich doch rot werden'', murmelte Taylor.

Ich küsste ihn und ging weiter runter.  
Tay lag auf seinem Rücken und genoss es.  
Jetzt blieb ich an seiner Hose stehen, öffnete die und zog die aus.  
Jetzt lag er nur mit seinen Boxershorts da.  
Ich konnte seine Beule erkennen und musste mir das Lachen verkneifen.  
Nach eine Weile hörte ich auf und zog ihm seine Boxershorts aus und starrte seinen ''Besten Freund'' an.

Ich nahm seinen ''Besten Freund'' in dem Mund, doch ann wurde die Tür wurde aufgemacht und seine Mom kam rein und sah uns geschockt an.  
Taylor und ich wurden rot.  
Er zog sich schnell an.

,,Was gibts Mom?'', fragte Tay errötet.

Oh mein Gott, war das peinlich.  
Ich wünschte, dass es alles nicht so passiert wäre.

,,Was war das?'', fragte Tays Mom.

Ich biss mir meine Zähne zusammen und sah Tay an.  
Man sah, dass er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte.

,,Ehm..Mom...  
Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst.  
Ehm...das ist Lori.  
Sie ist meine Freundin'', sagte er.

,,Hi ...  
Schön sie kennen zu lernen'', sagte ich nett.

,,Schön dich auch kennen zu lernen.  
Okay...Tay, du musst jetzt schlafen gehen und Lori...  
Du gehst nach Hause, denn Tay muss morgen früh weg, da wir meine Eltern besuchen.  
Sie haben morgen Geburtstag'', sagte .

Ich küsste Tay kurz und ging weg.  
Ich glaubte Tays Mom mochte mich nicht, wie ich sah.  
Doch auf einmal klingelte mein Handy.  
Ich nahm mein Handy und ging sofort ran.

,,What?'', fragte ich.

,,Lori...  
Wir müssen uns eine gute Entschuldigung ausdenken.  
Ich will nicht, dass Kendall uns hasst.  
Bitte komm zum Friedhof, da können wir in Ruhe reden'', sagte Logan.

,,Ok, bin unterwegs'', sagte ich und legte auf.

Sofort ging ich zum Friedhof und sah, dass Logan verzweifelt dort stand und mir jemanden redete.  
Das musste Jake sein.  
Ach man, ich wollte ihn auch sehen.  
Aber das dauert wahrscheinlich noch.  
Ich ging zu Logan, er bemerkte mich und sah mich traurig an.

,,Ok, wir müssen ein gute Entschuldigung ausdenken, damit er uns verzeiht'', sagte Logan.

,,Wie wäre es, wenn ihr einen Song singt'', sagte Jake.

,,Denkst du, er verzeiht uns?'', fragte ich verzweifelt.

,,Einen Song für ne Entschuldigung, er wird euch verzeihen..  
Glaub mir'',sagte Jake.

,,Du hast recht.  
Lasst uns einen Song überlegen, was wir singen könnten'',sagte Logan.

Ich saß auf dem Boden und überlegte.  
Logan saß auch und murmelte nur.  
Man, Idee komm doch.  
Musik...Musik...Musik...  
Man, welchen Song!?  
All over Again?  
Hmm Nein...  
Worldwide?..  
Nee das war für Mädels.  
Hmmm...


	36. Chapter 36

Kendall's Sicht:

Ich wachte auf und sah, dass ich mich in unsere neue Villa befand, die Carlos für uns gekauft hatte.  
Er hatte seine Arme um mich gewickelt und...  
seine Erektion stich mir in den Rücken.  
Carlos der HornyDog  
Ich grinste.  
Man, ich musste mal aufs Klo.  
Irgendwie schaffte ich es, aus seiner Umarmung zu kommen und ging dann aufs Klo.  
Als ich wieder raus kam wurde ich von Carlos umarmt.

,,Sorry...  
Habe ich dich geweckt?  
Das wollte ich nicht", flüsterte ich.

,,Nein, ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen.  
Ich habe mich so daran gewöhnt, während des Schlafens deine Wärme zu spüren", grinste er.

,,Ja, das habe ich heute auch bemerkt", sagte ich und zeigte auf seine Beule.

Er wurde rot im Gesicht.  
Ich kam auf ihn zu und küsste ihn.

,,Naja, ich bin noch müde, wegen Gestern.  
Also musst du dich leider selbst, um deine Beule kümmern.  
Aber wir können heute Nacht ficken, solange bis der Arzt kommt", zwinkerte ich ihm zu.

,,Das gefällt mir.  
Naja.  
Ich kümmere mich mal um meine Beule", sagte er errötend und ging ins Badezimmer.  
Ich legte mich wieder ins Bett.  
Selbst von hieraus hörte ich Carlos stöhnen.  
Er stöhnte auch oft meinen Namen laut raus.  
Ich hörte ein mega lautes Stöhnen meines Namens und schon wusste ich, dass Carlos abgespritzt hatte.  
Er kam zu mir und grinste mich an.

,,Carlos...  
Man konnte dich bis hierhin Stöhnen hören.", grinste ich.

,,War auch mit Absicht", grinste er.

,,Du bist so süß", sagte ich.

,,Nicht so süß wie du", lächelte er.

Ich gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Nase.  
Dann klingelte es an der Tür.

,,Bleib liegen Carlos...  
Ich gehe schon", sagte ich ihm und er nickte.

Ich ging zur Tür und öffnete diese.  
Ne...nicht sein ernst...  
Was kapiert er nicht an "Ich will dich nie wieder sehen"?

,,Was an "Ich will dich nie wieder sehen" kapierst du nicht?", fragte ich Logan

,,Kendall bitte.  
Ich habe dir einen Song geschrieben.", sagte er.

,,Ach ja?  
Ein Song macht das auch nicht besser, was du und Lori getan habt.", sagte ich

,,Man was soll ich dann tun, damit du mir verzeihst". fragte er.

,,Einen Flotten Dreier mit Carlos und mir", sagte ich kalt und schloss die Tür zu.

Ich ging wieder hoch zu Carlos.

,,Ich habe das gehört Kendall..  
Na da steht wohl jemand auf Flotte Dreier", grinste er.

,,Gib es zu, du willst es doch auch", scherzte ich.

,,Du kennst mich eben so gut.  
Aber ich wollte echt mal einen Flotten Dreier haben, aber ich wollte dich nicht damit verletzten", sagte er.

,,Solange das ich dich nur ficken darf, ist ein Flotter Dreier herzlich willkommen", grinste ich und küsste ihn.

,,Glaubst du Logan würde das machen?", fragte er.

,,Keine Ahnung...  
Wenn nicht, könnten wir ja James fragen", lachte ich und schlief angekuschelt neben Carlos ein.

Logan's Sicht:

Meinte das Kendall ernst?  
Ein Flotter Dreier?

Ich ging wieder zum Friedhof, wo Lori und Jake auf mich warteten.  
Lori konnte Jake irgendwie immer noch nicht sehen.

,,Und wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte sie mich.

,,Scheiße.  
Er sagte, dass es keine gute Entschuldigung seie.  
Aber er hat mir ne andere Idee gesagt, damit er mir verzeiht.  
", sagte ich.

,,Und die wäre?", fragte Jake.

,,Er will, dass ich mit Carlos und ihm einen Flotten Dreier mache", sagte ich.


	37. Chapter 37

Lori's Sicht

War das Kendalls Ernst?!  
Oh Gott, ich war mal gespannt, was Jake dazu sagen würde.  
Logan schaute auf dem Boden.

,,SEIN ERNST?!'', brüllte Jake.

,,Ja...  
Eine andere Wahl haben wir nicht.  
Ich will ihn nicht verlieren..bitte'', murmelte Logan.

,,LORI!  
WAS SAGST DU DAZU?'', schrie Jake noch.

,,Jake...schrei nicht so rum...  
Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist...  
An deiner Stelle würde ich ''Nein'' sagen...  
Ich werde aufgeben, aber ich bin froh,dass er weg ist.  
Kendall hat mich beleidigt, das werde ich ihn niemals verzeihen und er braucht mir auch nicht zu verzeihen'', erklärte ich die beiden.

,,Was willst du damit sagen?'', fragte Logan und sah mich verwirrt an.

,,Ich will damit sagen, dass er ab sofort für mich egal ist.  
Ich werde ihn für immer ignorieren...  
Aber du willst seine Freundschaft zurückgewinnen, dann musst du lange um ihn kämpfen..  
Diesen scheiß Flotten Dreier kann Kendall völlig vergessen'', sagte ich leicht wütend.

,,Wehe du sagst ja, dann bin ich für immer weg und du siehst mich nie wieder..  
Nur Lori sieht mich dann'', sagte Jake auch wütend.

,,Leute...kommt schon  
Ich will nicht, dass er mich hasst'', murmelte Logan.

,,DANN GEH DOCH!'', brüllte Jake heftig.

,,Jake...'', doch Jake unterbrach ihn.

,,NEE NICHT JAKE.  
ICH BIN NICHT MEHR DEIN JAKE...  
GEH ZU KENDALL  
ALSO GEEH, WENN DU IHN WIEDER HABEN WILLST, DANN GEEH'', schrie er.

,,Man Jake, es tut mir leid...  
Aber ich habe keine andere gute Entschuldigung dafür.  
Nur mit diesen Flotten Dreier wird er mir verzeihen'', sagte Logan.

,,WIR HASSEN DIESEN KENDALL'', brüllten Jake und ich gleichzeitig.

,,Jake?  
Ich seh dich nicht mehr, wo bist du?'', fragte Logan geschockt.

Ich drehte mich um und sah Jake.  
Er hatte Tränen in den Augen.

,,Oh mein Gott'', sagte ich geschockt.

,,Du..siehst Jake?'', murmelte Logan.

,,J..ja,sehe ich ihn...  
DAS HAST DU TOLL GEMACHT, WIRKLICH!  
ICH DACHTE DU LIEBST MEIN BRUDER...  
NÖ; DIESER KENDALL IST DIR WICHTIGER ALS JAKE ODER WIE?!  
DU HAST IHN VERLETZT UND IHN ZUM WEINEN GEBRACHT.  
HAST DU TOLL GEMACHT...  
VERSCHWINDE UND GEH ZU KENDALL...  
ICH WERDE NIX MACHEN!  
ER IST MIR EGAL'', brüllte ich ihn heftig.

Logan hatte auch Tränen im Auge und verschwand.  
Jake kam zu mir und umarmte mich fest.  
Ich konnte ihn spüren.  
Ach man, dass hatte ich vermisst.  
Als er sich von mir löste, lächelte er mich leicht an.

Wir redeten noch etwas, doch langsam ging ich ins Apartment.  
Da sah ich James, er saß auf der Couch und sah Fern.  
Ich seufzte nur und setzt mich neben ihn.  
Doch auf einmal klopfte jemand an der Tür.  
ich stand sofort an, ging an die Tür, öffnete diese und sah Taylor geschockt an.

,,Tay...was machst du hier?  
Muss du nicht bei deinen Großeltern sein?'', fragte ich ihn.

,,Ich bin einfach abgehauen, denn ich wollte dir was sagen'', meinte er und kniete sich runter.

,,Lori...hör zu  
Seit ich dich gesehen habe, habe ich mich in dich verliebt.  
Meine Gefühle für dich, sind jeden Tag stärker geworden.  
Du bringst mich einfach zum Lachen und machst mich glücklich.  
Ich liebe es deine Nähe zu spüren, alles an dir mag ich.  
Du bist genau im meinem Herzen.  
Ich wollte dich fragen..  
Willst du meine Frau werden?'', erzählte Tay mir und öffnete die Schachtel.

Ich klappte den Mund auf und sah ihn geschockt an.  
Er war so süß, aber es wurde mit zuviel.  
Ich est noch nicht bereit dafür.

,,Tay...ich...ich kann nicht...  
Ich bin noch nicht bereit dafür...  
Bitte versteh das, denn es wird mir gerade zu viel, wegen Logan und so weiter.  
Es tut mir leid'', sagte ich.

Tay stand wieder auf und ging traurig weg.  
Ich schloss die Tür und setzte mich wieder auf die Couch.  
Er tat mir irgendwie leid, dass ich ''Nein'' gesagt habe.  
James umarmte mich, dass ich sofort erwiderte es und kuschelte mich bei ihm ein und erzählte ihm alles.  
Auch Kendalls Idee.  
James sah mich geschockt an und konnte es nicht glauben.

Es war jetzt 21 Uhr.  
Ich habe beschlossen auf einer Party zu gehen.  
Ich ging nach oben, zog mich schick um, ging runter und sagte James Bescheid.  
Ich ging raus und lief zur einer Party.

Als ich auf der Party war, sah ich Taylor.  
Oh...was macht er denn hier?  
Ich wollte zu ihm gehen, doch ein braunes Mädchen ging zu ihm und küsste ihn.  
Mir kamen paar Tränen herunter.  
Wie konnte er nur?  
Als die beiden sich lösten, drehte Taylor sich um und sah mich geschockt an.

,,Lori?  
Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst'', sagte Tay geschockt.

Ich rannte weinend weg.  
Zum Glück hatte ich Nein gesagt...  
Alter...er wollte mir einen Heiratsantrag machen und später betrügte er mich.  
Er war so ein Idiot.

Ich rannte schnell zurück ins Palm Woods und ging ins Apartment und schloss die Tür.  
James stand sofort auf und sah mich geschockt an.  
Ich lief zu ihm und umarmte ihn fest.  
Er erwiderte es und streichelte meinen Rücken.

Wir saßen auf der Couch.  
Ich erzählte ihm alles.  
James wurde wütend und meinte Taylor sei ein Arschloch, das stimmte ich zu.  
Doch an der Tür klopfte jemand.  
James stand auf und öffnete die Tür.  
Ich konnte es nicht fassen.  
WAS WOLLTE TAYLOR VON MIR?!

,,Hey James.  
Kann ich kurz mit Lori reden'', sagte Tay.

,,Was?  
ALTER ERSTENS DU MACHST IHR EIN HEIRATSANTRAG...  
ZWEITENS DU GEHST AUF DER PARTY UND BETRÜGST SIE NOCH  
DANN KOMMST DU HIER HER UND WOLLTEST MIT IHR REDEN?!  
DAS KANNST DU VÖLLIG VERGESSEN, LASS SIE IN RUHE, SONST KRIEGST DU STRESS VON MIR'', brüllte James ihn an.

Dann knallte er heftig die Tür zu und kam zu mir und tröstete mich.  
Ich konnte es echt nicht glauben.  
Gut, dass James noch da war.


	38. Chapter 38

Logan's Sicht

Warum konnte Jake, dass nicht verstehen?  
Ich kannte Kendall schon, seitdem wir klein waren.  
Und dann stellte Jake mir noch ein Ultimatum.  
Traurig ging ich zu einer Party, um meine Frust auszulassen.  
Ich war bei einer Party angekommen und sah das Taylor da war.

,,Hey Loges.  
Du sieht nicht gut aus.  
Stress mit deinem Freund?", fragte er.

,,Es gibt kein Freund mehr...glaub ich.", sagte ich.

,,Oh, das tut mir leid.  
Komm doch zu mir und meinen Freunden, wenn du Ablenkung brauchst.", sagte er und ging zu seinen Freunden.

Ich ging an die Bar und bestellte mir ein Whisky.  
Ich trank diese auf Ex.

Dann versuchte sich ne Brünette an mich ranzumachen, verpisste sich aber wieder, als ich ihr gestand, dass ich Schwul war.  
Dann ging sie zu Taylor rüber und küsste sie einfach.  
Ich bemerkte, dass Lori da war.  
Na toll, die wollte ich jetzt am wenigsten sehen.  
Taylor drehte sich um und wollte Lori alles erklären, doch die machte voreilige Schlüsse und haut einfach ab.  
Taylor ging wütend zu der Brünett und ich nahm das auf dem Handy auf, damit Lori den Beweis hatte.

,,Wie konntest du nur, du blöde Bitch?  
Wegen dir, hasst mich meine Freundin jetzt!", schrie er.

,,Tja, bedank dich bei deiner Mutter.  
Sie wollte, dass ich euch auseinander bringe.  
Und wie es aussieht, hat es auch geklappt", grinste sie.

,,Ich hoffe nur, das Lori mir noch glaubt wegen dir!", schrie er.

Ich verschickte den Video per SMS an Carlos und schrieb:

Carlos könntest du bitte, diese SMS an Lori schicken?  
Ich würde es selbst tun, aber im Moment hasst sie mich.

Ich bekam sofort ne Antwort.

Von Carlos  
An Logan

Okay.

Ich steckte mein Handy ein und ging dann zu Kendall und Carlos.  
Dort angekommen klopfte ich an der Tür, die wurde dann von Kendall geöffnet.

,,Hey Logan.  
Hast du es dir überlegt?", fragte er.

,,Ja, habe ich.  
Ich werde es machen.  
Wenn es die einzige Möglichkeit ist, dass ich dich nicht als mein aller besten Freund zu verlieren, dann mache ich es.", sagte ich.

,,Was ist mit Jake?", fragte er.

,,Zwischen mir und Jake ist es aus.  
Er hatte mir ein Ultimatum gestellt zwischen Ihn und dir.  
Und ich möchte lieber einen aller besten Freund haben, als einen festen Freund, dessen Beziehung eh irgendwann mal zu Ende geht.  
Ich möchte ihn auch nicht mehr sehen.  
Kann ich auch nicht mehr.  
Ich wünschte mir er würde sich für immer verpuffen", sagte ich sauer.

,,Willst reinkommen?", fragte er.

,,Nein, lass uns das heute Nacht machen.  
Ich muss noch meine Sachen einpacken.  
Ich werde Los Angels für ne Woche verlassen.  
Ich brauche Zeit für mich.", sagte ich ihm und ging zum Palm Woods.

Erzähler Sicht:

Logan wusste nicht, dass Jake ihm heimlich gefolgt ist und jedes einzelne Wort mitgehört hatte.  
Jake fühlte sich wie ein riesiges Arschloch und erfüllte Logan den Wunsch.  
Jake hatte es eingesehen, dass Logan jemanden brauchte, der lebte.


	39. Chapter 39

Lori's Sicht

Am nächsten Tag öffnete ich die Augen, stand auf, ging ins Bad und zog mich schick um.  
Als ich fertig war, ging ich traurig runter, setzte mich auf die Couch und sah Fern.  
Auf einmal klingelte mein Handy.  
Ich nahm mein Handy und sah eine Nachricht von Carlos.  
Ich trug ein schwarzes Top, eine kurze weiße Hose, Sneakers und eine blaue College Jacket an.

Ich öffnete die Nachricht und sah mir ein Video an.  
Als ich es fertig angeschaut hatte, war ich erst mal geschockt, aber dann stand ich auf und ging raus.  
Ich hoffte Taylor war noch zu Hause.  
Nach einer Weile war ich vor Taylors Villa, doch als ich klingeln wollte, sah ich, dass ein Zettel an der Tür hing.  
Ich nahm den Zettel und las sie mir durch.  
Auf dem Zettel stand:

Hey Lori,  
Ich werde Los Angeles in 3 Stunden für immer verlassen.  
Ich weiß, wie sehr du mich jetzt hasst und das kann ich voll verstehen.  
Eins musst du wissen: Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen.  
Ich liebe kein andere sondern nur dich  
Ich wollte nur, dass du es weißt.

Dein Taylor

Ich ließ den Zettel fallen und musste mich endgültig zwischen Taylor und James entscheiden.  
Scheiße, ich wusste nicht, wen ich nehmen sollte.  
Ahh...vielleicht hilft Carlos mir.  
Ich ging zu Kendalls und Carlos Villa und klopfte an der Tür.  
Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Kendall sah mich verwirrt und sauer an.

,,Wo ist Carlos?'', fragte ich kalt.

,,Warum?'', fragte Kendall.

,,Kendall, lass mich rein..  
Ich brauche Carlos Hilfe und mehr nicht...mein Gott'', sagte ich genervt.

,,Okay...  
Zick mich nicht so an'', sagte er ruhig und ließ mich rein.

Carlos kam zu mir und umarmte mich sofort.  
Ich erwiderte es, löste mich von ihm und sah ihn an.  
Er sah mich verwirrt an, doch dann verstand er meine Blicke.

,,Kendall, ich komme gleich wieder, ok?...  
Ich gehe mit Lori in die Küche'', sagte Carlos und ging mit mir in die Küche.

,,Carlos, ich brauche deine Hilfe'', sagte ich.

,,Okay, was gibts?'', fragte er.

,,Ich muss mich zwischen 2 Jungs entscheiden, aber es ist schwer für mich.  
Bitte hilf mir'', erklärte ich ihm.

,,Hör auf dein Herz, geh einfach spazieren, denk über alles nach und stelle dir selber die Fragen, wer besser zu dir passt'', erklärte Carlos mir.

,,Danke Carlos.  
Du bist der Beste'', sagte ich und umarmte ihn.

Wir lösten die Umarmung und gingen ins Wohnzimmer.  
Kendall ging zu Carlos und küsste ihn.  
Ich wunderte mich, wo war Logan?  
Musste er nicht hier sein?  
Als die beiden sich auflösten, sahen die mich an.

,,Eine Frage, wo ist Logan eigentlich?'',fragte ich die beiden.

,,Er verlässt Los Angeles für eine Woche'', sagte Kendall mir.

,,Ah okay, ich geh dann mal'', sagte ich.

,,Nein!  
Du gehst nicht'', sagte Carlos und sah mich ernst an.

Als ich sein Blick sah, wusste ich sofort, was er meinte.  
Ich sollte mich bei Kendall entschuldigen.

,,Ich werde nix sagen, Carlos...  
Ich schwöre es dir...  
Ich gebe auf'', sagte ich.

,,Lori...das meinst du nicht Ernst oder?'', fragte er mich und hob die Augenbraue hoch.

,,Doch das ist mein Ernst...  
Ich werde mich nicht entschuldigen, wenn er mich schon beleidigt hat, dann brauch ich nix zu sagen'', sagte ich leicht wütend.

,,Du hast mich ausgelacht'', sagte Kendall.

,,Man, in der wahren Freundschaft lacht man halt jemanden aus und man kann doch mitlachen...  
Meine Freunde lachen mich oft aus, aber ich lache auch mit...das ist wahre Freundschaft.  
Falsche Freundschaft ist es, wenn man jemand anderen auslacht und der andere ausflippt und bricht die Freundschaft ab, das ist falsche Freundschaft...wegen dein scheiß Idee muss Logan mitmachen und Jake nie wieder sehen.  
Jetzt kann ich ihn sehen'', erzählte ich die beiden.

,,Lori hat Recht mit dem wahren und falsche Freundschaft'', meinte Carlos.

Kendall schluckte schwer und sah auf dem Boden.

,,Ich geh dann mal, überlegs dir gut, sonst wird es schlimmer'', sagte ich und ging weg.

Ich dachte über James und Taylor nach und lief durch den Park.  
Auf mein Herz zu hören, war es schon etwas schwer.  
Hmm...wer brachte mich zum Lachen? Taylor...  
Wer machte mich einfach glücklich? James und Taylor.  
Man, dass mit den Fragen war auch scheiße.  
Warte..ich hatte noch eine Frage..glaub ich.  
Wer war der süßeste Junge?  
Öhm...lass mich raten James.  
Was?  
Oh okay...  
Mmm, für wen sollte ich entscheiden?

Ich lief und lief, bis ich in der Stadt stehen blieb.  
Ich seufzte nur und dachte nach.  
Nach einer Weile machte mein Kopf klick.  
Sofort nahm ich einen Taxi und fuhr zum Flughafen, bestimmt war er da.

Nach einer halben Stunde war ich da, bezahlte den Rest und stieg aus.  
Ich ging rein und suchte nach Taylor.  
Mein Herz schlug wie verrückt.  
Jetzt wusste ich, für wen ich mich entscheiden sollte.  
Wo wae er nur?  
Doch dann entdeckte ich ihn.  
Taylor drehte sich um und sah mich geschockt an.  
Ohne was zu sagen, rannte ich los und sprang auf ihn.  
Er hielt mich fest und sah mich immer noch geschockt an.

Ich umarmte ihn feste, dann küsste ich ihn zärtlich.  
Taylor erwiderte es und zog mich an sich heran.  
Ich griff fest an seinen Haaren.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher.  
Nach einer Weile lösten wir uns, da wir Luft holen mussten.  
Wir sahen uns tief in die Augen.

Das hatte ich so sehr vermisst: Seine Augen, seine Wärme...einfach alles.  
Er lächelte mich süß an.  
Sofort lächelte ich zurück.

,,Heißt das, dass wir wieder zusammen sind?'', fragte Taylor mich unsicher.

,,Na klar, du Idiot'', sagte ich lachend.

,,Weiß du, ich habe die ganze Zeit nachgedacht, wie du mir glaubst.  
Warum glaubst du mir jetzt?'', fragte Tay mich.

,,Also, Logan hat alles gefilmt und es Carlos geschickt.  
Er hat es mir halt geschickt und ich habe mir dieses Video angeschaut.  
Ich hätte nie von deine Mutter gedacht, dass sie sowas tut'', meinte ich lächelnd.

,,Wow, ich liebe dich'', sagte er die drei magische Wörter.

,,Ich liebe dich auch Tay'', sagte ich und küsste ihn nochmal.


	40. Chapter 40

Kendall's Sicht:

Wie konnte er nur auf Loris Seite sein?  
Wieso machte er das?  
Er ist doch mein Mann, da müsste er doch auf meiner Seite sein.  
Ich fühlte mich grade echt verarscht.  
Liebte er mich überhaupt?  
Ich sah wieder nach oben und bemerkte, dass Carlos mich besorgt anschaute.  
Er wollte mich umarmen, aber ich wich weg von ihm.

,,Fass mich bloß nicht an!  
Weißt du, was du gerade getan hast?  
Du warst auf Loris Seite und nicht auf meiner.  
Ich war auch immer auf deiner Seite, schon seit wir Kleinkinder waren.  
Und du verrätst mich einfach?", weinte ich.

,,Kendall...  
Es tut mir leid.", sagte er.

,,Es tut dir nicht leid.  
Liebst du mich überhaupt?  
Ach weißte, was?  
Woher sollte ich wissen, ob du noch die Wahrheit sagst.  
Bestimmt willst du die Scheidung.", weinte ich und rannte nach draußen.

Ich rannte weiter und weiter.  
Auf einmal wurde ich von irgendetwas angefahren und sah nur noch schwarz.

Carlos Sicht:

Fuck...  
Das war alles meine Schuld.  
Warum war ich so ein Idiot und musste auf Loris Seite sein?  
Natürlich lachen Freunde über Freunde.  
Aber Kendall hätte auch in Pool ertrinken können.  
Und jetzt glaubte er, dass ich ihn nicht liebe.  
Man, ich war wohl der größte Idiot auf der Welt.  
Ich hoffte, dass es Kendall gut ging.  
Ich hatte schon 100x versucht ihn anzurufen, aber es ging immer nur seine Mail-Box ran...  
Auf einmal klingelte mein Handy.  
Ich ging sofort ran.

,,Kendall?", fragte ich.

,,Nein.  
Hier hier spricht Dr. Kristen Stewart.  
Spreche ich mit Carlos Knight?", fragte sie mich.

,,Ja.", antworte ich einfach.

,,Ihr Mann Kendall Knight wurde ins Krankenhaus gebracht.  
Er wurde von einem Auto überfahren und hatte eine Menge Blut verloren.  
Sein Zustand ist zwar Stabil, aber er liegt in Koma.  
Wir wissen auch nicht, ob er überhaupt wieder aufwacht.  
Bitte kommen Sie sofort ins Krankenhaus", sagte sie und legte auf.

Nein, das durfte nicht wahr sein.  
Das war alles meine Schuld, wäre ich auf seiner Seite gewesen, wäre er jetzt hier bei mir.  
Und jetzt liegt er wohl im Sterben und das war meine Schuld.  
Bitte Kendall halte durch.  
Ich schnappte mir meine Autoschlüssel und fuhr so schnell wie ich konnte zum Krankenhaus.  
Dort angekommen, fragte ich eine Ärztin, wo Kendall liegt.  
Ich ging ins Kendalls Zimmer und mir kamen sofort die Tränen.  
Er war an sovielen Geräten angeschlossen.  
Ich ging zu ihm und verhackte unsere Hände mit einander.

,,Ich weiß nicht, ob du mich hören kannst, Liebling.  
Aber du musst durchhalten.  
Es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht auf deiner Seite war.  
Aber du darfst mich jetzt nicht verlassen.  
Bitte verlass mich nicht, denn ich liebe dich.  
Ich könnte mir kein anderes Leben ohne dich vorstellen.  
Bitte halte durch", flüsterte ich ihm

Ich rief Logan an.  
Er war nach 20 Minuten auch hier.

Logan's Sicht:

,,Was ist passiert?", fragte ich Carlos.

,,Ein Auto hatte ihn angefahren.  
Er hat eine Menge Blut verloren, seitdem liegt er im Koma.  
Die Ärzte wissen nicht, ob er wieder aufwachen wird.", weinte er.

Ich ging zu Carlos und umarmte ihn.

,,Hey...  
Er packt es schon.  
Er ist ein Knight und du auch.  
Du musst jetzt stark bleiben, Carlos...  
Für ihn.  
Ich werde meinen Flug für nächsten Monat verschieben", sagte ich ihm.

,,Du bist ein wahrer Freund, Loges.  
Du kannst gerne auch bei uns wohnen, wegen Lori.", sagte er.

,,Danke", flüstere ich zurück.

Dann schrieb er eine SMS...  
An wen wusste ich aber nicht


	41. Chapter 41

Lori's Sicht

Tay meinte, er bliebe hier und ging zu seiner Villa, da er seine Sachen auspacken musste.  
Ich lief durch die Stadt, doch auf einmal kriegte ich eine SMS von Carlos.  
Ich öffnete die Nachricht und las die mir durch.  
In der Nachricht stand:

Hey, Lori

Komm sofort ins Krankenhaus,  
Ich muss dir was sagen

Carlos

Krankenhaus?  
Was war denn passiert?  
Ich rannte sofort ins Krankenhaus und ging ins Kendalls Zimmer.  
Ich war geschockt, als ich ihn sah.  
Oje, was war denn passiert?  
Carlos sah mich an.  
Oh, was machte Logan denn hier?  
Ich dachte, er flog weg.

,,Hey...  
Was ist denn passiert?'', fragte ich Carlos.

,,Kendall hatte ein Autounfall und liegt im Koma.  
Die Ärzte wissen nich,t ob er wider aufwacht...d  
Das ist deine Schuld'', sagte Carlos leicht sauer.

,,Meine?  
Was habe ich denn getan?'', fragte ich ihn geschockt.

,,Du hast über den scheiß wahre und falsche Freundschaft gesprochen und du hälst dich absofort von uns fern, ist mir scheiß egal, ob du Hilfe brauchst oder nicht'', sagte Carlos wütend.

,,Okay, es tut mir leid'', murmelte ich traurig und ging weg.

,,Warum musstest du sie anbrüllen?  
Wahrscheinlich wird sie wieder scheiße bauen.  
Man weiß nie, was sie jetzt macht'', hörte ich noch von Logans Stimme.

Ich rannte zum Friedhof und weinte stärker.

,,JAKKE!'',r ief ich.

Kein Antwort!

,,JAKKE, ICH BRAUCHE DICH!'', schrie ich.

Immer noch kein Antwort...  
Langsam wurde ich traurig und enttäuscht.  
Ich würde mich selber killen.  
Ich konnte mir selbst nicht verzeihen.  
Carlos tat mir irgendwie leid.  
Ich ging in mein Apartment und sah, dass James mit 2 Mädels Sex hatte.  
Ich blieb geschockt stehen und ging wieder.

Ich hoffte, dass Tay noch für mich Zeit hatte.  
Als ich bei seiner Villa war, hörte ich Tays Schreie.  
Ich schaute durch das Fenster und sah, dass seine Mutter ihn heftig schlug.  
Oh nein, wie sollte ich nun helfen?

Carlos hasste mich, James hatte jetzt grade Sex und Tay wurde von seiner Mum geschlagen.  
Was sollte ich jetzt tun.  
Ich klopfte heftig an der Tür.  
Seine Mum öffnete die Tür und funkelte mich böse an.

,,LORII LAAUF WEG!  
SIE WIRD DICH AUCH SCHLAAGEN'', schrie Tay.

Ich wollte mich umdrehen und wegrennen, doch seine Mutter war ein bisschen schneller, zog mir an meine Haare und schlug mich heftig ins Auge.  
Ich fiel auf den Boden und schrie.  
Sie kam zu mir, schlug mich heftig und sprang auf meine Rippen.  
Ich schrie noch lauter, dann trat ich sie heftig in den Magen und rannte weinend weg.

Jetzt hatte ich niemanden mehr.  
Ich konnte nur noch von der Brücke springen.  
Auf einmal kriegte ich eine SMS.  
Ich nahm mein Handy heraus und war geschockt.  
Seit wann schrieb Logan mir eine SMS?  
Ich öffnete die Nachricht und las sie durch.  
In der Nachricht stand:

Hey,Lori

Bau keine Scheiße.  
Komm sofort ins Krankenhaus, denn wir müssen reden  
Vielleicht kannst du uns helfen, wegen Kendall..  
Damit er Carlos nicht verlässt  
Bitte, denn dass ist die Möglichkeit, was du noch machen kannst  
Logan

Ich weinte noch und lief langsam ins Krankenhaus, da mein Rippen gebrochen waren.  
Als ich da war, waren Carlos und Logan im Wartezimmer und redeten über irgendwas.  
Als die mich bemerkten, drehten die sich um und sahen mich geschockt an.

,,Oh mein Gott!  
Was ist denn mit dir passiert?'', fragte Logan besorgt.

,,Ich...Ich...'', stockte ich und fiel auf den Boden.

Um mich herum wurde alles schwarz.  
Ich fühle mich sehr schwach und wusste nicht, ob ich sterbe würde oder nicht.  
Alle hassten mich doch...  
Es machte doch keinen Sinn mehr.  
Ich wollte nur noch sterben.


	42. Chapter 42

Carlos Sicht:

,,Warum musstest du sie anbrüllen?  
Wahrscheinlich wird sie wieder scheiße bauen.  
Man weiß nie, was sie jetzt macht'', sagte Logan.

,,Mir doch egal.  
So wie sie uns die letzte Zeit behandelt hatte, hat sie es nicht anders verdient.  
Sie sagte ja immer, dass wir uns um sie kümmern sollten, aber auf unsere Gefühle nimmt sie keine Rücksicht.", sagte ich wütend.

,,Ja, da hast du recht.  
Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das grade gesagt habe.  
Ich schreibe James kurz ne SMS.  
Solange lasse ich dich mit Kendall alleine. okay?", fragte er.

,,Ja, alles klar", sagte ich ihm.

Logan's Sicht:

Ich ging nach draußen und schickte James eine SMS:

Von Logan  
An James

Hey Jamie,  
Ich bin mit Carlos im Krankenhaus, da Kendall im Koma liegt.  
Was machst du grade?  
Kannst du zum Krankenhaus kommen?  
Logan

GESENDET!

Nach 5-10 Minuten bekam ich eine SMS:  
Ich las sie mir durch:

Von James  
An Logan

Hey Loges,  
Oh, ich hoffe das Kendall schnell wieder aufwacht. :(  
Na, ich bin voll in meinen Element grade. :D  
Ich schleppe hier grade 2 Weiber ab. ;)  
Ich komme nach dem Flotten Dreier direkt zu euch ;D  
Ach Logan, besorg später neue Kondome, da ich hier grade die letzten verbrauche.  
Man, mein Schwanz ist voll hart  
Ich muss die jetzt ficken  
Bye Loges  
James

Okay...  
Das war jetzt ETWAS zu viele Informationen.  
Außerdem wollte ich nicht wissen, dass sein Schwanz hart war.  
Warum schrieb er sowas?  
Und jetzt musste ich neue Kondome besorgen, obwohl ER die letzten benutzte?

Dann kam Carlos weinend zu mir gerannt.  
Ich nahm ihm sofort in den Armen.

,,Hey...  
Psssh...  
was ist denn passiert?", fragte ich.

,,Kendall...  
Sein Zustand ist kritischer geworden.  
Er wurde in die Intensiv-Statsion gebracht.  
Was ist, wenn er mich für immer verlässt?  
Ich kann nicht ohne ihn leben", weinte er.

,,Er schafft es schon.  
Er wird wieder gesund.  
Bleib stark Carlos.  
Er braucht dich jetzt mehr denn je", sagte ich zu ihm, drückte ihn fester an mich ung gab ihm einen Kuss auf seine Haare.

Er beruhigte sich langsam.  
Man, das war alles Loris Schuld.  
Wir beschlossen, das wir erstmal Abstand von Lori halten werden.  
Ich lockte sie mit einer LügenSMS ins Krankenhaus, um ihr meine Meinung zusagen.

Von Logan  
An Lori

Hey, Lori  
Bau keine Scheiße.  
Komm sofort ins Krankenhaus, denn wir müssen reden  
Vielleicht kannst du uns helfen, wegen Kendall..  
Damit er Carlos nicht verlässt  
Bitte, denn dass ist die Möglichkeit, was du noch machen kannst  
Logan

So verschickt.  
Carlos und ich sprachen noch über Kendall und James SMS.  
Er fand, das war typisch James.  
Ich musste lachen.  
Dann bemerkten wir Lori.  
Wir sahen sie geschockt an.

,,Oh mein Gott!  
Was ist denn mit dir passiert?'', fragte ich besorgt.

,,Ich...Ich...'', stockte Lori und fiel auf den Boden.


	43. Chapter 43

Lori's Sicht

Langsam öffnete ich die Augen und blinzelte, da das Licht an war.  
Ich sah mich um und war tatsächlich im Krankenhaus.  
Logan saß auf den Stuhl und seufzte nur.  
Als Logan mich bemerkte, stand er sofort auf und stand vor mir.

,,Wie geht es dir?'',fragte Logan mich.

,,Scheiße, was sonst?...  
ich...ich kann nicht mehr'', meinte ich bedrückt.

,,Wie meinst du das?'', mischte Carlos sich ein, der gerade reingekommen war.

,,Carlos?  
Was...was wollt ihr?...  
Ich kann nicht mehr...  
Ich kann nicht mehr so leben...'', murmelte ich.

,,Du kannst doch leben, Lori...  
Was redest du da?'', fragte Logan.

,,NEIN!  
Ich will nicht mehr leben, da mein Leben scheiße ist...  
Was sonst?  
Ich...ich weiß, dass ich blöd, dumm und scheiße bin...  
Kendall tut mir auch wirklich leid...  
Ich muss mich aber bei ihn aber noch später entschuldigen...  
Au, was...wollt ihr?'', fragte ich schmerzend.

,,Lori...rede von sowas nicht..  
Du bist doch gut, hübsch und lustig...  
Logan möchte dir wahrscheinlich, dass gleiche sagen, glaub ich'', sagte Carlos ruhig.

,,Warum redet ihr mit mir?  
Ihr hasst mich doch...  
Warum braucht ihr mich noch?  
Kein Mensch braucht mich...  
Auu, man tut das weh'', sagte ich traurig.

,,Wir hassen dich nicht.  
Es ist nur...ich will nicht, dass Kendall geht'', meinte er traurig.

Der Arzt kam rein und sah mich an.

,,Darf ich kurz zu Kendall?  
Ich muss ihn was sagen'', fragte ich ihn.

,,Klar dürfen sie'', sagte der Arzt.

Ich stand sofort auf und ging langsam in Kendalls Zimmer.  
Er lag leblos da, der arme sag ich mal.  
Ich ging langsam zu ihm, nahm seine Hand und atmete tief durch.  
"Lori, sag das richtige und nicht das falsche", dachte ich.

,,Kendall?  
Falls du mich hören kannst, möchte ich dir was sagen.  
Es tut mir wirklich wirklich sehr leid, was ich zu dir gesagt habe und dein Hochzeitstag ruiniert habe..  
Ich kann mir selber NICHT verzeihen..  
Bitte es tut mir wirklich leid..  
Auu,ehm...  
Bitte geh nicht, denn Carlos braucht dich wirklich.  
Er ist stinksauer auf mich, was ich zu dir gesagt habe...  
Bitte hass mich nicht, sonst baue ich wirklich scheiße...  
Auu, also das ist es, was ich dir sagen wollte...  
Es tut mir wirklich leid Kendall.  
Ich verspreche dir, dass ich es nie wieder mache und dich nie wieder auslache werden...  
Du bist derjenige, der immer Recht hat und mir immer geholfen hast, wo Jake noch da war.  
Du warst immer bei mir und hast mich beschützt.  
Das verdanke ich dir dafür..  
Danke Kendall.  
Wegen dir lebe ich noch...  
Eigentlich soll ich tot sein, aber du hast mich davon abgehaltet und mit mir geredet und ich habe dir versprochen und habe dein Versprechen nie gebrochen...  
Kämpfe um dich Kendall und komme wieder zurück.  
Du darfst nicht gehen, sonst bin ich wirklich alleine...  
Carlos ist sauer auf mich, Logan ist auf Carlos Seite, James hat Sex mit seine 2 Mädels, Jake ist weg und du liegst im Koma.  
Bitte wach auf, denn ich kann wirklich nicht mehr", sagte ich die ganze Zeit.

Ich ließ sein Hand los und wollte gehen, aber er hielt mein Hand fest.  
Ich sah ihn an.  
Langsam öffnete Kendall die Augen und hustete leicht.  
Ich lächelte ihn leicht an und sah auf den Boden.

,,Hast du alles gehört?'', fragte ich ihn.

,,Ja habe ich...  
Du bist, wie meine kleine Schwester geworden.  
Klar verzeihe ich dir..  
Aber danke, dass du alles aufgeklärt hast...  
Aber versprich mir nur, dass du mich nie wieder auslachst'', sagte Kendall ernst.

,,Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich nie wieder auslache werde...  
Egal, wie du aussiehst", sagte ich.

,,Ok...  
Ich verzeihe dir meine Lorichen'', sagte er lächelnd.

Ich umarmte ihn sofort.  
Er erwiderte es und drückte mich doller.

,,Ken...'', sagte ich schmerzend.

Sofort lässt er mich los und sah mich besorgt an.

,,Ich habe paar gebrochene Rippen'', murmelte ich.

,,Was?  
Wie ist das denn passiert?'', fragte er mich.

Ich erzählte ihn alles.  
Er sah mich geschockt und dachte nach.  
Ich war froh, dass er wieder wach war und mir verziehen hatte.

,,Willst du bei uns wohnen?  
Für mich ist das kein Problem, denn du bist wie meine kleine Schwester..also'', sagte er grinsend.

,,Gerne, Brüderchen'', sagte ich lachend.

Kendall lachte auch und meinte, ich sollte die anderen holen.  
Statt die anderen zu holen, rief ich laut nach ihnen.  
Carlos und Logan rannten ins Zimmer und sahen Kendall geschockt an.

Carlos ging zu Kendall und küsste ihn zärtlich.  
Ich freute mich so sehr für die beiden.  
Logan hob die Augenbraue hoch und sah mich an.  
Nach eine Weile lösten sie sich, da sie Luft holen mussten.

Carlos sah mich an.

,,Gern Geschehen, Carlos...  
Ist das okay für dich, wenn ich bei euch wohne?'', fragte ich Kendall unsicher.

,,Okay, darfst du'', sagte Kendall.

Ich freute mich und umarmte Kendall.  
Er erwiderte es und redete mit Logan.  
Kendall war der beste, egal was passiert.  
Er war immer bei mir.  
Der Arzt kam rein und meinte, ich hätte Besuch.  
Ich sah ihn verwirrt an, ging langsam raus und sah Tay.

Als er mich bemerkte, kam er sofort zu mir und umarmte mich fest.  
Dann küsste er mich zärtlich.I  
ch erwiderte den Kuss.  
Danach nahm er meine Hand und ging raus.  
Nach einer Weile waren wir bei Tays Villa und ich sah, dass viele Polizisten da waren und die seine Mum abschleppten.

Ich sah zu Tay, der sich freute und war froh darüber.  
Ich kuschelte mich bei ihm ein und war auch echt froh darüber.  
Ok, mein Leben war doch nicht scheiße.  
Vielleicht würde es so gut sein, wie früher.


	44. Chapter 44

Taylor's Sicht:

,,Ich bin froh, dass die Polizei meine Mutter abgeschleppt hat.", sagte ich.

,,Ich auch...  
Vorallem wegen meinen Rippen.  
Was ist nur los mit deiner Mutter?", fragte Lori mich.

,,Keine Ahnung...  
Aber mach mal bitte die Augen zu.", sagte ich ihr.

Sie machte die Augen zu und ging mit ihr in meiner Villa.  
Als wir drinnen war, schloss ich die Tür und ging zu Lori.

,,Du kannst die Augen wieder aufmachen", sagte ich ihr.

Sie öffnete die Augen und sah sich geschockt um.

,,Tay, was machen meine ganzen Sachen hie?", fragte sie mich.

,,Nachdem die Polizei hierhin gekommen ist, bin ich zu deinem Apartment gefahren.  
Dort angekommen machte ich die Tür auf und sah, dass James mit 2 Mädels fickte.  
Er funkelte mich böse an, aber er ließ mich rein und ich habe deine Sachen rausgeholt und sie hierhin getragen.  
Ich möchte, dass du bei mir einziehst.  
Aber nur, wenn es für dich in Ordnung ist, da ich dich nicht hetzen will", erzählte ich.

,,Na klar ist das in Ordnung...  
Aber wir werden kein Sex haben, damit das klar ist.  
Aber vielleicht holen wir deine Belohnung nach.  
Ich muss aber nochmal kurz zu Kendall und Carlos", sagte sie mir und küsste mich.

Carlos Sicht:

Ich war froh, dass Kendall wieder wach war.  
Ich sah zu Logan rüber und da wurde mir was klar.

,,Kendall...  
Lori kann nicht bei uns wohnen, denn ich habe das Gästezimmer schon an Logan versprochen, da er seinen Flug für dich für nen Monat verschoben hatte.  
Und zur Zeit kommen Logan und Lori nicht so gut miteinander aus.", erzählte ich ihm.

,,Oh sorry, das wusste ich nicht.  
Hm, also wie werden wir Lori los, ohne dass sie Scheiße baut?", fragte er.

,,Ich hätte da ne Idee.", sagte Logan und flüsterte mir was ins Ohr.

Ich musste leicht lachen.  
Ich sah zu Kendall, der uns verwirrt ansah.

,,Hey, weiht mich in euer Plan ein", sagte er.

,,Neee...  
Hinther verplapperst du dich noch", flüsterte ich.

Er fing an zu schmollen, deswegen ging ich auf ihn zu und gab ihn einen Kuss.  
Ich zog Logan zu uns.

,,Wie wärs mit einem Preview, Logan?", fragte ich.

,,Zeig mir den Trailer", sagte er mit heißer Stimme.

Ich zog Logan zu uns auf Kendalls Krankenbett und küsste Logan leidenschaftlich.  
Dann zog ich sein Gesicht zu Kendall.  
Kendall kam Logan immer näher und dann küssten sie sich auch sehr leidenschaftlich.  
Ich spürte, wie es in meiner Hose enger wurde.  
Dann lösten sie sich.

,,Wow, da freue ich mich schon auf dem ganzen "Film", sagte Logen.

,,Wir können es auch nicht abwarten.", sagten Kendall und ich gleichzeitig.

Ich nahm Kendall in den Armen und trug ihn ins Auto.  
Wir fuhren zu unsere Villa.  
Ich trug Logans Koffern ins Gästezimmer.  
Da es schon spät war, gingen Kendall und Logan schon schlafen und ich machte mich auf, um den Plan von Logan zu verwirklichen.

,,Hallo?  
Kendall?..Carlos?", rief Lori.

,,In der Küche", rief ich zurück.

,,Hey Carlos.  
Ich wollte euch nur sagen, dass...  
Warum bist du nackt?", fragte sie mich schockiert.

,,Kendall und ich wollten Sex haben, aber wir haben hunger bekommen.  
So bin ich die Küche gegangen, um uns was zum Essen zu holen.  
Gewöhn dich an diesen Anblick.  
Kendall und ich werden die ganze Zeit nackt rumlaufen", sagte ich.

,,Zu viele Informationen...  
Ist mir auch egal, denn ziehe bei Taylor ein", sagte sie.

,,Okay..  
Denk aber dran, Schutz zu benutzen", sagte ich lachend und ich bekam nen bösen Blick von ihr.


	45. Chapter 45

Lori's Sicht

Ich sah Carlos böse an und ging weg.  
Ich war aber froh, dass ich bei Tay wohnen darf.  
Nach 10 Minuten war ich bei Tay.  
Er kam zu mir, hob mich hoch und setzt sich auf die Couch und ich saß auf seinem Schoß.

Es fühlte sich gut und sicher an.  
Tay küsste mich zärtlich.  
Ich erwiderte es und griff fest nach seinen Haaren.  
Er trug mich, ging nach oben, legte mich vorsichtig aufs Bett und küsste meinen Hals.

Ich stöhnte leicht auf und sah ihn an.  
Er lag neben mir und kuschelte sich bei mir ein.

,,Tay..ich will gerne mit dir schlafen'', flüsterte ich leise, sodass er es noch hören konnte.

Tay nickte und schlief irgendwann ein.  
Nach einer Weile schlief ich auch ein.  
Am nächsten Tag öffnete ich die Augen, stand auf und zog mich um.  
Ich ging raus, um Carlos und Kendall zu besuchen.

Als ich bei Kendalls und Carlos Villa war, klopfte ich an der Tür und wartete.  
Einer öffnete die Tür und sah mich geschockt an.  
Ich sah ihn verwirrt an...  
Was macht Logan, denn hier?

Ich ging verwirrt rein und lief ins Wohnzimmer.  
Logan lief mir hinterher und sah mich immer noch an.

,,Was..machst du hier eigentlich?'',fragte ich ihn.

,,Ich wohne hier für einen Monat'', sagte Logan.

Was?  
Will er mich etwa verarschen?...  
Dann war es das, warum Jake nicht mehr gekommen ist!

,,Was?  
Das ist es'', sagte ich ruhig.

,,Was meinst du?'', fragte er mich.

,,Das ist alles deine Schuld, wegen Jake...  
Wegen dir, kommt er nie wieder...  
Wie konntest du nur?  
Ich hätte es nie von dir gedacht, Logan'', meinte ich und versuchte nicht aus zu flippen.

,,WAAS?  
MEINE SCHULD?  
NEIN..DAS IST ALLES SEINE SCHULD UND NICHT MEINE..OKAY?  
DU BIST ECHT EINE...  
ZUM GLÜCK WOHNST DU HIER NICHT.  
ICH WILL DICH NIE WIEDER SEHEN, DU MISTSTÜCK...  
DU KANNST JEDEN JUNGEN HABEN ODER?  
GIB ES DOCH ZU, DASS DU TAYLOR NUR AUSNUTZT!  
DU BIST ECHT EINE SCHLAMPE!'', brüllte er mich an.

Mir kamen ein paar Tränen herunter und ich sah auf den Boden.  
Mein Herz brach, sowas zu hören, tat richtig weh.  
Aber eins stimmte überhaupt nicht.  
Ich benutzte Taylor niemals aus.  
Ich sah ihn an.  
Er bemerkte sofort, was er gerade gesagt hatte und sah mich geschockt an

,,Entschuldige dich nicht!  
Ich hab die Schnauze voll.  
Eins stimmt gar nicht, denn ich liebe Taylor überalles.  
Danke...  
Du bist echt der beste Freund..  
Danke, dass du mich verletzt hast, vielen Dank'', sagte ich weinend.

Carlos und Kendall kamen runter und sahen mich geschockt an.  
Kendall kam zu mir und umarmte mich fest.  
Ich erwiderte es und weinte stärker.  
Logan wollte zu mir kommen.

,,VERPISS DICH LOGAN!'', schrie ich.

,,Whoa Whoa, was ist denn los?'', fragte Carlos uns.

,,Logan...hat mich beleidgt'', schluchzte ich.

Kendall ließ mich los und sah Logan wütend an.  
Ich umarmte Carlos kurz und ging weg.  
Was ich noch hörte war, dass Kendall ausflippte und Logan anbrüllte.  
Ich ging zur Villa.  
Ich öffnete die Tür und ging rein.

Hier war es so ruhig...  
Leise ging ich nach oben und sah, dass Tay auf dem Bett saß.  
Überall waren Rosen.  
Awww..wie süß von ihm.  
Ich lächelte, ging zu ihm und küsste ihn zärtlich.  
Er erwiderte es und drehte sich um, sodass er auf mir lag.

Er küsste meinen Hals.  
Ich stöhnte leicht auf und zog ihm sein T-Shirt aus.  
Wow, er sah mit Sixpack echt heiß aus.  
Seine Hände wandern unter meine Top und zogen diese auch aus, was ich auch zuließ.

Wir drehten uns um und ich lag auf ihm.  
Ich küsste seinen Hals und merkte, dass er eine Beule hatte.  
Schon musste ich grinsen und und ging runter, bis ich an seiner Hose stehen blieb.

Ich öffnete seine Hose und zog sie, zusammen mit seiner Boxershorts aus.  
Ich nahm sein ''Besten Freund'' und steckte ihn in den Mund.  
Tay stöhnte laut.

,,Oh Lori..weiter'', stöhnte Tay.

Ich hörte nicht auf und machte weiter.  
Nach einer Weile war Tay dran.  
Er nahm ein Kondom raus, zog es sich an und drang in mir ein.  
Ich spürte nur ein Stechen, dann fühlte sich so gut an  
.Wir genossen den Nacht.  
Erschöpfend lagen wir einander gekuschelt und schliefen glücklich ein.  
Das war die beste Nacht meines Lebens.  
Ich liebte Tay so sehr, denn er war wirklich süß.


	46. Chapter 46

Kendall's Sicht

,,Warum beleidgst du Lori?", brülle ich Logan an.

,,Ja genau, schrei mich einfach so an.  
Sie war ja auch so unschuldig!  
Sie hat mir vorher ja nur gesagt, dass ich SCHULD seie, dass Jake nie wieder kommt!  
Also, mach nur weiter voeilige Schlüsse.", sagt er weinend und rannte nach draußen.

Leute, ich war wohl der größte Arsch der Welt, oder?  
Ich fühlte mich jedenfalls so.  
Ich hatte Logan einfach so an geschrien, ohne vorher seine Version der Geschichte zuhören...  
Ich sah auf dem Boden, da ich sehr enttäuscht von mir war.  
Carlos sah mich geschockt an.  
Ich griff nach meiner Jacke und rannte ebenfalls nach draußen, da ich nach Logan suchte.  
Ich sah mich bei jeden seiner Lieblingsplätze um, aber bei keinem war Logan.  
Ich suchte weiter nach ihm, bis ich ein Weinen hörte.  
Langsam ging ich zu dem Geräusch hin und sah Logan.  
Ich lief zu ihm, kniete mich nieder und umarmte ihn.

,,Es tut mir Leid, Logan.  
Ich hätte dich nicht sofort anschreien sollen.  
Jetzt weinst du wegen mir", sagte ich und drückte ihn fester.

,,Ich weine nicht wegen dir, sondern wegen Lori.  
Sie hat ja recht, hätte ich damals besser aufgepasst, wäre Jake noch am Leben.  
Dann wäre die Person noch da, der mich so liebte, wie ich war", schluchzte er.

,,Shhh, es war nicht deine Schuld, Logan.  
Solche Sachen passieren nun mal im Leben.  
Das Schicksal wollte es so.  
Da kannst doch nichts dafür.  
Und wie kommst du darauf, dass dich sonst keiner lieben würden?", fragte ich ihm.

,,Wer würde schon mit einem hässligen Nerd ausgehen wollen?", fragte er.

,,Logan...  
Du bist hübsch, schlau, aber kein Nerd und du bist wunderbar.  
Jeder der dich nicht so mag, wie du bist, ist ein Idiot.  
Du hast Freunde, die dich lieben, so wie du bist. James, Carlos, Katie und mich.  
Verstell dich nicht, um andere zu gefallen", sagte ich und drückte ihn noch fester.

,,Hey Logan.  
Gehts wieder?", fragte Carlos, der grade gekommen ist.

,,Naja es geht", sagte er.

Carlos kam zu uns und umarmte Logan auch.  
Carlos und ich küssten Logans Stirn.  
Logan küsste uns dann einfach auf den Mund, aber das machte uns nichts aus...  
Hauptsache er war glücklich.

,,Ich werde mal mit Lori ein ernstes Gespräch führen, so kann es mit ihr nicht weitergehen", sagte ich und drückte Carlos und Logan einen Kuss auf den Mund.  
Führen wir jetzt eine Dreier-Beziehung?  
Ich machte mich auf den Weg zur Taylors Villa und klopfte an der Tür.

,,Oh, hey Kendall.  
Was gibt's?", fragte Lori mich.

,,Wir müssen mal ein ernstes Gespräch führen.", sagte ich sauer.


	47. Chapter 47

Lori's Sicht

Kendall kam rein und sah zu Tay.  
Er gab mir einen Kuss aufs Haar und ging nach oben.  
Wir gingen ins Wohnzimmer und setzten uns auf die Couch.  
Ich sah Kendall an und hob die Augenbrauen.

,,Lori...  
Hör zu, denn das kann nicht so weitergehen zwischen dir und Logan..  
Logan ist nicht daran Schuld!  
Also, ich will, dass du dich entschuldigst, denn er weint wegen dir...  
Bitte, Lori'', sagte Kendall ernst.

,,Was?  
Nicht dein Ernst?  
Er...er hat mich doch beleidigt, das kann ich ihm nicht verzeihen'', sagte ich seufzend.

,,Doch, denn so kann das nicht weitergehen.  
Ich will nicht, dass ihr nochmal streitet.  
Du bist doch wie eine kleine Schwester für uns geworden'', sagte er seufzend.

Ich seufzte und dachte nach.  
Doch Kendall hob mich hoch und ging raus.  
Ich wollte mich wehren, aber Kendall war halt stärker als ich.  
Nach einer Weile war ich sozusagen in seiner Villa.  
Oh nein, das hatte er nicht geplant, oder?

Ich hörte, dass Logan immer noch weinte und laut schluchzte.  
Kendall ging ins Wohnzimmer und ließ mich runter.  
Ich setzte mich auf die Couch und sah Kendall böse an.

,,Oh, hi Lori'', sagte Carlos und umarmte mich kurz.

,,Hi...  
Ist das dein Ernst, Kendall?  
Oh man...'', sagte ich genervt .

,,Was...was macht sie hier, Kendall?'', schluchzte Logan.

,,Ihr werdet reden...  
Lori, du wirst mit ihm reden, sonst zwinge ich dich'', sagte Kendall.

Carlos stand auf.  
Kendall und Carlos standen vor uns und sahen mich an.

,,Was denn?  
Man, ich sage lieber nichts'', sagte ich bockig.

Kendall sah zu Logan und machte eine Kopfbewegung.  
Logan setzte sich zu mir und sah mich traurig an.

,,Lori?'', fragte Logan mich.

,,Nein, ich heiße Weihnachtsmann'', sagte ich genervt.

,,LORI!'', schrie Kendall auf einmal.

,,Schon gut, schon gut'', sagte ich ruhig und sah Logan an.

,,Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich beleidigt habe.  
Ich wollte es nicht..  
Bitte...  
Es tut mir unendlich leid.  
Es ist nur...  
Ich brauche jemanden, der mich liebt und da ist.  
Bitte versteh das, Lori...  
Du bist wie eine kleine Schwester für mich'', erzählte Logan.

,,Das kann ich verstehen, aber...  
Ach egal, hmm...'', sagte ich nachdenklich.

Auf einmal brummte mein Kopf heftig.  
Ich schrie auf einmal und hielt meinem Kopf fest.  
Kendall und Carlos kamen zu mir und sahen mich besorgt an.  
Logan nahm mich in den Armen und wollte mich beruhigen, aber es klappte nicht.

,,AUAAA!  
MACH DAS, DASS ES AUFHÖRT'', schrie ich auf einmal.

,,Kendall, hol mal schnell ein nasses Tuch'', sagte Logan schnell.

Kendall rannte schnell in dich Küche, holte ein nasses Tuch und legte es auf meine Stirn.  
Doch es klappte immer noch nicht.  
Es schmerzte total.  
Mir kamen paar Tränen herunter.  
Langsam wurde mir schwindelig.

,,Auuuuuuu..  
Mir ist schwindelig'', schrie ich immer noch.

,,Ok...  
Wir gehen zum Arzt'', sagte Carlos.

,,Neeeiiin, ich hasse Ärzte...  
Bitte niiicht'', rief ich.

Doch Logan hob mich hoch, ließ mich runter und meinte, ich sollte alleine laufen.  
Ich lief einen Schritt und fiel auf den Boden.  
Um mich herum wurde alles schwarz.  
Ich hörte was in meinem Kopf:

,,Ich werde dich kriegen, Lori'', sagte ein unbekanntes Mädchen.

Ich schloss die Augen und wurde wieder schwach.


	48. Chapter 48

Kendall's Sicht

Wir brachten Lori schnell ins Krankenhaus, da sie auf einmal schlimme Kopfschmerzen bekommen hatte und sich Sachen eingebildet hatte.  
Sie hatte sich sogar eingebildet, dass sie ne Stimme von einem unbekanntem Mädchens gehört hatte.  
Ich hoffte, es war nichts ernstes.  
Lori wurde sofort in die Intensiv-Station gebracht, wo sie grade auch behandelt wird.  
Carlos, Logan und ich warteten im Wartezimmer auf die Untersuchungs-Ergebnisse.  
Nach einer Weile kam eine Ärztin rein.

,,Hi.  
Mein Name ist Kristen Stewart.  
Carlos sollte mich ja von letzten mal kennen.  
Mit Lori ist alles in Ordnung.  
Sie hatte sich nur heftig den Kopf gestoßen und bildet sich nun Sachen ein.  
Das ist ganz normal, aber wir müssen sie für die Nacht hierbehalten, falls die Schmerzen schlimmer werden.  
", sagte sie und ging weg.

Ich seufzte erleichtert.  
Wir gingen in Loris Zimmer, doch wir gingen wieder raus, da sie schlief und Ruhe brauchte.  
Wir gaben die Ärztin unsere Telefonnummer und fuhren wieder zurück zur unsere Villa.  
Dort angekommen, setzten wir uns auf die Couch und schalteten den Fernseher ein.  
Auf einmal schrie Logan auf.  
Ich drehte mich zu ihm und sah, dass er mega bleich war und Schmerzen hatte.  
Schnell fuhren Carlos und ich ihn ins Krankenhaus.

Carlos Sicht

Wir brachten Logan schnell ins Krankenhaus.  
Er wurde immer blasser und lebloser.  
Er wurde, wie Lori, in die Intensiv-Station gebracht.  
Kendall und ich warteten im Wartezimmer.  
Ein Arzt kam raus und sah uns traurig an.

,,Wir konnten ihn ruhig stellen, aber er hat einen tödlichen Virus eingefangen.  
Er hat noch maximal 3 bis 4 Stunden Zeit zum Leben.  
Ihr könnte gerne zu ihm gehen", sagte er und ging weg.

Was der Arzt gesagt hatte, brachten Kendall und mich zum weinen.  
Wir ging langsam in seinem Krankenzimmer.  
Logan war an vielen Geräten angeschlossen.

,,Carlos, du musst was tun.  
Du musst ihn beißen, sonst stirbt er", sagte Kendall auf einmal.

Ihr fragt euch, was er meinte?  
Na gut...  
Die Wahrheit ist...ich bin ein Vampir...  
Und nur Kendall wusste davon.  
Er wusste es sogar, bevor wir zusammen gekommen waren.

,,Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es kann.  
Was ist, wenn ich ihn dann umbringe, weil ich mich nicht kontrollieren kann?", fragte ich ihm.

,,Du schaffst das schon, Carlitos.  
Ich vertraue dir...und Logan vertraut dir auch", sagte er.

Ich ging auf Logan zu und sah nochmal zu Kendall rüber, ob ich das wirklich machen sollte.  
Er nickte nur und ich sah wieder zu Logan rüber.  
Ich beugte mich langsam zu seinem Hals und biss rein, um mein Gift für die Verwandlung zu verteilen.  
Schnell löste ich mich von ihn ab, damit ich nicht die Kontrolle verliere.  
Ich ging wieder zu Kendall und er nahm mich in den Armen.  
Logan schrie vor Schmerzen.  
Kendall verschloss die Tür, damit niemand die Schreie hören konnten.  
Ich fühlte mich schlecht für das, was ich Logan angetan habe.  
Kendall kam zu mir und drückte seine Lippen auf meine Stirn.  
Wir hörten, wie Logans Herz immer langsamer schlug und dann ganz aufhörte zu schlagen.  
Kendall und ich gingen zu Logan.  
Wir warteten, ob es gewirkt hatte.  
Nach 10 Minuten öffnete Logan die Augen.  
Seine Augenfarben hatten sich in eine Rotblute Farbe gewechselt.

,,Oh, was ist passiert?", fragte Logan mich.

,,Das will ich auch wissen und zwar die Wahrheit", sagte eine bekannte Stimme.

Ich drehte mich um und es war Lori.


	49. Chapter 49

Lori's Sicht

Ich öffnete langsam die Augen und sah mich um.  
Ich war tatsächlich im Krankenhaus.  
Man, warum glaubte mir denn keiner?  
Ich bildete mir nichts ein.  
Das schwor ich.  
Auf einmal hörte ich Schreie.  
War das etwa Logan?

Langsam stand ich auf,ging nach nebenan und öffnete die Tür.  
Ich sah, dass Kendall und Carlos neben Logan standen.  
Logans Augen veränderten sich.

,,Oh, was ist passiert?", fragte Logan.

,,Das will ich auch wissen und zwar die Wahrheit", sagte ich.

Carlos drehte sich um und sah mich geschockt an.  
Kendall und Carlos mussten schwer schlucken.  
Ich ging rein, schloss die Tür und sah die beiden an.

,,Logan?  
Was..ist denn mit deinen Augen passiert? Warum sind die rot?'', fragte ich ihn verwirrt.

,,Was... rot? '', fragte er geschockt.

,,Spuck mit der Sprache raus, Carlos.  
Was ist denn los'', fragte ich.

,,Okay, hör zu  
Ich bin ein Vampir und das wusste nur Kendall...  
Logan, es tut mir leid, dass ich dich gebissen habe.  
Wir wollten nicht, dass du stirbst, deswegen bist du jetzt auch ein Vampir'', erzählte Carlos.

Ich ging paar Schritte zurück und sah Carlos ängstlich an  
.Kendall wollte zu mir gehen.

,,Geh weg...du hast es mir die ganze Zeit verheimlicht..  
Warum hast du mir nicht erzählt...ihr beide?'', fragte ich leicht sauer.

,,Lori...hör zu.  
Ich hatte nur Angst, dass du es jemanden erzählst und nie wieder mit mir redest.  
Bitte hab keine Angst vor mir.  
Ich tue dir nichts'', meinte Carlos.

,,Das sagst du so einfach.  
Ich bilde mir nichts ein, dieses Mädchen in meinem Kopf hat wirklich gesprochen'', sagte ich.

,,Klar bildest du es dir ein,Lori...  
Sei nicht so verrückt'', sagte Kendall.

Auf einmal brummte mein Kopf wieder und hörte wieder Stimmen in meinem Kopf.

,,Sei leise, wenn du jetzt schreist,d ann werde ich dir wehtun.  
Ich werde dich für immer foltern,keiner kann dir helfen, muahahahah'', sagte eine unbekannte Stimme.

Die Stimmen waren wieder weg.  
Ich konnte mich wieder bewegen und sah die dreien an.  
Logan konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass er einen Vampir ist.

,,Leute? Ich hasse diese Stille...  
Sag doch was, Lori'', sagte Carlos und sah mich an.

,,Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.  
Ihr beide habt es mir die ganze Zeit verheimlicht.  
Eigentlich sollte ich sauer auf euch sein, aber ich kann es nicht, da mein Kopf wieder brummt und weh tut.  
Ach ja, ihr braucht mir nicht zu glauben...  
Wie viele Menschen hast du schon gebissen und getötet, Carlos?  
Erst beißt du Logan, bin ich die nächste oder wie?...  
Ich glaube dir jetzt nicht mehr und ich werde auf die Brücke gehen...  
Lass mich in Ruhe...  
Logan, es tut mir leid, was ich zu dir gesagt habe.  
Wirklich...  
Aber du bist echt ein großer Bruder für mich geworden.  
Ich hasse dich nicht, dass musst du dir merken.  
Ich hab dich ganz ganz doll lieb'', erzählte ich.

Mir kamen paar Tränen herunter und rannte weg.

,,Scheiße..  
Los Carlos, halte sie auf.  
Du bist sowieso schneller als sie'', hörte ich Kendalls Sagen.

Ich rannte raus und rannte schnell weg.  
Als ich auf der Brücke war und drauf stand, atmete ich tief durch und wollte springen, aber jemand zog mich heftig weg.  
Ich fiel auf den Boden und schrie.

Ich drehte mich um und konnte es nicht fassen.  
Carlos hatte mich weggezogen.  
Meine Knien bluteten heftig.  
Er kniete sich zu mir und sah mich traurig an.  
Ich ruschte ein bisschen weiter weg von ihm.

,,Lori...hör auf damit,bitte...  
Du wirst dich daran angewöhnen müssen, dass ich einen Vampir bin...  
Bitte spring nicht runter'', sagte Carlos und saß schnell neben mir.

Ich erschrak mich und sah ihn an.  
Er umarmte mich sofort und streichelte meinen Rücken.  
Langsam beruhigte ich mich und merkte, dass Kendall und Logan zu uns rannten.  
Kendall saß auch neben mir und umarmte mich auch.  
Logan kniete sich vor mir und sah mich lächelnd an.

Ach man...  
Carlos hatte ja recht.  
Ich musste mich daran angewöhnen.  
Bestimmt würde Logan mich irgendwann beißen, dass spürte ich.  
Auf einmal kratzte mit jemand meinen Bauch und ich schrie.  
Carlos sah sich meinen Bauch an und war geschockt.

,,Ahhh, wer war das?!'', schrie ich.

,,Wir waren es nicht...  
Mit deinem Körper stimmt was nicht'', sagte Kendall.

Könnte es sein, dass es dieses Mädchen war?  
Ich würde es schon noch herausfinden.


	50. Chapter 50

Logan's Sicht

Wir fuhren Lori schnell wieder ins Krankenhaus.  
Dort angekommen, wurde sie in den Intensiv-station gebracht und behandelt.  
Ich versuchte noch die Sache zu verdauen, dass ich jetzt ein Vampir war.

Ich war aber auch froh, dass Carlos es getan hatte.  
Wegen ihn, bin ich nicht Tod.  
Das verdank ich ihn.  
Auf einmal kam Carlos zu mir.

,,Du hasst micht nicht, oder?", fragte er mich.

,,Nein, natürlich nicht, Litos.  
Wegen dir, bin ich noch am Leben.  
Und dafür bin ich dir sehr dankbar", sagte ich ihm und umarmte ihn.

,,Okay...  
Wir müssen jetzt aber gehen.  
Ich habe das schon mit Kendall abgesprochen.  
Er bleibt hier bei Lori und ich trainiere dich, als Vampir klarzukommen.", erzählte er, nahm meine Hand und rannte los.

Man, an das Lichtgeschwindigkeitrennen musste ich mich noch dran gewöhnen.  
Nach paar Sekunden kamen wir in einem abgelegten Wald an...  
Hier sollte Carlos mich also trainieren..  
Das könnte ja interessant werden.  
Aber eine Frage hatte ich noch.

,,Sag mal...  
Ist Kendall auch ein Vampir?", fragte ich ihm.

,,Nein, ist er nicht.  
Er möchte, dass ich ihn Verwandeln soll, wenn der richtigt Zeitpunkt gekommen ist", erklärte er mir.

,,Okay.  
Deine erste Lektion ist es herauszufinden, welche Fähigkeit du besitzt.  
Meine Fähigkeit ist das Gedankenlesen.  
Ich kann von jeden den Gedanken lesen, aber deine irgendwie nicht.  
Das bedeutet, dass du ein Schutzschild bist.  
Das heißt, du bist Immun gegen alle Vampir-Fähigkeiten.  
Du bist also der stärkste Vampir", meinte Carlos.

Ich war sehr verwirrt, da ich ein Neugeborener war.  
Wie konnte ich der stärkste sein?

,,Okay ich bin ein Schutzschild.  
Was kommt als nächstes?", fragte ich ihm.

,,Als nächstes kommt, dass wir deinen Durst unter Kontrolle bringen.  
Ich ernähre mich von tierischen Blut und nicht von menschlichen", sagte er.

Er nahm meine Hand und wir gingen tiefer in den Wald hinein.  
Wir kamen an einem großen Platz voller Tiere an.  
Ich bekam Durst von den vielen Blut und ich leckte mir die Lippen.  
Doch dann roch ich auf einmal menschliches Blut.  
Ich rannte zu den Geruch.  
Carlos stand hinter mir.

,,Sorry, ich wusste nicht, dass Menschen hier sind", entschuldigte er sich.

,,Ich muss hier weg", sagte ich und rannte wieder zu dem Platz mit den Tieren.

Dort angekommen, rannte ich zu einem Tier und stieß meine Zähne in den Hals.  
Ich saugte und saugte das Blut aus dem Tier heraus.  
Ich ließ los und leckte mir die Lippen.  
Das war so lecker.

,,Wow...  
Du machst dich ausgezeichnet als Neugeborener.  
Du hast es geschafft auf menschliches Blut zu verzichten.  
Das habe ich nicht von anfang an geschafft", lobte er mich.

Er zog mich dann noch in eine feste Umarmung.  
Dann rannten wir wieder zu Kendall und Lori.


	51. Chapter 51

Lori's Sicht

Langsam öffnete ich die Augen und sah zuKendall.  
Zum zweiten Mal war ich hier gelandet.  
Dieses Mädchen würde was aufs Maul kriegen, schwor ich.

,,Hey, Lori...  
Wie geht es dir?'', fragte Kendall besorgt.

,,Hey..es...geht'', sagte ich.

Wir quatschten,doch dann wurde die Tür geöffnet.  
Carlos und Logan kamen rein und lächelten uns an.  
Carlos erzählte uns, dass er sich von Tieren ernährte und nicht vom Menschen.

Ich schluckte schwer und sah zu Logan, der mich anlächelte.

,,Aber was passiert, wenn die Menschen heftig bluten und er hat doch keine Kontrolle mehr", dachte ich.

,,Er verliert niemals die Kontrolle, glaub mir'', sagte Carlos.

,,Du kannst meine Gedanken lesen?'', fragte ich ihn verwirrt.

,,Ja...  
Logan hat als Fähigkeit Schutzschild und ist der stärkste'', erzählte er.

,,Oh okay...  
Man, ich hasse Krankenhäuser...  
Ich will nach Hause'', murmelte ich.

,,Aber du darfst noch nicht gehen'', sagte Logan.

,,Ich weiß..  
Aber ich halte hier nicht mehr aus, jeden Tag fühle ich mich sehr schlecht'', sagte ich.

Carlos, Kendall und Logan kamen zu mir und umarmten mich fest, was ich auch erwiderte.  
Dann gingen Carlos, Logan und Kendall nach Hause und mussten was erledigen.

Ich halte es hier nicht mehr aus.  
Ich stand leise auf, ging zum Fahrstuhl und ging raus.  
Keiner hatte mich bemerkt, was auch gut war.  
Endlich war ich draußen.  
Lange lief ich rum und war in meinem Gedanken versunken.

Doch dann blieb ich sofort stehen und war wieder im Wald.  
Na toll...zum dritten Mal war ich hier gelandet.  
Scheiße...ich hatte kein Handy dabei.  
Doch dann machte jemand komische Geräusche.  
Ich sah mich um, aber ich sah niemanden.  
Langsam kriegte ich Angst und rannte schnell weg.  
Jemand folgte mir, aber ich wusste nicht, wer es war.  
Doch jemand sprang auf mich und biss mich an der Seite.  
Ich schrie auf,fiel auf den Boden und wurde in ohnmächtig.

4 Stunden später öffnete ich die Augen und sah mich um.  
Ich war in ein unbekanntes Zimmer, dass ich nicht kannte.  
Mein Herz schlug schneller wie verrückt.  
Jemand kam rein und setzte sich aufs Bett.

Wow, ein hübscher Junge, sagte ich mal.  
Der unbekannte Junge schrie nach jemanden...  
4 anderen Jungen kamen rein und sahen mich an.

,,Wie geht es dir?'', fragte der große.

,,Mir geht es gut...  
warum...  
wer seid ihr?'', fragte ich.

,,Ich bin Sam, das ist Jared, Paul, Embry und Quil'', erzählte der große und zeigte auf jeden.

Ahh Jared hieß er also.  
Wow...ich sag mal, er war hübsch.

,,Wo bin ich?  
Was ist eigentlich passiert'', fragte ich.

,,Du bist bei uns im Wald...  
Jemand hat dich an deiner Seite gebissen und ich habe dich halt gefunden und dich mitgenommen...  
Wie es sich rausstellte, bist du auch ein Werwolf'', erzählte Jared mir.

,,Was?  
Werwolf?  
Nein, nein, nein...ich will es aber nicht'', sagte ich geschockt.

,,So schlimm ist auch gar nicht.  
Wir werden es dir beibringen...  
Also wir beschützen die Menschen und töten die Vampire'', sagte Embry.

Oh nein...  
Logan und Carlos waren also meine Feinde...  
Oh scheiße, dann musste ich mich wohl zusammenreißen und denen nicht sagen, was ich war.

,,Also komm, denn du verwandelst dich draußen okay'',sagte Sam.

Ich nickte und stand auf.  
Wir gingen runter und gingen raus.  
Sam verwandelte sich und war schwarz.  
Paul und Quil waren die nächsten.  
Paul war also dunkelgrau und Quil war mittelbraun.  
Jared und Embry waren die nächsten und Jared war dunkelbrau und Embry war hellgrau.

Jetzt war ich wohl die nächste und hatte jetzt keine Ahnung, wie ich verwandeln sollte.  
Die Jungs sahen mich an.  
Ich versuchte es,aber es klappte nicht.  
Ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen kam zu mir und ärgerte mich heftig.  
Ich wurde wütend und verwandelte mich automatisch.  
Jetzt war ich ein Werwolf.

,,Wow, du siehst so schön aus mit dem weißen Fell'', sagte ein Mädchen und ging weg.

Ich war weiß?  
Cooool...  
Wir rannten los und jagten die Vampire.  
Doch dann roch ich 2 Vampire von meiner Nähe, sofort wusste ich wer es war..  
Oh nein, Logan und Carlo waren hier...  
Scheiße, ich sollte die Jungs davon abhalten, die nicht zu töten.  
Ich lief zu den Beiden, als die mich bemerkten, sahen die mich geschockt an.

,,Oh mein Gott Carlos...  
Was ist das?'',fragte Logan geschockt.

,,Das ist ein Werwolf, unser Feind'', sagte Carlos und sah mich böse an.

Ich schluckte und riss mich zusammen, legte mich auf den Boden und sah die beiden an.


	52. Chapter 52

Carlos Sicht

Na toll...  
Es war erst Logans als Vampir und schon musste ein Werwolf erscheinen.  
Werwölfe waren unsere Feinde.  
Ich sah den Werwolf, der auf den Boden lag, tief in die Augen.  
Ich war geschockt.

,,Oh mein Gott...  
Lori?", fragte ich.

Der Wolf nickte seinen Kopf.  
Schnell nahm ich Logans hand und rannte los.  
Werwölfe können genauso schnell rennen, wie Vampire.  
Lori verfolgte uns.  
Wir rannten weiter und sprangen von Baum zu Baum.  
Lori war direkt hinter uns.  
Man, wir brächten mal einen Vampir, der in die Zunkunft sehen kann.  
Wir rannten und sprangen wild weiter, um Lori zu entkommen.  
Irgendwann kamen wir an unsere Villa an.  
Wir gingen rein und verschlossen die Tür, damit wir Sicherheit waren.

,,Also...  
Nächstes Mal suche ich dir einen weniger gefährliche Gegend aus", sagte ich zu Logan.

FUCK!  
Lori war jetzt unser Feind...  
Wir mussten jetzt sehr gut aufpassen...  
JAMES...  
Was ist wenn Lori ihn beißt?  
Ich setzte mich auf die Couch, dann bemerkte ich, dass Kendall noch schlief...  
Ich rief James an und sagte ihn, dass er hierhin kommen sollte.

James Sicht

Carlos rief mich an und lud mich zu seiner Villa ein.  
Ich sollte da auch für eine Weile wohnen, da ich im Apartment einsam war, nahm ich das Angebot an.  
Langsam packte ich meine Sachen ein, zog mich an und ging raus.  
Ich lief zu Fuß, da mein Wagen in der Werkstatt war.  
Zu Fuß war es aber ein weiter Weg.  
Auf einmal kam Lori zu mir.  
Man, die fehlte mir grade noch.

,,Hey James", sagte sie.

,,Hey", murmelte ich zurück.

Sie kam auf mich zu und versuchte wohl meinen Hals zu küssen.  
Ich drückte sie weg von mir..

,,Sag mal, spinnst du?  
Du bist mit Taylor zusammen.  
Ich will nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben!  
Du bist echt eine Schlampe...  
Und dabei ficke ich schon fast das ganze Palm Woods...  
Nur wegen dir!", schrie ich und rannte weg.

Nach Paar Minuten war ich bei der Villa, wo die anderen auf mich warteten...  
Aber seit wann trugen Carlos und Logan Kontaktlinsen?

Taylor's Sicht

Endlich kam Lori wieder.  
Ich hatte mir solche Sorgen um sie gemacht.  
Sie rannte zu mir und umarmte mich.  
Ich hob sie hoch und drehte uns paar mal, bevor wir in Gelächter ausbrachen.  
Sie küsste meine Stirn ung ging immer weiter runter.

,,Tay, ich brauche dich jetzt.  
Ich möchte jetzt mit dir schlafen...  
Ohne Kondome", sagte sie auf einmal.

,,Wenn du es willst, dann bin ich damit einverstanden", sagte ich.

Sie lächelte mich an, was ich auch erwiderte.  
Ich hob sie hoch ung ging mit ihr ins Schlafzimmer.


	53. Chapter 53

Lori's Sicht

Man, Carlos und Logan rannten schnell weg.  
Ich rannte den beiden schnell hinterher, aber die waren wohl schneller.  
Ich wollte die beiden nicht beißen.  
Als ich James sah, ging ich zu ihm und wollte seinen Hals küssen, aber er schubste mich weg.

Ich wusste nicht, was los mit mir war.  
Mein Körper veränderten sich.  
Ich ging zu Tay, denn er hatte sich Sorgen um mich gemacht.  
Ich rannte zu ihm und umarmte ihn ganz fest.  
Ich glaubte, ich musste mit Carlos reden, weil er einiges wissen musste.

Wir gingen nach oben und er sah mich fragend an.  
Ich dachte nach und hatte beschlossen, ihn nichts zu erzählen mit dem Werwolf-Sache.

,,Bist du dir sicher, dass du es willst?'', fragte Tay mich.

,,Ehm..können wir das verschieben?  
Ich muss leider los, da ich mit Carlos was wichtiges besprechen muss'', sagte ich, küsste ihn kurz und ging raus.

Als ich bei Carlos und Kendalls Villa wa, klopfte ich an der Tür.  
Jemand öffnete die Tür und es war Kendall.  
Zum Glück...  
Ich zog ihn heraus, dann schloss er die Tür und sah mich verwirrt an.

,,Kendall...  
Ich muss dir was sagen'', sagte ich seufzend.

,,Was ist denn los?  
Warum siehst du so blass aus?'', fragte Kendall.

,,Komm mit'', sagte ich, nahm seine Hand und wir liefen durch den Wald.

Ich musste nur den Jungs zeigen, was die wirklich waren und was ich jetzt war.  
Sein Handy hatte ich genommen.  
Das war für Kendall okay, da er mir vertraute.  
Als wir bei den Jungs da waren, rief ich nach Jared.  
Jared kam raus und ging zu mir.

,,Kendall...hör zu.  
Hab keine Angst, das ist Jared'', sagte ich.

Hinter Kendall stand Paul und grinste mich an.  
Oh nein, was hat er vor?  
Will Paul etwa...

,,Ah okay, warum wohnt ihr hier?'', fragte Kendall verwirrt.

,,Weil...  
Du wirst es schon noch erfahren...  
Das kann nur Lori dir sagen'',  
meinte Jared.

Paul rannte schnell zu Kendall und biss in sein Hals.  
Kendall schrie auf.  
Ich sah Kendall geschockt an und schubste Paul heftig weg und wurde wütend.  
Alle kamen raus und sahen Paul entsetzt an.

,,BIST DU BESCHEUERT ODER WAS?  
WARUM BEIßT DU IHN?  
ER IST DOCH EIN MENSCH!  
ER HAT EINEN FREUND NAMENS CARLOS UND ER IST EIN VAMPIR  
DU BIST ECHT DOOF, PAUL'', schrie ich ihn an.

Ich ging zu Kendall und weckte ihn heftig.  
Er rührte sich nicht.  
Die Jungs trugen ihn und gingen sozusagen in meinem Zimmer, da ich Sams Rudel gehöre.  
Ein blondhaariges Mädchen kam zu mir und lächelte mich süß an.  
Sie kommte mir aber bekannt vor.  
Aber woher?

,,Wie heißt du?'', fragte ich sie.

,,Ich bin Alexa'', sagte sie.

,,Was?  
Oh mein Gott..  
Du bist Carloss Ex-Freundin?'', fragte ich geschockt.

,Ja..  
Er weiß bis jetzt nicht, dass ich ein Werwolf bin.  
Aber ich weiß schon, dass er ein Vampir ist, denn man kann ihn schon riechen.  
Das kannst du auch'', erzählte Alexa mir.

Ich ging in mein Zimmer und saß auf dem Stuhl und wartete bis Kendall aufwachte.  
Nach einer Stunde öffnete Kendall langsam die Augen, sah sich um und sah mich geschockt an.

,,Was ist denn passiert?'', fragte Kendall geschockt.

,,Du bist kein Mensch mehr'', meinte ich.

,,Was?  
Was denn dann?'', fragte er noch geschockt.

,,Ein Werwolf..  
Wie ich'', murmelte ich.

,,Nein oder?  
Oh nein nein nein, scheiße...  
Was ist mit Carlos?'', fragte er traurig.

,,Das ist das Problem...  
Carlos und Logan hatten auch Angst vor mir, obwohl ich die beiden nichts böses tu wollte...  
Willst du hier erst mal übernachten?'', fragte ich ihn und umarmte ihn.

Er erwiderte es und weinte auf einmal.  
Ich tröstete ihn und war auch traurig.  
Ich verstand es nicht.  
Warum biss Paul ihn?  
Er durfte oder sollte kein Werwolf sein.  
Langsam schliefen wir ein...  
Morgen mussten wir mit Sam reden.  
Mit Carlos mussten wir es noch überlegen...  
Nur noch James konnte mit uns reden.


	54. Chapter 54

Kendall's Sicht.

Ich wachte schreiend und schweißgebadet auf.  
Carlos kam schnell zu mir und sah mich besorgt an.  
Man, Carlos hatte es gut, denn er musste nicht mehr schlafen.  
Ich wischte mir den Schweiß von meiner Stirn weg.  
,,Was hast du geträumt, Kennypop?", fragte er mich besorgt.

,,Also ich hatte geträumt, dass Lori mich in einem Wald führte.  
Dort stellte sie mir ein paar Leute vor...  
Dann wurde ich von was gebissen und wurde ohnmächtig.  
Als ich aufwachte sagte Lori mir, dass ich jetzt ein Werwolf seie...  
Und du würdest mich für immer hassen...", sagte ich und fing an zu weinen.

,,Psssh...  
Das war nur ein Alptraum.  
Du wirst schon kein Werwolf, versprochen", meinte er und umarmte mich.

Ich erwiderte die Umarmung.  
Aber woher sollte er es wissen, dass es nicht doch passieren würde?  
Ich machte mir solche Sorgen, dass ich Carlos verlieren würde.  
Also machte ich einen festen Entschluss, denn der Zeitpunkt ist wohl gekommen.

,,Beiß mich, Carlos", flüsterte ich.

,,Babe, bist du dir sicher?  
Ich will dich zu nichts zwingen und das weißt du auch", sagte er.

,,Ich bin bereit Carlos.  
Bitte tue mir den Gefallen und verwandle mich.  
Der Zeitpunkt ist gekommen", sagte ich.

Er nickte nur und kam auf mich zu.  
Zu erst küsste er meinen Hals und dann biss er in meinen Puls.  
Ich spürte, wie das Gift sich in mir verteilte und fing heftig an zuschreien.  
Carlos sah mich besorgt an, aber ich lächelte ihn nur an, damit er wusste, dass es nicht schlimm war.  
Mir ging mein ganzes Leben, wie ein Film vorbei.  
Dann schloss ich die Augen und mein Herz wurde schwächer, bis es dann ganz aufhörte zu schlagen.  
Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah zu Carlos, der mich grinsend ansah.  
Ich zog ihn ein leidenschaftlichen Kuss und dann kam Logan ins Zimmer...  
Für einen Moment dachte ich, es wäre James.  
Wir mussten ihm noch die Wahrheit erzählen.  
Das würde vielleicht Spaß machen.  
Logan kam grinsend zu mir und setzte sich neben mir.  
Er zog mich in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
Wir lösten uns.

,,Ja..  
Also, dazu hätte ich noch ne Frage.  
Führen wir so eine Art Dreier-Beziehung?", fragte ich Logan und Carlos.

,,Jop, das führen wir", sagten Logan und Carlos grinsend und die beiden gaben mir abwechselnd einen Kuss auf den Mund.

James' Sicht

Man, ich konnte überhaupt nicht schlafen, da Kendall voll laut geschrien hatte.  
Ich hoffte, es ging ihm gut.  
Dann kamen Carlos, Logan und Kendall runter...  
Wartet mal...  
Seit wann trägt Kendall auch Kontaktlinsen?  
Und warum sind alle Drei so bleich?

,,James, wir möchten dir was sagen...  
Kommst du mit zum Wohnzimmer?", fragte Carlos.

Ich nickte und folgte die anderen zum Wohnzimmer.  
Ich setzte mich hin und war gespannt, was sie mir sagen würden.

,,Also, Logan, Kendall und ich sind Vampire...  
Das erklärt unsere roten Augen und warum wir bleich sind.  
Kendall ist erst seit heute Nacht ein Vampir, da er wollte, dass ich ihn verwandeln sollte.  
Vielleicht hast du seine Schreie gehört.  
Lori ist ein Werwolf.  
Werwölfe sind unsere Feinde, deswegen wollen wir, dass du auf dich aufpasst und Lori meidest", erzählte Carlos mir.

,,Okay, ich verspreche es.  
Ich werde auf mich aufpassen und jeden Kontakt mit Lori meiden.  
Ihr seid meine besten Freunde und ich will nicht, dass ihr mich hasst", sagte ich und umarmte alle.  
Dann blockierte ich Lori auf meinem Handy, Twitter, Facebook und sonst allen Netzwerke.  
Ich hoffte, dass die Jungs mich auch beißen würden, dann könnten wir alle Spaß haben, so als Vampire.


	55. Chapter 55

Lori's Sicht

Am nächsten Tag öffnete ich die Augen, zog mich schick um und ging raus.  
Ich lief durch den Wald und ging zu meinen Rudel.  
Als ich da war, kam Jared zu mir und umarmte mich feste.

Ich erwiderte es und musste lächeln.  
Der Rest umarmten mich auch.  
Wir quatschten noch eine Weile.  
Sam meinte, sein bester Freund käme gleich.  
Doch die Tür wurde geöffnet und ein Junge kam rein.

Ich drehte mich um und sah ihn geschockt an.  
Er sah mich ebenfalls geschockt an und schluckte schwer.  
Was..was...macht...Taylor hier?  
Oh mein Gott...  
Ich wusste echt nicht, was ich sagen sollte.

,,Lori?'', fragte Taylor geschockt.

,,Tay?  
A-aber was machst du denn hier?'', fragte ich auch geschockt.

,,Das gleiche würde ich dich auch gerne fragen'', meinte er nur.

,,Ich habe dich zuerst gefragt'', sagte ich und lächelte leicht.

,,Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich bin ein Werwolf bin'', sagte er.

,,Oh mein Gott...  
Ich auch'', sagte ich geschockt.

,,Was?  
Aber wie?'', fragte er.

,,Ein unbekannter hat mich an meine Seite gebissen'', erzählte ich.

Er kam zu mir und umarmte mich feste.  
Ich erwiderte es und musste leicht lächeln.  
Als wir uns lösten, sahen die anderen uns verwirrt an.  
Tay erklärte es den Jungs, sofort verstanden die es und lächelten uns nur an.  
Sofort gingen wir raus und die Jungs jagten.  
Nur ich nicht...ich lief locker.  
Doch auf einmal stand ein braunhaariges Mädchen vor mir und grinste mich hämisch an.  
Ich blieb sofort stehen und knurrte sie an.  
Sie rannte weg.  
Ich sah mich um und fand sie nicht.  
Auf einmal sprang sie auf meinen Rücken und biss in meinen Hals.  
Ich jaulte, riss ihr den Kopf ab und schon war sie tot.  
Ich fiel auf den Boden und wurde schwach.  
Die anderen kamen zu uns und sahen uns besorgt an.  
Anscheinend hatten die sich schon zurück verwandelt.  
Tay trug mich hoch, ging ins Haus und legte mich vorsichtig auf meinem Bett.  
Es schmerzte total..  
Doch dann hörte ich, lautes Brüllen von unten und ich wusste nicht, wer es war.  
Tay ging kurz raus, schrie jemand an und kam nach einer Weile mit Jared rein.  
Er sah so wütend aus.

,,Jar...  
was ist...  
denn los?'', fragte ich schwach.

,,Ich habe mich mit Embry gestritten, frag mich bitte nicht warum'', sagte Jared sauer.

,,Okay...  
auu'', sagte ich schmerzend.

Langsam schloss ich meine Augen und schlief ein, da ich Ruhe brauchte.  
Dieser Biss machte mich nochwahnsinnig.  
Das tat so weh...  
Nächstes Mal würde ich wohl aufpassen.


	56. Chapter 56

«»

Carlos Sicht

Kendall, Logan und ich gingen Jagen, während James mit irgendwelchen Weibern in unserer Villa rumfickte.  
Unsere Villa tat mir jetzt schon Leid, aber es ging um James Sicherheit.  
Logan hatte seine Fähigkeit trainiert und einen Schutzschild um unsere Villa erzeugt, damit die Werwölfe nicht auf die Idee kämen, bei uns einzubrechen.  
Kendall hatte noch Schwierigkeiten mit den Training, aber ich half im beim jeden Schritt.  
Wir wussten auch noch nicht, welche Fähigkeit er hatte.  
Hoffentlich würden wir die bald herausfinden.  
Kendall meinte, dass wir James auch beißen sollten, aber ich lehnte vorerst ab, da wir nicht wussten, ob er es wollte und ob er auf menschliches Blut verzichten könnte.  
Auf einmal blieb Kendall, wie erstarrt stehen.

Taylor's Sicht

Ich kümmerte mich um Lori und verarztete ihre Biss-Wunde.  
Ihr fragt euch, warum ich mich zu viel um sie kümmere?  
Na ja, das war so ein Werwolf-Ding, denn ich hatte mich auf sie geprägt, als ich sie zum ersten Mal sah.  
Seit dem Tag konnte ich an nichts mehr anderes denken, außer an Lori.  
Als ich erfuhr, dass sie jetzt auch ein Werwolf war, fiel mir ein Stein von Herzen, da ich Lori nichts mehr verheimlichen musste.  
Jetzt konnten wir eine Beziehung ohne Geheimnisse führen.  
Ich gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, kuschelte mich an sie ran und schliefen ein.

Kendall's Sicht

Ich blieb, wie erstarrt, stehen.  
Und ich wusste nicht, was mit mir los war.  
Auf einmal pochte mein Kopf wie verrückt.  
Und auf einmal sah ich eine Vision...  
Als die Vision fertig war, zog ich Carlos und Logan zurück in die Villa.  
Ich hoffte nur, dass James seine Aktivitäten erledigt hatte, denn ich wollte ihn jetzt nicht sehen, wie er mit Weibern Sex hat.  
Als wir in der Villa waren, hörten wir keine Stöhn-Geräusche.  
Ich bat Carlos und Logan sich auf die Couch zu setzen, was sie dann auch machten.  
Ich ging dann zu James Zimmer.  
Ich ging ohne zu klopfen rein und das war ein großer Fehler von mir.  
James saß splitterfasernackt vor dem PC.  
Er sah sich ein Porno-Film an und wichste sich dabei.  
Ich räusperte mich und James drehte sich um, sah mich geschockt an und zog schnell ein Kissen auf seinen Schwanz.

,,Zieh dir was an und komm ins Wohnzimmer.  
Ich muss euch was wichtiges erzählen", sagte ich ung ging zu Carlos und Logan.

,,Warum bist du so geschockt, Kendall?", fragte Logan mich.

,,Tipp für die Zukunft...  
Geht niemals ohne zu klopfen in James Zimmer, sonst seht ihr ihn, wie er sich bei einem Porno nen runterholt", antwortete ich.

Carlos und Logan sahen mich nun verwirrt an.  
Schließlich kam James angezogen ins Wohnzimmer und wir gaben ihn einen schiefes Lächeln.  
James wurde sofort Rot im Gesicht.

,,Was wolltest du uns sagen, Kennypop?", fragte Carlos.

Ich atmete tief ein und fuhr los.

,,Also ich hatte, als wir Jagen waren, so eine Art Zukunftsvision.  
Ich sah, wie Jake wieder kam und eine Gruppe von Kriegern erstellte, um sich an Logan zu rächen.  
Und dann sah ich noch wie die Volturis kamen", erzählte ich ihnen.

Carlos, Logan und James sahen mich geschockt an.  
Logan sah kurz auf den Boden und dachte wohl nach.

,,Jake?", fragte er.

Ich nickte nur.


	57. Chapter 57

Lori's Sicht

Am frühen Morgen öffnete ich die Augen und merkte, dass ich mich nicht bewegen konnte.  
Er hatte seine Arme eng um mich geschlungen und schlief seelenruhig.  
Ich drehte mich um und küsste ihn zärtlich.  
Tay erwiderte es und zog mich an sich heran.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher.  
Nach einer Weile lösten wir uns und sahen uns tief in die Augen.  
Er lächelte mich süß an.

,,So will ich immer geweckt werden'', sagte Tay grinsend.

,,Ich hab es getan, damit du mich loslässt'', sagte ich lächelnd.

,,Geht's dir besser?'' ,fragte er mich besorgt.

,,Ja, aber es tut ein bisschen weh, sonst alles super'', meinte ich und stand auf.

Ich ging runter und setzte mich zu Tisch.  
Tay kam paar Minuten später runter und saß neben mir.  
Wir aßen alles auf und gingen raus.  
Ich verwandelte mich und rannte los.  
Die anderen rannten mir hinterher.  
Tay rannte neben mir und sah mich immer an.  
Sein Fell mochtr ich am meisten.  
Das sah so schön aus.  
Nach einer Weile verwandelten wir uns zurück, gingen in die Stadt und durch das Palm Woods Park und so weiter.

Ein schwarzhaarige Mädchen lachte und erzählte über...JAMES?!  
Tay und ich sahen uns an und gingen weiter.  
Doch dieses Mädchen stand vor uns und lächelte uns an.

,,Wer bist du?'', fragte Tay sie.

,,Ich bin Amely...  
James ist so heiß..  
Er ist aber gut im Bett..  
Muss ich mal sagen'', sagte sie grinsend.

,,Und?  
Das interessiert uns nicht'', sagte ich sauer, nahm Tays Hand und ging weiter.

Ist doch mir egal, was James machte.  
Er war mir egal...  
Doch Tay lief eine andere Richtung und schon waren wir vor Logans, Kendalls, James und Carlos Villa.  
Ich sah Tay verwirrt an und hob die Augenbrauen hoch.  
Die würden uns doch töten, da wir Werwölfe waren

,,Was machen wir denn hier?'', fragte ich Tay.

Er wollte was sagen, doch die Tür wurde geöffnet und die 4 Jungs kamen raus.  
Carlos bemerkte mich und blieb sofort stehen.  
Die anderen auch und sahen uns geschockt an.

,,Was wollt ihr?'', fauchte Carlos uns an.

,,Keine Ahnung...  
Ich habe Tay auch gefragt.  
Er wollte eigentlich antworten...  
Und Hi'', sagte ich leicht sauer.

,,James...nächstes Mal musst du lieber aufpassen, was du mit den Mädels machst'', sagte Tay.

,,Warum?'', fragte James verwirrt.

,,Ein Mädchen namens Amely hat etwas über dich erzählt...  
Lori wollte es nicht hören..  
Also pass lieber auf, sonst flippt Lori noch aus.  
Sie wollte echt nicht wissen, was du mit den Mädels machst'', erzählte Tay.

James sah mich an und hob die Augenbrauen hoch.  
Ich schaute weg und sah Tay an.

,,Was?  
Warum schaust du mich so an?'', fragte Tay.

,,Können wir weitergehen?'', fragte ich.

,,Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass Jake zurückkommt'', sagte Logan auf einmal.

,,Jake?'', fragte ich verwirrt.

,,Ja...  
Kendall hat eine Zunkunftvision und konnte alles sehen'', sagte er.

,,O..okay...  
Wir gehen dann mal...'', meinte ich.

,,Warum?'', fragte Tay.

,,Warum?  
Schau doch die Jungs an...  
Die haben echt Schiss vor uns und ich will nicht, dass ich nochmal gebissen werde'', erzählte ich.

,,Du wurdest gebissen?'', fragten die 4 gleichzeitig.

,,Ja...  
Sowas interessiert euch niemals...  
Also wir gehen jetzt und lassen euch in Ruhe..  
Und Carlos, du brauchst mich nicht böse anzuschauen..  
Wir töten euch gar nicht...  
Ach ja, Carlos hat ja Angst, dass ich vielleicht James oder Kendall beiße...  
Also bye Jungs...'', sagte ich leicht sauer und ging wütend weg.

,,Das war nicht nett'', sagte Logan noch.

,,Tut mir leid, Jungs...  
Das hat sie nicht so gemeint.  
Ich werde mal mit ihr reden'', sagte Tay und folgte mir hinterher.


	58. Chapter 58

Carlos Sicht:

Der Kampf mit Jake UND die Volturis kam Tag für Tag näher.  
Kendall, Logan und ich trainierten ohne Pausen, damit wir überhaupt eine Chance haben.  
Wir hatten Angst um James Sicherheit, da er noch ein Mensch war.  
James hatte auch Angst, deswegen flog er zurück nach Minnesota, bis der Kampf vorbei seie.  
Aber zu Tritt hatten wir keine Chance gehen eine Armee.  
Ich rief paar meiner Vampir-Freunde an, ob sie uns helfen würden, unsere Familie zu beschützen.  
Die meisten von ihnen hatten zugestimmt.

James Sicht:

Da ich Angst um meine Sicherheit hatte, flog ich wieder zurück nach Minnesota.  
Meine Mom fragte mich auch, warum ich wieder zurück bin.  
Ich sagte ihr einfach, dass wir grade Urlaub von Gustabo bekommen hätten.  
Ich wollte ihr nicht die Wahrheit sagen, denn sie würde mir eh nich glauben und mich in einer Psychiatrie einweisen.  
Gestern hatte mich Taylor angeschnautz, dass ich nichts mehr mit den Mädels machen sollte.  
Was war sein Problem?  
Es war mein Leben und meine Entscheidung One Night Stands zu machen.  
Sowas ging ihn nichts an.  
Was konnte ich dafür, dass die Weiber sagten, ich seie gut im Bett?  
Ich war halt eben untendrum gut ausgestattet und dann war es doch selbstverständlich, dass ich ein guter Ficker war.  
Er war doch nur eifersüchtig.

Kendall's Sicht

Der Kampf kam immer näher und wir wussten nicht, wie viele Tage uns noch blieben.  
Wir beherbergten bereits 30 Vampire in unsere Villa...  
Zum Glück waren es nur Vampire, die Tierblut tranken.  
Logan trainierte von uns am meisten, da er meinte, dass er dann ein Schutzschild um uns bilden könnte, um uns vor den Fähigkeiten der Volturis zu schützen.  
Ich versuchte immer wieder, eine Zukunftsvision zu bekommen.  
Doch es klappte nicht.  
Irgendetwas musste meine Fähigkeit blockiert haben.

Logan's Sicht

Ich konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass Jake zurückkommt und nach Rache strebt.  
Er hatte mir doch das Ultimatum gestellt und nicht ich...  
Man, er war so ein richtiges Arschloch.  
Wieso hatte ich ihn gedatet?  
Das war der größte Fehler meines Lebens.  
Ich musste einen Weg finden, Jake ein für allemal zu besiegen.  
Aber wie tötete man einen Geist?  
Ich suchte in meinen Büchern nach, doch da stand nichts, was uns helfen könnte.  
Doch dann fiel ein Buch aus den Schrank und ich auf das Cover:  
Das Buch der Geister und deren Fähigkeiten...  
Vielleicht stand dort was drinnen, dass uns helfen könnte.  
Ich schlug das Buch auf und las sie mir Stück für Stück durch.

Taylor's Sicht

Ich kümmerte mich weiter um Lori, da sie immer noch etwas Schwach war.  
Sie machte sich über irgendetwas sorgen.  
Ich massierte ihr die Schultern.  
Sie drehte sich um und küsste mich leidenschaftlich.  
Der Kuss erhitzte sich immer mehr und irgendwann lag ich auf ihr.  
Ihre Hände gleiteten unter meinen Shirt.

,,Willst du es wirklich tun?  
Wir haben hier keine Kondome", sagte ich.


	59. Chapter 59

Lori's Sicht

Tay fragte mich, ob wir das wirklich tun sollten, da er keine Kondome hatte.  
Ich überlegte kurz, ob ich es wirklich machen sollte.  
Er sah mich an.

,,Weiß net...  
ich bin ja schwach...  
man..'', murmelte ich und dachte nach.

Er nahm mein Gesicht und küsste mich zä erwiderte es und griff nach seinen Haaren.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher.  
Doch überall schmerzte es.  
Ich löste sofort auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

,,Ist schon okay...  
Lass dir Zeit...'',sagte Tay und küsste meine Stirn.

Wir lagen gekuschelt auf dem Bett und schliefen ein.  
Am frühen Morgen öffnete ich die Augen, stand auf und ging runter.  
Ich sah Jared am Tisch sitzen und setzte mich neben ihm.

,,Hey Jared...  
Alles klar?'', fragte ich ihn.

,,Jo...  
Wollen wir heute jagen gehen?'', fragte Jared mich.

Ich nickte und aß meine Brötchen auf, dann gingen wir raus, verwandelten uns und gingen jagen.  
Doch ich blieb sofort stehen und roch etwas.  
Man, was machten Carlos, Kendall und Logan denn hier?  
Ich ging genervt zu den Dreien.  
Als die mich bemerkten, gingen die paar Schritte zurück.  
Ich verwandelte mich zurück und seufzte genervt.

,,Was macht ihr hier?'', fragte ich kalt.

,,Ehm...üben?'', sagte Logan.

,,Ja alles klar...  
Spuck mit der Sprache raus'', sagte ich leicht sauer.

Kendall seufzte und erzählte mir alles.  
Ich sah die Dreien an.

,,Okay...  
Viel Spaß damit'', sagte ich,drehte mich um und ging weg.

,,WARTE LORI!'', rief Carlos.

Ich drehte mich wieder um und sah ihn böse an.  
Doch jemand stand neben mir.  
Ich merkte oder spürte, dass es Jared war.  
Er knurrte die dreien an.

,,Jared..  
nicht'', sagte ich.

Jared nickte und ging paar Schritte zurück.

,,Was ist Carlos?'', meinte ich.

,,Ich weiß nicht so gerecht, ob ich eure Hilfe brauche...  
Für den Kampf gegen die Volturis'',  
meinte Carlos unsicher.

,,Was?  
Wir helfen euch nicht...  
Lieber stirbt ihr'', sagte ich sauer, verwandelte mich wieder und rannte mit Jared weg.

,,Na toll...  
Was machen wir jetzt?'', hörte ich von Logan.

,,Wir werden mit Taylor reden...  
Lori wird uns sicher", meinte Carlos.

Ich rannte weiter und weiter und sprang runter.  
Jared sprang ebenfalls runter.  
Wir landeten im Wasser, verwandelten zurück und ich spritzte ihn heftig an.  
Sofort schwamm ich weg.  
Jared überholte mich, hob mich hoch, schmiss mich ins Wasser und kitzelte mich.  
Ich lachte laut los und konnte nicht mehr.


	60. Chapter 60

Kendall's Sicht

Wir Vampire waren auf uns allein gestellt, denn Taylor ließe sich auch nicht überreden.  
Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass der Kampf immer näher kam und wir nicht davon kämen würden.  
Logan trainierte immer weiter und weiter.  
Carlos und ich hatten versucht, ihn zu überreden, eine Pause zu machen, da er fix und fertig aussah.  
Ich hatte Angst um Logan, denn er hatte sich noch nie so sehr auf ein Ziel konzentriert, wie jetzt.  
Er wollte Jake ein für allemal los werden...  
James war immer noch in Minnesota und fickte wohl grade mit irgendwelchen Mädels.  
Ach unser Jamie, der kleine männliche Schlampe.  
Ich musste grinsen.  
Logan meinte, wir sollten ihn mal überreden, mit uns einen Flotten Vierer zu machen.  
Ich schluckte nur hart, denn ich hatte James schon splitterfasernackt gesehen und ich wusste jetzt schon, dass ich sein Riesenteil nicht in mir haben wollte.  
Es stimmte, was die Mädels sagten, er war wirklich gut ausgestattet.

James Sicht

Man, wie langweilig es hier doch in Minnesota war.  
Hier gab es keine heiße Mädels zum Flachlegen.  
Wie sollte ich mir hier begnügen, wenn ich hier nicht mal One Night Stands machen konnte?  
Na ja, da blieb mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als mir einen Porno anzusehen und dazu zu wichsen.  
Meine Mutter war eh nicht zu Hause, aber zu Sicherheit schloss ich die Tür trotzdem ab.  
Nicht das es wieder passiert, dass jemand reinkommt und mein bestes Stück sieht, so wie Kendall...  
Aber das machte mir bei ihm nichts aus, da wir führer immer zusammen gewichst hatten..  
Ja, er war mein Wichs-Kumpel.  
Ach ja, wie ich die alte Zeit doch vermisste.  
Manchmal wünschte ich mir, dass wir immer noch zusammen wichsen würden.  
Ich schaltete mein PC an und wartete bis vollständig hochgeladen war.  
Dann suchte ich mir einen Porno-Film aus, die ich mir mal gekauft hatte.  
Ich zog mich komplett aus, da ich es irgendwie liebte, ganz Nackt zu wichsen.  
Ich klickte auf den Film, schon hatte ich meine Hand an meinen Schwanz und begann meine Hand rauf und runter zu bewegen.

Logan's Sicht

Ich trainierte immer weiter und weiter.  
Kendall und Carlos wollten, dass ich mal eine Pause machen sollte, da ich mich sonst überanstrengen würde.  
Aber ich musste weiter trainieren, denn nur so hatten wir eine Chance, Jake für immer zu vernichten...  
Jedenfalls stand es so im Buch.  
Vielleicht sollte ich doch eine Pause machen, wer wusste denn, wie lange es noch dauerte bis zum Kampf.  
Ich hatte echt kein Bock, den Arschloch wieder zusehen.  
Und wieder bereute ich es, dass ich mich ihn in verliebt und gedatet hatte.  
Zum Glück hatten wir noch nie Sex, sonst würde ich mein erstes Mal sicher bereuen.  
Ich beschloss, jetzt doch eine Pause zu machen.  
Ich ging zu Kendall, Carlos und den anderen Vampire.  
Langsam setzte ich mich halb auf Kendalls und halb auf Carlos Schoß.  
Sie umarmten mich und küssten mich dann leidenschaftlich.  
Auf einmal spürten wir ein kälte um uns herum.

,,Na habt ihr mich vermisst?", sagte eine bekannte Stimme.

Wir drehten uns um.  
Jetzt wussten wir, dass der Kampf gegen Jake jetzt beginnen würde.


	61. Chapter 61

Lori's Sicht

Jared und ich gingen wieder nach Hause.  
Doch im Wald rochen wir die Volturis.  
Wir sahen uns gegenseitig an und wussten nicht, was hier los war.  
Irgendwann machte mein Kopf klick.  
Die wollten gegen die Jungs kämpfen.  
Das hieße Jake war hier und wollte sich an Logan rächen.

Ich erzählte Jared alles, was Kendall mir erzählt hatte.  
Er sah mich geschockt an und meinte wir könnten die helfen.  
Was?  
Wollte er mich etwa verarschen?  
Ich sagte ihm klar und deutlich und meinte, dass wir denen NICHT helfen.  
War mir doch egal...  
Die hattenen ja Schiss vor uns und von Carlos hatte ich die Schnauze voll.  
Jared rief nach unseren Rudel.  
Paar Minuten später kamen alle zu uns.  
Er erzählte denen alles mit den Jungs.

,,Warum helfen wir denen nicht?'', fragte Sam mich.

,,Ich habe die Schnauze voll von Carlos..  
Er faucht mich immer an und schaut mich böse an'', sagte ich.

,,Wir helfen denen okay!  
Kein Meckerei'', sagte er ernst, verwandelte sich und rannte los.

Wir alle verwandelten u s ebenfalls und rannten auch los.  
Wir waren irgendwo auf dem Feld.  
Ich sah viele Volturis, viele Vampire und die 3 Jungs.  
James war nicht dabei..  
Ich dachte, er war woanders.  
Aro wollte was sagen, schon knurrte Sam.  
Die Volturis drehten sich um und sahen uns geschockt an.  
Die Dreien ebenfalls auch.  
Ich sah zu Carlos und dann knurrte ich Aro an.  
Auf einmal war mein Rücken kalt.

,,Wehe du hilfst denen, dann wirst du es bereuen'', sagte eine bekannte Stimme.

Ich drehte mich um und sah niemanden.  
Das musste Jake gewesen sein.

,,Ohh...die Werwölfe sind hier, auch nicht schlecht'', sagte Aro.

Alle knurrten außer ich.

,,Wer ist dieser Wolf?  
Mit weißen Fell'', fragte Jane.

,,Hm...wahrscheinlich ist die neu'', sagte Aro.

3 Männer kamen zu mir, hoben mich hoch und gingen zu Aro.  
Ich wehrte mich und knurrte.  
Tay wollte zu mir kommen, aber die anderen Männer hielten ihn auf.  
Als ich bei Aro war, wurde ich auf den Boden geschmissen.  
Ich knurrte Aro an.  
Doch Jane hatte irgendwelche Kräfte und hatte mit mir was gemacht.  
In meinem Kopf tat es weh.  
Ich jaulte und fiel auf den Boden.

,,Lass Lori in Ruhe'', rief Logan.

,,Ahh..Lori...  
Du heißt also Lori...  
Schöner Name hast du'', sagte Aro und kniete sich vor mir.  
Ich knurrte und funkelte ihn böse an.  
Ich hörte, dass Tay ausflippte.  
Jane kam zu mir und machte was.  
Ich spürte, dass in mir überall zieht.  
Es tat richtig weh.  
Ich jaulte heftig, sprang auf sie und riss ihr den Kopf ab.  
2 Männer kamen zu mir und stützen sich auf mich, sodass ich auf den Boden liegen musste.  
Die Dreien sahen mich traurig an.  
Alter?!  
Die schauten mir nur zu und machen nichts?! Das gleiche machten meine Rudel auch.  
Ich konnte echt nicht fassen, dass Tay nicht mehr knurrte und mir nur zuguckte.  
Ein Mädchen kam zu uns und sagte was zu Aro.  
Sie hieß Alice...  
Aha, schön zu wissen.  
Sie meckerte ihn an und meinte, er solle mich gehen lassen, aber er tat es nicht.  
Alice ging zurück und alle starrten mich an.  
Ein Junge kniete sich runter und verletzte mich.  
Ich jaulte, verwandelte mich zurück und wurde wieder schwach.  
Ich war sauer und riss sein Kopf mit meinem Händen ab.  
Doch ich fiel wieder auf den Boden.  
Schnell rannte ich weg und setzte mich auf einem Ast.  
Ich blutete heftig und es tat richtig weh.

,,Du tust mir leid, Schwesterherz'', sagte wieder eine bekannte Stimme.

Ich sah mich um und sah niemanden.

,,Jake...  
Lass mich in Ruhe und du solltest Logan auch in Ruhe lassen...'', sagte ich leicht sauer.

,,Lori..alles okay?'', rief jemand von unten.

Ich sah nach unten und sah Logan.  
Kendall und Carlos kamen gerannt zu Logan und sahen mich auch an.

,,Nein!  
Verpisst euch ihr Idioten...  
Ihr habt nur zu geguckt, was die mit mir machen.  
Ich bin so sauer'', sagte ich wütend und sprang runter.

,,Lori...  
Es tut uns wirklich leid, aber wir hatten auch Angst vor Aro und Jane...  
Aber du hast das richtige getan'', meinte Carlos.

,,Aber warum seid ihr gekommen?'', fragte Kendall mich.

,,Sam, mein Anführer, hat's gesagt.  
Jared hatte ihn ja alles erzählt, deswegen sind wir hier'', sagte ich schmerzend.

Ich fiel auf den Boden und lag auf meinem Rücken.  
Die Dreien kamen zu mir und sahen mich an.  
Sofort verwandelte ich mich und knurrte die Dreien an und rannte einfach weg.  
Die konnten mich mal.  
Ich rannte weiter egal wohin.  
Mir war egal, ob ich Schmerzen hatte oder nicht...


	62. Chapter 62

James Sicht

Nach der geilen Wichsrunde wischte ich mir das Sperma ab und zog mich wieder an.  
Der Film war mal grade ca. 10 Minuten am Laufen und schon hatte ich abgespritzt.  
Vielleicht lag es dran, dass ich mir vorgestellt, dass es die Jungs waren, die mir einen Runterholen...  
Ja, Ich James Diamond war verliebt in Kendall, Carlos und Logan.  
Deswegen machte ich One Night Stands, damit ich meine Gefühle verbergen konnte.  
Ich war zuerst nur in Kendall verknallt und zwar, als wir zum ersten Mal zusammen wichsten.  
Sein erregter Schwanz hatte es mir echt angetan, er war nicht so groß, wie meiner, aber trotzdem war er perfekt.  
Und von Kendalls nackter Oberkörper wollte ich jetzt nicht anfagen.  
Auch er hatte sich immer ganz Nackt ausgezogen, als wir uns bei einem Porno einen runterholten.  
Seitdem wusste ich, dass ich Bi-Sexuell war.  
In Carlos und Logan hatte ich mich verliebt, als wir nach Los Angeles zogen.  
Ich hatte Carlos und Logan auch schon Mal Nackt gesehen.  
Sie waren zwar nicht so gut ausgestattet untendrum wie ich, aber trotzdem waren sie riesig.  
Leider hatte ich sie nie im erregten Zustand gesehen.  
Aber wer wusste, was dann passieren würde?  
Ich hatte mir oft vorgestellt, wie Drei mich zu Tode fickten.  
Einer nach den anderen fickte meinen enges Loch.  
Aber leider würde das wohl nie Wirklichkeit.  
Und das war der Grund, warum ich One Night Stands mache.  
Nur um meine Gefühle der Enttäuschung zu entkommen, da sie mich nie lieben würden.

Carlos Sicht

Der Kampf gegen Jake und den Volturis hatte begonnen.  
Tatsächlich kamen uns die Werwölfe zur Hilfe.  
Lori hatte Jane getötet, was auch gut war, da Janes Fähigkeit echt fies war.  
Dann wurde Lori verletzt und ist abgehauen.  
Taylor rannte ihr hinterher.  
Er war echt gut zu ihr.  
Einer der Volturi-Mitglieder nährte sich mir und ich wusste, dass es Felix war.  
Das würde easy sein, da er keine besondere Fähigkeit hatte.  
Aber dafür war er enorm stark.  
Tja, trotzdem Pech für ihn, da ich seine Gedanken lesen konnte und somit jeder seine Schläge gekonnt auswisch.  
Doch dann wurde ich unaufmerksam und er drückte mich zu Boden.  
Benjamin, der die Elemente beherrschen konnte, schlug auf den Boden.  
Bevor Felix mir den Kopf abreißen konnte, fiel ich in die Schlucht und krallte mich fest, damit er dachte, ich seie Tod.  
Als der Boden sich langsam wieder zusammen flickte, sprang ich hoch und krallte mir Felix Kopf.  
Ich landete auf den Boden und riss Felix den Kopf ab.  
Puh, die erste Runde war geschafft.

Taylor's Sicht

Ich rannte Lori hinterher, bis sich an einem Teich zurück verwandelte.  
Also verwandelte ich mich auch zurück, ging zu ihr und umarmte sie.  
Ihre Wunden waren bereits in der Verheilungsprozess.  
Ich kniete mich vor ihr nieder und zog eine Schatel aus meiner Tasche.

,,Ich weiß, das ist nicht der perfekte Moment.  
Möchstest du mich heiraten und mein Werwolf-Frau sein?  
Und irgendwann mit mir Werwolfskinder haben?", fragte ich sie.


	63. Chapter 63

Lori's Sicht

Als Tay mich gefragt hatte und mich ansah, blieb geschockt stehen und wusste echt nicht, was ich sagen sollte.  
Letztes Mal hatte er mich auch gefragt und da hatte ich ''Nein'' gesagt...  
Man merkte schon, dass er traurig war.  
Ich sah ihn an und umarmte ihn.  
Tay erwiderte es, hob mich hoch und sah mich an.

,,Ist das ein Ja?'', fragte er mich.

,,Jaa'', sagte ich glücklich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Wow...  
Mit 17 würde ich ihn heiraten...  
War mir eh egal, was die anderen von uns dachte, denn hauptsache ich hatte Tay.  
Er machte mich einfach glücklich.  
Er ließ mich wieder runter, nahm meine Hand und wir gingen zurück zu den anderen.  
Naja...  
Nicht wirklich zurück, sondern wir versteckten uns halt und schauten einfach zu.  
Ich sah, dass Carlos Felix den Kopf abgerissen hatte.  
Wow, er war aber gut.  
In der nächste Runde musste Kendall gegen Alec kämpfen...  
Oh je, jetzt wurde es hart.  
Alec war stärker als Kendall.  
Ich hoffte, er schaffte das.  
Ich hielt meine Augen zu und konnte nichts mehr sehen, da ich sehr schlimm fand.  
Kendall lag verletzt auf den Boden.  
2 Männer hielten Logan und Carlos auf, damit die ihn nicht helfen konnten.  
Alec nahm seinen Kopf und wollte den abreißen.  
Doch das würde ich nicht zulassen, sofort verwandelte ich mich und rannte zu Alec.  
Ich sprang auf seinem Rücken und riss ihn seinen Kopf ab.  
Kendall sah mich dankend an und "atmete" erleichert auf.  
Ich drehte mich um und knurrte Aro an.  
Er sah mich beeindruckt an und redete mit Marcus.  
Ich konnte alles verstehen und funkelte die Beiden böse an.  
Carlos ging zu Kendall, hob ihn hoch und ging zurück.

,,Danke Lori'', flüsterte Kendall.

Doch einer hatte die gleiche Kräfte wie Jane.  
Ich schluckte schwer und sah zu Tay.  
Es schmerzte NICHT.  
Ich drehte mich um und sah zu Logan.  
Er hatte mich tatsächlich beschützt.

,,Das ist unmöglich..  
Jemand muss ein Schutzschild sein'', meinte Marcus.

Caius rannte zu mir und sprang auf mich drauf.  
Ich fiel nach hinten und lag auf meinem Rücken.  
Ich wehrte mich, doch er war stärker als ich.  
Seine Hände lagen auf meinem Bauch und er benutzte seine Kräfte.  
Ich jaulte heftig und verwandelte mich zurück.  
Ich merkte, dass die Werwölfe laut knurrten, rannten los und kämpften mit den Volturis.  
Die Vampire rannten auch los.  
Carlos riss Caius den Kopf ab, kniete runter und sah mich an.

,,Geh...  
Kämpfe bitte mit Aro..I  
ch will ihn tot sehen'', flüsterte ich schwach.

Er nickte, rannte zu Aro und kämpfte mit ihm.  
Auf einmal schrie jemand.  
Oh mein Gott?  
Carlos war verletzt!  
Ich stand auf, doch ich fiel wieder auf den Boden und sah, dass Carloss Arm gebrochen war.  
Ich verwandelte mich und rannte zu Aro.  
Carlos bemerkte mich und half mir.  
Gemeinsam kämpften wir gegen Aro.  
Ich biss tief in sein Hals und hielt mich daran fest.  
Aro konnte sich nicht bewegen.  
Carlos riss sein Kopf ab und schmiss ihn weg.  
Dann umarmte er mich kurz und tötete weiter.  
Meine Rudel halfen den 3 Jungs, die verstanden sich total.  
Ich fiel auf den Boden und war wirklich schwach.  
Man, was hat Caius mit mir gemacht?  
Langsam schloss ich meine Augen und um mich herum wurde alles schwarz...


	64. Chapter 64

James Sicht

Und immer noch langweilte ich mich hier in Minnesota.  
Carlos, Kendall und Logan riefen nicht mal bei mir an und sowas machte mir sorgen.  
Ich hoffte es ging ihnen gut.  
Oh wie ich wünschte jetzt bei ihnen zu sein, damit ich wusste, ob es ihnen gut geht.  
Was ich so machte?  
Naja, ich war schon seit 10 Stunden nicht mehr auf Weiber-Jagd.  
Ich hatte seit ca 15 Stunden keinen One Night Stand mehr gehabt und ich war mal wieder geil.  
Aber hier gabs niemanden zum Ficken, der meine wahren Gefühlen unterdrücken könnten.  
Kendall, Carlos und Logan würden mich niemals Leben.  
Bestimmt würden die mich hassen, wenn ich es denen erzähle.  
Ich stellte mir das sogar schon vor.  
Hey, Ich wollte euch sagen, dass ich mich in euch verliebt habe...  
Na toll...  
Ich hoffte nur, dass ich mich niemals verplappern werde, vorallem nicht bei meinen ganzen zukünftigen One Night Stands.  
Man, warum riefen die mich nicht an?

Logan's Sicht

Der Kampf ging langsam zum Ende zu.  
Wir hatten viele Verletzte, aber keiner von uns wurde getötet, also waren wir in der Überzahl.  
Es waren nur noch ein paar von den Volturis übrig, die aber auch dann getötet wurden.  
Das hieß, es blieb nur noch einer übrig und zwar Jake allein.  
Und da erscheint er ja auch, wenn man von Teufel spricht.

,,Tay...  
Bring die anderen zu unsere Villa.  
Diesen Kampf muss ich alleine machen", sagte ich zu Taylor

,,Schön dich wieder zusehen, Logan", sagte Jake.

,,Das beruht sich aber nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit", sagte ich kalt.

,,Na komm, töte mich doch.  
Wie willst du denn, einen Geist töten?", fragte er lachend.

,,Dachtest du echt, der Schutzschild wäre meine einzigste Fähigkeit?  
Na ja, dann muss ich dich aber enttäuschen.  
Ich habe trainiert und dank hilfe eines Buches, kann ich dich für immer vernichten!", schrie ich ihn an.

Er sah mich nur misstrauisch an, als ob er mir nicht glauben würden, da die Vampire eigentlich nur eine Fähigkeit haben konnte.  
Aber ich war halt nicht wie die anderen Vampire.  
Ich war eine Ausnahme.  
Doch bevor er weiterreden konnte, verwandelte ich ihn einen Vampir für 3 Stunden...  
Ach ja, danke liebes Buchelein.

,,W-was hast du mit mir gemacht?", fragte Jake sauer.

,,Tja, du solltest mich lieber nicht unterschätzen.  
Ich habe dich für 3 Stunden in einen Vampir verwandelt.  
Aber keine Sorge Jakie...  
Ich mache es kurz und schmerzlos für dich", sagte ich und rannte auf ihn los.

Er versuchte mich anzugreifen, doch ich wisch immer aus.  
Aber auch er wisch meine Angriffe aus.  
Er stellte mir einen Bein, wo ich dann drüber sprang.  
Sag mal, wie alt war er eigentlich?  
8?  
Und den hatte ich mal gedatet?  
Oh man...  
Jetzt hatte ich ihn in den Schwitzkasten.  
Ich krallte mir seinen Kopf und riss ihn ab.  
Dann holte ich einen Feuerzeug und verbrannte alle Überreste auf dem Feld.  
Endlich war er weg...für immer.  
Doch dann brach ich vor erschöpfung zusammen und um mich herum wurde es schwarz.


	65. Chapter 65

Carlos's Sicht

Alle waren in meiner Villa außer Logan.  
Tay sagte, er musste noch mit Jake kämpfen.  
Kendall legte Lori vorsichtig auf die Couch.  
Carlisle Cullen untersuchte sie und machte was mit ihr.  
Schon 3 Stunden war Logan weg.  
Langsam machte ich mir Sorgen und deswegen hatte ich beschlossen, ihn zu holen.  
Ich rannte los und blieb auf dem Feld stehen und sah, dass Logan auf den Boden lag.  
Ich ging zu ihm, trug ihn hoch und ging zurück in die Villa.  
Alle sahen uns geschockt an.  
Ich legte Logan vorsichtig auf die Couch.  
Ich fragte Taylor, ob Lori schon aufwacht war, aber er schüttelte den Kopf.  
Jared und Paul nahmen ihn in den Armen und tröstete ihn.  
Carlisle Cullen untersuchte auch bei Logan und machte mit ihnmauch was.  
Jetzt standen wir vor Lori und Logan und waren gespannt, dass die wach werden.A  
rme Lori und Logan musste ich sagen.  
4 Stunden später waren die beiden immer noch nicht wach.  
Man, wie lange brauchten die noch?  
Doch auf einmal hustete Logan heftig, öffnete seine Augen und stand langsam auf.  
Wir alle umarmten ihn und waren sehr erleichtert, dass er endlich wach war.  
Jetzt fehlt nur noch Lori.  
Tay nahm ihre Hand und weinte ein bisschen.  
Ich fand, dass die beiden süß zusammenpassten.  
Ich erzählte Logan alles.  
Er meinte, Jake seie tot.  
Anfangs waren wir geschockt, aber dann fanden wir's okay.  
Logan setzte sich auf die Couch und wir warteten noch auf Lori.

,,Ich bin aber froh, dass Jake endlich tot ist'', sagte Logan auf einmal.

,,Du bist da nicht der einzige.  
Lori würde auch froh sein und dir dankbar sein'', meinte Kendall.

Was James wohl jetzt gerade machte...  
Ja, ich wollte es lieber nicht wissen, was er wirklich in Minnessota machte.  
Ich glaubte, ich sollte für ihn einen Freund suchen und die beiden verkuppeln.  
Vielleicht konnte Lori mir helfen, da sie viele Kumpels hatte.  
Ich setzte mich ebenfalls auf die Couch und seufzte nur.  
Die Werwölfe waren wirklich nett und hatten uns wirklich geholfen.  
Embry und ich waren gute Freunde geworden.  
Er war ein guter Freund für mich.

,,Wird Lori noch aufwachen?'', fragte Jared ungeduldig.

,,Wird sie..  
Aber ich weiß nicht, warum sie nicht aufwacht...  
Caius hat ihr irgendwas gegeben, aber was..weiß ich nicht'', sagte Carlisle Cullen.

Wir alle seufzten und hassten Caius.  
Lori war ein guter Mensch.  
Ab und zu war sie unmöglich, aber sie blieb meine kleine Schwester, da sie jetzt niemanden hatte.  
Das hieß...wir beschützen sie.  
Wir wollten wirklich nicht, dass Lori wieder verletzt wird.


	66. Chapter 66

James Sicht

Und ein weiterer Tag verging, ohne dass die Jungs mich anriefen.  
Ach…Fuck auf die Angst.  
Ich packte meine Sachen ein und hinterließ meiner Mutter einen Brief.  
Ich lief zum Flughafen und buchte mir dort, dem nächsten Flug nach L.A.  
Nach 9 langen Stunden, war ich endlich L.A, holte meine Koffer und ging raus.  
Ich ging zur Carlos Villa und klopfte an der Tür.  
Paar Augenblicke später wurde die Tür geöffnet und wurde dann von Kendall, Logan und Carlos umarmt.  
Ich erwiderte die Umarmung.

„Wir wollten dich grade anrufen, damit du wieder zurückkommen kannst", sagte Carlos.

„Tja, ich habe wohl ein gutes Timing", erwiderte ich lachend.

„Ich will dir jemanden vorstellen James", sagte Carlos.

Carlos zog mich in die Villa und schleppte mich ins Wohnzimmer.

„James, das ist Edward Cullen.  
Edward, das ist James Diamond", stellte Carlos und vor.

Ich schüttelte Edwards Hand und zog Carlos dann in die Küche.

„Was wird das hier?", fragte ich.

„Sei aber bitte nicht sauer auf mich.  
Ich sah, wie unglücklich du warst, deswegen wollte ich dich mit Edward verkuppeln", sagte er.

„Sag mal spinnst du?!  
Wer gibt dir das Recht, mich mit jemand zu verkuppeln?  
Es stimmt, dass ich traurig bin.  
Aber du kennst den wahren Grund nicht!  
Ich will nicht verkuppelt werden, weil ich mich in euch verliebt habe…  
Also in Kendall, Logan und dich!  
Und ich habe es euch nie erzählt, weil ich wusste, dass ihr mich hassen würdet", sagte ich und rannte mit Tränen in den Augen irgendwo hin.

Jetzt war es raus…  
Die Drei würden mich für immer hassen, weil ich mich in sie verliebt hatte.  
Ich war so sauer auf Carlos.  
Wer gab ihm das Recht, mich zu verkuppeln?  
Vielleicht hätte ich in Minnesota bleiben sollen.  
Ich begann aus Langeweile zu singen:

**He was a boy, she was a girl**  
**Can I make it any more obivous?**  
**He was a punk, she did ballet**  
**What more can I say?**  
**He wanted her, she'd never tell, secretly she wanted him as well**  
**But all of her friends stuck up their nose**  
**They had a problem with his baggy clothes**

**He was a sk8er boi, she said see ya later boy, he wasn't good enough for her**  
**She had a pretty face but her head was up in space, she needed to come back down to earth**

Ich tanzte etwas herum und ich versuchte dadurch, meine Gedanken zu ordnen, was ich jetzt tun sollte, wo mein Geheimnis draußen war.  
Zurück konnte ich nicht, da die mich jetzt sicherlich hassten.

Was sollte ich den jetzt nur machen?  
Niemand konnte mich leiden.

Ich war ein nichts…  
Vielleicht hatte ich es nicht verdient am Leben zu bleiben, da mich alle hassten.  
Ich hatte einfach zu viele Fehler im meinen Leben gemacht, die ich auch sehr bereute, aber ich konnte die nun mal jetzt nicht mehr ungeschehen machen, dafür war's ja eindeutig zu spät.  
Men Tod würde doch eh nur alle glücklich machen, denen ich verletzte hatte und es würde mich sowieso niemand vermissen…

**Five years from now she sits at home, feeding the baby, she's all alone**  
**She tells on TV, guess who she sees?**  
**Sk8er boi rockin' up MTV**  
**She calls up her friends, they already know and they bought the tickets to see his show**  
**She tags along, stands in the crowd looks at the man that she turned down**

**He was a sk8er boi, she said see ya later boy, he wasn't good enough for her**  
**Now he's a superstar, slammin' on his guitar**  
**Does your pretty face see what he's wroth?**  
**He was a sk8er boi, she said see ya later boy, he wasn't good enough for her**  
**Now he's a superstar, slammin' on his guitar**  
**Does your pretty face see what he's wroth?**

Ich versuchte immer noch immer meine Gedanken zu ordnen, was aber irgendwie immer noch nicht klappte.  
Ich wusste wirklich nicht, was ich jetzt noch tun sollte.  
Man, das Leben war so was von unfaire.  
Jeder hatte Glück in sein Leben und ich hatte das ganze Pech.  
Man, warum konnte ich meine Gedanken nicht einordnen, andere konnten das doch auch, oder war ich etwa ne Ausnahme?  
Ich fragte mich grade wirklich, was in den Köpfen der Anderen losginge.  
Bestimmt dachten sie, dass es widerlich seie, dass ich mich in sie verliebt habe, aber ich konnte ja nichts für meine Gefühle.  
Das Herz suchte sich eben raus, was es haben möchte.  
Aber bestimmt würden sie es nicht verstehen, denn ich hatte zu viele Fehler in meinen Leben gemacht und das könnten sie mir auch nie im Leben verzeihen.

**Sorry girly, but you missed out**  
**Well tough luck that boy's mine now**  
**We are more than just good friends**  
**This is how the story ends**  
**Too bad that you couldn't see, see the man that boy could be**  
**There is more than meets the eye**  
**I see the soul that is inside.**

**He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl**  
**Can I make it any more obvious?**  
**We are in love, haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?**

Ich seufzte nur und trat gegen einen Baum und schrie kurz vor schmerzen auf.  
Man, das tat grad vielleicht gut.  
Der Schmerz ließ mich für einen kurzen Zeit, den Schmerz in meinen Herzen vergessen.  
Aber wie gesagt, nur kurz.  
Der körperliche Schmerz verschwand sofort und mein seelischer Schmerz tauchte wieder auf.  
Ich wusste schon, dass ich es mir nur einbildete, aber ich konnte nichts dagegen tun, es tat einfach so weh, das ich niemals die Liebe finden würde.  
Ich holte tief Luft und sang dann den letzten Teil des Songs, damit ich etwas Ruhte hatte.

**I'm with the sk8er boi, I said see ya later boy**  
**I'll be backstage after the show**  
**I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl you used to know**

**I'm with the sk8er boi, I said see ya later boy**  
**I'll be backstage after the show**  
**I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl you used to know**


	67. Chapter 67

Carlos Sicht

James rannte weinend raus und ich blieb geschockt stehen.  
Ich konnte es nicht fassen, was ich gerade gehört hatte.  
Er liebte uns!  
Mir wurde es gerade zu viel und ich ging ins Wohnzimmer und saß seufzend auf den Couch.  
Logan und Kendall kamen zu mir und saßen neben mir.  
Ich erzählte den beiden alles.  
Logan und Kendall sahen sich gegenseitig geschockt an und konnten es nicht fassen.

,,Also er muss jetzt wissen, dass wir ihn nicht hassen'', meinte Logan.

,,Ja toll..  
Aber er ist abgehauen'', sagte ich seufzend.

,,Dann müssen wir ihn halt suchen...  
Ich weiß, dass dir gerade zu viel geworden, Carlitos..  
Aber wir müssen James finden, sonst baut er Scheiße'', meinte mein Freund.

Ich lächelte und küsste Kennypop kurz und sah zu Lori.  
Die lag leblos da und bewegte sich nicht.  
Ach Lori..  
Ich wünschte nur, dass du endlich aufwachst.  
Ich glaube ich brauche dich, du musst mir...uns helfen.  
Du musst mir...uns helfen  
Nur Lori konnte mit James darüber reden.  
Aber wieso wachte sie dann nicht auf?  
Taylor weinte stärker, seine Freunde trösteten ihn.  
Kendall und Logan gingen raus, um James zu suchen, außer ich.  
Ich konnte immer noch nicht glauben.  
Mit dem Verkuppeln war es auch keine gute Idee.  
Jetzt hatte ich beschlossen James in Ruhe lassen, damit er sich beruhigen konnte, da ich seine Gefühle verletzt hatte.  
Alle gingen in die Küche und beredeten was.  
Ich trug Lori hoch und ging raus.  
Als ich am Flughafen war, überlegte ich nicht schnell, sondern ging einfach rein.  
Natürlich nahm ich Lori mit und sagte jeden, dass sie schläft.  
Ich saß im Flugzeug und flog nach London, da lebte mein Onkel.  
Er war ein guter Arzt und konnte vielleicht Lori helfen.  
Ich wusste, dass es nicht richtig war,einfach so weg zu fliegen ,aber ich brauchte Lori jetzt.  
In diesem Moment brauchte ich sie.  
Ich wusste, dass Logan und Kendall auch da waren, aber Lori war anders und konnte mir helfen, egal was passierte.  
Nach 6 Stunden war ich in London, sofort nahm ich den Taxi.  
Der Taxifahrer fuhr zu meinem Onkel.  
Als ich endlich bei ihm war, ging ich zu ihm und erzählte ihm alles.  
Mein Onkel nahm Lori und ging in einem Raum.  
Ich folgte ihn natürlich hinterher und nahm mein Handy und sah 3 Nachrichten und 9 Anrufe von Kendall und Logan.  
Die machten sich wirklich Sorgen um mich.  
Ich glaube, ich bleibe eine Woche hier.  
Mein Onkel, hatte ich wirklich vermisst.  
Er machte bei Lori was.  
Dann kam er zu mir und umarmte mich fest.  
Doch mein Handy klingelte, ich nahm es und ging ran.

,,Hallo'', sagte ich.

,,Endlich gehst du ran...  
Wo bist du, darf ich die Lautsprecher an machen?  
Wir sind gerade bei James'', sagte Kennypop besorgt.

,,Ja kannst du'', meinte ich seufzend.

Kendall machte den Lautsprecher an und sagte zu Logan irgendwas.

,,Hey, wo bist du?'', fragte Logan.

,,Hey...  
Ich bin im London mit Lori...keine Sorge  
Ich bleibe nur eine Woche dort...  
Ich muss mit Lori reden...  
Bitte versteh das...  
Mir wurde es gerade zu viel und es tut mir leid, James, dass ich deine Gefühle verletzt hatte..  
Es tut mir leid...  
Aber ich verspreche euch, dass ich nach einer Woche wieder zu euch komme...  
Sei nicht böse auf mich, bitte versteh mich'', erzählte ich.

,,Okay...  
Pass dich auf Carlitos, Lori die Arme, ich wünschte, sie würde jetzt aufwachen'', sagte Kendall.

,,Ich wünschte es mir auch.  
Mein Onkel hat mit ihr irgendwas gemacht, mal gucken, ob sie aufwacht oder nicht'', erzählte ich und legte auf.

Ich ging zu Lori, setzte mich auf einem Stuhl, nahm ihre Hand und wartete bis sie aufwacht.  
Wenn sie stirbt, würdee ich alle Volturis töten.  
Mir egal...  
Ich würde nur ausflippen.  
Sie war wie eine kleine Schwester für mich geworden.  
Jetzt hoffte ich, dass sie wirklich aufwacht.


	68. Chapter 68

James Sicht

Nach dem Song weinte ich immer noch stark.  
Warum war die Liebe nur so kompliziert?  
Warum musste ich mich auch verplappern?  
Bestimmt hatte Carlos es schon Kendall und Logan erzählt.  
Man jetzt würde ich meine Freunde für immer verlieren.

,,James?", sagte eine Stimme hinter mir.

Ich drehte mich um und sah Kendall und Logan

,,Was wollt ihr hier.  
Wollt ihr mich runtermachen?  
Mir sagen, dass ihr mich hasst und nie wieder was mir unternehmen wollt?", fragte ich weinend.

,,James...  
Wir würden dich nie hassen.  
Wie kommst du nur immer auf sowas?  
Aber ich habe ne Frage...  
Wann hast du dich in uns verliebt?", fragte Kendall

,,Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, als wir das erste Mal zusammen gewichst hatten.  
Dein Körper hat es mir echt angetan.  
In Carlos und Logan hatte ich verliebt, als wir nach L.A zogen", erklärte ich weinend.

,,Ist das der Grund für deine One Night Stands?", fragte Logan.

Ich schaut ihn an und nickt nur.  
Er kam näher zu mir und wischte mir die Tränen weg.

,,Endlich gehst du ran...  
Wo bist du, darf ich die Lautsprecher an machen?  
Wir sind gerade bei James'',sagte Kendall.

,,Hi..  
Wo bist du?", fragte Logan.

,,Hey...  
Ich bin im London mit Lori...keine Sorge  
Ich bleibe nur eine Woche dort...  
Ich muss mit Lori reden...  
Bitte versteh das...  
Mir wurde es gerade zu viel und es tut mir leid, James, dass ich deine Gefühle verletzt hatte..  
Es tut mir leid...  
Aber ich verspreche euch, dass ich nach einer Woche wieder zu euch komme...  
Sei nicht böse auf mich, bitte versteh mich'', erzählte er.

,,Okay...  
Pass dich auf Carlitos, Lori die Arme, ich wünschte, sie würde jetzt aufwachen'', sagte Kendall.

,,Ich wünschte es mir auch.  
Mein Onkel hat mit ihr irgendwas gemacht, mal gucken, ob sie aufwacht oder nicht'', erzählte er und legte auf.

Er war doch nur in London da er mich hasste.  
Alle hassten mich.  
Warum lebte ich überhaupt?  
Ich stand auf und wollte grade gehen, aber Logan hielt mich auf.

,,Man, lass mich in Ruhe Logan.  
Ihr hasst mich doch alle nur.  
Bestimmt ist Carlos deswegen in London, da er mich hasst.  
Gib es zu, euer leben wäre so besser, wenn ich nicht am Leben wäre", sagte ich kalt.

Ich riss mich von Logan Griff und rannte weg.  
Ich rannte auf ein Hochhaus zu und stieg die Treppen hoch.  
Bei dem 5. Stock blieb ich stehen und schaute nach unten.  
Bye Kendall, Logan und Carlos...  
Ich werde euch für immer lieben.  
Ich sprang runter.

Kendall's Sicht

Logan und ich rannten James hinterher.  
Was James sagte, machte bei uns sofort klick im Kopf.  
Wir kamen bei einen Hochhaus und sahen, wie James runter gesprungen ist.  
Logan rannte schnell zu James und ich rief den Krankenwagen.  
Fuck...  
Warum musste Carlos ausgerechnet jetzt weg sein?  
James dachte, dass Carlos ihn hasste und deswegen weggegangen war.  
Man, er sollte nicht so welche Sachen denken.  
Der Krankenwagen kam und wir durften mitfahren.  
Im Krankenhaus wurde er sofort in den OP-Saal gebracht.  
Nach einer Stunde kam ein Arzt raus und sagte uns, das James noch lebte, aber wohl möglich sterben würde, da sein Herz nicht mehr so gut mitmachte.  
Fuck...  
Ich wählte Carlos Nummer.

,,Hallo Kennypop", sagte er.

,,Carlos...  
Du musst schnell nach L.A kommen...  
James liegt im Sterben.  
Uch erzähl dir genaueres, wenn du hier bist", sagte ich weinend.

,,Okay.  
Ich nehme sofort den nächsten Flug der verfügbar ist.  
Bis später Kendall", sagte er und legte auf.

Logan und ich durften zu James gehen.  
Als wir dort waren, brach es mir das "Herz", James so zu sehen.  
Er war in einem Ganzkörpergips.  
Bitte stirb nicht James.  
Carlos, Logan und ich brauchen dich...  
Bitte verlass uns nicht...  
Ich weinte stärker.  
Logan kam auf mich zu und umarmte much.

,,Also..  
Du wars James Wichskumpel?  
Macht ihr das noch häufiger?", fragte er mich.

,,Ja war ich.  
Wir haben aber seit Jahren nicht mehr zusammen gewichst.  
Aber jetzt wünschte ich mir, wir hätten nicht damit aufgehört.  
Ich wusste nicht das es James so viel bedeutet hatte", sagte ich weinend.


	69. Chapter 69

Carlos Sicht

Nach 2 Stunden klingelte mein Handy wieder, sofort ging ich ran.

,,Hallo Kennypop", sagte ich.

,,Carlos...  
Du musst schnell nach L.A kommen...  
James liegt im Sterben.  
Uch erzähl dir genaueres, wenn du hier bist", sagte Kendall weinend und legte auf.

Ich ließ mein Handy fallen.  
Es brach in 1000 Teilen.  
Auf einmal hustete jemanden, ich drehte mich um und sah. dass Lori wieder wach wurde.  
Sofort ging ich zu ihr, umarmte sie fest, nahm ihre Hand und wir gingen raus.  
Lori fragte mich immer, was hier los war.  
Ich kaufte 2 Flugtickets für uns und wir rannten zum Flughafen und saßen im Flugzeug.  
Ich erzählte ihr alles, wo sie im Koma war.  
Lori sah mich geschockt an und konnte es nicht fassen.  
6 Stunden später waren wir endlich im Los Angeles.  
Wir rannten raus und rannten ins Krankenhaus.  
Da ich ein Vampir bin und Lori ein Werwolf war, konnten wir schnell rennen.  
Als wir im Krankenhaus waren, gingen wir ins Jamess Zimmer.  
Kendall kam weinend zu mir und umarmte mich fest.  
Logan umarmte Lori fest und Kendall umarmte Lori auch.  
Ich ging zu James und sah ihn an.  
Er sah so schlimm aus.  
Logan erzählte mir alles, was mit ihm geschah.  
Was?  
Er hatte es wegen mir getan?!  
Lori sah mich an, sofort verstand ich, was sie meinte.  
Ich nahm James Hand und atmete tief durch.

,,James?  
Wenn du mich hörst, ignoriere es nicht, hör zu...  
Ich hasse dich nicht.  
Ich bin nicht wegen dir weggeflogen  
Ich habe wegen Lori getan, denn ich wollte nur, dass Lori endlich aufwacht..und das hat auch geklappt.  
Man James, du solltest nicht negatives oder falsches denken.  
Denk doch an was gutes, wer sagt das, dass wir dich hassen?'', doch jemand unterbrach mich.

,,James...  
Was Carlos gerade erzählt, stimmt auch.  
Er hat mir auch alles erzählt..  
Bitte gib nicht auf, verlasse uns nicht.  
Was Carlos damit sagen will, dass es ihm leid tut und die Jungs werden dein Wunsch wahr machen.  
Du bist nicht alleine...  
Sei doch froh, wenn du JETZT mit Carlos,Kendall und Logan ZUSAMMEN bist.  
Also kämpfe um dich und gib nicht auf.  
Vertrau mir, Carlos hatte Tränen im Auge als ich ihn sah.  
Du liebst ihn auch, also...  
James, ich hab dich ganz doll lieb und die Jungs dich...lieben dich auch'', erzählte Lori weiter.

,,Danke, Lori'', flüsterte ich.

,,Gern Geschehen'', sagte sie lächelnd.

Wir alle sahen zu James.  
Sein Herz schlug auf einmal schneller und er öffnete die Augen und sah uns.  
Als er Lori sah, musste er lächeln.

,,Komm her Lori'', flüsterte er schwach.

Das ließ sie nicht zweimal sagen, sofort ging sie zu ihm und umarmte ihn fest.  
James erwiderte es.  
Endlich vertrugen sich die beiden.  
Als die beiden sich auflösten, sah James mich an.

,,Ich lasse euch lieber alleine'', meinte Lori und ging raus.

Ich wette Lori ist vor der Tür und belauschte uns, so wie ich sie kannte.  
Mein Herz schlug schneller als vorher.  
Ich hatte Angst, wie James reagiert.  
Er hatte mich tatsächlich gehört.  
Jetzt war ich aber gespannt, was er dazu sagen wird.


	70. Chapter 70

James Sicht

Ich sah Carlos an.  
Natülich hatte ich alles gehört, was er gesagt hatte.  
Aber warum lebte ich noch?  
Ich war doch von runter gesprungen.  
Wie konnte man, dass denn bitte überleben?  
Ich sah Carlos nur an.  
Na ja, anderes konnte ich ja nicht machen, wegen dem Ganzkörpergips.  
Carlos kam zu mir und griff nach meiner Hand.  
Ich zischte vor Schmerzen.  
Er sah mich nur besorgt an.

,,James...  
Es tut mir so leid.  
Ich hasse dich nicht.  
Wenn ich dir das Gefühl gegeben hatte, entschuldige ich mich.  
Bitte versuch dich nicht mehr umzubringen.  
Als ich von Kendall hörte, dass du im Sterben lagst, hatte ich solche Schuldgefühle.  
Natürlich lieben wir dich auch James.  
Es kam nur so unerwartet von dir, wegen den ganzen One Night Stands", sagte er weinend.

,,Hey...  
Nicht weinen.  
Mir geht es doch gut.  
Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen.  
Ich hätte nicht so naiv sein sollen und denken, dass du mich hasst.  
Wenn, dann muss es mir Leid tun, da ich dir Schuldgefühle gemacht hatte", sagte ich schwach.

Carlos weinte stärker.  
Kendall und Logan kamen auch zu uns.  
Kendall umarmte Carlos und Logan sah mich traurig an.  
Er drückte mich kurz...  
Man tat das weh!

,,James, bitte mach sowas nie wieder.  
Wir hatten solche Angst dich zu verlieren", weinte Logan.

,,Okay...  
Kann ich mit euch zusammen sein?", fragte ich schmerzend.

,,James..  
Ich wusste nicht, dass dir unsere gemeinsame Wichszeit dir so bedeutet hatte.  
Wenn du wieder gesund bist, könnten wir wieder ne gemeinsame Wichsrunde machen...mit Carlos und Logan", sagte Kendall.

Ich wollte was sagen, aber ich war Hundemüde, deswegen nickte ich nur.  
Dann schlief ich ein.

Taylor's Sicht

,,Hey Tay", sagte ne Stimme.

Ich drehte mich und freute mich sehr.  
Ich rannte auf Lori zu, umarmte sie, hob sie hoch und drehte uns.

,,Du bist wieder wach", freute ich mich.

Ich küsste sie leidenschaftlich und trug sie in unseren Zimmer.  
Vorsichtig legte ich sie aufs Bett und kuschelte mich bei ihr ein.  
Sie schlief schnell ein.  
Ich streichelte ihr Haar und gab ihr noch nen Kuss auf die Nase und schlief dann selbst ein.


	71. Chapter 71

Lori's Sicht

Am nächsten Tag öffnete ich leicht die Augen und stand leise auf.  
Ich zog mich schick um und ging runter.  
Jared saß immer am Tisch und aß sein Brötchen.  
Ich ging zu ihm, nahm sein Brötchen weg und grinste ihn an.  
Er stand sofort auf und umarmte mich sofort.

,,Du bist endlich wach'', sagte Jared.

,,Yeaahr...  
Das habe ich alles an Carlos zu verdanken'', sagte ich lächelnd.

,,Cool..  
Wollen wir raus gehen?'', fragte er mich.

Ich nickte, wir gingen raus und liefen durch die Wald.  
Warum war er so lustig?...  
Jared konnte auch manchmal blöd sein.  
Wir alberten uns lange rum, bis wir irgendwo waren.  
Ich nahm seine Hand, zog ihn durch die Stadt und gingen in verschiedenen Läden rein.  
Ich nahm viele Klamotten, ging in die Kabine und zog mich um.  
Ich hörte, dass Jared mit jemanden redete...  
Definitiv mit einem Mädel.

Ich kam wieder raus und ging zu den beiden.  
Die beiden tauschten die Nummer aus und dieses Mädchen ging weg.  
Jared drehte sich um und sah mich an.  
Ich grinste ihn an.

,,Ist was?'', fragte Jared mich.

,,Wow...  
Du hast eine neue Freundin gefunden'', sagte ich grinsend.

,,Wir kennen uns grad mal seit 3 Minuten'', sagte er lachend.

,,Und...  
Du siehst so aus, als würdest du sie mögen'', sagte ich.

Wir diskutieren noch, doch irgendwann gaben wir auf.  
Ich ging an die Kasse und bezahlte, dann gingen wir raus und liefen weiter.  
Auf einmal klingelte mein Handy.  
Ich nahm es heraus und las die Nachricht durch:

Hey Lori,

Kannst du kurz zu uns kommen?  
Es gibt etwas was du wissen musst  
Kendall hat was gesehen...  
Dein Logan

Ich hob die Augenbrauen hoch und verabschiedete mich von ihm und ging zur Villa.  
Nach einer Weile war ich dort, klopfte an der Tür und wartete kurz.  
Logan öffnete die Tür, zog mich rein und sah mich geschockt an.

,,Was ist los?  
Warum siehst du so geschockt aus?'', fragte ich verwirrt.

Er nahm meine Hand und ging ins Wohnzimmer.  
Ich saß neben Kendall und sah ihn verwirrt an.  
Die machten mir langsam Angst.  
Kendalls Ausdruck war irgendwie traurig, was war denn hier los?

,,Lori...  
Ich habe was gesehen'', murmelte Kendall.

,,Und was hast du gesehen?'', fragte ich ihn.

,,Gehe niemals alleine im Dunkeln raus, ok'', sagte er.

,,Was?  
Warum nicht?...  
Ich bin doch ein Werwolf'', sagte ich verwirrt.

,,Ich fürchte..  
Jemand wird dich entführen und zwar...  
Die geben dir irgendwas...  
Also gehe niemals alleine im Dunkel raus.  
Du kannst ja raus gehen, aber nimm jemanden mit, egal wer...  
Hauptsache du bist im Sicherheit'', erzählte er weiter.

Ich konnte es nicht fassen, was ich gerade hörte...  
Er verarschte mich oder?

,,hahahaah...  
Daas glaube ich dir nicht, mit der Entführung und so weiter'', sagte ich lachend.

,,Lori, es stimmt doch'', sagte Carlos.

,,Gar nicht wahr...  
Ihr spinnt total'', sagte ich immer noch lachend und ging weg.

Die spinnten doch nur und hatten wahrscheinlich zu viele Horrorfilme geguckt.  
Als ich bei Tay war, kuschelten wir eng zusammen und redeten über alles.


	72. Chapter 72

James Sicht

Ich lag immer noch im Krankenhaus.  
Der Arzt meinte, dass ich für weitere zwei Monate im Krankenhaus bleiben musste...  
Ich hätte niemals an Selbstmord denken sollen...  
Jetzt hatte ich den Salat...  
Carlos, Kendall und Logan hatten auch noch keine Antwort gegeben, ob ich mit ihnen zusammen sein könnte.  
Man, mir war so langweilig im Krankenhaus.  
Es gab nicht mal nen Pornokanal im TV.  
Auf einmal klopfte es an der Tür und Kendall kam mit ner Tüte rein.

,,Hey Jamie.  
Wie gehts dir?", fragte er mich.

,,Naja.  
Mir ging es schon mal besser Kenny", sagte ich.

,,Ich habe dir was mitgebracht, damit du die langweilige Zeit überstehen kannst.", sagte er und überreichte mir die Tüte.

Ich griff nach der Tüte und holte den Inhalt hervor.  
Es waren 3 Schwule Porno-Hefte.

,,Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, kann ich dir auch welche für Heteros holen", sagte Kendall auf einmal.

,,Nein!  
Es gefällt mir, sehr sogar.  
Danke Kenny...  
Du hast was gut bei mir", sagte ich dankend.

,,Schön das es dir gefällt, da es hier ja auch keine Pornokanäle gibt.  
Du brauchst nichts für mich zu machen.  
Wozu sind Freunde denn da?  
Und wenn du raus bist, haben wir ne große Überraschung für dich Jamie", sagte er.

,,Freunde?  
Heißt es, ich kann nicht mit euch zusammen sein?", fragte ich.

Doch bevor er antworten konnte, schlief ich erschöpft ein.

? Sicht

Ich versteckte mich hinter einem Busch und spionierte Lori aus.  
Irgendwann musste sie ja einmal alleine draußen sein.  
Und wenn der Moment kommt, dann würde ich sie schnappen.  
Auf einmal öffnete sich eine Tür und Lori kam alleine raus.  
Ich versteckte mich weiter und wartete auf den richtigen Moment.  
Ich packte sie von hinten und zog sie in mein Wagen.  
Ich fuhr in Richtung eines verlassen Hauses.  
Ich zog Lori in ein Zimmer und riss ihr das Klebeband von der Lippe.  
Sie schrie vor Schmerzen.

,,Wer bist du?" fragte sie mich ängstlich.

,,Hahahahaha...  
Lori du bist ja so navi...  
Erkennst du mich wirklich nicht?  
Muhahahahhahaha...  
Ich bin deine...Mutter" sagte ich kalt.


	73. Chapter 73

Lori's Sicht

Ich konnte es nicht fassen.  
Meine Mum hatte mich entführt!  
Kendall hatte recht und ich war so dumm...  
Warum hatte ich ihn nicht geglaubt?  
Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr.  
Bestimmt würde sie mich foltern.  
Eins wusste sie nicht: Ich war ein Werwolf...  
Bestimmt hatte sie Angst vor mir.

,,Was willst du von mir?'', fauchte ich sie an.

,,Hmm...ich will dich foltern, da dein Dad mir alles erzählt hat, was du ihn gesagt hast...  
Ein Tipp für dich: Dein Dad ist auch hier...  
Also, du kannst nicht wegrennen'', sagte meine Mum.

,,Du kennst mein Geheimnis nicht!'',nschrie ich sie an.

,,Oh...  
Dann werde ich dich zwingen, dass du mir dein Geheimnis sagst'', sagte sie und grinste frech.

Dann ging sie weg und schloss die Tür ab.  
Ich versuchte mich zu befreien, aber es klappte nicht.  
Ich biss in die Schnur und riss die ab.  
Endlich war meine Hand frei.  
In die andere biss ich auch und riss die ab.  
Jetzt fehlteen nur noch meine Beine.  
Meine Hände rissen das Seil ab und ich konnte mich bewegen.

Pah, ich war sowieso stark und würde hier rauskommen.  
Ich hasste meine Eltern so sehr.  
Ich wünschte, die wären längst tot.  
Meine Familie waren echt grausam...  
Zum Glück, dass ich nicht grausam war.  
Ich verwandelte mich und brach die Tür ein und rannte schnell weg.  
Ich hörte, dass meine Mum und mein Dad in dem Raum gingen und geschockt waren.  
Endlich war ich draußen, sofort rannte ich schnell zu Kendall und die anderen.  
Irgendwie musste ich mich bei Kendall entschuldigen, da ich ihn nicht geglaubt hatte.  
Als ich bei den Jungs war, verwandelte ich mich zurück und klopfte heftig an die Tür.  
Jemand öffnete die Tür und ließ mich sofort rein.  
Ich ging ins Wohnzimmer und stand vor dem Fernseher.

,,Geh mal weg'', sagte Carlos.

,,Nöö...  
Kendall, kann ich mit dir reden?'', fragte ich.

,,Ist das wichtig?'', fragte Kendall.

,,Ähh ja...  
Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen...  
Ehrlich gesagt wirklich...  
Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich dir nicht geglaubt habe...  
Ich wusste echt nicht, dass sowas passieren würde'', sagte ich.

,,Du wurdest entführt?'', fragten Logan und Carlos gleichzeitig.

,,Ja...  
Aber ich konnte mich selber befreien...  
Ich hasse meine Eltern..  
Meine Mum hatte mich entführt'', erzählte ich.

Kendall stand plötzlich auf und umarmte mich fest.  
Logan und Carlos standen auf und umarmten mich auch.  
Ich war echt verwirrt und konnte mich nicht bewegen, da die mich zerdrückten.


	74. Chapter 74

James Sicht

Und ein weiterer Tag im Krankenhaus.  
Aber dank Kendall hatte ich jetzt Porno-Hefte, die mir durch die langweilige Zeit beistehen.  
Und schon wieder klopfte es an der Tür und diesmal kam Logan rein und auch mit einer Tasche in der Hand...  
Lasst mich raten, morgen kommt dann Carlos mit ner Tüte.

,,Na Jamie!  
Hast du Spaß mit deinen Porno-Hefte?", fragte er grinsend.

,,Joa..  
Kann man nicht klagen...  
Aber ich möchte auch gerne einen Schwanz im Arsch haben.  
Will das Gefühl wissen, was die Mädels fühlen", sagte ich errötend.

,,Na dann...  
Öffne doch mal diese Tüte hier", sagte er und gab mir die Tüte.

Ich griff in die Tasche und holte das Inhalt hervor...  
Ich sah geschockt hin...  
Es war ein Dildo!

,,Na gefällt es dir Jamie?  
Kendall meinte, es seie deine Schwanzgröße, wenn er steif ist", sagte Logan.

,,Ja er gefällt mir...  
Und ja genau die Größe", sagte ich errötend.

,,Na dann, lass ich dich mal mit deinen Spaß alleine", zwinkerte er mir zu und ging raus.

Naja versuchen konnte man es ja.  
Ich packte das Dildo aus der Verpackung raus und zog mein Hose und Boxershort aus.  
Ich bewegte das Dildo zu meinen Loch und steckte es langsam rein.  
Ich fing an heftig zu stöhnen.  
Man, das war ein gutes Gefühl...  
Ich bewegte das Dildo immer schneller in und aus mir.  
Nach paar Minuten spritzte ich ab und lag vollbesamt auf dem Bett.

Logan's Sicht

Ich ging wieder zu James.  
Ich klopfte an der Tür und ging rein.  
James lag nackt und vollbesamt auf seinem Bett.

,,Da hatte wohl jemand Spaß", sagte ich.

,,Und wie...", sagte er.

Ich ging zu ihm hin und leckte das Sperma ab.  
Er fing an zu stöhnen.  
Ich ging immer tiefer und tiefer.  
Ich nahm seinen schlappen Schwanz in meiner Hand und fing ihn an zuwichsen.

,,Oh Logie...  
Mhmmm oh Ja...  
Das fühlt sich gut an", sagte er.

Sein Schwanz stand nach ner Minute voll in seiner Pracht.  
Er war echt riesig.  
Ich nahm sein Kolben in den Mund und saugte dran.  
Er krallte sich in meinen Haaren fest.  
Ich wippte mit den Kopf hin und her.  
Er fing an lauter zu stöhnen.  
Ich wusste, dass er in der Nähe war, so beschleunigte ich meine Bewegung.

,,LOOOOOGAAAAAN!", schrie er und kam in meinen Mund..

Ich schluckte alles, was er mir gab.  
Dann leckte ich seinen Schwanz sauber und zog ihn seine Sachen wieder an.

,,Wow Logie...  
Das war Wahnsinn", sagte er.

,, Danke..  
Das war das erste Mal, dass ich jemanden einen Blowjob gebe", sagte ich errötend

,,Für dein erstes Mal, war es sehr gut...  
Wissen Carlos und Kendall darüber bescheid?", fragte er mich.

,,Na rate mal, welche Idee es war", grinste ich.


	75. Chapter 75

Lori's Sicht

Nach einer Weile lösten die von mir auf.  
Logan ging weg und kaufte was.  
Kendall und Carlos erzählten mir, was eine Überraschung für James sei.  
Als ich das hörte, blieb ich da stehen und musste fast kotzen und wollte es nicht mehr hören.  
Sofort ging ich raus und lief nach Hause.  
Als ich bei Tay war, kam er sofort zu mir, hob mich hoch und drehte uns um.  
Ich musste lachen und küsste ihn zärtlich.  
Tay erwiderte es und ließ mich wieder runter.  
Wir sahen uns in die Augen und mussten gegenseitig lächeln.

,,Wir heiraten in 3 Tagen'', sagte Tay auf einmal.

,,Wirklich?  
Ich freue mich so sehr, Tay'', sagte ich glücklich und küsste ihn wieder.

Dann gingen wir hoch in unserem Zimmer.  
Tay saß auf fem Bett und ich saß auf seinem Schoß und musste lächeln.  
Doch jemand kam rein, wir drehten uns um und sah Jared an.

,,Was gibts Jared?'', fragte ich.

,,Lori..du hast Besuch'', sagte Jared.

Ich nickte verwirrt, ging runter, öffnete die Tür und war geschockt.  
Was...was...machte Jakes Ex Freundin hier?! Ich schluckte schwer und sah sie an.

,,Was machst du hier,Amy?'', fragte ich sie geschockt.

,,Mit dir reden.  
Ich weiß, dass du einen Werwolf bist und das ist okay für mich'', sagte Amy lächelnd.

Ich wusste das Lächeln nicht von ihr war, sondern sie tat so, als würde sie mich mögen.  
Aber die Wahrheit war, dass sie mich hasste und jetzt an mich rächt.  
Ich ging kurz raus und hob die Augenbrauen hoch.

,,Lori...wollen wir morgen zusammen shoppen gehen?'', fragte Amy mich auf einmal.

,,Was?  
Weiß du was?  
Ich kann mich auch selber verarschen oder lügen kann ich auch..  
Ich weiß was du vor hast...  
Sei doch froh, dass mein Bruder tot ist'', sagte ich wütend und ging wieder rein.

Die Jungs sahen mich verwirrt an und warteten auf eine Erklärung.  
Ich seufzte und erzählte denen alles.  
Tay sah mich geschockt an, nahm meine Hand und ging nach oben.  
Als wir oben waren,bkuschelten wir und redeten über die Kinder,bdie wir irgendwann bekommen würden.  
Ich war so glücklich mit Tay.  
Er war der tollste Mensch der Welt, musste ich mal sagen.


	76. Chapter 76

Kendall's Sicht

Gegen Abend kam Logan nach Hause.  
Ich musste grinsen, als ich ihn sah.  
Seine Haare waren ganz durcheinander.  
Und er hatte auch paar von James Sperma im Gesicht.

,,Was gibt's da zu grinsen, Kendall?", fragte er.

,,Deine Haare sind total durcheinander und du hast auch noch was von James Sperma im Gesicht", grinste ich.

,,Ich habe Sperma im Gesicht?  
Deswegen haben mich die Leute vorhin so angeschaut", sagt er verlegend.

Ich ging zu Logan hin und leckte das übrig gebliebene Sperma von seinem Gesicht weg.  
Dann küsste ich Logan und leckte an seiner Unterlippe.  
Er öffnete seinen Mund und ich steckte meinen Zunge rein.  
Wir lieferten uns einen Zungenkampf für die Vorherrschaft.

,,Na macht es Spaß?", fragte Carlos

,,Jop.  
Mach mit Carlos.  
Logan ist echt ein guter Küsser", sagte ich.

Carlos ging zu Logan hin und küsste ihn.  
Ich hörte, wie Carlos in den Kuss rein stöhnte.  
Tja, ich sagte ja, dass Logan ein guter Küsser war.  
Wie er wohl im Blowjobs geben war?  
Ich glaube, ich komme morgen mit Carlos mit zu James, dann frage ich ihn mal, wie gut Logan darin war.

,,Wow...  
Kendall hatte recht.  
Du bist wirklich ein guter Küsser.", grinste Carlos.

,,Danke...  
Ihr aber auch", sagte Logan verlegend.

Taylor's Sicht

Ich ging mit Lori in den Freizeitpark.  
Wir besuchten viele Attraktionen.  
Von den meisten war Lori aber nicht beeindruckt.  
Ich zog sie hinter mir her.  
Wir ging nach und nach auf eine Bahn.  
Am Ende blieb nur noch der Rieserad übrig.

,,Na, Lust auf den Riesenrad zu gehen?", fragte ich.

Mom's Sicht

Glaubte Lori etwa, dass sie einfach so davon käme?  
Ich werde sie einfach weiterverfolgen.  
Dann werde ich sie mir im richtigen Moment schnappen.  
Mal sehen, was Amy so in Erfahrung bringen konnte...  
Wenn Lori nur wüsste, dass ich und ihr Dad hinter Jakes Tod steckten.  
Muhahahaha  
Lori wird bald wieder hier sein und dann käme sie nicht so leicht davon.  
Das verspreche ich !


	77. Chapter 77

Lori's Sicht

Tay und ich gingen ins Riesenrad und saßen auf dem Sessel oder wie man nannte.  
Wir sahen raus und sahen viele interessante Gebäude.  
Ich merkte, dass Tay mich anstarrte und ich musste lächeln.  
Ich drehte mich um und küsste ihn zärtlich.  
Er erwiderte es und zog mich an sich heran.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher.  
Nach einer Weile lösten wir auf und gingen nach Hause.  
Ich hatte das Gefühl, dsss jemand beobachtet mich, aber das war mir egal.  
Oh mein Gott, konnte es sein...das...meine Mum hier war?!  
Wir gingen nach Hause, doch da stand Amy.  
Ich funkelte sie böse an.

,,Was willst du?'', fauchte ich.

,,Mit dir reden'',vmeinte Amy.

,,Vergiss es..  
Verpiss dich oder ich reiße dir dein Kopf ab'', sagte ich wütend.

Amy sah mich geschockt an, schluckte schwer und ging tatsächlich weg.  
Ich ging mit Tay nach oben und wir lagen gekuschelt auf dem Bett und schliefen irgendwann ein.  
Am nächsten Tag öffnete ich die Augen, drehte mich um und sah, dass Tay auch wach wurde.

,,Morgen, Hündi'', sagte Tay grinsend.

,,Hündi?  
Alter?!'', sagte ich lachend und schlug seinen Arm.

Tay lachte auch und wollte mich küssen, aber ich drehte mich um und spielte beleidigt.  
Er versuchte mich zu küssen, aber ich drehte mich weg und musste lachen.  
Irgendwann lag er auf mir und war stärker als ich.  
Ich wollte mich wehren, aber es klappte nicht.  
Tay küsste mich und ich erwiderte sofort.  
Mist, er hatte es geschafft, den Kuss zu kriegen.  
Nach einer Weile lösten wir auf, da wir Luft holen mussten.

,,Hach...  
Ich habe den Kuss bekommen, Honey'', sagte Tay grinsend.

,,Träum mal weiter, Süßer..  
Ein zweiten Kuss kriegst du eh nicht'', sagte ich, schubste ihn und rannte runter.

Ich merkte, dass Tay mir hinterher rannte.  
Wir rannten um den Tisch und die anderen sahen uns verwirrt an und mussten das Lachen verkneifen.  
Irgendwann überholte er mich, hob mich hoch und ging wieder hoch.  
Ich versuchte mich zu befreien, was auch klappte.  
Ich rannte sofort ins Jareds Zimmer und schloss die Tür ab.  
Ich wusste, dass Tay vor der Tür stand und wartete bis ich wieder raus komme.  
Ich sah mich um und entdeckte Briefe auf den Tisch.  
Ich nahm die und las sie mir durch und war geschockt.  
Ja..Jared..liebte mich?!  
Oh mein Gott!  
Und er wollte mir die Briefe geben?!  
Ich packte die Briefe weg und konnte es immer noch nicht fassen.


	78. Chapter 78

Carlos Sicht

Heute besuchten Kendall, Logan und ich zusammen James, da ich eine Überraschung für ihn geplant hatte und damit meinte ich nicht Sex.  
Wir gingen dann in James Zimmer rein.  
James grinste uns schon, dass wir auch erwiderten.

„Hey Jamie.  
Hat dir unsere Idee gefallen, dass Logan dir nen Dildo und nen BlowJob geben sollte?", fragte Kendall.

„Hey Jungs.  
Ja, eure Idee hat mir sogar sehr gefallen", schnurrte James.

„Da schnurrt ja jemand wie eine Katze", lachte ich.

„Na klar.  
Es hatte mir ja gefallen.  
Also, warum sollte ich nicht schnurren?  
Und Carlos, was ist deine Überraschung?", fragte er.

Ich ging auf ihn zu und biss ihn in den Hals.

James Sicht:

Carlos biss mir in den Hals.  
Wurde aber auch mal endlich Zeit, dass er's machte.  
Ich schloss meine Augen und mein Leben ging an mir Vorbei.  
Das wurde mit einem Lied begeleitet.  
Es ging so:

**Mama you'd be so proud**  
**The way I shine**  
**Wish that you could see me now**  
**Oh, great creatures of the sea**  
**Please hold her voice**  
**For all of eternity**  
**And like a siren's lullaby**  
**I know you always will**

Die erste Strophe wurde fertig gesungen und ich sah wie ich auf die Welt gekommen bin.  
Man, ich sah vielleicht als Baby putzig aus.  
Meine Mutter hielt mich liebevoll in ihre Arme und mein Vater war auch da und lächelte mich friedvoll an.  
Dann wurde eine Szene von meinem ersten Geburtstag abgespielt.  
Ich saß in einem Spielzeug-Buggy und mein Dad schiebte mich durch die Gegend.  
Achja, manchmal vermisste ich meinen Dad einfach, aber wir telefonierten ja fast jeden Tag, also hatte ich immer noch genug Kontakt mit ihm.

**Return to me**  
**Return to me**  
**I close me eyes in you**  
**Return to me**  
**Return to me**  
**On waves of ocean melody**  
**No magic can make you reappear**  
**But in the song of the whales**  
**You are always here**  
**Ooh ooh**  
**Always**

Jetzt wurden Szenen aus der Grundschule gezeigt.  
Wie ich Kendall, Carlos und Logan kennen gelernt hatte.  
Das war der schönste Tag meiner Kindheit.  
Ich würde den Tag niemals vergessen, denn ich hatte an diesem Tag 3 wundervolle Freunde lieb gewonnen und ich würde sie auch nie wieder gehen lassen.  
An dem ersten Tag wollte Kendall mir schonen einen Sandkuchen unter die Nase stecken, aber darauf war ich nicht reingefallen.  
Er hatte Tagelang geschmollt, dann hatte ich es aus Freundschaft dann doch einmal probiert und ich kann euch sagen….Sand schmeckt…SCHEUSSLICH!

**Return to me**  
**Return to me**  
**On waves of ocean melody**  
**No magic can make you reappear**  
**But in the song of the whales**  
**You are always here**  
**No magic can make you reappear**  
**But in the song of the whales **  
**You are always here...**

Letztendlich wurden meine Teeangerzeiten gezeigt.  
Meinen ersten Kuss mit Kendall.  
Ja, wir waren da noch ungeküsst und wollten es schnell hinter uns bringen.  
Wie ich meine Jungfräulichkeit mit einer Lehrerin verloren hatte.  
Ja, ich war ein böser Bube *lach*  
Und dann kamen die Szenen, wie ich von dem Hochhaus runter gesprungen bin und dann wieder in Krankenhaus aufgewacht bin und die Jungs sich bei mir entschuldigen wollten, die mir dann erklärten, dass sich mich gar nicht hassten und ich es mir wirklich nur eingebildet hatte.

Ich schlug meine Augen auf und sah die Welt mit ganz anderen Augen.

Auf einmal klingelte Carlos Handy.

Carlos Sicht:  
Mein Handy fing an zuklingeln.  
Es war eine SMS und ich las sie mir durch.  
Was ich las, machte mich richtig sauer.  
Ich ging mit Kendall, Logan und James in den Wald.  
Ich klopfte an der Tür.  
Die wurde dann geöffnet.  
Ich ging rein, krallte mir Jared und drückte ihn gegen die Wand.

„Was soll das?", fragte er geschockt.

„Frag doch mal Lori", sagte ich wütend.


	79. Chapter 79

Lori's Sicht

Ich kam raus und ging an Tay vorbei und ging ins unserem Zimmer.  
Tay folgte mir hinterher und umarmte mich vom hinten.

,,Honey, was ist los?'', fragte Tay mich.

,,Es ist nichts'', sagte ich verzweifelt.

Ich löste mich von ihm auf, nahm mein Handy und schreib eine SMS an Carlos.  
In der Nachricht stand:

Hey Carlos,

Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll  
Mein bester Freund Jared liebt mich!  
Ich habe seine Briefe gefunden und gelesen  
Bitte komm schnell hier her  
Ich will nicht, dass er mich küsst und so weiter

Deine Lori :(

Und abgeschickt.  
Tay sah mich immer noch besorgt an und saß auf dem Bett.  
Ich saß auf seinem Schoß und kuschelte mich bei ihm ein.  
Auf einmal hörte ich Brüllen von unten.  
Sofort standen wir auf und gingen runter.  
Da sah ich 4 Jungs...  
Carlos drückte Jared die Wand und sah ihn sauer an.

,,Was soll das?", fragte Jared geschockt.

,,Frag doch mal Lori'', sagte Carlos wütend.

Alle sahen mich an.  
Ich musste schlucken und sah auf den Boden.

,,Lori...was ist los?  
Was hat er dir angetan?'', fragte mein Anführer Sam mich.

,,Er hat mir nichts angetan..  
Es ist nur...Jared liebt mich.  
Ich war in seinem Zimmer und habe seine Briefe gefunden und habe die gelesen'', erzählte ich.

Jetzt sagten keiner mehr was und alle sahen mich geschockt an.  
Tay wurde auch wütend und funkelte Jared böse an.  
Embry und Sam hielten ihn auf und versuchten ihn zu beruhigen.

,,Lass die Finger von ihr und lass sie in Ruhe, sonst kriegst du wirklich Stress von mir'', Carlos wütend.

,,O...Ok'', sagte Jared.

,,Wehe du gehst mit ihr alleine raus und küsst sie, dann bist du tot'', drohte Logan ihn.

Jared musste schwer schlucken und nickte schnell.  
Doch Carlos ließ ihn los.

,,Ich kann deine Gedanken lesen'', sagte Carlos noch mehr wütend.

,,Shit'', lüsterte Jared.

Carlos drückte ihn noch fester, bis er keine Luft mehr kriegte.  
Doch Jared flippte aus und biss ihn ausversehen in seinen Arm.  
Carlos schrie laut und fiel auf den Boden.  
Ich rannte zu Jared, sprang auf seinen Rücken und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

Kendall wurde wütend und biss in Jareds Hals.  
Er jaulte und rannte raus.  
Oh fuck...wo rannte er jetzt hin?  
Ich hielt ihn noch fester, damit ich nicht runter falle.

Irgendwann blieb Jared stehen.  
Ich ging runter und ging paar Schritte zurück.  
Er fiel auf den Boden und verwandelte sich zurück.  
Mein Handy klingelte, ich nahm es und guckte es nicht an und ging einfach ran.

,,Ja?'', fragte ich.

,,Lori...wo bist du?'', Logan.

,,Im Wald...aber ich weiß nicht so genau, wo'', sagte ich.

,,Halte von ihm fern!  
James und ich sind unterwegs und werden dich suchen'', meinte er und legte auf.

Ich packte mein Handy weg und schluckte nur.  
Jared sah so verletzt aus, da Kendall ihn gebissen,i rgendwie hatte Jared es auch verdient.  
Da er Carlos gebissen hat...oh what?  
Der Biss war für Vampire tödlich..  
Shit, wie konnte man das heilen?

,,Jared...  
Wie kann man das Biss heilen..also bei Carlos'', sagte ich.

,,Du...musst...ihn...dein...Blut...geben'', stockte Jared und konnte nicht mehr.

,,Was?  
Nicht...  
HAST DU WIRKLICH TOLL GEMACHT, JARED'', brüllte ich ihn an und ging zurück.

Ich ging zu meinem Haus und ging rein.  
Keiner war da.  
Auf einmal schrie jemanden von oben.  
War das Carlos?  
Ich rannte sofort nach oben und ging ins Sams Zimmer und sah, dass Carlos blass war.

,,Lori?  
Wo ist Jared?'', fragte Kendall.

,,Er ist im Wald...  
Ich weiß, wie man dich heilen kann, Carlos'', sagte ich.

,,Und wie'', sagte Carlos schwach.

,,Du musst mein Blut trinken'', meinte ich.

,,WAAAS?!'', schrien Carlos und Kendall.

,,Es stimmt...'', sagte Embry.

Ich ging langsam zu Carlos, setzte mich aufs Bett und sah ihn an.  
Kendall ging paar Schritte zurück und konnte immer noch nicht fassen.  
Ich streckte mein Arm heraus und sah Carlos an.

Carlos nahm mein Arm und biss rein.  
Ich sah weg und biss meine Zähne zusammen.  
Ich merkte, dass mir schwindlig wurde.  
Ich wusste echt nicht, wie viel Carlos mein Blut genommen hatte..  
Bestimmt eine Menge.

Als er fertig war, stand ich auf und ging raus.  
Ich wollte in meinem Zimmer gehen, aber ich fiel auf den Boden.  
Meine Augen schlossen sich und um mich herum wurde alles schwarz.  
Also, Carlos hatte aber viel genommen...


	80. Chapter 80

Logan's Sicht

Ich konnte es einfach nicht fassen, dass Jared sich in Lori verliebt hatte, obwohl er wusste, dass Taylor auf Lori geprägt war.  
Ja, also..ähm...  
Das mit dem Prägen verstand ich immer noch nicht.  
Naja, war eh nur ne Werwolf-Sache, die mich ja eh nichts anginge.  
Man, ich hasste Jared grade voll.  
Wie konnte er, dass nur Taylor antun?  
Jared war doch Tay's bester Freund.  
Das untersagt alle Regeln in der Freundeskodex.  
Ich könnte Jared, sonst was antun, so wütend war ich.  
Selbst James hatte damals aufgehört um Lori zu kämpfen, als sie mit Taylor zusammen kam.  
James und ich machten uns auf die Suche nach Lori.  
Naja...  
Nicht nur wegen Lori, da wir wussten, dass sie es auch selbst packte, nach Hause zu kommen.  
James und ich wollten nämlich Jared, eine KLEINE Lektion erteilen, damit er so etwas nie wieder machen würde.  
James und ich suchten in den Wäldern nach Jared.  
Doch bisher leider ohne Erfolg.  
Na soll er noch was zappel, was wir mit ihm alles machen werden, würde ihm sicher nicht gefallen.  
Jop, ich hatte auch eine böse Seite in mir, aber die zeigte ich nur ganz selten.

~~ 10 Minuten später ~~

Endlich hatten wir Jared gefunden.  
Ich schlich mich von hinten an, hob ihn hoch und schmiss ihn mit voller Wucht weg.  
James fing ihn auf und drückte ihn zum Boden.  
Dann hob er ihn wieder hoch und schmiss ihn zu mir hin.  
Jetzt wurde ich mal so richtig fies und trat ihn richtig in den Schritt.  
James kam zu mir und machte das gleiche nochmal.  
Wir bissen ihn auch ab und zu mal.  
Irgendwann hatten wir keine Lust mehr ihn zu schlagen und zu tretten, deswegen ging James und ich zu Carlos und den anderen und ließen Jared verletzt auf den Boden liegen.  
Na dann hofften wir's, dass er seine Lektion gelernt hatte.  
Wenn er sowas nochmal macht, dann bekäme er mehr als nur Schläge und Tritte.

Taylor's Sicht

Ich konnte es nicht glauben, dass Jared sich in meine Freundin verliebt hatte, obwohl er wusste, dass ich auf sie geprägt war.  
Wie konnte er mir nur so etwas antun.  
Schließlich war er mein bester Freund...  
WAR...  
Sowas würde ich ihn nicht so schnell verzeihen.  
Da kann er mal zu sehen, wie er mein Vertrauen zurückgewinnen konnte.  
Lori fiel in Ohnmacht.  
Ich hob sie auf, ging in mein Zimmer und legte sie vorsichtig auf meinem Bett.  
Ich gab ihr noch nen Kuss auf die Stirn, deckte sie zu und ging raus, da sie jetzt Ruhe brauchte.


	81. Chapter 81

Lori's Sicht

Ich öffnete langsam die Augen und merkte, dass ich in meinem Zimmer war.  
Ich fühlte mich sehr schwach und blieb liegen.  
Auf einmal öffnete jemand die Tür und jemand kam rein.  
Ich sah hoch und sah Tay.  
Er lächelte mich an und setzte sich neben mir.

,,Hi meine Honey, wie geht es dir?'', fragte Tay mich.

,,Schlecht...  
Also, ich fühle mich sehr schwach...  
Wie geht Carlos?'', flüsterte ich.

,,Also...  
Carlos geht es besser...  
Du arme...  
Es wird schon...  
Glaub mir...  
Du kannst ruhig weiterschlafen'', meinte er.

,,Aber ich bin doch wach'', meinte ich schwach.

Tay wollte was sagen, aber die Tür wurde wieder geöffnet und jemand kam rein.  
Ich sah die 4 Jungs an.  
Carlos sah viel besser aus..  
Also hatte mein Blut geholfen.

,,Und geht es ihr besser?'', fragte Kendall.

,,Sie fühlt sich sehr schwach, deswegen braucht sie jetzt Ruhe'', meinte Tay.

,,Okay..  
Gute Besserung Lori'', sagten die Jungs gleichzeitig.

Die 5 gingen raus und redeten irgendwas.  
Ich konnte nicht schlafen, deswegen nahm ich mein Handy und spielte mein Lieblingsspiel "Temple Run".  
3 Stunden später stand ich auf und ging langsam ins Bad.  
Ich hörte, dass Jared nicht mehr hier war, sondern bei seinen Onkel, da er jetzt Ruhe brauchte und einen Abstand vor uns halten sollte.  
Ich wusste echt nicht, was Logan und James mit ihm gemacht hatten.  
Ich duschte mich, dann zog ich mich schick um und ging runter.  
Alle saßen am Tisch und beredeten was.  
Als die mich bemerkten, sagte keiner was.

,,Leute..  
Was ist los?'', fragte ich verwirrt und setzte mich zu Tisch.

,,Nichts..  
Alles okay?'', fragte Embry.

Ich wusste, dass er das andere Thema ablenkte.  
Die verheimlichten mir irgendwas.  
Ich werde es noch herausfinden oder mein Schatz konnte es mir sagen.

,,Ja mir geht es ein bisschen besser, aber ich fühle mich noch schwach'', meinte ich und aß meine Spaghetti.


	82. Chapter 82

Kendalls Sicht

Ich machte mir Sorgen um Lori und machte mir Vorwürfe, dass wir ihr was heimlichen.  
Ich fand, sie hatte ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, dass sie möglicherweiße zum Vampir wird.  
Ich ging mit Carlos etwas spazieren.  
Ich wusste, dass ich auch mit James und Logan zusammen war und ich sie auch liebte, aber mit Carlos alleine hatte ich schon lange nichts mehr unternommen.  
Er machte sie Vorwürfe, dass Lori wegen ihm ein Vampir wird.

,,Carlos...  
Mach dir keine Sorgen.  
Sie wird schon nicht zum Vampir...  
DU hast ja nicht dein Gift verbreitet...oder?", fragte ich.

,,Das ist es ja, warum ich mir Sorgen mache.  
Ich weiß nicht mal, ob ich mein Gift verbreitet habe", sagte er besorgt.

Er fing an zu weinen.  
Ich ging auf ihn zu und küsste jede einzelne Tränen die aus seinen Augen kamen weg.  
Er lächelte leicht.  
Er fing an mich leidenschaftlich zu küssen.  
Der Kuss wurde wurde immer leidenschaftlicher.  
Er machte sich an meinen Gürtel zu schaffen, doch ich hielt ihn auf, auch wenn ich es grade so sehr wollte.

,,Sorry Carlos.  
Ich möchte das auch sehr, aber wir sind hier im Freien, wenn uns jemand erwischt, bekommen wir ne Anzeige", sagte ich.

,,Ja, sorry...  
HAtte ich total vergessen", grinste er.

,,Wenn wir in unserer Villa sind, können wir ja da weiter machen, wo wir aufgehört haben.  
James und Logan könnte ja auch mitmachen, wenn du willst", sagte ich.

,,Klar...  
Ich wollte schon immer mal nen Flotten Vierer machen.  
Das ist bestimmt geil", grinste er.

,,Jop, das wollte ich auch schon immer machen", grinste ich und schlug ihn leicht gegen die Schulter.

Wir gingen weiter, auch wenn es etwas schmerzhaft war, mit ner Erektion zu laufen.  
Tja, zum Glück war ich nicht der Einzige, der eine Erektion hatte.  
Langsam verschwanden unsere Erektionen und wir ging schneller zurück.  
Dot angekommen, meinte Sam, dass wir Lori mit zu uns nehmen sollten.  
Na hoffentlich hört Lori nichts unser Gestöhne, das wäre etwas peinlich...  
Hoffentlich geht es ihr bald besser.


	83. Chapter 83

Lori's Sicht

Carlos und Kendall gingen raus um zu spazieren.  
Die verheimlichten mir tatsächlich was.  
Alle räumten ab und Sam meinte, Logan, Kendall, James und Carlos sollten mich mitnehmen.  
Ich sah ihn geschockt an und sah zu Tay.  
Er sah mich traurig an, kam zu mir und küsste mich und ging nach oben.  
James kam zu mir, hob mich hoch und die 4 Jungs gingen raus.  
Er legte mich vorsichtig in den Porsche und alle stiegen ein.  
Logan fuhr los.  
Die ganze Autofahrt sagte keiner was.

Man, ich wolltr echt nicht einzige Mädchen sein.  
Lori alleine unter Jungs...sagte ich mal.  
Als wir in der Villa waren, setzte ich mich auf die Couch und sah Fern.  
Die 4 Jungs gingen hoch und gingen ins Zimmer.

Ach man...  
Wie lange sollte ich denn hier bleiben?  
Aber was verheimlichten sie vor mir?  
Ich merkte schon, dass jetzt spät war.  
Es war 01:30 Uhr.  
Auf einmal hörte ich lautes Stöhnen von oben oben.  
War das...James Stimme?  
Oh mein Gott...dachtr ich etwa, dass die...  
Oh fuck, wie lange sollte ich den scheiß hören?

Sofort stand ich auf, ging raus und setzte mich auf den Liegestuhl.  
So endlich hörte ich kein Stöhnen mehr.  
Doch mir wurde kalt, aber ich blieb trotzdem sitzen.  
Ich wollte nicht rein gehen und das Stöhnen weiter hören.  
Ich musste es hier wohl aushalten oder?

Ich nahm mein Handy und spielte lange um.  
Nach einer Weile frierte ich heftig und rannte schnell rein und setzte mich auf die Couch und sah auf die Uhr.  
Es war 02:12 Uhr.  
Immer noch hörte ich das Stöhnen von oben, aber lauter.  
Oh nee...ich wollte echt nicht Logans stöhnen hören.  
Man, ich wollte jetzt schlafen, aber ich konnte nicht.

Was sollte ich denn jetzt machen?  
Ich nahm das Kissen und legte mich auf die Couch und versuchte einzuschlafen.  
Irgendwann klappte es auch und ich schlief fest ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich von jemanden geweckt.  
Ich öffnete die Augen und sah in Kendalls Augen.  
Sofort stand ich auf und sah die 4 an.  
Boa...ernsthaft?  
Dieses Stöhnen von heute früh ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

,,Jungs, habt ihr super geschlafen?'', fragte ich.

,,Ja, wieso fragst du?'', fragten die 4 gleichzeitig.

,,Warum ich frage?...  
Ich bin erst um 4 Uhr eingeschlafen'', sagte ich und sagte noch nichts mit dem Stöhnen, kommt aber noch.

,,Was?  
Warum so spät?'', fragte Carlos.

,,Weil ich eure scheiß STÖHNEN mithören musste...  
Ich bin dann raus gegangen, doch dann wurde mir kalt und ich bin wieder rein gegangen und musste eure STÖHNEN weiter hören'', erzählte ich und das mit dem Stöhnen, habe ich extra betont.

Die 4 wurden rot und sahen sich gegenseitig an.  
Es sah so aus, als würden sie es peinlich finden.

,,Du hast...es gehört?'', fragte James errötet.

,,Ja habe ich'', sagte ich und ging raus.

Ich saß auf der Liege und spielte mit meinem Handy rum.  
Ich wette, die Jungs sagten jetzt ''Shit.  
Sie hatte es gehört.  
Warum waren wir nicht leise?...  
Mist''.


	84. Chapter 84

Kendall's Sicht

James ging zu Lori rüber, hob sie hoch und wir 4 gingen raus.  
Vorsichtig legte James Lori in den Porsche und wir stiegen ein, dann fuhr Logan los, da es sein Auto war.  
Währrend der Fahrt sagte keiner was, das machte mich noch nervöus.  
Warum mussten wir diese Sache vor Lori verheimlichen?  
Sie hatte doch das Recht zu erfahren, was mit ihr passieren könnte.  
Sie würde sich bestimmt Sorgen machen, wenn sie es nicht bald erfähr.  
Lori gehörte schon gut wie in die Familie und in der Familie verheimlichte man nichts.  
Als wir endlich in der Villa waren, setzte sich Lori auf die Couch und sah Fern.  
Logan, Carlos, James und ich gingen in unseren Zimmer.  
Wir teilten uns das Zimmer jetzt zu viert.  
Ganz links lag James, daneben Logan, in der Mitte ich und ganz rechts Carlos.  
Und ich sags euch...ich werde jeden Morgen NICHT nur von einer Erektion geweckt, sondern von zwei.  
Von Carlos und Logan.  
Und die meinten, ich seie der HornyMan...  
Tja, anscheind waren es Carlos und Logan die HornyMen.  
Aber irgendwie gefiel es mir, von zwei Erektionen geweckt zu werden.  
Ich fühlte mich immer geliebt.  
Das schlimmste Erlebnis in meinen Leben war, dass mein Vater spurlos verschwunden war und bisher keine Spur von ihm gefunden wurde.  
Ich vermisste mein Vater zu sehr.  
Logan, Carlos und James sahen mich grinsend an und ich erwiderte es.  
Logan kam auf mich zu und küsste mich.  
Ich sah aus den Augenwinkel, dass James das Gleiche bei Carlos tat.  
Man, Logan konnte aber echt gut küssen.  
Logans Hände strichen über meinen Shirt und wie ich mich versah, lag mein Shirt auch schon auf den Boden.  
Logan nahm meine linke Brustwarze in den Mund und verwöhnte es mit meiner Zunge, währrend er mit seiner Hand meine rechte Brustwarze verwöhnte.  
Ich fing heftig an zu stöhnen und dann hörte ich, wie James stöhnte.  
Ich drehte mein Kopf zu James und sah, dass Carlos genau dasselbe machte, wie Logan bei mir.  
Und da fiel es mir ein, Carlos konnte ja Gedanken lesen.  
Ich wurde richtig geil, so geil, dass ich Logan hoch hub und ihn auf den Bett schmiss.  
Carlos und James sah mich frech grinsend an.  
Wir hatten es heute ausgemacht, dass Logan und ich Sex haben und Carlos und James.  
Zwei zogen immer ein Zettel aus nem Hut...  
Carlos hatte James gezogen und ich Logan..  
Nehmen unseren Namen gab es auch Zetteln wie Zuschauer, Dildoeinführer ect.  
Ich krabbelte über Logan und zog ihm sein Shirt aus.  
Dann spürte ich, wie das Bett tiefer wurde und sah, dass Carlos und James auch auf den Bett lagen...  
Und sie waren schon nackt.  
Da wir Vampire waren, benutzten wir auch keine Kondome mehr...  
Was könnte schon bei Vampire passieren?  
Logan und ich zogen uns gegenseitig die Hosen und Boxershorts aus.  
Jetzt hatten wir uns nichts mehr zu verbergen.  
Logans Schwanz stand wie eine Eins.  
Ich musste Grinsen und Logan erwiderte es.  
Dann hörte Logan und ich stöhen und ich sah, wie Carlos James fickte.  
Carlos bewegte seine Hüften raus und rein und wurde immer schneller...  
James wird bestimmt später humpeln.  
Ich beschloss sanft zu Logan zu sein, da es ja sein erstes Mal war.  
Ich nahm meinen Schwanz in die Hand und stellte mich vor Logans Eingang.  
Ich sah Logan an und er nickte.  
Ich drang mit einem Rutsch in ihm ein.  
Man, war er eng.  
Als Logan mir grade die Erlaubnis geben wollte, um fortzufahren, waren Carlos und James schon fertig mit Liebe machen.  
Ja wir nannten es nicht Sex, sondern Liebe machen.  
Sie setzten sich auf die Stühle im Zimmer und sahen uns zu.

,,Zuschauer?", scherzte ich.

,,Jup.  
Die Show wollen wir uns nicht entgehen lassen.  
Es ist Logans erstes Mal", sagte Carlos grinsend.

,,Ung...Kendall.  
Fick mich schon!", stöhnte Logan.

Ich küsste ihn noch leidenschaftlich und bewegte dann meine Hüften in und aus ihm.  
Ich sah Logan in den Augen, währrend ich in ihm immer wieder reinstößte.

,,Schneller, Kendall!", stöhnte Logan

Ich bewegte mich schneller und wickelte meine rechte Hand um Logans Schwanz und wichste ihn zur Rhythmus meiner Stöße.  
Irgendwann traf ich seinen Prostata, was Logan richtig laut zum Stöhnen brachte.  
Ich stieß immer wieder gegen seine Prostata.

,,Uhng Kendall!  
Ich bin so nah!", schrie Logan.

,,Oh yeah Logan.  
Komm für mich!", sagte ich mit ner Pornstimme und stieß immer heftiger in ihm.

,,KEEEEENNNNDAAAAAALLL!", schrie Logan und kam in meiner Hand.

Ich nahm all Logans Sperma in meiner Hand und ließ das Sperma in meinen Mund laufen, wo ich es dann auch schluckte.

Ich konnte mich nicht mehr zurückhalten und stieß mit einem kräftigen Stoß in ihm und entleerte mich in ihm und schrie laut Logans Name.

~~ Paar Stunden später ~~

,,Jungs, habt ihr super geschlafen?'', fragte Lori.

,,Ja, wieso fragst du?'', fragten wir gleichzeitig.

,,Warum ich frage?...  
Ich bin erst um 4 Uhr eingeschlafen'', sagte sie  
,,Was?  
Warum so spät?'', fragte Carlos.

,,Weil ich eure scheiß STÖHNEN mithören musste...  
Ich bin dann raus gegangen, doch dann wurde mir kalt und ich bin wieder rein gegangen und musste eure STÖHNEN weiter hören'', erzählte sie und das mit dem Stöhnen, hatte sie extra betont.

Wir wurden rot und sahen uns gegenseitig an.  
Es sah so aus, als würden wir es peinlich finden.

,,Du hast...es gehört?'', fragte James errötet.

,,Ja habe ich'', sagte sie und ging raus.

,,Nächstes Mal...  
Werden wir lauter Stöhen", sagte ich lachend.

Taylor's Sicht

Ich konnte es nicht mehr aushalten.  
Ich musste Lori die Wahrheit sagen.  
Es war ihr Recht das zu erfahren, dass sie vielleicht zum Vampir wird.  
Ich nahm mein Handy raus und schrieb ihr eine SMS.  
Nach einer Stunde war sie dann da.

,,Was wolltest du mir sagen?", fragte Lori.

,,Die Wahrheit", sagte ich, nahm ihre Hand und ging mit ihr in mein Zimmer


	85. Chapter 85

Lori's Sicht

Als wir in seinem Zimmer waren, setzte ich mich aufs Bett und sah ihn an.  
Was war eigentlich los?  
Er sah so traurig aus.  
Tay stand vor mir, atmete tief durch und sah mich an.

,,Lori...  
Du weißt bestimmt, dass wir vor dir was verheimlichen, stimmts?'', fragte er mich.

Ich nickte verwirrt und hob eine Augenbraue hoch.

,,Jetzt werde ich es dir sagen...  
Du wirst wahrscheinlich zum Vampir'', sagte er schnell.

Ich sah ihn geschockt an und konnte es nicht fassen.  
Warum erzählte es mir denn keiner?

,,Es tut mir wirklich leid...  
Vielleicht...  
Es kann sein, wenn nicht, dann werde ich froh sein'', meinte er nur.

,,Warum erzählst du es mir erst jetzt?  
Und nicht früher?...  
Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen.  
Es wissen alle, oder?'', fragte ich ihn.

,,Ich ehm...  
Die anderen wissen es schon...  
Uch weiß nicht, warum ich es dir nicht früher erzählt habe'', murmelte er.

,,ICH FASSE ES NICHT! I  
HR HABT ES TATSÄCHLICH VOR MIR VERHEIMLICHT'', schrie ich ihn an, stand auf und ging wütend runter.

,,Hey...  
Was ist denn los?'', fragte Embry.

,,HALT DIE KLAPPE, DU ERBSE!  
IHR HABT MIR WAS VERHEIMLICHT!  
ICH BIN SO ENTTÄUSCHT VON EUCH'', brüllte ich alle an und rannte raus.

Ich rannte sofort nach Hause.  
Die 4 Jungs standen sofort auf und kamen zu mir.

,,VERPISST EUCH!'', schrie ich.

,,Whoa, bleib mal ruhig Lori'', sagte James.

,,NEE, NICHT BLEIB MAL RUHIG...  
WARUM HABT IHR ES MIR NICHT FRÜHER GESAGT, DASS ICH VIELLEICHT ZUM VAMPIR WERDE?!'', brüllte ich lauter.

,,Sie ist wirklich auf 180'', murmelte Logan.

Ich ging wütend nach oben, knallte die Tür zu, schloss die ab und sank runter.  
Ich schmiss mein Handy weg und es zerbrach in 1000 Teilen.  
Die 4 Jungs klopften heftig an der Tür und sagten irgendwas.  
Ich sagte nichts und weinte ein bisschen.  
Ich war so tief enttäuscht von allem.


	86. Chapter 86

Logan's Sicht

Wir klopfte heftig gegen Loris Tür und sagten, dass sie raus kommen sollte, damit wir drüber reden könnten, aber sie antwortete nicht.  
Nach einer Stunde gaben wir es auf und ging traurig in uner Zimmer, die wir zu Vert teilten.  
Ich humpelte immer noch.  
Man, hatte Kendall mich aber hart durchgevögelt.  
Aber das war es mir werd.  
Mein erstes Mal war echt...unglaublich.  
Aber nächstes Mal werde ich Kendall durchnudeln.  
Also, wenn ich ihn ziehe.  
Aber was machten wir jetzt wegen Lori.  
Sie konnte uns ja nicht für immer ignorieren...oder?  
Schließlich wussten wir nicht, ob sie zum Vampir wird.  
Und das glaubte ich auch nicht, denn bei uns gingen alle die Verwandlung sehr schnell, aber vielleicht lag es dran, dass Lori ein Werwolf war und es deswegen länger dauern würde, da der Werwolf in Ihr sich gegen das Gift währte.

Taylor's Sicht

Ich machte mir Sorgen um meine Lori.  
Sie ging garnicht auf meine Anrufe ein.  
Warum hatte ich es ihr nicht vorher erzählt, jetzt hasst sie mich wohl.  
Und dazu hatte sie auch alle Recht zu, aber trotzdem könnte sie mal ans Handy gehen.  
Immer ging nur ihre Mail-Box ran.  
Auf einmal klopfte es an der Tür.  
Ich ging runter und öffnete die Tür und ich würde wütend.  
Was machte er denn hier?

,,Was willst du, Jared?!", knurrte ich.

,,Mit dir reden, Taylor", sagte er ängstlich.

,,Ich aber nicht mir dir!  
Hau bloß ab und lass dich hier nie wiederblicken!  
Wegen dir, wäre Carlos beinahe gestorben...  
Wegen dir wird Lori vielleicht zum Vampir...  
Das ist alles deine Schuld...  
Hau bloß ab und komm nie wieder...  
Hast du mich verstanden?  
NIE WIEDER!", schrie ich und knallte die Tür zu.

Kendall's Sicht

Nach neun Stunden machte Lori immer noch nicht die Tür auf, ob es ihr gut ging?  
Ich wusste, dass es ein Schock für sie war, aber deswegen musste sie uns doch nicht ignorieren.  
Sie gehörte für uns so gut wie zur Familie und in der Familie unterstüzte man einander...In guten sowie schlechte Zeiten.  
Ich hoffte, dass Lori wieder zu Vernuft kommt und mit uns darüber redet.  
Sie war doch wie eine Schwester für uns.  
Schwester...  
Was Katie wohl grade so macht...  
Sie war mit einem Jungen ihres Alters zusammen...  
Er hieß Daniel.  
Ich hoffte, sie hatte noch kein Sex.  
Sie war meine kleine Schwester und den Gedanken, wie en Junge sie...  
Kendall sei nicht immer so fürsorglich...


	87. Chapter 87

Lori's Sicht

Lange blieb ich in meinem Zimmer.  
Ich wollte nicht rauskommen.  
Tay rief mich immer wieder an, aber ich ignorierte ihn.  
Doch auf einmal hatte ich Hunger.  
Man...wenn ich jetzt raus komme, dann kann ich nie wieder rein gehen.  
Ach egal..ich werde jetzt runter gehen.

Ich stand auf, öffnete die Tür und ging runter.  
Ich lief ins Wohnzimmer und die Jungs saßen aufder Couch und sahen mich geschockt an.

,,Lori...'', sagte James.

Ich ignorierte ihn und ging in die Küche und machte mir was zu Essen.  
15 Minuten später war das Essen fertig.  
Ich nahm ein Teller und ging zum Tisch und aß meine Spaghetti.  
Die Jungs kamen zu mir, saßen gegenüber von mir und starrten mich an.

,,WAS?!'', schrie ich genervt.

,,Bitte rede mit uns'', sagte Carlos traurig.

,,Nein..  
Lasst mich in Ruhe, sonst werde ich noch verrückt'', sagte ich ruhig.

Ich wollte mein Spaghetti weiter essen, doch Kendall nahm mein Teller weg und sah mich ernst an.  
Ich sah ihn böse an und stöhnte genervt.

,,Kendall, gib mir mein Teller wieder'', sagte ich.

,,Nein...  
Erst redest du mit uns'',sagte er.

,,Man, ich habe Hunger!'', sagte ich leicht sauer.

,,Ist uns doch egal.  
Wir wollen doch nur mit dir reden'', sagte James.

,,ICH ABER NICHT MIT EUCH!  
MAN, VERDAMMT NOCHMAL!  
GIB MEIN ESSEN WIEDER HER ODER ICH FLIPPE AUS'', schrie ich.

,,BLEIB MAL RUHIG, SCHWESTERCHEN'', schrie Kendall auch.

Ich verdrehte die Augen, stand auf und ging schnell wieder hoch und schloss wieder ab.  
Ich sank wieder runter und beruhigte mich langsam.  
Man...das war echt schlimm...  
Nächstes Mal werde ich nicht rauskommen.  
Die Jungs klopften schon wieder und redeten mit mir.  
Ich hörte, dass Carlos eintreten wollte, aber Logan hielt ihn auf, denn ich saß hinter der Tür.

,,Komm schon Lori...  
Wir müssen reden'', meinte Logan.

,,Nö wie denn?...  
Ich bin stocksauer...  
Lieber werde ich verhungern, statt mit euch zu reden'', sagte ich und ging ins Bett.


	88. Chapter 88

Logan's Sicht

Schon wieder klopften wir wie wild an Loris Tür.  
Aber sie wollte immer noch nicht mit uns reden.  
Warum lässt sie uns nicht an sie heran?  
Wir wollten ihr doch nur helfen, mit der Situation klar zu kommen.  
Aber wenn sie unsere Hilfe nicht haben wollte, na dann bitte, soll sie die eben nicht bekommen!  
Ich hatte eigentlich die Schnauze voll von ihren Verhalten.  
Kendall, Carlos und James ging es nicht anders.  
Wir beschlossen sie zu ignorieren, egal wie oft sie uns um Hilfe bittet, denn das hatte sie nun davon.  
Sie sollte verdammt nochmal nicht wütend auf uns sein, sondern an Jared!  
Wir gingen wieder ins Wohnzimmer und sahen weiter Fern.

Kendall's Sicht

Okay...  
Langsam ging mir Loris Verhalten echt den Hals hoch.  
Wir wollten sie ja nur helfen.  
Und dann behandelt sie uns wie Dreck.  
Man, ich könnte sie sofort aus der Villa schmeißen.  
Grah, ihr Verhalten ging echt zu weit.  
Sollte sie doch wieder zu Tay ziehen, mit ihr hielt ich es sicher keine Minute mehr aus.  
Ich sah mit meinen Liebhabern Fern.  
Tja, so ne Viererbeziehung gab es wohl nicht alle Tage, vorallem wenn es auch noch Vampire waren.  
Ich liebte es ein Vampir zu sein...  
Nicht atmen zu müssen, nicht mehr schlafen..  
Und ficken bis der Arzt käme.  
Der letzte Teil gefiel mir besonders, da Vampire schnell geil werden und nen ständer bekommen.  
Auf einmal wurde mir schlecht und ich rannte auf die Toilette und musste mich übergeben.  
Die Jungs kamen zu mir und sahen mich besorgt an.

,,Das ist nur eine Magen-Darm-Grippe...  
Ihr wisst doch was ich alles so trinke und esse", sagte ich und stand wieder auf.

Die Jungs kamen zu mir und umarmten mich feste.  
Dann ging wir in unser Schlafzimmer und spielten die ganze Nacht PS3 und WiiU.

~~ Nächster Tag ~~

Carlos Sicht

Und immer noch redete Lori nicht mit uns und das machte mich total trauig.  
Ich wusste, dass es meine Schuld war, dass sie sich vielleicht verwandeln könnte.  
Aber musste sie so fies zu uns sein?  
Wir sind doch fast wie Geschwister.  
Oder sah das Lori jetzt anders?  
Man, ihr Verhalten nervt echt langsam.  
Sie ging fast immer in die Luft, wenn ihr was nicht gefiel.  
Zuerst das mit Jake und Logan, dann das mit Mir und ihr, dass es nicht geklappt hat und ich schwul war, dann das Logan lieber mit uns zusammensein wollte, anstatt mir Jake ect.  
Aber gut, sie brauchte ja unsere Hilfe nicht, dann bekäme sie die eben nicht...  
Ihr Pech  
So schnell werden wir ihr nicht verzeihen, wenn sie sich bei uns entschuldigen will.  
Darauf konnte sie sich verlassen.  
Logan, James, Kendall und ich saßen auf der Couch und kuschelten.  
Ach ja, so ne Viererbeziehung war echt geil.  
Und ich hoffte, dass es auch nie enden wird.  
Ich liebte die Jungs so sehr.  
Vielleicht frage ich Kendall mal, ob wir nochmal heiraten können, damit James und Logan auch mit uns verheiratet sein könnten...  
Was uns die Zunkuft noch so alles bringt?  
Wer weiß...


	89. Chapter 89

Lori's Sicht

Am frühen Morgen öffnete ich die Augen, stand auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer.  
Ich sah die Jungs auf der Couch sitzen und mich ignorierten.  
Habe ich doch gewusst, dass die auf mich sauer waren.  
Ich saß neben James und sagte nichts.  
Doch auf einmal wurde mir schwindlig.

,,Jungs..  
Warum wird mir schwindlig?'', fragte ich.

Keine Antwort...

Jetzt brummte mein Kopf heftig.  
Ich stand sofort auf und schrie laut.  
Die Jungs standen sofort auf und kamen zu mir.

,,Lori, alles okay?'', fragte James mich.

,,Nein, mein Kopf brummt hefig'', sagte ich

Ich fiel auf den Boden und wurde ohnmächtig.

-3 Stunden später-

Langsam öffnete ich die Augen und sah die Jungs an.  
Sie waren sehr erleichtert, als die mich sahen.  
Doch ich fühlte mich anders als vorher.  
Oh...mein...Gott!  
ICH BIN EIN VAMPIR GEWORDEN!

,,Oh mein Gott.  
Ich bin ein Vampir'', sagte ich geschockt.

,,WAAAAAAAS?!'', schrien die 4 Jungs gleichzeitig.

,,Oh man...  
Okay, ich denke ich muss alleine klar kommen'', sagte ich.

,,Wieso?'', fragte Logan.

,,Weil ihr sauer auf mich seid...  
Und es tut mir leid, dass ich euch angeschrien habe'', meinte ich.

Ich stand auf und ging raus.  
Schon war es dunkel und viele Menschen liefen hier um.  
Doch ich hatte keine Kontrolle mehr und rannte zu einem Mädchen und biss sie.  
Weitere Menschen hatte ich gebissen.  
Ich wollte einen Junge beißen, doch jemanden zog mich weg.  
Ich drehte mich um und sah die Jungs an.  
Die waren geschockt und gingen mit mir nach Hause.  
Logan meinte, die 4 werden mir beibringen, wie man kontrolliert.  
Bestimmt war es schwer, aber ich musste da durch.


	90. Chapter 90

Taylor's Sicht

Schon seit 3 Tagen hatte ich schon nichts mehr von Lori gehört.  
Ich machte mir echt Sogen um Lori.  
Ich wollte ihr doch nur die Wahrheit sagen.  
Ich rief sie mindestens 100x am Tag an, doch sie klickte mich ständig weg.  
Auch auf Facebook und Twitter beantwortete sie keiner meiner Nachrichten.  
Bei Skype erst recht nicht.  
Sam kam in mein Zimmer und meinte, ich sollte versuchen mich mit ihr ganz aussusprechen.  
Aber wie sollte ich das anstellen, wenn sie meine ganze Anrufe und Mails ignorierte?  
Sam hatte da drauf leider auch keine Idee, aber er meinte ich sollte nicht so schnell aufgeben und es weiter versuchen, bis es letztendlich klappen sollte...  
Na, hoffentlicht hatte er recht.  
Ich nahm mein Handy und schrieb Lori eine SMS

Von Taylor  
An Lori

Liebe Loripop,  
bitte treff mich heute Abend im Wald  
Bitte, ich muss nämlich mit dir was wichtiges besprächen.  
Bitte komm heute zum Wald

Dein Tay-Pop 3

Ich warf mein Handy aufs Bett und zog mich schick um.  
Dann nahm ich mein Handy und steckte es in meiner Hosentaschen.  
Ich ging runter und die anderen wünschten mir viel Glück.  
Na, ob Glück überhaupt ausreichte?  
Ich ging raus und ging zum Wald, wo ich dort auf Lori wartete.  
Nach ner Stunde, war sie immer noch nicht da.  
Ich sah auf mein Handy...  
Keine Antwort...  
Ich wartete und wartete weiter auf sie.  
Als sie nach ein paar Stunden immer noch nicht auftauchte, stand ich auf und wollte grade gehen, aber dann packte mich jemand am Arm.  
Ich bekam große Angst, da ich nicht wusste, wer es war.  
Die Person drehte mich um und es war...  
Lori...

,,Ich dachte du kommst nicht", sagte ich.

,,Ich bin doch hier", murmelte sie nur.

Ich nickte nur.

,,Also, über was wolltest du mit mir reden?", fragte sie.

,,Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich dich liebe Loripop, egal ob du zur häfte Vampir bist", sagte ich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.


	91. Chapter 91

Lori's Sicht

Ich saß im Wohnzimmer und hörte Logan zu, was er alles so sagte.  
Auf einmal klingelte mein Handy, dann nahm ich es heraus und las die durch.  
Ich seufzte nur, sagte es den Jungs und ging raus.  
Als ich im Wald war, wollte Tay schon gehen, aber ich hielt ihn auf und sah ihn an.  
Er küsste mich zärtlich und ich erwiderte es und war überrascht.

Nach einer Weile lösten wir auf, da wir Luft holen mussten.  
Lange sahen wir uns tief in die Augen und sagten nichts.  
Ich wusste echt nicht, was ich sagen sollte.

,,Bitte Lori, es tut mir wirklich leid...  
Bitte verzeih mir'', sagte er.

,,Wenn du versprichst, dass du mir immer alles erzählst?'', fragte ich ihn genauer.

,,Ja, ich verspreche es dir'', meinte er.

,,Okay...ich verzeihe dir'', sagte ich lächelnd und küsste ihn nochmal.

Er hob mich hoch und war glücklich.  
Ich griff sein Haar fest.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher.  
Doch wir wurden leider von jemanden gestört.  
Sofort lösten wir auf und drehten uns um und sahen jemand geschockt an.  
Tay ließ mich wieder runter und sah Jared wütend an.  
Oh nein...

,,WAS WILLST DU HIER?  
ICH HABE DIR DOCH GESAGT, DASS DU VERSCHWINDEN SOLLTEST'', schrie Tay Jared an.

,,Aber ich wollte doch nur mit dir reden, Taylor'', sagte Jared.

Tay flippte aus, verwandelte sich und sprang auf Jared.  
Jared verwandelte sich auch und die beiden bekämpften sich.  
Ich sprang auf einem Ast und setzte mich auf diesem und sah die beiden zu.  
Oh je, jetzt würde es schlimmer kommen.  
Ich nahm mein Handy, rief Carlos an und sagte ihm schnell, dass er hier her kommen sollte.  
Er meinte, er käme in 5 Minuten.

5 Minuten später kamen die 4 Jungs und setzten Jared und Taylor auseinander.  
Kendall und James hielten Jared fest und versuchen ihn zu beruhigen.  
Ebenfalls Logan und Carlos bei Taylor.  
Aber er beruhigte sich nicht, flippte nur noch mehr aus und biss Jared am Hals.

Ich sah weg und wollte es nicht mehr.  
Ich wollte nicht sehen, wie Tay sich verletzte.  
Aber Jared hatte es sowieso verdient.  
Tay musste doch einmal mit ihm reden ohne zu streiten und so weiter.  
Vielleicht war das wichtig, was Tay wissen musste.


	92. Chapter 92

Carlos Sicht

Nach einer Weile verwandelten sich Tay und Jared sich wieder zurück, doch Tay war immer noch wüten, was ich auch verstand.

,,Hör zu Jared.  
Meine letzte Warnung: Kommst du Carlos, Kendall, Logan, James und oder Lori noch einmal zu nahe, werde ich dich auf der Stelle töten.  
Also lass dich hier nie wieder im Leben blicken"", sagte Tay sauer.

,,Ich muss aber mit dir reden, Taylor", sagte er.

,,Nein, du musst nicht mit ihm reden, da ich deine Gedanken lesen kann und du ihn nur reinlegen willst, damit du Lori haben kannst.  
Alter, was bist du für ein Freund zu Taylor...  
Du bist echt ein Arsch...  
Und ich stimme Taylor zu, wenn du uns noch einmal zu nahe kommst, zögern wir nicht, dich zu töten", meinte ich kalt.

,,Er hat recht, Jared.  
Du hast hier nichts mehr verloren", sagte Sam, der grade ankam.

,,Tja, Jared...  
Bye Bye...", sagte Logan grinsend.

Wir brachten Lori zu Taylors Villa und ließen die beiden mal alleine.  
Was die da im Zimmer machten, wollten wir nicht wissen.  
Aber leider hörten wir stöhnen...  
Das war wohl ihre Rache, wegen uns damals.  
Schnell verließen wir Tays Villa und rannten zu unsere Villa.  
Wir setzten uns auf die Couch und schalteten den Fernseher ein.  
Wir blieben bei ,,Nickelodeon stehen" und sahen uns Zoey 101 an.  
Danach gingen wir 4 jagen.  
Für James war es noch etwas schwierig, da er vorher noch nie jagen war.  
Nach dem jagen, gingen wir alle duschen...  
Nur zum DUSCHEN, also denkt jetzt bloß nicht, dass wir unter der Dusche Sex hatten.  
Sonst werde ich noch rot. *lacht*  
Nach dem duschen, gingen wir wieder ins Wohnzimmer und zockten uns mal wieder durch die Nacht, da wir nicht Schlafen mussten.  
Eine gute Eigenschaft der Vampire.


	93. Chapter 93

Lori's Sicht

Als Tay und ich in seinem Zimmer war, kam er zu mir.  
Ich hob eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn an.  
Er küsste meinen Hals und hörte nicht auf.  
Ich stöhnte leicht auf und wusste, dass die Jungs uns hörten und raus gegangen waren.  
Irgendwann hörte er auf, setzte sich aufs Bett und sah mich lächeln an.  
Ich musste mit Jared reden!  
Ich wusste, dase es nicht richtig war, aber ich musste wirklich wissen, was er von mir wollte...denn ich konnte schreien.  
Tay hört mich immer und wird mich immer retten.

,,Tay...  
Ich komme gleich wieder, denn ich muss was erledigen'', sagte ich und ging raus.

Ich lief durch den Wald und suchte nach Jared.  
Irgendwann fand ich ihn.  
Er saß auf einem Ast und sah so verzweifelt aus.  
Ich rannte schnell zu ihm und saß vor ihm.  
Er erschrak sich und sah mich geschockt an.

,,Was machst du hier, Lori?...  
Weiß Taylor, dass du hier bist?'', sagte Jared geschockt.

,,Nein, weiß er nicht...  
Ich muss mit dir reden...  
Ich versprech dir, dass ich es niemanden sage, aber warum musst du mit Taylor reden?'', fragte ich ihn.

,,Das willst du bestimmt nicht wissen, Lori'', meinte er bedrückt.

,,Doch will ich...  
Sag es mir'', sagte ich ernst.

,,Okay...hör zu, ich wollte bei Taylor entschuldigen wegen dir und so weiter..  
Eigentlich habe ich nicht vor dich weg zu nehmen, denn du und Taylor passen echt gut zusammen...  
Ich habe mich in ein anderes Mädchen verliebt und weiß nicht, wie ich es ihr besten sagen soll'', erzählte er.

,,Ah okay...  
Wie heißt sie?'', fragte ich neugierig.

,,Mia'', sagte er schnell.

,,Ah...okay...  
Ich kann doch mit Mia reden, ob sie dich mag'', sagte ich.

,,Würdest du das für mich tun?'', fragte er.

,,Für dich würde ich alles tun, also wo ist sie jetzt?'', fragte ich.

Jared zeigte mir die Richtung.  
Ich umarmte ihn kurz und ging genau in die Richtung.  
Lange rannte ich, schon entdeckte ich Mia.  
Ich ging zu ihr, nahm ihre Hand und ging ein bisschen weiter weg.  
Sie sah mich verwirrt an.

,,Wer bist du?'', fragte Mia sofort.

,,Ich bin Lori, Jared beste Freundin...  
Du musst Mia sein, das hat Jared mir erzählt'', sagte ich.

,,Ah okay...  
Ich finde Jared schon süß'', schwärmte sie.

,,Liebst du ihn?'', fragte ich sie.

,,Ja'', murmelte sie.

,,Wirklich?  
Er dich auch'', sagte ich lächelnd.

Ich nahm ihre Hand und wir gingen zurück zu Jared.  
Als wir da waren, war Jared erst geschockt, aber dann froh.  
Ich ließ die beiden kurz alleine und versteckte mich hinter einem Busch.  
Jared und Mia sahen sich lange in die Augen und kamen immer näher.  
Langsam wurde ich ungeduldig, stand auf und ging zu den beiden.  
Ich stand hinter Jared und schubste ihn heftig, sodass er sie küsst.

,,YAAAAAAA, LORI HAT ES GESCHAAAFFFT'', schrie ich rum und tanzte.


	94. Chapter 94

Taylor's Sicht

Ich ging in den Wald spazieren und entdeckte Lori.  
Sofort wurde ich sauer, da sie bei Jared war...

,,YAAAAAAA, LORI HAT ES GESCHAAAFFFT'', schrie sie rum und tanzte.

,,Und weißt du was du noch geschafft hast?  
Mein Vertrauen an dich zu brechen", murmelte ich sauer.

Sie drehte sich um sah mich geschockt an...

,,Tay...  
Was machst du denn hier?, fragte sie mich.

,,Ich habe dich schreien gehört, so dachte ich, ich sollte mal zu dir kommen.  
Was aber wohl ein Fehler war.  
Man...  
Wie konntest du mich nur so dermaßen anlügen.  
Ich HABE dir VERTRAUT!  
Anscheind fällst du ja auch in Jareds Plan rein, denn er liebt Mia nicht, sondern macht es nur damit DU eifersüchtig wirst.  
Und ich dachte du würdest mir oder jedenfalls Carlos glauben, da habe ich mich wohl geirrt...  
Aber weißt du was, da du mich wohl nicht wirklich liebt, war es wohl ein Fehler, dass ich mich auf dich geprägt wurde und es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit die Verbindung zu kappen", erzählte ich.

,,Und welche?", fragte sie mich geschockt.

,,Mein TOD", sagte ich kalt und rannte weg.

Ich rannte immer weiter und weiter, bis ich an meiner Villa ankam.  
Ich schloss die Tür ab und dachte darüber nach, wie ich sterben sollte...  
Ich rief alle meine Freunde an, aber Lori nicht, damit ich mit meinen Freunden noch einen letzten gemeinsamen Tag verbringen konnten.  
Carlos, Logan, Kendall und James waren die Ersten, die kamen und dann kamen auch nach und nach die anderen.  
Na dann sollte mein letzter Tag auf Erden anfangen.


	95. Chapter 95

Lori's Sicht

Ich blieb geschockt stehen und sank runter.  
Mia ließ uns alleine und ging weg.  
Jared kam zu mir und wollte mich umarmen.  
Aber ich stand sofort auf, drehte mich um und verwandelte mich sofort.  
Dann sprang ich auf ihn und knurrte ihn heftig an.

Jared sah mich geschockt an und tat nichts.  
Ich riss ihm seinen Kopf ab, doch danach wusste ich, was ich gerade getan hatte.  
Ich sprang zur Seite und rannte schnell zu Tay.  
Er durfte nicht sterben, wenn doch...dann sterbe ich halt mit.  
Ich liebte ihn doch!

Als ich bei seiner Villa war, verwandelte ich mich zurück und brach die Tür ein.  
Wenn ich anklopft hätte, dann würden die mich nicht rein lassen.  
Ich rannte ins Wohnzimmer und sah alle an.  
Als die mich bemerkten, sahen die mich böse an.

,,Stop!  
Bevor ihr ausflippt, muss ich euch was sagen'', doch jemand unterbrach mich.

,,GEH!'', schrie Tay.

,,BLEIB DOCH MAL RUHIG!  
MAN, SEI DOCH FROH, DASS JARED TOT IST...  
ICH HABE IHN GETÖTET, WEGEN DIR!  
ICH LIEBE DICH DOCH, ABER EGAL...  
DU WIRST NICHT STERBEN, SONDERN ICH'', schrie ich ihn an und rannte raus.

Ich rannte in die Villa, wo mein Anführer wohnte.  
Ich ging rein, holte ein Messer und rannte zur einer Brücke.  
Als ich dort war, stand ich nur dort und weinte stärker.

Mein Leben war sowieso scheiße...  
Ich hattee so lange versucht mich umzubringen.  
Was auch nicht klappte, aber diesmal würde ich es tun.  
Keiner konnte mich aufhalten, nicht einmal die Jungs oder...Tay.

Ich wollte mit dem Messer meinen Hals aufschneiden.

,,NEEEEEIN!'', rief eine bekannte Stimme.

Ich drehte mich verwirrt um und sah Taylor geschockt an.

,,Was..machst du hier?'', schluchzte ich.

,,Dich aufhalten'', sagte Tay.

,,Was?  
Nein, du wolltest mich nie wieder sehen und du hasst mich doch'', sagte ich weinend.

Tay kam zu mir, nahm das Messer weg und umarmte mich fest.  
Ich erwiderte es und weinte stärker.  
Jetzt roch ich, dass die anderen auch hier waren.

,,Ach Lori'', flüsterte Carlos.

Tay löste auf und sah mich in die Augen.  
Ich sah ihn traurig an.

,,Als du gesagt hast, dass du Jared getötet hast, war ich erstmal geschockt und habe darüber nachgedacht und wusste sofort, dass du mich liebst und ernst gemeint hast'', erzählte er mir.

,,Und?'', murmelte ich.

,,Dann bin ich dir hinterher gerannt und wollte dich aufhalten...  
Ich wollte nicht, dass du dich wegen mir umbringst, bitte tu es nicht...  
Aber hör nächsten Mal besser auf mich, es ist das Beste'', meinte er.

Ich nickte sofort und küsste ihn vorsichtig.  
Tay erwiderte es sofort und hob mich hoch.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher.  
Nach eine Weile lösten wir auf und sahen uns in die Augen.


	96. Chapter 96

Carlos Sicht:

Nach einer Abwechslungsreiche Nacht, gingen wir in unsere Villa.  
Und niemand ist heute...Na gut...  
Jared war tod, aber niemand konnte ihn leiden.  
Wir gingen ins Wohnzimmer und sahen ein bisschen Fern.  
Nach ner Weile hatten wir ein Bock mehr auf Fern und ging etwas nach draußen und spielten Vampir Fußball.  
Ist eigentlich wie normales Fußball, nur das es 300x schneller als das Normale war.  
Logan und ich gegen James und Carlos.  
Nach der ersten Halbzeit stand es 5:2 für Kendall und James.  
Man, die waren echt gut  
Wir tranken etwas Blut aus unsere Flasche...  
Nein, fragt uns nicht, woher wir das Blut haben...  
Na gut...haben wir von der Blutspende geklaut.  
Dann ging es weiter.  
In der gaben wir Logan und ich unser bestes und am Ende hatte es sich auch gelohnt  
Wir hatten gewonnen!

10:9 für uns.  
YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEA!

Wir gingen rein und machten den Fernseher ein.  
Wir kuschelten uns alle fest aneinander.  
Dann schaltete wir unsere PS3 ein und spielten Ballerspiele.  
Kendall und ich zockten meisten PS3 und Logan und James am meistens WiiU.  
Aber manchmal zockten wir auch mal alle 4 PS3 und WiiU.

Taylor's Sicht:

Hoffentlich war es das, dass letzte Streit mir Lori.  
Ich mochte es nicht, mit ihr zu streiten.

,,Ich hoffe, das war unser letzter Streit", sagte ich.

,,Das hoffe ich auch", meinte Lori.

Ich küsste sie vorsichtig.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher.  
Nach einer Weile waren wir beide Nackt.  
Ich suchte nach nem Kondom, fand aber keins.

,,Tay...  
Wir haben schon zu viel durchgestanden, dann können wir auch ohne Kondom mit einander schlafen", sagte sie.

Ich nickte und drang in sie ein.  
Nach gefühlten 50 wundervolle Minuten kam ich in ihr, zog mich raus und fiel erschöpfend neben ihr.  
Dann schliefen wir ein.

Am nächsten morgen wachte ich auf, als ich hörte, dass sich Lori übergab.  
Ich ging besorgt zu ihr.

,,Alles Okay?", fragte ich sie.

,,Ja, es geht wieder.  
Aber lass uns zu Logan gehen, er kennt sich ja mit Arztzeug ja aus", sagte sie.

Kendall's Sicht:

Wir zockten schon die ganze Nacht.  
Einmal gewann ich, dann Logan, dann Carlos, dann James usw.

,,Hey Logan...  
Ich muss mit dir reden", sagte ne bekannte Stimme nicht.

,,Nicht jetzt Lori!  
Wir zocken grade!", sagte Logan laut.

,,Wir müssen irgendwas machen, Tay.  
Sie sind süchtig von zu vielen PS3 und WiiU zocken", hörten wir Lori sagen.

,,Wir sind nicht süchtig!  
Und Ruhe!  
Ich muss mich konzentrieren James zu schlagen!", schrie Carlos.


	97. Chapter 97

Lori's Sicht

Sofort wurde ich leise und seufzte nur.  
Tay hatte was vor, aber was wusste ich nicht.

,,Wenn ihr so weiter macht, dann mache ich die kaputt.  
Also, Lori ist wichtiger als PS3'', sagte Tay leicht sauer.

Sofort hörten die auf, standen sauer auf und standen vor uns.  
Ich sah zu Tay und wieder zu den Jungs.

,,Ähh, ich muss mit dir reden Logan'', sagte ich unsicher.

,,Na schön ,aber dann lässt ihr uns spielen okay'', sagte er ernst.

Sofort nickten wir und Logan und ich gingen hoch in seinem Zimmer.  
Ich setzte mich aufs Bett und dachte nach, wie ich es ihm am besten sagen könnte.  
Er saß neben mir und hob die Augenbraue hoch und sah mich an.

,,Heute Morgen habe ich mich übergeben, obwohl mir es gut geht...  
Du kennst dich doch mit diesem Arztzeug gut aus...'', sagte ich.

,,Warte mal hier'', sagte er, rannte schnell ins Bad und wieder zurück.

Er sah meinen Augen an und untersuchte mein Bauch.  
Ich hob eine Augenbraue hoch.  
Als er fertig war, seufzte er nur.  
Ich sah ihn verwirrt an und wartete auf eine Antwort.

,,Was ist los?'', fragte ich ihn.

,,Du...bist...schwanger'', stockte Logan.

,,Was?  
Oh mein Gott'', sagte ich geschockt, stand auf und lief hin und her.

Er stand ebenfalls auf, umarmte mich und versuchte mich zu beruhigen, was auch klappte.

,,Ruhig bleiben...  
Du sagst es Taylor, okay?'', fragte er ernst.

Ich schluckte schwer und nickte.  
Dann gingen wir runter, wo die Jungs auf der Couch saßen und redeten.  
Als die uns bemerkten, kam Tay zu mir und sah mich an.  
Ich sah zu Logan, der nickte und neben Kendall saß.

,,Und?'', fragte Tay.

,,Also ehm...ich...bin...s..schwanger'', stockte ich und sah ihn an.

,,Ist doch toll'', sagte er lächelnd, hob mich hoch und wirbelte uns um.

,,Wirklich?  
Ich dachte du würdest mich verlassen'', sagte ich.

,,Was?  
Was denkst du da?  
Natürlich verlasse ich dich nie, ich liebe dich doch'', sagte er und küsste mich.

Dann hörte ich wieder Spielgeräusche.  
Ach man, Vampire halt.  
Wir gingen zur unsere Villa und ruhten uns aus.


	98. Chapter 98

James Sicht:

Lori war also jetzt schwanger von Taylor...  
Oh wie süß.  
Ich freute mich schon, da ich Kinder liebe...  
Ich frage mich, ob das Kind wie Taylor oder wie Lori aussieht...  
Wir spielten immer noch PS3.  
Als es 12 Uhr mittags war, hörten wir auf und gingen etwas Jagen.  
Nach der Jagd-Tour gingen wir etwas in die Stadt und kauften für Lori Babysachen.  
Hoffentlich gefiel ihr unsere Überraschung.  
Wir kauften eine Menge ein.  
Neben Babysachen hatten wir für Lori auch ein Schwangerschaftsbuch gekauft, man weiß ja nie.  
Danach gingen wir noch etwas in den Freizeitspark und probierten die neue Fahrgeschäfte aus.  
Ich konnte es nicht fassen...SECHS! neue Fahrgeschäfte...  
Ein Traum wurde wahr...  
OH YEAH!

Carlos Sicht:

Nach den aufregende Tag und viele Fahrten im Freizeitspark gingen wieder zurück zur unsere Villa.  
Doch irgenwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass wir verfolgt werden.  
Ich drehte mich dauernd um, aber sah niemanden.  
Ach, vielleicht bilde ich es mir ja auch nur ein.  
Doch dann blieb Kendall auf einmal stehen und sah ins Leere.

,,Ist alles okay, Kennypop?", fragte ich.

,,Wir werden verfolgt, aber die sind nicht hinter uns her, sondern hinter Lori...  
...Es sind...Loris Eltern", sagte er geschockt.

,,Wo sind sie?", fragte ich leicht sauer.

Er zeigte mir die Richtung und ich schlich mich schnell weg, damit die mich sehen konnten.  
Ich schlich von hinten an den Beiden heran.

,,Na, wenn haben wir denn hier?  
Loris asoziale Eltern", sagte ich kalt.

Sie drehten sich geschockt um und ich lächelte nur fies.

,,Gute Nacht", sagte ich und schlug die Beiden gegen die Schläfe, worauf sie Ohnmächtig wurden.

Ich packte die Beiden und ging zu den anderen zurück.  
Wir beschloss sie zu Lori und Taylor zu bringen, damit Lori ein Urteil fallen könnte, was mit ihnen passieren sollte.  
Wir machten uns auf den Weg zur Taylors Villa.  
Dort angekommen klopften wir an der Tür und warteten.  
Die Tür wurde von Lori geöffnet und sie sah uns schockiert an.

,,Hey Lori.  
Die Beiden hatten uns verfolgt und ich dachte mir...  
Warum schlage ich die nicht K.O. und bringe sie dir", erzählte ich ihr.

Sie nickte nur und ließ uns rein.


	99. Chapter 99

«»

Lori's Sicht

Ich ließ sie rein und wir gingen ins Wohnzimmer.  
Carlos schmiss ''meine Eltern'' auf den Boden.  
Tay kam zu uns und sah uns verwirrt an.

,,Tay, das sind meine Eltern, die waren mir hinterher gefolgt und hatten mich entführt'', erzählte ich.

,,Was?'', fragte er geschockt.

Die Jungs umarmten mich und gingen weg.  
Bevor James wegging, gab er mir eine Tüte und ging grinsend weg.  
Ich hob die Augenbraue hoch und sah rein.  
Süße Sachen, sagte ich mal.  
Doch ich entdeckte ein Buch.  
Ich nahm es raus und wurde rot.  
Ernsthaft?!  
Dachten die etwa, ich hättr keine Ahnung?  
Falsch gedacht, klar wusste ich es doch, aber wozu brauchte man ein Buch?  
Ich ging hoch ins Tays Zimmer und legte die Tüte aufs Bett und ging wieder runter.

Tay hob meine Eltern hoch und gingen runter in den Keller.  
Als wir da waren, setzten wir meine Eltern auf die Stühle und befestigten sie.  
Tay küsste mich kurz und ging nach oben.  
Ich saß auf den Boden, spielte mit meinem Handy rum und wartete solange, bis die wach wurden.

3 Stunden später waren die endlich wach.  
Als die mich sahen, sahen die mich böse an.  
Ich stand auf und stand vor ihnen.

,,Du Miststück, lass uns raus'', sagte mein Dad wütend.

,,Never'', sagte ich und grinste frech.

Die flippten aus und wollten mich schlagen, aber die konnten nicht.

,,Ich werde gleich die Polizei anrufen, damit sie euch verhaften könnt. Für das, was ihr mir angetan habt!", rief ich sauer.


	100. Chapter 100

Logan's Sicht

Nachdem wir Loris asoziale Eltern zu Lori gebracht haben, gingen wir wieder zurück zur unsere Villa.  
Für uns hatten wir auch Sachen gekauft, nicht das wir uns nur auf Lori und das Baby konzentrieren würden.  
Wir hatten uns neue PS3 und WiiU Spiele und viele DVDs gekauft.  
Da waren die Ladenbesitzer aber Baff!  
Wie verstauten die Sachen, setzten uns auf die Couch und überlegten und was wir als nächsten tun sollten.  
Dann fiel mir was ein.

,,Leute, wie wärs, wenn wir mal wieder eine mächtig geile Party machen?  
Das haben wir lange nicht mehr gemacht, nachdem dem Hochzeitsdesaster mit Kendall", sagte ich und schaute entschuldigt zu Kendall.

,,Du musst mich nicht entschuldigt angucken, Loges.  
Ich habe dir doch bereits vergeben", sagte er lächelnd.

,,Okay!  
Dann lasst uns eine wilde Party machen!  
Wir laden alle ein, die wir kennen", sagte James.

,,Carlos und James, ihr kümmert euch um die Gästeliste und Logan und ich um die Dekoration, okay?", fragte Kendall.

Kendall's Sicht

Alle nickten nur und ich griff Logans Hand und dekorierten unsere Villa.  
Carlos und James würde alle einladen, die wir kannten, das hieße ja auch, dass meine Mom käme.  
Sie wusste noch nicht, dass wir Vampire waren und Lori Halbwerwolf und Halbvampir war.  
Logan sah mich besorgt an.

,,Ist alles in Ordnung, Ken?", fragte er.

,,Nein...  
James meinte ja, dass sie alle einladen würden, die wir kennen, das heißt auch, dass meine Mom kommt und sie weiß ja noch nicht, was wir sind", murmelte ich.

,,Kendall...  
Du bist ihr Sohn...  
Sie wird dich so lieben, wie du bist und du hast Carlos,, James, Lori und mich, die dich unterstützen werden", sagte Logan und umarmte mich.

Ich erwiderte die Umarmung und lächelte ihn an.  
Dann machten wir weiter.  
Nach zwei Stunden war die Villa fertig dekoriert.

,,Wow...  
Das hätten James und ich nicht besser machen können", sagte Carlos.

,,Bedank dich bei Logan.  
Er hat viel mehr dekoriert als ich", sagte ich und küsste Logans Stirn.

Nach und nach trafen die Gästemitglieder ein.  
Meine Mom und meine Schwester Katie waren auch da.  
Na, da musste ich jetzt wohl durch.  
Ich ging zu meine Mom und umarmte sie.

,,Mom, Logan, James, Carlos, Lori und ich müssen dir was erzählen", sagte ich.

Ich zeigte meine Mom die Richtung zu der Küche und sagte ihr, dass wir nachkämen.  
Ich suchte nach den anderen und schließlich fand ich sie.  
Sollte ich meine Mom auch erzählen, dass Carlos, James, Logan und ich eine Vierer Beziehung führen?  
Wir gingen in die Küche und sahen meine verwirrte Mutter...  
Oh man, das könnte vielleicht ein Spaß werden...


	101. Chapter 101

Lori's Sicht

Ich wurde zur einer Party eingeladen..von den Jungs.  
War ja klar, dass die Party feiern möchten.  
Ich ging hoch, sagte Tay Bescheid und ging zu den Jungs.  
Als ich bei denen war, entdeckte ich die Jungs.  
Kendalls Mom war auch da.  
Wow, hab sie länger nicht mehr gesehen.

,,Mom, Logan, James, Carlos, Lori und ich müssen dir was erzählen", sagte Kendall.

Ich sah ihn an und wusste schon, was er vor hatte.  
Sein Ernst?  
Ich wusstenicht, wie Kendalls Mom reagieren würde.  
Wir alle gingen in die Küche und standen vor Kendalls Mom.  
Kendall atmete tief durch.

,,Mom...es ist so...ich bin ähm...ich bin ein Vampir.  
Logan, James und Carlos sind auch welche.  
Lori ist ein Halb Vampir und Halb Werwolf'', erzählte Kendall.

Oh...er hatte nicht alles erzählt.  
Mit der Vierer-Beziehung.  
Kendalls Mom riss die Augen groß und ihr Mund klappte auf und sie sah uns geschockt an.  
Oh je...was käme jetzt?!

,,Mom...sag was..irgendwas'', meinte Kendall traurig.

,,Warum hast du mir es nicht früher erzählt?'', fragte sie.

Kendall zuckte die Schultern und dachte nach.  
Ich stieß Kendall die Schultern und sah ihn an.  
Sofort verstand er meinem Blick und seufzte nur.

,,Mom..es gibt noch etwas, was du wissen musst...es ist so ...  
Logan, Carlos, James und ich führen eine...ähm...Vierer-Beziehung'', am Ende wurde er immer leiser.

,,WAAAS?!'', schrie sie.

Kendall sah auf den Boden.  
Carlos nahm Kendalls Hand und sah ihn nur an.

Sie ging entsetzt aus der Küche.  
Wir alle umarmten Kendall.  
Er tat uns sehr leid.  
Ich ging auch raus und suchte Kendalls Mom.  
Nach einer Weile fand ich sie.  
Sie saß draußen auf einen Liegestuhl.  
Ich ging auch raus, setzte mich neben ihr.

,,Hör zu..  
Du kannst doch nicht Kendall ignorieren, denn er ist dein Sohn...  
Gib ihn doch eine Chance..  
Ich weiß, dass es gerade viel ist, aber Kendall ist momentan traurig.  
Er denkt bestimmt, du willst nix mit ihm zu tun haben.  
Bitte tu es für mich und akzeptiere es'', erzählte ich.

,,Du hast recht,Lori...danke'', sagte sie und wir gingen rein.

Wir gingen zu Kendall.  
Er sah so fix und fertig aus.  
Als er uns bemerkte, war er traurig.  
Ich lächelte die 4 an und wusste schon, was jetzt käme.


	102. Chapter 102

Kendall's Sicht

Ich weinte stark.  
Carlos, James und Logan versuchten mich zu beruhigen, aber das klappte nicht, da ich immer noch sehr stark weinen musste.  
Auf einmal kam Lori und meine Mom wieder rein.  
Die Jungs und Lori gingen raus und ließen mich und meine Mom alleine.  
Ich weinte immer noch sehr stark.  
Sie setzte mich neben mich und wollte mich umarmen, aber ich rutschte weg und sie seufzte nur.

,,Kendall...", doch ich unterbrach sie.

,,Ich habe immer gedacht du würdest mich unterstützen, egal wie viel es auch seine solle.  
Seit Dad spurlos verschwunden ist, bist du und Katie die einzigen unsere Familie, die ich habe.  
Und ich dachte, du würdest mich unterstützen..  
Bitte lass mich jetzt allein", schluchzte ich.

Ich legte meinen Kopf in meinen Händen und begann stärker zu weinen.  
Ich hörte, wie meine Mutter das Zimmer verließ.  
Ich legte mich auf meinem Bett, legte meinen Kopf auf den Kissen und weinte in diesen.  
Ich spürte wie eine Hand auf meinen Rücken ruhte, deswegen drehte ich mich um uns sah, das Carlos, Logan und James wieder da waren.  
Sie sahen mich besorgt an und umarmten mich feste.  
Ich erzählte ihn alles, was ich zu meiner Mom vorhin gesagt habe, auch das mit meinem Dad.  
Sie sahen mich besorgt an und kuschelten sich bei mir ein.

Taylor's Sicht

Lori war grade bei einer Party der Jungs.  
Ich war auch eingeladen, aber ich lehnte ab, da jemand auf Loris asoziale Eltern aufpassen musste, damit sich nicht abhauen würden.  
Ich saß auf der Couch und sah Fern.  
Nach einer Stunde war Lori auch schon wieder da und sah mich fragend an.

,,Was ist?", fragte ich.

,,Könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun?", fragte sie.

,,Und die wär?", fragte ich.

,,Könntest du versuchen, Kendalls verschollener Vater ausfindig zu machen?", fragte sie.

,,Ich könnte es ja mal versuchen, aber versprechen kann ich nichts", sagte ich.

,,Okay, trotzdem danke.  
Ich gehe mal meine Eltern weiter foltern.  
Jetzt können sie mal fühlen, was ich durchlebt hatte", sagte sie kalt.


	103. Chapter 103

Lori's Sicht

Ich hoffte, Tay kriegte das hin mit Kendalls Dad.  
Ich konnte es nicht ertragen, Kendall weinen zu sehen.  
Ich ging zu einer Wand und setzte mich auf den Boden und sang ein Song, namens Little Things von One Direcion.  
Ich liebte die Band.  
Nur mein Bruder wusste das, sonst niemand.

Tay kam zu mir und sah mich an.  
Ich musste lächeln und wusste, warum er mich so ansah.  
Er hatte mein Gesang gehört.

,,Ich wusste nicht, dass du singen kannst'', sagte Tay.

Auf einmal klingelte mein Handy und ich ging sofort ran.

,,Lori...leider hat es nicht geklappt...  
Ich fliege weg'', sagte eine bekannte Stimme.

,, ?  
Ne?  
Das tut mir wirklich leid, du hättest nicht ausflippen müssen...  
Zurück nach Minnesota?'', fragte ich.

,,Nein...ich fliege nach Italien.  
Ich brauche Zeit.  
Ich nehme Katie mit...  
Sag Kendall Bescheid'', sagte .

In meinem Kopf machte es Klick.  
Sie durfte nicht wegfliegen...  
Tay würde Kendalls Dad suchen.

,,Flieg nicht...ich ehm...ich brauche dich noch'', sagte ich.

,,Okay, dann fliege ich mit Katie halt nächsten Monat, da Katie unbedingt nach Italien fliegen möchte.  
Ich muss für Katie essen machen, bye'', sagte sie noch und legte auf.

Ich atmete erleichtert auf und saß auf der Couch neben Tay.


	104. Chapter 104

«»

Logan's Sicht

Heute war es mal wieder so weit.  
Einmal im Jahr entrümpelte ich meine Sachen und verbrennte die Sachen die ich nicht mehr brauchte.  
Na, lasst den Entrümpel-Tag beginnen!  
Ich durchsuchte mein ganzes Zimmer nach Sachen, die ich wegwerfen könnte.  
Es kam eine ganze Menge zusammen.  
Ich überlegte mir, ob ich das Buch ,,Das Buch der Geistern und deren Fähigkeiten" wegwerfen sollte, da ich es eh nicht mehr brauchte.  
Okay, dann käme das Buch auf den Brennhaufen.  
Ich sammelte meine Sachen ein, ging zum Pool runter und machte ein Feuer an.  
Ich fing zuerst mit meinen alten Anziehsachen an, da sie total kaputt waren.  
Dann kamen die Bücher dran.  
Ich schmiss das Geisterbuch ins Feuer, doch es verbrannte nicht...  
Es wurde zu einer Kette.  
Ich hollte eine Ziegelstange und holte die Kette raus und lies es abkühlen.  
Nach ner Stunde hob ich die Kette auf und sah es mir genauer an.  
Es war ne sehr schöne Kette und in der Mitte war ein Herz abgebildet.  
Ich drehte es herum und fand eine Inschrift...  
Dort stand:

,,Dieser Gegenstand kann tote wiederbeleben, doch wähle sorgsam, da man es nur einmal benutzen kann."

Ich legte mir die Kette um und ging etwas durch den Wald spazieren.  
Ich kam auf einen Friedhof an, wo ich vorher noch nie war.  
Irgendeine unsichtbare Kraft zog mich zu einem Grabstein.  
Es war voll mit Staub bedeckt.  
Ich pustete kurz dagegen und musste fast husten.  
Als ich den Namen las, war ich sehr geschockt.  
Dort stand David Knight...  
Er war Kendalls Vater!  
Ich rannte schnell zur Villa und holte die anderen.  
Sie folgten mir auf Schritt und Tritt.  
Als wir dort waren, kniete sich Kendall auf den Boden und sah auf das Grabstein.  
Er tat mir sehr Leid.  
Er fing an zu weinen und ich kniete mich nieder.  
Ich umarmte ihn und weinte auf meine Schulter, dabei streichelte ich seinen Rücken.  
Doch da fiel mir was ein...  
Die Kette!  
Dann kamen auch noch Lori und Taylor angerannt, doch woher wussten sie, wo wir waren.  
Ich stand auf und Kendall sah mich weinend an.  
Ich nahm die Kette von meinem Hals und legte diese auf dem Grabstein.  
Als nichts passierte, seufzte ich nur enttäuschend.  
Ich drehte mich um, doch auf einmal fing es an heftig zu leuchten.  
Ich drehte mich um und wusste, dass die anderen auch zusahen.  
Und dann passierte es...


	105. Chapter 105

Lori's Sicht

Tay hatte beschlossen nach Kendalls Dad zu suchen.  
Ich fragte ihn, ob ich auch mitkomme durfte.  
Wir rannten raus und rannten durch den Wald.  
Wir rochten die Jungs und rannten diesen Geruch hinterher.  
Als wir da waren, sahen wir Kendall.  
Oh nein...  
Wir gingen zu denen und sahen den Grabstein an.  
Ich umarmte kurz Kendall und war auch ein bisschen traurig.

Logan legte irgendwas hin und es leuchtete auf einmal.  
Wir sahen zu und es leuchtete noch heller.  
Wir sahen weg, da wir nichts sehen konnten.  
Irgendwann hörten wir eine Stimme.  
Wir drehten uns um und sahen jemand geschockt an.  
K..Kendall...Kendalls Dad?

Kendall war geschockt und ging ein bisschen näher.

,,Hallo mein Sohn, schön dich wieder zu sehen'', sagte Kendalls Dad.

Kendall fing an zu weinen und umarmte ihn fest.  
Wir alle mussten lächeln.  
Logan grinste und war echt glücklich.  
Wir waren echt froh, dass Kendalls Dad da war und Kendall konnte wieder glücklich sein.  
Kendalls Dad kam zu uns und umarmte jeden, auch Tay und mich.  
Bei mir umarmte er mich länger als sonst.

,,David, du kannst mich wieder loslassen'', sagte ich.

,,Oh sorry'', sagte David nur.

,,Nicht schlimm'', sagte ich lächelnd.

Tay und ich gingen dann wieder nach Hause.


	106. Chapter 106

Kendall's Sicht

Ich konnte es nicht fassen...  
Ich hatte meinen Vater wieder und ich war Logan so dankbar.  
Ich würde mich schon beim ihm dafür was geben, aber nur was?  
Aber erstmal machte ich heute ein Vater-Sohn Tag.  
Ich umarmte ihn feste und weinte mich bei ihm aus.  
Er streichelte mein Rücken.  
Ich ließ los und sah ihn lächelnd an.  
Wir gingen zum Freizeitpark und ging aif verschiedene Fahrgeschäften.  
Danacb lud ich ihm zum Essen in einen Restaurant an.  
Natürlich bezahlte ich das Essen.  
Wir unterhielten uns über alles.  
So erfuhr ich, dass er gar nicht verschwunden war, sondern bei einem Autounfall ums Leben kam, nachdem er sich von meiner Mom scheiden ließ.  
Ich erzählte ihm, dass ich ein Vampir war und eine Vierer-Beziehung mit Carlos, Logan und James führte.  
Im Gegensatz zu meiner Mutter, nahm er es lässig.  
Ach, wie ich ihn vermisst hatte.  
Der Tag ging leider ziemlich schnell den Ende zu.  
Er meinte, dass er bei uns wohnen könnte, aber vorher müsse er sich noch mit Mom und Katie auseinandersetzen.  
Ich verabschiedete mich von ihm und ging zur Villa.  
Dort angekommen, schnappte ich mir Logan und ging zu unseren Zimmer.

,,Danke Logan", sagte ich lächelnd.

,,Keine Ursache.  
Ich bin froh, dass du wieder glücklich bist", sagte er.

Ich ging auf ihn zu, legte meine Hände auf seine Hüften und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.  
Er erwiderte den Kuss.  
Nach einer Weile lösten wir uns und sahen uns nur an.  
Wir fingen an zu lächeln.  
Ich bewegte meine Hände auf seinem Hemd und knüpfte diese auf.  
Ich küsste jeden neuen Hautbereich, der sichtbar wurde.  
Dann entfernte ich sein Hemd.  
Ich nahm seinen linke Brustwarze in den Mund, biss ab und zu dran und den rechten bearbeitete ich mit meiner Hand.  
Als diese Hart wurden, leckte ich mich von seiner Brust bis zum Bauchnabel, was ihm zum stöhnen brachte.  
Ich machte seinen Gürtel auf und zog es ihm schnell ab.  
Ich konnte seine Beule schon durch seine Jeans sehen.  
Ich zog ihm seine Hose und Boxershorts aus, trug Logan auf den Bett und entkleidete mich selbst, bis ich nackt war.  
Ich küsste ihn wieder.  
Wir stöhnten, als unsere Schwänze in Berührung kamen.

,,Kendall, ich brauch dich jetzt!  
Vergiss das Vorbereiten und das Gleit-Gel...  
Gib es mir!", stöhnte Logan.

Mit einem schnellen Rutsch drang ich in Logan ein.  
Ich begann ihn sofort hart zu ficken.  
Wor stöhnten laut.  
Ich bewegte mich schneller in ihm, legte meine Hand um seinen Schwanz und wichste ihn zum Takt meiner Stöße.

,, Oh mein Kendall!  
Ich bin so nah, babe", stöhnte er.

,,Ich auch, Logie", stöhnte ich zurück und bewegte mich noch schneller.

Logan kam in meiner Hand und ich leckte sie dann sauber.  
Ich stieß noch ein letztes Mal in Logan und kam dann in ihm.  
Ich zog mich aus ihm heraus und fiel neben ihn.  
Dann kamen Carlos und James grinsend in Zimmer.  
Sie sagten uns, dass wir echt laut waren und auch mein Dad uns gehört hatte.  
Aber das machte mir nichts aus, da ich mit meinen Vater noch darüber gesprochen hatte und er mal gerne mit uns vieren einen Wichsabend machen möchte, da er bei meiner Zeit nicht da war.  
Ich liebte meinen Dad so sehr, denn er mochte mich so, wie ich war.


	107. Chapter 107

Lori's Sicht

Ich stand auf, da ich riesen Hunger hatte.  
Als ich in der Küche war, machte ich mir was zum Essen.  
Auf einmal klingelte mein Handy.  
Ich nahm die und ging sofort ran.

,,Hallo?'', fragte ich.

,,Hey...hier ist Embry...  
Ich wollte dich fragen, wo ist Tay  
Ich muss ihn was fragen'', sagte eine bekannte Stimme.

,,Okay...ich geb Tay das Handy'', sagte ich, ging schnell runter, gab Tay mein Handy und ging wieder hoch.

Ich nahm mein Essen, setzte mich zu Tisch und aß meine Lieblingsessen.  
Als ich fertig war, ging ich zu Tay.  
Tay gab mir mein Handy wieder und meinte, dass er was erledigen musste.  
Ich packte mein Handy weg.  
Dann setzte ich mich auf die Couch und sah Fern.

Taylor's Sicht

Embry wollte, dass wir uns im Wald treffen.  
Ich verabschiedete von Lori und ging in den Wald.  
Dort entdeckte ich Embry, gab ihn High-Five und sah ihn verwirrt an.

,,Ich habe eine genialen Plan...  
Wie wärs, wenn wir eine Überraschungshochzeit machen?'' sagte Embry.

,,Oh mein Gott...Embry..  
Das ist aber eine geniale Idee...  
machen wirs, aber wann soll es stattfinden?'', fragte ich.

,,Wie wärs in 3 Tagen, da wir vorher alles aufbauen und die Gäste einladen...  
Wir laden die Jungs auf jeden Fall ein...  
Ich habe Sam schon Bescheid gesagt, er dekoriert alles.  
Also diese Hochzeit wird am Strand stattfinden'', erzählte Embry.

,,Ich finde es hamma...  
Siee wird sich sicher freuen'', sagte ich und ging mit ihm zur Stadt.

Ich brauchte ja einen Anzug und Lori ein Kleid.  
Mal gucken welches Kleid ihr passte.  
Ich hoffte ihr würde es gefallen.  
Vielleicht könnten die Jungs mir helfen welches Kleid ich nehmen sollte.


	108. Chapter 108

Lori's Sicht

Ich stand auf, da ich riesen Hunger hatte.  
Als ich in der Küche war, machte ich mir was zum Essen.  
Auf einmal klingelte mein Handy.  
Ich nahm die und ging sofort ran.

,,Hallo?'', fragte ich.

,,Hey...hier ist Embry...  
Ich wollte dich fragen, wo ist Tay  
Ich muss ihn was fragen'', sagte eine bekannte Stimme.

,,Okay...ich geb Tay das Handy'', sagte ich, ging schnell runter, gab Tay mein Handy und ging wieder hoch.

Ich nahm mein Essen, setzte mich zu Tisch und aß meine Lieblingsessen.  
Als ich fertig war, ging ich zu Tay.  
Tay gab mir mein Handy wieder und meinte, dass er was erledigen musste.  
Ich packte mein Handy weg.  
Dann setzte ich mich auf die Couch und sah Fern.

Taylor's Sicht

Embry wollte, dass wir uns im Wald treffen.  
Ich verabschiedete von Lori und ging in den Wald.  
Dort entdeckte ich Embry, gab ihn High-Five und sah ihn verwirrt an.

,,Ich habe eine genialen Plan...  
Wie wärs, wenn wir eine Überraschungshochzeit machen?'' sagte Embry.

,,Oh mein Gott...Embry..  
Das ist aber eine geniale Idee...  
machen wirs, aber wann soll es stattfinden?'', fragte ich.

,,Wie wärs in 3 Tagen, da wir vorher alles aufbauen und die Gäste einladen...  
Wir laden die Jungs auf jeden Fall ein...  
Ich habe Sam schon Bescheid gesagt, er dekoriert alles.  
Also diese Hochzeit wird am Strand stattfinden'', erzählte Embry.

,,Ich finde es hamma...  
Siee wird sich sicher freuen'', sagte ich und ging mit ihm zur Stadt.

Ich brauchte ja einen Anzug und Lori ein Kleid.  
Mal gucken welches Kleid ihr passte.  
Ich hoffte ihr würde es gefallen.  
Vielleicht könnten die Jungs mir helfen welches Kleid ich nehmen sollte.


	109. Chapter 109

Lori's Sicht

Okay...die Jungs waren schon komisch, aber egal.  
Ich lief alleine durch den Park, setzte mich auf die Wiese und spielte mit meinem Handy rum.  
Nach einer Weile wurde mir dann langweilig.  
Ich stand auf und lief nach Hause.  
Als ich zu Hause war, kam Tay zu mir und hob mich hoch.  
Er wirbelt uns um und küsste mich zärtlich.  
Ich erwiderte es.  
Er ließ mich runter, lächelte mich an und ging in die Küche.  
Okay?  
Er war auch komisch...  
Warum waren alle Jungs komisch?  
Ach egal, vielleicht war es nicht so wichtig.  
Da ich Hunger hatte, machte ich mir was zum Essen.  
Ich wunderte mich, dass Tay nicht hier war.  
Aber egal...  
Als das Essen fertig war, setzte ich mich zu Tisch und aß die auf.

Als ich fertig war, stand ich auf und setzte mich auf die Couch und sah Fern.  
4 Stunden später kam Tay nicht.  
Langsam machte ich mir Sorgen.  
Wo steckte er eigentlich?  
Auf einmal kam jemand rein.  
Ich roch sein Geruch und erkannte sofort, wer es war.  
Ich stand sofort auf, rannte zu ihm und sprang auf ihn.

,,Wow, hast du mich denn vermisst?'', fragte Tay.

,,Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht...  
Wo warst du?'',fragte ich.

,,Bei Kendall,James,Logan und Carlos...  
Jetzt bin ich aber wieder hier'', sagte er, küsste mich zärtlich und ließ mich wieder runter.

Dann gingen wir beiden hoch in unserem Zimmer und schliefen auch ein.  
Ich träumte nur von Tay.  
Er war echt süß zu mir.


	110. Chapter 110

Carlos Sicht

Und schon begann der nächste Tag in der Ewigkeit.  
Ich saß auf der Couch und Kendall und Logan saßen neben mir und kuschelten sich an mich heran.  
James lag auf unseren Schöße.  
Auf einmal kam Kendalls Dad rein und sah uns nur lachend an.

,,Morgen ihr Turteltäubchen", sagte er.

,,Morgen Dad", sagte Kendall

,,Morgen ", sagten James, Logan und ich.

,,Wie gesagt, ihr dürft mich ruhig auch Dad nennen.  
Ihr gehört doch zur Familie", sagte .

,,Okay...Dad", sagten James, Logan und ich.

,,Dad...  
Hast du Logan und mich letztens wirklich gehört, wie wir Sex hatten?", fragte Kendall.

,,Tja Sohnemann...  
Nächstes mal nicht zu laut rum tutteln", scherzte .

,,Oh mein Gott...  
Wie peinlich", sagte Kendall und wurde rot.

,,Muss es dir nicht.  
Sex gehört zum Leben dazu.  
Das ist was natürliches und muss dir auch nicht peinlich sein, wenn euch jemand hören könnte", sagte .

,,Trotzdem ist es mir peinlich", sagte Kendall.

lachte nur und verdrehte die Augen.  
Dann ging er in den Gästezimmer.  
Da fiel mir ein, ich musste ja Lori noch das mit Kendalls Dad erzählen.  
Ich schrieb ihr ne SMS, dass sie in den Wald kommen sollte.  
Ich knutschte noch mit meinen Boys rum, verabschiedete mich und ging in den Wald.  
Ich nahm auch ne Kotztüte mit, falls es für Lori zu pervers wird.

Kendalls Sicht

Carlos verabschiedete sich von uns und ging in den Wakd, um mit Lori zu reden..  
Natürlich über das, was mein Dad zu uns gesagt hatte...  
Also das mit der gemeinsame Wichsrunde...  
Tja...  
Wir Kerle waren wohl echt pervers...  
James setzte sich neben mich und ich saß in der Mitte.  
Ich legte meinen Kopf auf Logans Schulter und sah weiter Fern.  
Nach einer Weile hatten wir genug von Fern und zockten PS3 und WiiU.  
Nach ner Stunde kam dann auch endlich Carlos zurück und sagte uns, wie Lori sich übergeben hatte.  
Wir fingen an heftig zu Lachen.


	111. Chapter 111

Lori's Sicht

Carlos schrieb mir, dass er im Wald mir was erzählen möchte.  
Zwar war ich verwirrt, doch ich stimmte zu und ging in den Wald.  
Als ich im Wald war, kam Carlos grinsend zu mir und hielt eine Tüte in der Hand.  
Er gab es mir, falls ich mich übergeben sollte.  
Hä?  
Carlos fing an zu erzählen.  
Was ich gerade hörte, ds übergab ich mich und wollte es nicht mehr hören.  
Warum ich?  
Warum erzählt er mir?  
Konnte er doch Embry,Tay oder Sam erzählen, aber nicht mir!  
Dachte er etwa, mir gefiel das?!  
Oder dachte er, er kriegte Corn Dogs von mir?  
Carlos lachte mich aus und ging nach Hause.

Ich war ein bisschen sauer und ging nach Hause.  
Warum erzählten mir die Jungs immer sowas?  
Zum Glück war Tay nicht so..  
Wenn schon, dann sterbe ich.  
Als ich zu Hause war, saß ich auf der Couch und sah mir ein Film an, namens Mit dir an meiner Seite.  
Auf einmal klingelte mein Handy.  
Ich sah auf dem Display und sah, dass James mich gerade anrief.  
Ich seufzte nur und ging ran.

,,Was?'', fragte ich

James hatte die Lautsprecher angemacht, wie ich so hörte.

,,Hahahaha, du hast dich wirklich übergegeben?'', fragte Logan lachend.

,,Jajajaa...  
Lach mich ruhig aus und ruf mich nie wieder an'', sagte ich etwas zickig und legte auf.

War mir egal, was die von mir dachten.  
Ich konnte auch zickig sein.  
Nächstes Mal würde ich Carlos nicht zu hören.  
Ich hasste sowas...  
Also solche Sachen.  
Wie zum Beispiel Wichsrunden, Sex und so weiter.  
Ich hasste es einfach.  
Tay kam runter und setzte sich neben mir.  
Er telete mit Kendall.  
What?  
Oh man...

,,Ich mache jetzt Lautsprecher an'',vsagte Tay und stellte die Lautsprecher an.

,,Lori...warum bist du sauer?'',bfragte Kendall.

Ich sagte nichts.  
Tay stupste mich von der Seite und sah mich an.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sah den Film weiter.

,,Hallo?  
Redet sie überhaupt mit uns?'', fragte Carlos.

,,Wie ich sehe, würde sie euch ignorieren'', sagte Tay.

,,Oh komm schon, Lori...  
Es ist dich lustig, wie du dich übergegeben hast'', sagte Logan.

,,Für euch schon, aber für mich nicht...  
Carlos, erzähl es das nächstes Mal Tay, Sam oder Embry, aber mir nicht.  
Dachtest du etwa, mir gefällt das, was du mir erzählst?  
Nein!  
Ich hasse solche Sachen, wirklich...  
Ich kann echt zickig sein...  
Also lass das, Carlos...  
Kannst du gerne Embry erzählen, aber nicht mir...  
Du kriegst doch kein Corndogs von mir oder irgendwas..  
Also lass das einfach...  
Und noch was...


	112. Chapter 112

Carlos Sicht:

Wir versuchten immer wieder Lori anzurufen, doch sie drückte uns ständig weg.  
Man, was hatte die denn für ein Problem?  
Typisch Weiber, sagte ich mal...  
Logan, James und ich gingen einkaufen, da Kendall nächste Woche Geburtstag hat.  
Und wir hatten echt keine Idee, was wir ihm kaufen sollten.  
Wir sahen uns in vielen Läden um, aber wir fanden nichts, was wir im schenken könnten.  
War zum Verrückt werden, wenn man keine Idee hatte.

,,Wir sollten ihm einen Porno schenken", sagte James auf einmal.

,,Neee.  
Wir haben schon genug Pornofilme zu Hause rumliegen...  
Wer weiß, ob wir nicht einen Film kaufen, die wir schon haben", sagte ich.

,,Wie wärs mit Dildos und Gleitgel?", fragte Logan.

,,Davon haben wir auch genug", sagte ich.

,,Ahhh!  
Jetzt hab ich es!", schrie Logan.

,,Und was?", fragte ich.

Er kam auf mich zu und flüsterte mir was ins Ohr.

,,Das ist ne geile Idee, Loges", lächelte ich.

,,Was?  
man Leute...  
Ich will es auch wissen", sagte James schmollend.

,,Nope...  
Die Wahrscheinlichkeit das du dich verplapperst, ist viel zu groß", sagte ich und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

,,Man, ihr seid echt nett", sagte James und rannte weinend weg.

,,James, warte!", schrien wir und rannten ihm hinterher.

Taylors Sicht:

Lori und ich spazierten etwas im Park rum, da wir gerne wieder Zeit für uns allein haben wollten.  
Wir hörten dann einen Knall und mir wurde auf einmal Schwarz vor Augen.

Arzt's Sicht:

,,Sind Sie Lori?", fragte ich.

,,Ja, die bin ich", antworte sie.

,,Wir haben Taylor untersucht.  
Wir haben eine gute, aber auch eine schlechte Nachricht.  
Welche möchten Sie zuerst hören?", fragte ich.

,,Die Gute natürlich", sagte sie.

,,Die Kugel ist nicht so tief eingedrungen.  
Taylor wird es also schaffen", sagte ich.

,,Und die schlechte?", fragte sie.

,,Als er auf den Boden fiel, hatte er sich heftig an den Kopf gestoßen...  
Es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass er sich an nichts mehr erinnern könnte", sagte ich.

,,Kann man was dagegen tun?", fragte sie traurig,

,,Rede mit ihm...  
Erzähl Sachen dir ihr zusammen erlebt hat und so weiter, denn das könnte seine Erinnerungen wieder zurückbringen.", sagte ich


	113. Chapter 113

Lori's Sicht

,,Ich komme gleich wieder'', sagte ich und ging schnell nach Hause.

Als ich zu Hause war, wurde ich wütend.

Ich zog mich schick um, spülte meine Mund aus und ging wieder ins Krankenhaus.  
Als ich da war, fragte ich einen Arzt, welches Zimmer von Taylor war.  
Der Arzt sagte mir die Nummer und ging weg.  
Ich lief in Taylors Zimmer und sah ihn an.  
Er sah mich verwirrt an, aber auch ängstlich.

,,Wer bist du?'', fragte Tay.

,,Dein Freundin'', sagte ich.

,,Hä?'', fragte er verwirrt.

Ich seufzte und setzte mich auf dem Bett und erzählte ihm alles, was wir so alles gemacht hatten.  
Als ich mit dem Erzählen fertig war, sah ich ihn an.  
Ich hoffte er konnte sich an alles erinnern.

Tay sah mich immer noch verwirrt an.  
Sah so aus, dass es nicht geklappt hatte.  
Traurig stand ich auf und wollte weggehen.

,,Honey, warte'', rief Tay.

Sofort blieb ich stehen, drehte mich um und sah ihn geschockt an.  
Konnte er sich wieder erinnern?  
Honey nannte er mich immer.

,,Ich kann mich wieder an alles erinnern, Honey...  
Komm her, alles okay?'', fragte er.

Mir kamen paar Freudetränen herunter und ich ging zu Tay und umarmte ihn sofort.  
Tay nahm meine Gesicht und küsste mich zärtlich.  
Ich erwiderte es und war so glücklich.  
Nach einer Weile lösten wir auf, da wir Luft holen mussten.

,,Ich liebe dich, Biene'', sagte Tay grinsend.

,,Biene?  
Sehe ich etwa so aus?'', fragte ich lachend.

,,Ja'', sagte er und küsste mich wieder.


	114. Chapter 114

James Sicht

,,James, warte!", schrien Carlos und Logan, doch ich rannte einfach weinend weiter.

Warum hatten die Beiden so ein schlechtes Vetrauen zu mir?  
Ich würde doch nichts weitersagen.  
Man, was fiel ihnen ein, mich so einzuschätzen?  
Ich hatte ihnen immer geholfen, als sie Hilfe bräuchten und das war der Dank dafür?  
Mir nicht zu vertrauen?  
Ich rannte einfach weiter bis ich wieder in der Villa war.  
Ich ging rein und sah, dass Kendall aif der Couch saß und Fernseh sah.  
Er bemerkte mich und sah mich besorgt an.  
Kendall klopfte auf den freien Platz neben sich, was ein Zeichen war, dass ich zu ihm kommen sollte.  
Ich ging zu Kendall und setzte mich neben ihn.  
Er legte einen Arm um mich und sah mich an.

,,Was ist los?  
Warum weinst du?", fragte er.

,,Logan hat Carlos was zu geflüstert und ich wollte auch wissen was er war.  
Aber sie meinten, dass ich es weitersagen würde und wollten es mir nicht sagen.  
Dann sagte ich, wie nett sie zu mir waren und bin weggerannr", erzählte ich ihm.

,,Sssshh...  
Hör nicht auf die Beiden, James.  
Du würdest nie was weitersagen.  
Ich werde mal später mit Carlos und Logan reden", sagte er.

,,Kendall...  
Hast du dir einen runtergeholt?", fragte ich.

,,Warum fragst du?", fragte er zurück.

,,Dein Bauch riecht nach Sperma", lachte ich.

,,Dann brauchst du mich doch nicht zu fragen, wenn du es riechen kannst", sagte er.

Dann kamen Carlos und Logan rein.

,,Carlos...Logan...  
Kann ich kurz mit euch reden...allein?", fragte Kendall.

,,Okay", sagten die Beiden und die gingen hoch ins Zimmer.

Jetzt saß ich hier allein auf der Couch.  
Ich schaltete den DVD-Player an, legte einen Porno-Film rein und drückte auf Play.

Kendall's Sicht

Ich konnte es nicht fassen, dass Carlos und Logan so wenig Vertrauen in James hatten.  
Carlos, Logan und ich gingen hoch ins Zimmer.

,,Warum weiht ihr James nicht ein?", fragte ich.

,,Er hat es dir erzählt?", fragte Logan

,,Ja, hat er!  
Wisst ihr wie niedergeschlagen er jetzt wegen euch ist?  
Er würde nie irgendjemanden was weitersagen, denn er kann gut den Mund halten, wenn um Geheimnisse geht.  
Er war ständig für euch da!  
Zum Beispiel bei Logan...  
Wer hat dich beschützt, als du das Hockeyteam auf Latein Idioten genannt hast?", fragte ich.

,,James..", sagte Logan.

,,Seht ihr?  
Er war immer für euch da.  
Und so dankt ihr ihn?  
Ich möchte, dass ihr euch bei ihm entschuldigt und bei eurem Plan mitmachen lässt", sagte ich sauer.


	115. Chapter 115

Lori's Sicht

Auf einmal kam ein Arzt rein und sah uns an.  
Wir lösten uns schnell auf und sahen ihn an.

,,Taylor, Sie können schon morgen nach Hause gehen'', sagte ein Arzt und ging weg.

,,Yey, dann bin ich nicht mehr alleine'', sagte ich grinsend.

,,Ich freu mich schon drauf'', sagte er grinsend.

,,Was freust du dich denn?'', fragte ich verwirrt.

,,Ehm...ich...auf morgen'', stockte Tay.

,,Okay..  
Ich muss dann mal los'', sagte ich, küsste ihn kurz und ging nach Hause.

Als ich zu Hause war, nahm ich meine Eltern und schleppte die nach unten.  
Ich schmiss die Beiden in den Keller und schloss die Tür zu und ging wieder hoch.  
Ich setzte mich auf die Couch und sah Fern.  
Auf einmal klingelte jemand an der Tür.  
Ich stand verwirrt auf, ging an die Tür und öffnete diese.  
Puh...es war nur Embry.  
Er sah mich geschockt an und ging rein.  
Boa...er sah echt schlimm aus.  
Was war denn mit ihm passiert?  
Wir beide gingen ins Wohnzimmer und setzten uns auf die Couch.

,,Embry, was ist denn mit dir passiert?'', fragte ich ihn.

,,A...Abby'', stockte er.

,,Wer ist Abby?'', fragte ich verwirrt.

,,Taylors Ex'', murmelte er.

,,Was?  
Was hat sie dir angetan?'', fragte ich.

,,Sie hat mich geschlagen, da sie ein Vampir war...  
Sie wollte wissen, wo Tay eigentlich steckt...  
Aber ich habe es ihr nicht gesagt'', erzählte er.

Ich blieb geschockt sitzen und umarmte ihn.

Taylor's Sicht

Ich war so froh, dass Loris Eltern weg oder besser gesagt tot waren.  
Morgen durfte ich raus.  
Noch 2 Tagen dann würden wir endlich heiraten.  
Ich hatte echt Glück.  
Ich hatte mich fast verplappert.

Eine Krankenschwester kam rein, gab mir das Essen und ging raus.  
Ich aß die Spaghetti schnell auf und legte die zur Seite.  
Ich hoffte, Lori würde sich über die Hochzeit freuen.


	116. Chapter 116

Carlos Sicht:

,,Wir werden uns bei ihm entschuldigen, deswegen sind wir ihm auch hinterher gerannt, Kendall", sagte ich.

Ich ging auf Kendall zu und umarmte ihn, was er auch erwiderte.  
Uhhh er roch nach Sperma...  
Mmh...lecker...

,,Du duftest lecker mit dem ganzen Sperma-Duft", sagte ich und zwinkerte ihn zu.

Ich drehte mich um und sah Logan an.  
Er bemerkte, dass ich einen Ständer hatte, zwinkerte uns zu und verließ den Raum.

,,Zu was hast du dir denn einen Runtergeholt?  
Mit nem Porno-Film oder mit der PlayBoy?", fragte ich.

,,Keins von Beidem...  
Ich habe nur die Augen geschloss und euch vorbestellt, was ihr alles mit mir anstellen würdet.  
Rieche ich wirklich so sehr nach Sperma?", fragte Kendall.

,,Jap, tust du.  
Und ich mag es, wie du nach Sperma riechst", sagte ich und zeigte auf meinen Schritt.

,,Da ist jemand geil, weil ich nach Sperma rieche?  
Vielleicht sollte ich mir jeden Tag einen runterholen", sagte Kendall.

Was er grade gesagt hatte, brachte mich zum Stöhnen.  
Er wusste nur zu gut, was mir gefiel.  
Ich ging auf ihn zu und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher.  
Wir zogen uns nackt aus.  
Ich kniete mich runter und sah Kendalls wunderschönen Schwanz an.  
Ich leckte mit meiner Zunge die Spitze seines Schwanzes.  
Mit meiner Hand streichelte ich seine große Eier.  
Er nahm seinen Schwanz in die Hand und schlug es leicht gegen meine Wange.  
Was ein Zeichen war, dass ich es in den Mund nehmen sollte.  
Ich nahm seinen Kolben in den Mund und saugte dran.  
Er legte seine Hände auf meine Haare und begann meinen Mund zu ficken.  
Ich liebte FaceFuck

,,Ohhh mhhm...ohja Carlos...  
Dein Mund ist so geil..ohja..  
Ich liebe es deinen Mund zu misshandeln...  
Oh CAAAAAARLOOOOS!", stöhnte er und kam in meinen Mund.

Ich schluckte alles, stand auf und sah Kendall grinsend an.

,,Und jetzt das Gleiche bei dir", sagte er.

,,Sorry babe...  
Nächstes Mal", sagte ich und zeigte auf meine vollbesamte Beine.

Kendall und ich gingen ins Bett und kuschelten...  
Jetzt rochen wir beide nach Sperma.

Logan's Sicht

Ich verstand Carlos Blick sofort und ging raus.  
Als ich die Tür schloss, hörte ich Gestöhne, aber nicht von Carlos und Kendall, da es aus den Wohnzimmer kam.  
Ich schlich mich runter und sah, dass James auf der Couch saß und sich ein Porno ansah.

,,Darf ich mitgucken?", fragte ich

James sah mich geschockt an.

,,Man, erschreck mich nicht so, Logan.  
Na klar, darfste mitgucken", sagter er lächelnd und klopfte auf den Platz neben sich.

Ich setzte mich neben James und sah mit ihm den Porno an.

,,Es tut mir leid...  
Ich wollte nicht, dass du weinst", sagte ich auf einmal.

,,Ach schon okay", flüsterte James und wandte sich wieder an den Film.

,,Macht es dir was aus, wenn ich mich wichse?", fragte er.

,,Nur, wenn ich mit wichsen darf", sagte ich.

,,Klar", grinste James.

James und icb zogen uns nackt aus und sah wieder den Film an, doch wir schalteten den Fernseher aus, da wir nur uns gegeseitig die Schwänze anssahen.  
James nahm meinen Schwanz in den Mund und saugte dran.  
Nach wenigen Minuten kam ich.

,,Fick mich James.  
Fick mich mit deinen Riesenschwanz", stöhnte ich.

,,Liebendgern", sagte er, hob mich hoch und ging ins Schlafzimmer.

Als wir die Tür öffneten, sahen uns Kendall und Carlos grinsend an.

,,Oh, das Bett ist schon besetzt.  
Aber das Gästezimmerbett ist noch frei.  
Mein Dad kommt erst in ner Stunde wieder", sagte Kendall.

,,Ach noch was...  
Mein Dad fragte noch, ob er mit uns zusammen sein kann.  
Seid ihr damit einverstanden", fragte Kendall...

,,Klaro", stöhnten James und ich und gingen in den Gästezimmer.

Er legte mich aufs Bett und drang ohne Vorwanung in mich ein.  
Er begann sofort hart in mich zu hämmern.  
Als er sicn in mir entleerte, wurde di Tür aufgemacht und Kendalls Dad kam rein.  
Er sah uns an und beleckte sich.

,,Hattet ihr Spaß?", fragte er.

,,Ja...  
Sorry...  
Wir werden die Bettwäsche wechseln", sagte James.

,,Ach schon gut..  
Ich liebe es auf Sachen zu schlafen, die nach Sex riechen", zwinkerte.

,,Naja ich will mir jetzt nen Runterholen..ihr könnt gerne bleiben oder gehen", sagte er.

,,Hmmm ich wollte schon immer mal jemand älteres nen blasen, aber ich bin zu müde.  
Davi...Dad...können wir morgen ihnen einen Blasen?", fragte ich.

,,Na klar Logan", zwinkerte er.

James trug mich dann ins Schlafzimmer.  
Er legte mich vorsichtig neben den schlafenden Kendall hin und dann legte er sich neben mich hin.  
Und wir 4 rochen echt nach Sex...


	117. Chapter 117

Lori's Sicht

Embry hatte beschlossen wieder nach Hause zu gehen und verabschiedete sich von mir.  
Ich ging in mein Zimmer, zog mich um und ging ins Bett.  
Irgendwann schlief ich ein.  
So gut konnte ich nicht schlafen, da Tay fehlte.

Am nächsten Tag wurde ich von jemanden geweckt.  
Sofort öffnete ich die Augen und sah seine braune Augen.  
Ich schrie kurz und sprang auf ihn.  
Tay hielt mich fest und küsste mich zärtlich.  
Ich erwiderte es und griff sein Haar fest.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher.

Nach einer Weile lösten wir uns, da wir Luft holen mussten.  
Tay legte sich auf das Bett und ich mich auf ihn.

,,Embry war gestern hier und hat über diese Abby gesprochen'', sagte ich und sah ihn an.

Tay sagte nichts mehr und war geschockt.

,,Abby?  
Was wollte sie?'', fragte Tay.

Ich erzählte ihn die ganze Geschichte.  
Tay wurde leicht wütend und meinte, dass er sie sofort töten möchte.  
Denn sie ging ihn aus dem Keks.  
Ich musste lächeln und küsste ihn.

Taylor's Sicht

Morgen war es soweit.  
Ich war total aufgeregt und freute mich schon drauf.  
Mal gucken wie Lori reagieren würde.  
Lori lag neben mir und kuschelte sich bei mir ein.  
Ich schaltete den Fernseher ein und wir sahen eine Serie namens iCarly an.  
Ab und zu mussten wir lachen.

,,Du bist echt süß, Honey'', sagte ich zu ihr.

,,Du aber auch, Tay'', sagte Lori und küsste mich.

Ich erwiderte es,zog sie an mich heran.  
Jetzt lag ich auf ihr.  
Doch schnell schubste sie mich weg.  
Ich sah sie geschockt, aber auch verwirrt an.

,,Pass auf...wegen das Baby'', sagte Lori.

,,Ouh...  
Das hatte ich vergessen, dass du schwanger bist...  
Sorry, ich freu mich schon auf unser Baby'', sagte ich und küsste sie.


	118. Chapter 118

Logan's Sicht

Wir stand verschlafen auf...  
Okay...  
Seit wann konnten Vampir schlafen?  
Wir gingen in den Badezimmer und duschten uns.  
Als wir fertig waren, zogen wir uns an, gingen in die Küche und machten uns was zu Essen.  
Ich erzählte Carlos und Kendall, dass sein Vater James und mich beim Sex erwischt hatte.  
Sie fingen an zu lachen, was ich aber nicht lustig fand.  
Dann kam David hoch...  
Peinlicher konnte es nicht werden...  
Oder Doch...  
David küsste Kendall auf den Mund und genau in den Moment kam rein...  
Wie kam sie jetzt hier rein?  
Alarmalage Ahoi!  
Sie ging wütend auf Kendall und schlug ihn.  
Alter!  
Ich rannte zu , hob sie hoch, ging zu Tür und trate sie raus.  
Ich verschloss die Tür und ging wieder zu Kendall.  
Er hatte ein blaues Auge...

Ich schrieb Lori ne SMS...

Von Logan  
An Lori

Ich weiß, dass du uns grade meidest.  
Aber wir brauchen dringend deine Hilfe...  
Es geht um Kendall...  
Bitte komm zu unsere Villa.  
Logan

Gesendet!

Ich holte meine erste Hilfe-Set und schmierte eine Creme auf Kendalls Auge.  
Es schrie kurz vor Schmerzen auf, entspannte sich aber wieder.  
Ich legte das Set weg und dann klingelte es an der Tür.  
Ich sah durch das Spion und sah, dass es Lori war.  
Schnell öffnete ich die Tür und sie kam verwirrt rein.  
Ich schloss die Tür und zog sie mit ins Wohnzimmer.  
Als sie Kendall sah, stockte ihr Atem...

,,Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragte sie Kendall...

Kendall erklärte Lori, was alles passierte.  
Sie sah uns geschockt an und sah dann auch David an.  
Sie seufzte kurz und stand auf...  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ging sie raus...  
Das ging wohl nach hinten los...

Katie's Sicht

Meine Mutter kam wütend ins Apartment..  
Was war denn jetzt schon wieder los.  
Ich mischte mich jetzt lieber nicht ein und schaltete den Fernseher ein.  
Ich liebte PayTV.  
Nach einer Stunde klopfte es an der Tür.  
Ich öffnete diese und sah Lori an.

,,Ist deine Mutter hier?", fragte sie.

,,Ja, sie ist in ihrem Schlafzimmer", sagte ich und zeigte ihr den Weg mit meinen Finger.


	119. Chapter 119

Lori's Sicht

Ich ging in den Schlafzimmer, wo Katie mir gezeigt hatte.  
Ich konnte Davids Blick verstehen, egal welche Blicke der mir zeigte, ich verstand sofort.  
Ich trat die Tür ein und ging rein.  
Mrs Knight saß wütend auf dem Bett.  
Ich ging zu ihr und setzte mich neben ihr.

,, '',bsagte ich.

,,Lori?  
Geh bitte'', sagte wütend.

,,Nein, kannst du mir eklären, warum du Kendall geschlagen hast?  
Er ist dein Sohn'', sagte ich.

,,Er hat David geküsst...  
Man darf nicht seinen eigenen Sohn küssen'', sagte sie wütend.

,,Boa ey, lass ihn doch...  
Das ist seine Sache und das geht dich überhaupt nichts an'', sagte ich leicht sauer.

,,Aber'' doch ich unterbrach sie.

,,KEIN ABER!  
AKZEPTIERE ES EINFACH ODER DU KRIEGST STRESS VON MIR!  
LASS IHN...  
JEDER LIEBT JEDEN, SO IST DIE LIEBE HALT...  
DU HAST ECHT KEINE AHNUNG VON DER LIEBE!'', brüllte ich sie an und ging wütend raus.

Katie sah mich nur an.  
Ich ging zu ihr und umarmte sie kurz.  
Doch dann spürte ich ein Stechen am Herz.  
Ich löste micn von ihr und sah sie geschockt an.  
Sie hat mich gestochen?

,,Warum hast du das getan?'', fragte ich sie geschockt.

,,Abby hat's mir gesagt'', sagte Katie.

Ich fiel auf den Boden und versuchte dieses Ding rauszuziehen.  
Paar Minuten später klappte es und ich rannte schnell weg.  
Ich würde mich an Abby rächen, ich schwörs.

Ich rannte sofort zu den Jungs.  
Ich klopfte an der Tür und wurde ungeduldig.  
Jemand öffnete die Tür und sah mich an.  
Ich rannte schnell rein und stand in dem Wohnzimmer.  
Carlos kam auch ins Wohnzimmer und alle sahen mich geschockt und verwirrt an.

,,Oh mein Gott, warum blutest du?'', fragte Logan.

Ich atmete tief durch und erzählte den Jungs die ganze Geschichte.  
Als ich fertig war, sahen die Jungs mich geschockt an.  
David stand auf, kam zu mir, nahm meine Hand und ging hoch.  
Ich sah ihn verwirrt an und wusste echt nicht, was er vor hatte.  
Wir waren im Gästezimmer.  
Als ich da war, roch ich was komisches.  
David grinste mich an.

,,Oh nee...nicht eurer Ernst'', sagte ich und hielt mir meine Nasen zu.

,,Ich muss dir was sagen...  
Es gibt etwas, was du wissen musst'', sagte David.

Ich hörte ihn gespannt zu und sah ihn an.  
David fing an zu erzählen.  
Was er gerade sagte, schockte mich sehr.  
Er...hatte früher...meine...Mum...gedatet?!  
Als ich 3 Jahre alt war.  
Aber wusste das mein Dad überhaupt?

,,Was?  
Sag mir, dass es nicht wahr ist'', sagte ich.

,,Doch ist es.  
Tut mir leid, Lori'', sagte er und wir gingen wieder runter.

Als wir unten war, wollte ich schon gehen.

,,Lori, warte'', rief James.

Die Jungs kamen zu mir und standen vor mir.

,,Bist du noch sauer?'', fragte Kendall.

,,Ich?...  
Nein'', sagte ich.

,,Wirklich nicht?'', fragte Logan.

,,Nein, ich habe mich wieder beruhigt'', sagte ich.

,,Ich freu mich schon auf morgen'', sagte Carlos auf einmal.

,,Was ist morgen eigentlich?'', fragte ich.

,,Ehm...nichts, Jungssache'', sagte Kendall und schlug Carlos Hinterkopf.

Ich ging raus und ging nach Hause.


	120. Chapter 120

Kendall's Sicht

Heute war es soweit...  
Die Überraschungshochzeit von Taylor und Lori.  
Und Lori wussten immer noch nichts davon, was auch gut so war.  
Man, ich war so müde...  
Hatte kaum geschlafen wegen mein blaues Auge...  
Das pochte wie sonstwas!  
Wir zogen uns schick um, da es ja heute was zu Feier gab.  
Hmmm...  
Wir waren 4 Stunden zu früh fertig.

,,Ich bin so aufgeregt", sagte Carlos.

,,Ich auch", sagte ich.

Auf einmal klopfte es an der Tür.  
Ich ging zur Tür und öffnete diese.  
Ich war geschockt, wen ich da sah.  
Was machte sie denn hier?

,,Hast du mich vermisst?", fragte sie.

,,J-J-Jo...  
Was machst du denn hier?  
Ich dachte du wärst in Neuseeland und drehst einen Film...  
DREI FILME", sagte ich geschockt.

,,Ich habe eine Drehpause, so dachte ich mir, dass ich dich besuchen komme", sagte sie.

,,Das ist keine so gute Idee...  
Du solltest wieder gehen...  
Ähm...ich äh...  
Ich liebe dich nicht mehr...  
und ich will dich auch nie wieder sehen", sagte ich kalt und schlug die Tür volle Kanne zu.

,,Wow...das war...unerwartet", stockte Carlos.

,,Und wie", seufzte ich und ließ mich auf die Couch fallen.

~~ 4 Stunden später ~~

Wir fuhren Limousine zur Kirche.  
Oh man waren wir vielleicht aufgeregt.  
Immerhin heiratete Lori heute und das noch, ohne es zu wissen.  
Ich war gespannt, wie sie gucken würde, wenn sie es sah.  
Wir setzten uns hin und warteten.  
Ganz außen saß James, daneben Logan, dann ich, dann Carlos und dann mein Vater.  
Taylor hatte zum Glück meine Mom und meine Schwester nicht eingeladen.  
Ich wollte sie auch nicht wirklichen sehen, da sie mich sehr verletzt hatten.  
Taylor stand bei dem Altar.  
Dann ging die Musik los.  
Lori wurde von Sam zum Altar geführt.  
Ich musste leicht lachen, da sie eine Winnie Puuh Augenbinde trug.


	121. Chapter 121

Lori's Sicht

Am frühen Morgen wurde ich von jemanden geweckt.  
Ich öffnete die Augen und sah Sam.  
Was wollte er hier?  
Ich drehte mich um und sah niemanden.  
Hö?  
Wo war Tay eigentlich?

,,Komm Lori...steh auf'', sagte Sam.

,,Okay'', sagte ich verwirrt und stand auf.

Sam band meine Augen zu, nahm meine Hand und ging raus.  
Nach einer Weile saß ich irgendwo und war immer noch verwirrt.  
Jemand machte meine Haare und so weiter.  
Als die fertig waren, gingen die mit mir irgendwo hin.  
Doch dann hörte ich die Musik.  
Hä?  
Was sollte der Scheiß bitteschön?  
Irgendwann stand ich nur da und war immer noch verwirrt.  
Jemand band meine Augen auf und lächelte mich an.  
Ich sah Tay verwirrt an, sah runter und drehte mich um.  
Mein Herz stockte.  
Oh...mein...Gott!  
Ich drehte mich wieder um und umarmte Tay sofort.  
Mir kamen paar Freudetränen herunter und konnte es immer noch nicht fassen.  
Wir heiraten wirklich!  
Ich sah die Augenbinde an und sah Sam an.

,,Ernsthaft?  
Winnie Puuh?'', fragte ich ihn.

,,Ehm...ja..  
Ein anderes hatte ich nicht'', sagte Sam.

,,Du bist echt blöd, Sam'', sagte ich lachend.

Ein Mann redete und redete.  
Bald schlafe ich ein, wenn er immer redete.  
Tay schob ein Ring auf mein Finger, das gleiche tat ich bei ihn auch.  
Dann küssten wir uns.  
Alle jubelten und klatschten.  
Nach einer Weile lösten wir auf und sahen uns an.  
Ich liebte Tay so sehr.  
Die Jungs kamen zu mir und umarmten uns.  
David hob mich hoch und knuddelte mich.

,,David...ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr'', sagte ich lachend.

,,Für mich schon'', sagte David auch lachend und ließ mich wieder runter.

,,Maan'', sagte ich.

,,Nenn mich ruhig Dad  
Ich habe gehört, dass du keine Eltern mehr hast...  
Also werde ich dich beschützen und als Dad für dich da sein'', flüsterte er mir ins Ohr.

,,Wirklich?  
Danke, du bist echt cool, Davi...Dad'', sagte ich lächelnd.

,,Komm Lori...  
Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich'', sagte Tay.

,,Ist das nicht genug?'', fragte ich.

,,Nop'', sagte er, nahm meine Hand und wir gingen raus.

Dann stiegen wir ins Auto ein.  
Embry fuhr los.  
Nach einer Weile waren wir am Flughafen und saßen im Flugzeug.

,,Wohin fliegen wir?'', fragte ich.

,,Wirst du schon sehen'', sagte Tay und küsste mich aufs Haar.

Ich war echt neugierig.  
Tay machte mich so glücklich.  
Ich hätte damit nicht gerechnet, dass wir heute heiraten würden.


	122. Chapter 122

James Sicht:

Nach Taylors und Loris Hochzeit gingen wir wieder zurück zur unsere Villa.  
Taylor hatte noch eine Überraschung für Lori.  
Wir waren mal gespannt, ob Lori ihre Überraschung gefiel, da wir ihm ja damit geholfen hatten.  
Als wir zu Hause waren, gingen wir duschen und dann ging es ins Bett, da wir müden waren…  
Sollten Vampire nicht eigentlich 24/7 wachen bleiben?  
Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Am nächsten Tag standen wir auf, zogen uns an und gingen runter in die Küche.  
Ich machte für uns Frühstück.  
Nach einer halben Stunde waren die Pfannkuchen, Bacons und Eiern fertig.  
Die Anderen setzten sich zu Tisch und ich servierte das Essen.  
Die Jungs bedankten sich bei mir und gaben mir einen Kuss auf die Wangen.  
Ich spürte, dass ich rot im Gesicht wurde.  
Einen Augenblick mal…  
Seit wann konnten wir rot im Gesicht werden?  
In uns floss doch kein Blut mehr.  
Ich würde später Mal Carlos fragen, da er vielleicht was darüber wusste.

Nachdem wir fertig mit den Frühstücken waren, räumte ich das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine und machte diese dann an.  
Wir gingen ins Wohnzimmer, machten den Fernseher ein und schalteten auf den Sender ,,Nickelodeon".  
Wir sahen uns eine Folge von „How To Rock" an.  
Nach How To Rock kam eine Folge von „Winx Club".  
Ganz im Geheimen…  
Carlos und Logan stehen auf diese Serie…  
Aber denen nichts sagen, dass ihr es von mir wisst…  
Sonst müsste mein Glückskamm daran glauben.  
Selbst Lori wusste nichts davon.  
Nur Kendall und ich wussten, dass Carlos und Logan auf die Serie standen.  
Es lief die Folge: SIRENIX.  
Das war Carlos absolute Lieblingsfolge.  
Logans Lieblingsfolge war: THE POWER OF HARMONIX.  
Selbst Kendall und ich hatten eine Lieblingsfolge.  
Kendalls war: THE LILO, wegen dem We Are Believix Song, der von Elizabeth Gillies gesungen wurde.  
Und meine Lieblingsfolge war: SECRET OF THE RUBY REEF, da es zum Teil um Musas Mutter ging, die Tod war.  
Mir gefiel der Song, die in der Folge vorkam.  
Das Lied hieß ,,Like A Ruby".  
Dieser Song wurde mit einer Rückbelnde von Musas Vergangenheit gespielt.  
Ob ihr's glaubt oder nicht…  
Mir kamen sogar die Tränen aus den Augen…  
Aber bitte behaltet es für euch…  
Warte…  
Mit wem spreche ich hier?  
Ich glaube, ich bin bereit für die Klapse.

Als der Sirenix-Song kam, sang Carlos natürlich mit.  
Ich verdrehte nur die Augen.  
Fragt nicht, wie oft ich es schon Carlos singen gehört habe..  
So um die Tausend mal?  
Jetzt war die Folge zu Ende und Carlos war traugig…  
Der arme Tuffi …  
Die Wiederholung ist eh nächste Woche, da kann er sich wieder freuen.  
Oder ich mache ihm mal eine Freude und würde es für ihm von iTunes kaufen.  
Dann könnte er es sich jeden Tag ansehen.  
Jede Stunde oder eben 24/7.  
Ich entschied mich dafür, dass ich ihm die Folge kaufe.  
Also ging ich an meinem Laptop und loggte mich bei iTunes ein.  
Dann wählte ich Winx Club Beyond Believix Vol.1 bei iTunes aus und scrollte runter, bis Season 5 Episode 13 SIRENIX auftauchte.  
Was mich wunderte war, dass die Folgenaufteilung bei iTunes kacke war.  
Zum Beispiel war THE LILO hier als Folge 1 gelistet und nicht als Folge 5, SIRENIX war als Folge 12 gelistet statt Folge 13 und A MAGIX CHRISTMAS war als Folge 13 gelistet statt Folge 10.  
Naja…vielleicht lag es dran, dass Nickelodeon die Ausstrahlung verkackt hatte, denn die Aufteilung war so, wie es bei Nickelodeon kam.  
In Italien wurden die Folgen in der richtigen Reihenfolge gezeigt.  
Ich klickte auf die SIRENIX-Folge und ging auf den Kauf-Bottom.  
Dann zog ich die Folge auf meine USB-Karte und machte mein Laptop aus.  
Ich ging wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer und übergab die Karte Carlos, der mich fragend ansah.  
Ich verdrehte die Augen und steckte die Karte in den USB-Steckplatzes des DVD-Player.  
Ich wählte die Folge aus und dann fing die Folge an.  
Carlos freute sich wie ein kleines Mädel, umarmte mich feste und bedankte sich herzlich bei mir.  
Ich erwiderte die Umarmung und küsste ihn kurz auf die Stirn.  
Dann setzte sich Carlos auf die Couch und sah sich die Folge an.  
Ich griff nach meinem Handy und checkte mein Twitter-Account.  
Ich lass mir paar Tweets von Fans durch, legte mein Handy weg und holte für Carlos und mich Bier.  
Dann ging ich zur Couch, setzte mich neben Carlos und übergab ihm seine Bierflasche.  
Logan und Kendall sind Jagen gegangen.  
Ach..  
Ich würde Carlos morgen fragen, ob er was darüber wusste.  
Jetzt hatte ich einfach keine Lust dazu, da ich mich jetzt entspannen wollte.  
Als der Sireni-Song kam, stimmte ich mit Carlos ein und sang auch mit


	123. Chapter 123

Lori's Sicht

Nach einer Weile landeten wir endlich.  
Wir stiegen aus dem Flugzeug, nahmen unsere Koffer und gingen raus.  
Ich war immer noch verwirrt.  
Wo waren wir jetzt eigentlich?

Tay band mir meine Augen zu, nahm meine Hand und wir stiegen bestimmt in einen Taxi ein.  
Paar Minuten später stiegen wir aus dem Wagen aus.  
Ich hielt Tays Hand, da ich nichts sehen konnte.  
Er band meine Augen auf und lächelte mich an.  
Ich drehte mich um und war geschockt.  
Oh...mein...Gott!  
Wir waren im Hawaii!  
Ich kreischte kurz auf, sprang auf Tay und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Nach einer Weile lösten wir auf, da wir Luft holen mussten.  
Lange sahen wir uns in die Augen.

,,Ich liebe dich Tay'', sagte ich.

,,Ich dich auch.  
Gefällt es dir hier?'', fragte Tay.

,,Jaa'', sagte ich glücklich.

,,Das freut mich'', sagte er auch glücklich.

Er trug mich und lief zur unsere Villa.  
Boa..diese Villa war echt genial.  
Wir blieben aber nur eine Woche hier.  
Es war schon geil.  
Ein Haus am Strand...  
Tay hatte meine Wünsche erfüllt.

Tay nahm meine Hand, gingen raus und rannten ins Wasser.  
Wir machten eine Wasserschlacht und alberten herum.  
Ich liebte ihn so sehr.  
Erst die Hochzeit, dann Hawaii und dann noch die Villa.  
Bestimmt war alles teuer gewesen.  
Warum war er so süß?  
Er hob mich hoch und küsste mich auf mein Bauch.  
Er freute sich auf unser Baby.  
Ich war so aufgeregt.  
Mal gucken, wie das Baby aussehen würde.  
In 2 Monaten war es soweit.


	124. Chapter 124

Logan's Sicht:

Kendall und ich gingen Jagen, da wir schon ungefähr eine Wochelang kein Blut mehr getrunken hatten.  
Die Hochzeit von Taylor und Lori war echt genial gewesen…  
Vor allem wegen der Winnie Puuh Augenbinde.  
Ich hatte vielleicht voll den Lachflash gehabt, dass konntet ihr mir ruhig glauben.  
Kendall und ich rannte in den Wald.  
Auf einmal blieben wir stehen, da es um uns herum kalt wurde.  
Wir sahen uns vorsichtig um, aber sahen niemanden.  
Dennoch hatten wir das Gefühl, dass uns jemand verfolgte.  
Man, das machte mir ja schon total Angst…Nicht…  
Ich war daran ja schon irgendwie dran gewöhnt…  
Ich sagte nur eins, die Sache mit Jake würde ich nie vergessen, egal wie sehr ich es wollte, aber ich konnte es einfach nicht und das machte mich langsam fertig.  
Jake….  
Was wäre, wenn die Kälte von Jake kommt?  
Aber das konnte doch nicht sein, denn ich hatte ihn ja letztens den Kopf abgerissen.  
Vielleicht ist ein neuer Geist in der Stadt, der eventuell unsere Hilfe bräuchte?  
In was für einer Welt lebten wir eigentlich?  
Vampire…Werwölfe…Geister…

Was käme als nächstes?  
Schneewitchen und die sieben Zwerge?

Oder Rapunzel?  
Oder…Ach, was weiß ich.

Wir machten uns nichts weiter draus und gingen weiter Jagen.  
Nach ungefähr 2 Stunden waren wir fertig mit Jagen, taten das Blut in leere Wasserflaschen rein und machten uns auf den Weg nach Hause.  
Doch auf einmal hörten wir ein Hilfeschrei und wir rannten schnell dorthin, wo es herkam.  
Aber als wir dort ankamen war niemand da.  
Wir schauten uns die Gegend genau an und blieben geschockt stehen, als wir was gefunden hatten.  
Auf einer Wand stand:

JAKE WAR HIER

Ich sah Kendall geschockt an und er konnte die Angst in meinen Augen lesen, da Jake wohl wieder zurück war.

Man, konnte er uns nicht einfach mal in Ruhe lassen?  
Schnell rannten wir zur unsere Villa zurück.

Dort angekommen, ging wir schnell rein und verschlossen die Tür.  
Dann errichtete ich einen Schutzschild um unsere Villa.  
Sicher wäre sicher.  
Wir gingen in den Wohnzimmer und sahen, wie James mit Carlos „Winx Club" in Fernsehn ansahen.  
Als die uns bemerkten, sahen die uns verwirrt an.  
Ich erzählte ihnen alles, was wir gesehen hatten…  
Auch das mit der Wand hatte ich erzählt.  
Sie sahen uns geschockt an, kamen zu mir und umarmten mich, da sie wussten, wie sehr ich Jake hasste und nicht mehr sehen wollte.  
Und jetzt würde ich ihn wohl wieder sehen.  
Ich könnte echt kotzen…  
Seufzend setzte ich mich auf die Couch und vergrub meinen Kopf in meinen Händen.  
Ich spürte, dass die anderen sich zu mir setzten und ihre Arme um mich legten.  
Ich sah hoch und die Jungs wischten mir die Tränen weg.  
Dann stand ich auf, ging in die Dusche und duschte mich.  
Nach dem duschen, ging ich in unser Zimmer und zog mir frische Anziehsachen an.  
Auf einmal kam Carlos in den Zimmer und meinte, dass er mir was wichtiges sagen wollte.  
Ich nickte nur.  
Er setzte sich neben mir aufs Bett.

,,Ich glaube, dass Jake dahinter steckt, dass wir öfters müde werden", sagte er.

,,Vielleicht hast du recht", meinte ich und sah aus den Fenster.

Ich hörte, wie er das Zimmer verließ und ich dacht darüber nach, wie Jake zurückgekommen war.  
Ich meinte, ich hatte ihn doch getötet.  
Er konnte nicht mehr hier sein.  
Das war unmöglich.  
Aber ich würde es schon noch herausfinden, was hier los war, darauf könntet ihr euch verlassen.  
Ich würde nie aufgeben, solang mein Name Logan Mitchell war.  
Ich hatte Jake schon einmal besiegt, dann würde ich es auch ein zweites Mal schaffen.  
Einfach weiter positiv denken.  
Dann kam Carlos wieder ins Zimmer und grinste mich an.

,,Was grinst du so, Carlos?", fragte ich.

,,Mir fällt grade ein, dass James und Kendall dich schon durchgevögelt haben, aber ich dich noch nicht", sagte er.

„Willst du etwa jetzt mit mir schlafen"?, fragte ich.

„Wenn du willst.  
Ich gehe einfach jetzt ins Badezimmer und kümmere mich um Carlos Jr.  
Wenn du mit mir ficken willst, komm einfach ins Bad", sagte Carlos und verließ das Zimmer.

Schnell folgte ich ihm hinterher, da ich grade selbst geil war.  
Was mich wunderte, das Kendall auch im Badezimmer war. 

,,Überraschung Logan.  
Etwas Flotter Dreier Spaß", zwinkerte Kendall.

,,Macht James nicht mit?", fragte ich

,,Er schläft grade", sagte Carlos.

Ich nickte nur und verschloss die Tür.  
Die kamen zu mir und küssten mich im ganzen Gesicht.  
Kendall legte seine Hand auf meine Mitte und wichste mich durch die Hose, was mich zum stöhnen brachte.  
Carlos machte währenddessen mein Hemd auf und zog es mir aus.  
Ich wollte schon immer mal einen Flotten Dreier haben und jetzt würde mein Traum in Erfüllung gehen.  
Ich stieß die beiden von mir ab und die sahen mich verwirrt an.  
Dann zog ich mich einfach komplett aus.  
Carlos und Kendall pfiffen.  
Ich verdrehte die Augen und dann machten die beiden es mir nach.  
Ich knitte mich auf den Boden und nahm in meine linke Hand Carlos Schwanz und in meine rechte Kendalls Schwanz.  
Ich nahm ihre Schwänze abwechselnd in den Mund.  
Nach einer Weile setzte sich Kendall auf die Toilette.  
Ich kniete mich in Doggy-Style vor ihm und Carlos stand hinter mir.  
Ich spürte das Carlos in mich eindrang, wodurch och laut aufstöhnte und dann Kendalls Schwanz in den Mund nahm.  
Wow…  
Carlos vögelte mich und ich gab währenddessen Kendall einen Blowjob.  
Carlos erhöhte das Tempo und stieß immer schneller und fester zu.  
Auch ich erhöhte mein Tempo und lutschte Kendalls Schwanz schneller.  
Nach paar Minuten kam Kendall in meinen Mund und ich schluckt all sein Sperma.  
Dann rutschte er von der Toilette, kletterte unter mich und nahm meinen Schwanz in seinem Mund.  
Carlos fickte mich gnadenlos weiter.  
Irgendwann bewegte er sich so richtig schnell, als ginge es um Leben und Tod.  
Man, das fühlte sich vielleicht toll an.  
Schließlich kam ich in Kendalls Mund.  
Ich sah hinunter und merkte, dass Kendall mein Sperma geschluckt hatte.  
Er beleckte sich die Lippen und grinste mich an.  
Dann kam Carlos in mir und füllte mich bis zu Rand mit seinem Sperma.  
Ich stöhnte laut auf.  
Nach unseren Spaß gingen wir duschen und zogen uns frisch an.  
Dann gingen wir runter und sahen, dass James grade mit Kendalls Dad rumfickte.  
…Fünfer-Beziehung…  
Irgendwie wird es immer mehr oder?  
Naja egal…  
Solange wir alle glücklich waren, machte es ja nichts aus.  
Wir setzten uns auf den Sessel und sahen die beiden zu.  
David kam hart in James und James kam hart auf seinen Bauch.  
Wow…  
So war es also, wenn man von einem viel älteren durchgenagelt wird.  
Kendall, Carlos und ich sahen uns gegenseitig an und lächelten.  
Morgen würden wir etwas Spaß mit Kendalls Dad haben.  
Als die beiden sich fertig angezogen hatten, schalteten wir den Fernseher ein und schauten uns Spider-Man 3 an.  
Ach ja, Kendall war so ein Spider-Man Fan.  
Er trug sogar öfters Spider-Man Boxershorts.  
Ich fand, dass er heiß darin aussah.  
Als der Film fertig war, ging David in das Gästezimmer, wir in unser Zimmer und ich kuschelte mich bei Carlos und Kendall ein.


	125. Chapter 125

Lori's Sicht

Paar Stunden später gingen wir raus aus dem Wasser und gingen zurück in unsere Villa.  
Ich ging hoch in unser Zimmer, zog mich um und ging wieder runter.  
Wir saßen gekuschelt auf der Couch und sahen Fern.  
Irgendwann schloss ich meine Augen zu und schlief ein.  
Mitten in der Nacht wurde ich wach und merkte, dass ich auf dem Bett lag.

Ich drehte mich um und sah Tay.  
Er schlief seelenruhig.  
Ich musste lächeln, stand auf und ging zum Balkon.  
Ich saß auf dem Stuhl und sah nach oben.  
Auf einmal umarmte Tay mich von hinten.

,,Oh hey...  
Du bist auch wach...  
Warum?'', fragte ich.

,,Ich konnte nicht schlafen...  
Du warst einfach weg...  
Kommst du?'', fragte Tay.

,,Klar, Tay'', sagte ich, stand auf und wir gingen ins Bett.

Schon schliefen wir fest ein.  
Natürlich träumte ich von Tay.

-1 Woche später-

Heute fliegten wir wieder nach Los Angeles.  
War echt schön mit ihm.  
Wir saßen im Flugzeug.  
Ich musste lächeln und kuchelte mich bei Tay ein.

Nach einer Weile landeten wir schon und gingen aus dem Flugzeug raus, nahmen unseren Koffer und gingen raus.  
Wir stiegen in einen Taxi ein.  
Der Taxifahrer fuhr los.  
Schon waren wir da.  
Er bezahlte den Rest, stiegen aus dem Wagen raus und gingen in unsere Villa.  
Als wir da waren, stellten wir unsere Koffer auf den Boden und gingen raus.  
Wir gingen zu unserem Rudel und umarmten alle.  
Dann liefen wir durch den Wald um die 4 Jungs zu sehen.

Auf einmal wurde es hinter meinem Rücken kalt.  
Ich stand sofort stehen, drehte mich um und sah niemanden.  
Verwirrt ging ich weiter.  
Als wir da waren, klopften wir an der Tür und warteten kurz.

Jemand öffnete die Tür und sah mich überrascht an.  
Ich lächelte und umarmte Carlos kurz und ging rein.  
Carlos umarmte auch Tay und die beiden kamen auch.

Als Kendall, James und Logan mich bemerkten, standen die auf und umarmten mich.  
Bei Logan spürte ich, dass er geweint hatte.  
Hä?  
Warum das denn?  
Die Jungs sahen mich verwirrt an .  
Ach ja, mein Gesicht sagte ja alles.

,,Was ist los?'', fragte James.

,,Warum hast du geweint, Logan?  
Was ist los?'', fragte ich.

,,Also..'', fing Logan an.


	126. Chapter 126

Logan's Sicht:

,,Also…", fuhr ich los.

,,Mach es jetzt nicht so spannend", sagte Lori.

Ich zeigte auf den Platz neben mir und sie setzte sich dort hin.  
Als sie sich hin gesessen hatte, sah sie mich verwirrt an und ich seufzte nur.

,,Also…  
Vor einer Woche, als ihr zu euren Flitterwochen geflogen seid, sind Kendall und ich Jagen gegangen.  
Während des Jagens wurde uns dann auf einmal kalt und wir sahen uns um, aber es war niemand da, so hatten wir weitergejagt.  
Als wir mit dem Jagen fertig waren, machten mir uns auf den Weg nach Hause, aber auf einmal hörten wir einen Hilfeschrei und natürlich waren wir sofort dahin gerannt.  
Dann, als wir da waren, war niemand zu sehen, deswegen hatten Kendall und ich uns mal die Gegend angeschaut.  
Schließlich fanden wir was, was uns sehr geschockt hatte.  
Auf einer Wand stand: Jake war hier", erzählte ich.

Als ich fertig erzählte hatte, sah ich Lori an und sie sah mich geschockt an.  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, rannte sie raus und Taylor rannte gleich Hinterher.  
Ich wollte ja nichts anmerken, aber man hatte Lori einen Babybauch bekommen.  
Bestimmt war es bald soweit.  
Sie sollten das Kind Logan Junior nennen oder. L.K.C.J für Logan, Kendall, Carlos und James.  
Hahaha…ich und meine Fantasie.  
Wir machten uns dann was zum Abendessen, setzten uns zum Tisch und aßen die Spagetti-Tacos.  
Als wir fertig mit dem Essen waren, setzten wir uns auf die Couch und dachten nach, was wir als nächstes tun sollten.  
Dann fiel mir was ein.

,,Wie wäre es, wenn wir Wahrheit oder Pflicht spielen?", fragte ich die anderen.

Alle nickten und ich stand auf, holte eine Flasche, ging zurück und wir setzten uns in einen geschlossenen Kreis.  
Ich fing an die Flasche zu drehen und es blieb bei Kendall stehen.

,,Wahrheit oder Pflicht?", fragte ich.

,,Natürlich Pflicht", sagte er selbstbewusst.

,,Du musst dich ganz nackt ausziehen, dich mit Erdbeermarmelade einschmieren und sagen: Ich bin der Erdbeerkönig", befahl ich ihm.

Er sah mich nur geschockt an, aber lächelte dann.  
Sofort stand er auf, holte eine Packung Erdbeermarmelade, kam zurück und zog sich nackt aus.  
Er machte die Marmelade auf, beschmierte sich am ganzen Körper voll.

,,ICH BIN DER ERDBEERKÖNIG", schrie er.

Wir fingen an heftig zu lachen.  
Kendall setzte sich wieder hin und drehte die Flasche.  
Die Flasche blieb diesmal bei James stehen.

,,Wahrheit oder Pflicht?", fragte Kendall.

,,Hmmm…Wahrheit?", nahm er.

,,Okay…  
Wann war dein erstes Mal?", fragte Kendall.

,,Mit 14", sagte James knapp und wir rissen unsere Augen auf.

,,Was?", fragte James.

,,So früh hattest du schon Sex gehabt?", fragte Carlos.

,,Jap", sagte James.

James nahm die Flasche und drehte sie.  
Die Flasche blieb bei mir stehen.

,,Wahrheit oder Pflicht", fragte James

,,Pflicht", sagte ich.

,,hmmm…äh…  
Jetzt weiß ich's.  
Du musst dir von Carlos einen Tattoo stechen lassen und das vor unseren Augen", sagte James.

Ich schluckte und nickte nur.  
Carlos ging weg und holte das Tattoostudio-Set, was er von seinem Vater zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte.  
Ich setzte mich widerwillig auf den Stuhl.  
Dann kam Carlos wieder, rasierte meinen Arm und tat irgendeine Flüssigkeit drauf.  
Dann fing er an mit der Nadel in meine Haut zu stechen und ich schrie vor Schmerz aus.  
Nach einer Stunde war das Tattoo fertig und ich seufzte erleichtert, als es vorbei war.  
Ich sah auf meinen Arm und staunte.  
Man, das war ein schönes Tattoo.  
Es war ein Bild von einem nackten Kendall, Carlos und James.  
Ich lächelte Carlos an und setzte mich zu den anderen.  
Ich drehte die Flasche und es blieb bei Carlos stehen.

,,PFLICHT!", schrie Carlos sofort, bevor ich ihn Fragen konnte.

,,Du musste die Marmelade von Kendalls Körper ablecken und dann sagen: Kendall du schmeckst so lecker, heute Abend werde ich dich im Bett so richtig vernaschen", sagte ich und Carlos grinste sofort.

Er ging zu Kendall rüber und fing an seinen Körper abzulecken.  
Kendall stöhnte, als Carlos seine Brustwarzen in den Mund nahm und daran biss.  
Dann leckte Carlos weiter, bis Kendall frei war von der Marmelade.

,,Kendall du schmeckst so lecker.  
Heute Abend werde ich dich im Bett so richtig vernaschen", sagte Carlos mit einer Sexy-Stimme.

Ich sah die beiden an.

Und Kendalls schlapper Schwanz wurde sofort Hart.  
Wir fingen an heftig zu lachen.  
Auf einmal rannte ich aufs Klo und musste mich übergeben.  
Ich glaubte, meine Pizza war abgelaufen.  
Die anderen kamen rein und streichelten mir den Rücken.  
Morgen würde ich mit den anderen zum Arzt gehen.

~~ Nächste Tag ~~ 

Carlos Sicht:

Es klopfte an der Tür.

Ich öffnete diese und Lori und Taylor kamen rein.  
Wie ich Loris Gesicht sah, hatte sie wohl die ganze Nacht lang geweint.  
Ich schloss die Tür und wir gingen in den Wohnzimmer.

,,Es tut mir leid, dass ich gestern einfach so abgehauen bin.  
Es war echt ein Schock für mich, was ihr mir gesagt habt.", sagte sie

Dann hörten wir, wie sich Logan übergab.

,,Was ist denn mit Logan los?", fragte sie.

,,Egal wie seltsam sich das jetzt anhören mag, aber bitte glaub uns.  
Wir waren heute Morgen beim Arzt…  
Logan ist schwanger", sagte ich.

Lori sah uns misstrauisch an und fing dann an heftig zu lachen.

,,Der war gut Carlos.", sagte sie lachend.

Als sie merkte, dass ich sie ernst ansah, hörte sie auf zu lachen und sah uns geschockt an, als wäre ein Licht aufgegangen.

,,Du meinst es ernst?", fragte sie.

Ich nickte nur und sie wusste, dass es Antwort genug war.  
Sie setzte sich geschockt hin und wir hörten wieder, wie sich Logan übergab.

,,Aber wie kann er Schwanger sein?  
Ich meine ihr seid Vampire…also so gut wie Tod.  
Und zweitens…Logan is'n Kerl.", sagte sie.

,,Das wissen wir leider auch nicht", sagte James auf einmal.


	127. Chapter 127

Kapitel 128: Wer wird Vater?

Lori's Sicht

Es konnte doch nicht wahr sein.  
Aber wer war überhaupt der Vater?

,,Jungs...  
Wisst ihr überhaupt, wer Vater wird?'', fragte ich.

Die 3 Jungs sahen sich gegenseitig an und sahen mich an.

,,Nein, wissen wir nicht.  
Das ist das Problem'', sagte Kendall.

,,Na super.  
Dann warten wir ab, bis das Baby rauskommt'', sagte ich.

,,Das dauert aber zu laaaange'', sagte Carlos.

,,Ich weiß...  
Aber es ist leider so, Jungs'', sagte ich.

Auf einmal kam jemand runter und sah uns an.  
Ich drehte mich um und sah Logan.  
Ich stand auf und setzte mich auf dem Stuhl.  
Logan setzte sich zwischen Carlos und Kendall.

Ich überlegte grad, wer Vater sein sollte.  
Carlos oder Kendall?  
James konnte es nicht sein...  
Ich wusste nicht warum.  
Ich hatte das Gefühl, es könnte Kendall sein.

Ich stand auf, verabschiedete von den Jungs, da ich mit Tay was erledigen musste.  
Wir gingen raus und liefen durch den Wald.  
Ich musste an Logans Worte denken, mit dem Wand und so weiter.  
Aber wie konnte das möglich sein?  
Er müsste doch tot sein.

Als wir in unserem Villa waren, waren wir sehr sehr geschockt.  
Unsere Wohnung war total durcheinander.  
Das Fernseher war kaputt.  
Unsere Couch war auch total kaputt und ...zerkratzt.  
Wer war das?

,,Was zum Teufel...'', sagte Tay.

,,Jake?'', sagte ich.

,,Er?  
Niemals'', sagte er.

,,Könnte möglich sein'', sagte ich.

Tay nahm mich in den Armen und wir wussten nicht, was wir jetzt tun sollten.  
Was wollte Jake von uns?  
Er war doch mein Bruder...  
Das musste ich noch herausfinden.  
Auch das mit Logan.  
Ich musste herausfinden, wer der Vater von seinem Kind wird.  
Wie ich es machte, sage ich nicht.


	128. Chapter 128

Logan's Sicht

Nachdem sich Lori und Taylor von uns verabschiedet hatten, setzten wir uns wieder auf die Couch und dachten nach, wer der Vater meines Kindes sein würde.  
Ich seufzte von mir hin, ging ins Schlafzimmer und legte mich aufs Bett.  
Auf einmal wurde die Tür geöffnet und Kendall kam rein.  
Er schloss die Tür hinter sich, kam auf mich zu, legte sich neben mich und legte seine Arme um mich.  
Ich musste grinsen.  
Irgendwie hatte ich ja heimlich gehofft, dass Kendall der Vater wird.  
Wer weiß, vielleicht würde er ja der Vater sein.

,,Kendall…  
Es tut mir so leid", sagte ich.

,,Für was?", fragte er verwirrt.

,,Das ich Schwanger bin", sagte ich-

,,Ach quatsch.  
Das muss dir nicht Leid tun, denn das ist das schönste Wunder aller Zeiten", sagte er.

,,Aber wir wissen nicht mal, wer der Vater des Kindes ist", sagte ich.

,,Wir werden es schon irgendwann heraus finden.  
Und egal wer der Vater ist, wir führen eine 5er Beziehung.  
Wir sind also alle für dich und das Baby da.  
Du kannst dich auf uns verlassen", flüsterte er leise und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

,,Danke Kendall" lächelte ich.

,,Nicht der Redewert Logie-Bear.  
Wozu sind feste Freunde da", sagte er und zwinkerte mich an.

Ich lächelte ihn an und küsste ich leidenschaftlich, was er auch erwiderte.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher.  
Doch ich brach ab, da ich mich wieder übergeben musste.  
Schnell rannte ich ins Bad und übergab mich zum 10x Heute.  
Kendall kam rein und streichelte mir vorsichtig den Rücken.  
Ich glaubte, er freute sich am meisten auf das Baby.  
Ich stand vorsichtig wieder auf meine Beine und ging mit Kendall zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo die anderen auf mich warteten.  
Sie meinten, wir sollten uns DVDs über die Schwangerschaft und über die Geburt anschauen, damit wir wussten, dass das Kind Gesund auf die Welt käme.  
Ich verstand immer noch nicht, warum ich Schwanger wurde.

Erstens: Wir waren Vampire.  
Wir lebte nicht mehr, also wie konnten wir Kinder zeugen, wenn wir Tod waren?  
Zweiten: Wenn ich Biologie nicht falsch verstanden hatte, war ich eindeutig ein Kerl, denn ich hatte einen Schwanz und keine Vagina.

Ich hoffte sehr, dass das Baby von Kendall war, denn mir gefiel die Vorstellung von einem Kendall Jr. im Haus.  
Nach den Filmen schalteten wir den Fernseher aus, gingen ins Bett und schliefen. 

~~Nächster Tag~~

Ich wachte auf, ginge duschen und zog mich an.  
Als ich im Wohnzimmer war, sah ich, dass keiner da war.  
Hä?

Wo waren die denn alle?  
Ich ging in die Küche, machte mir was zu Essen, setzte mich zu Tisch und aß die Pfannkuchen auf.

Dann steckte ich das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine, legte einen Tab rein und betätigte den Waschknopf.  
Anschließend ging ich wieder ins Wohnzimmer, ging an den Schrank und holte mir ein Buch zum lesen raus.  
Auf einmal leuchtete ein Buch auf und ich hielt mir die Augen zu, da es sehr grell war.  
Nachdem das Licht verschwunden war, griff ich nach den Buch und legte es auf den Tisch.  
Auf dem Buch war ein Zettel angeklebt. 

Ihr müsste alle versammelt sein, dann wird sich das Buch öffnen lassen und ihr werdet erfahren, wie ihr Jake ein für alle mal loswerdet.

H.

Ich fragte mich grade, wer dieser H. war.

War ein Freund von uns oder ein weiterer Feind?  
Oder war es eine Falle von Jake?

Ich legte das Buch zurück ins Regal und wartete bis die anderen zu Hause kämen.  
Nach 2 Stunden kamen die anderen nach Hause und hatten viele Tüten dabei.

,,Überraschung Logan", sagte Kendall fröhlich und übergab mir die Tüten.

Ich sah rein und musste lächeln.  
Sie hatten Babykleindung gekauft.  
Ich lächelte sie an und umarmte alle.  
Dann legte ich die Sachen weg, holte mein Handy und schrieb Lori eine SMS.  
Das Buch meinte, wir sollten alle versammelt sein, damit waren Lori und Taylor bestimmt auch gemeint.

Von Logan  
An Lori

Bitte komm mit Taylor schnell zu unserer Villa.  
Wir haben vielleicht einen entscheideten Hinweis gefunden, wie wir Jake ein für allemal loswerden.  
Logan

Ich drückte auf senden, legte meinen Handy weg und ging zu den anderen.  
Ich sah mir die Babyklamotten näher an und sah, dass bei jedem Shirt unsere Namen draufstanden.  
Ich packte die Sachen in den Schrank und legte die Tasche weg.  
Dann klopfte es an der Tür.  
Ich schaute durch den Spion und sah, dass es Lori und Taylor waren.  
Schnell öffnete ich dir Tür, die beiden kamen rein und schnell verschloss ich die Tür wieder.  
Die beiden sahen fix und fertig aus…  
Was wohl passiert war?  
Wir gingen zu den anderen und sie sahen Lori und Taylor auch verwirrt an.  
Die beiden setzten sich hin und seufzten nur.

,,Jake hat unsere Villa demoliert", sagte Taylor.

,,Und wir wissen nicht mal, wonach er gesucht hatte", sagte Lori.

Und dann machte es bei mir sofort klick.

,,Ich glaube, ich weiß, wonach er gesucht hatte", meinte ich und die anderen sahen mich verwirrt an.

Ich ging zum Regal und suchte das Buch.  
Als ich es gefunden hatte, packte ich diese und lief wieder zu den anderen ins Wohnzimmer, wo die auf mich warteten.  
Ich legte das Buch hin und die anderen sahen auf das Buch.  
Dann bemerkten sie auch den Brief, der dabei war.  
Sie sahen mich geschockt an und ich nickte nur.  
Dann sahen sie sich gegenseitig an und sahen zu mir.

,,Du solltest das Buch öffnen", sagte Kendall. 

,, Seid ihr sicher?  
Es könnte auch eine Falle von Jake sein", sagte ich.

,,Es gibt da ein Sprichwort Logen, Probieren geht übers studieren", sagte Lori.

,,Musst du grade sagen.  
Du hast doch die Schule abgebrochen", sagte ich. 

,,Hey!  
Das liegt in der Vergangenheit, also erwähn das nicht mehr", sagte sie sauer.

,,okay okay…", sagte ich Augen verdrehend.

Ich nahm das Buch, überlegte kurz nach und seufzte nur.  
Langsam öffnete ich das Buch und als es ganz offen war, sahen wir, dass nichts drin stand.  
Wir sahen uns verwirrt an, doch dann begann das Buch an zu leuchten.  
Irgendwie wurden wir dann ins Buch gesogen.

,,Wo sind wir?", fragten Lori und Taylor uns.

,,Da fragt ihr die Falschen", erwiderten wir.

Wir sahen uns um und es sah aus wie im Mittelalter.  
Selbst wir trugen Kleider aus dem Mittelalter.  
Dann machten wir uns auf den Weg, um Antworten zu finden.


	129. Chapter 129

Lori's Sicht

Wo waren wir bitteschön jetzt?  
Mittelalter war doch schon länger her.  
Was ich gerade trug, sah echt komisch aus.  
Wir liefen irgendwohin.  
Ich hielt die ganze Zeit Tays Hand.  
Angst hatte ich schon ein bisschen.

Lange liefen wir rum.  
Die Leuten sahen uns komisch an.  
Es war der Alptraum.  
Irgendwann blieben wir vor einem riesen Haus stehen.

,,Müssen wir wirklich rein?'', fragte ich.

,,Eine andere Wahl haben wir nicht, Lori'', sagte Carlos.

,,Na schön, gehen wir rein'', sagte ich.

Das ließen sich die Jungs nicht zweimal sagen und gingen schon rein.  
Ich drückte Tays Hand doller und hatte wirklich Angst.  
Im Haus war's stockdunkel und wir konnten nichts sehen.  
Ich schloss kurz meinen Augen zu und öffnete sie wieder.  
Jetzt konnte ich sehen.  
Mit meine glühende Augen.  
Die Jungs und Tay taten es auch und wir sahen uns um.

Mein Herz schlug schneller als vorher.  
Auf einmal hörten wir ein komisches Geräusch.  
Wir blieben sofort stehen und waren sofort still.

,,Was war das?'', fragte James.

,,Keine Ahnung.  
Gehen wir weiter'', sagte Kendall.

Wir nickten und gingen weiter.  
Doch auf einmal fiel ich runter und schrie.  
Autsch!  
Wo war ich nur?  
Ich versuchte auf zustehen, aber es klappte nicht.  
Mein Fuß war gebrochen, glaubte ich.

,,Lori!  
Alles okay?'', rief Tay.

,,Ja glaub schon, aber mein Fuß ist gebrochen'', rief ich zurück.

,,Wir kommen in 5 Minuten zurück.  
Bleib ruhig da unten'', rief Carlos und die Jungs gingen weg.

Na super.  
Ich krabbelte und sah mich um.  
Auf einmal entdeckte ich ein Hölle.  
Okay?  
Sollte ich rein gehen oder nicht?  
Ach ich tat es einfach.  
Ich krabbelte rein und krabbelte weiter.

Nach einer Weile hatte ich keine Lust mehr.  
Ich hörte auf und setzte mich auf den Boden.  
Ich sah mich um und hatte ein komisches Gefühl.  
Hier war irgendwas, aber was...wusste ich nicht.  
Ich hoffte, die Jungs konnten mich rechtzeitig finden.


	130. Chapter 130

Carlos Sicht:

Lori hatte sich den Fuß gebrochen und wartete wohl unten auf uns, während wir anderen hier oben weitersuchten.  
Ich fühlte mich grade echt wie in einen Horrorfilm, da es hier echt gruselig war.  
Wir sahen und weiter um, doch bisher hatten wir leider nichts gefunden, was uns auf H. hinwiese oder einen Weg um Jake zu vernichten.  
Wir sahen weiter.  
Nach 4 Stunden Suche gaben wir auf und ging runter, um Lori zu holen.  
Als wir unten waren, sahen wir, dass Lori nicht mehr da war.  
Doch auf einmal sahen wir eine Höhle.  
Tay konnte aber nichts mehr riechen.  
Was ich komisch fand.  
Die Höhle musste verzaubert sein.  
Vielleicht fanden wir hier einen Hinweis auf H. oder wie wir Jake loswerden würden.  
Wir gingen rein.  
Dann gingen wir immer weiter voran.  
Irgendwann hatten wir das Ende der Höhle erreicht, aber bisher keine Spur von Lori.  
Obwohl wir wieder aus der Höhle waren, konnte Taylor immer noch nichts riechen.  
Hier war definitiv was, was uns helfen konnte.  
Wir sahen uns um und bemerkten, dass wir uns in einem anderen Haus befanden.  
Kurz darauf beschlossen wir, dass wir uns hier umsehen würden.  
Wir suchten das ganze Haus ab, aber nichts gefunden, so machten wir uns wieder auf den Weg zu Höhle.  
Als wir dort waren, war die Höhle auf einmal wie von Erdboden verschluckt, denn sie war verschwunden.

Okay…was war hier los?  
Langsam bekam ich echt Angst und dabei liebte ich ja Horrorfilme, aber in echt war's echt viel unheimlicher.

Wir seufzten nur.  
Dann setzten wir uns hin und überlegten, was wir als nächstes tun sollten, da die Hölle weg war.  
Warte kurz, das war ein Haus, stimmts?  
Dann müsste es hier auch einem normalen Ausgang geben.  
Wir sahen uns um und sahen eine Tür.  
Also gingen wir zu der Tür und öffneten diese.  
OH MEIN GOTT!

Waren wir Tod oder was?  
Das war ja das reinste Paradies.

Der ganze Ort war voll mit Corn Dogs.

,,Ein perfekter Ort für unser Carlos", sagte James.

,,Aber so was von….  
Können wir hier bleiben?", fragte ich. 

,,NEIN!  
WIR MÜSSEN LORI FINDEN!", schrie Taylor.

,,Chillax…  
Das war nur ein Scherz", sagte ich und verdrehte die Augen.

Wir gingen durch die Stadt und suchten weiter nach Lori, aber bisher leider ohne erfolg.

,,Ich glaube, wir sollten uns aufteilen", schlug ich vor.

,,Okay", sagte Taylor.

,,Kendall und Logan, James und ich und Taylor und David", sagte ich.

Alle nickten und wir trennten uns.

,,Wo glaubst du, könnte Lori stecken?", fragte James.

,,Keine Ahnung…  
Aber für jemanden, der sein Fuß gebrochen hat, kann sie echt weit krabbeln", sagte ich überraschend.

,,Jap.  
In der Höhle war sie ja nicht, sonst hätten wir sie ja schon überrannt", sagte er.

,,Im Haus war sie auch nicht, also kann sie nur noch hier sein", sagte ich.

Wir gingen weiter und hielten unsere Augen auf, um Lori zu finden.  
Hoffentlich ging es ihr gut.

? Sicht:

Ich sah ein verletztes Mädchen in der Stadt rumliegen, nahm sie mit und versorgte ihr Fuß.  
Dann legte ich sie aufs Bett und deckte sie zu.

So ein Mädchen hatte ich hier noch nie gesehen?  
Kam sie vielleicht von der Zukunft?

Das würde ich wohl erst erfahren, wenn sie aufwachen würde.

Nach ein paar Stunden wachte das Mädchen auf.

,,W..wo bin ich?", fragte sie.

„Keine Angst.  
Du bist in Sicherheit.  
Ich bin übrigens Henrie", stellte ich mich vor.

,,Ich bin Lori", sagte sie und sofort machte es in meinen Kopf klick.

,,Die Lori von der Prophezeiung?", fragte ich.

„Hä?", fragte sie verwirrt.

,,In einer Prophezeiung hieße es, dass jemand in der Zukunft mein Buch findet.  
Es würden 7 Personen in unsere Zeit reisen und den bösen Magier Jake ein für allemal vernichten.  
Sie heißen Lori, Logan, Carlos, Kendall, James, David und Taylor ", erzählte ich ihr.

,,Das sind wir", sagte sie geschockt.

,,Aber wie kann Jake ein böser Magier sein, denn er ist mein Bruder", setzte sie fort.

„Er ist nicht dein Bruder.  
Er hat dich die ganze Zeit angelogen.  
Er ist ein dunkler Zauberer und möchte die Welt regieren.  
Er hat sich von dieser Zeit in deine Zeit gebeamt und sich als 18-Jähriger verwandelt.  
Auch hat er dich und deine Eltern verzaubert, damit ihr denkt, dass er ein Teil, der Familie war", erzählte ich ihr. 

,,Was?  
Jetzt macht die Titel der Geschichte endlich einen Sinn", sagte sie.

,,Welche Geschichte?", fragte ich sie.

,,Sorry..  
Bin aus meiner Rolle gefallen", sagte sie.

,,Mensch Lori.  
Bleib in deiner Rolle", sagte Dominik genervt.

,,Ja Schuldigung.  
Erst jetzt hat es bei mir klick gemacht, warum der Titel „Why do you lie on me?" heißt", sagte sie.

,,Na gut.  
Aber jetzt wieder zurück in deiner Rolle", sagte Dominik. 

,,Was?  
Er hat mich die ganze Zeit angelogen?", fragte Lori entsetzt.

,,Jap, das hat er", sagte ich.

„Und wie werden wir ihn los?", fragte sie.

,,Ich kann es dir leider nicht sagen.  
Es müssen alle 7 anwesend sein.  
Aber 6 fehlen noch, denn um Jake loszuwerden, braucht man die Macht der 7.  
Von mir war auch das Buch : Das Buch der Geistern und deren Fähigkeiten.  
Denn nur so konntet ihr, den 7 Kämpfer wieder zum Leben erwecken", erzählte ich ihr.

,,Das klingt echt abgefahren", meinte sie.

„Oh, es wird noch abgefahrener, wenn du Jakes wahres Gesicht kennen würdest", sagte ich.

„Wahres Gesicht?", fragte sie.

,,Jap", sagte ich.

,,Aber Jake ist doch Tod", sagte sie.

,,Auch das ist ein Lüge.  
Der Tod war nur vorgespielt, damit er heimlich seinen Plan verwirklichen konnte", sagte ich.


	131. Chapter 131

Lori's Sicht

Es konnte doch nicht wahr sein, oder?  
Jake war nicht mein Bruder und hatte es nur gespielt.  
Jetzt gäbe es wirklich Rache.  
Ich wusste nicht, wo ich war.

,,Eine Frage: Gibt es hier Telefon, Damit ich meine Freunde anrufen kann?'', fragte ich.

,,Klar..warte kurz'', sagte Henrie und ging weg.

Paar Minuten später kam er wieder und gab mir das Telefon.  
Ich tippte die Zahlen ein und rief Carlos an  
Nach dem dritten Versuch ging er endlich ran.

,,Hallo?  
Hier ist Carlos'', sagte Carlos.

,,Hey,Carlos..  
Hier ist Lori...  
ihr müsst schnell herkommen.  
Ich glaube, ich habe jemand gefunden der H heißt.  
Er kann uns helfen, wie man Jake vernichtet'', sagte ich schnell.

,,Ok..  
Ich rufe die anderen und komme zu dir...  
Wo bist du?'', fragte er.

,,Ehm..  
Ich bin in ein Haus'', sagte ich.

,,Warte kurz,ich gebe Henrie das Telefon'',sagte ich und gab Henrie.

Er nahm diese, sagte die Adresse und legte auf.  
Paar Stunden später kamen die Jungs rein und umarmten mich sofort.  
Ich erwiderte es und war bisschen traurig, aber auch wütend.

,,Was ist los?'', fragte Tay.

Ich atmete tief durch und fing an zu erzählen.  
Als ich fertig war, sahen die Jungs mich geschockt an.  
Die sahen dann Henrie an.  
Jetzt ging's los.  
Mein Herz schlug schneller als vorher.  
Ich könnte jetzt Jakes Kopf abreißen.  
Die Jungs setzten sich aufs Bett und wir sahen Henrie gespannt an.  
Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl und fing an zu erzählen, wie man Jake vernichtet.


	132. Chapter 132

Logan's Sicht:

Wir setzten uns auf den Bett und sahen Henrie gespannt an.  
Henrie setzte sich auf den Stuhl, seufzte kurz und sah uns dann an.

„Die einzige Möglichkeit Jake für immer zu vernichten…liegt in Logans Händen", sagte Henrie.

Alle sahen mich geschockt an.  
Ich stöhnte genervt auf. 

„Ich muss den schon wieder töten?  
Nicht dein Ernst…oder?", fragte ich genervt.

,,Doch leider…  
Aber so einfach wird es nicht", sagte er.

,,Was muss ich diesmal machen?", fragte ich.

,,Eigentlich das gleiche wie letztes Mal.  
Also in einen Vampir verwandeln und ihm wieder die Kopfabreißen.  
Aber anstatt die Überreste zu verbrennen…  
Musst du ihm diese Pillen geben", sagte er, holte die Pille raus.

Irgendwie kam mir dieser Kerl komisch vor…  
Woher wusste er unsere Namen, dass wir Vampire waren oder die ganzen Sachen, die wir gemacht hatten?  
Ich hatte ein komisches Gefühl in meiner Magengegend.  
Irgendetwas sagte mir, dass ich ihm nicht trauen sollte.  
Er übergab mir die Pillen.  
Ich nahm diese und sah ihn nur unsicher an.

,,Ist irgendwas?", fragte er mich.

,,Nein, alles okay", log ich und steckte die Pillen ein.

,,Okay…wir gehen dann mal lieber", sagte Taylor und wir nickten nur.

Er hatte wohl auch ein komisches Gefühl bei Henrie gehabt, so wie ich.  
Taylor sah mich an und nickte nur.  
Jap, er hatte auch ein komisches Gefühl bei ihm gehabt.  
Die anderen verabschiedeten sich von Henrie, aber Taylor und ich verließen das Haus, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

,,Man, Tay…  
Das war so unhöfflich", sagte Lori.

,,Ich trau ihm einfach nicht!", sagte Taylor laut.

,,Okay..okay…  
Schrei nicht so rum.  
Ich stehe nämlich direkt neben dir", murmelte Lori.

,,Sorry Baby", sagte er, küsste sie und streichelte ihr Babybauch.

,,Macht nichts", sagte sie.

Wir machten uns dann auf den Weg nach…ähm joa…  
Wohin gingen wir jetzt eigentlich?  
Wir wussten ja nicht mal, wie wir nach Hause kämen…  
Na, da half es nur, in die Irre zu laufen und zu hoffen, dass wir den richtigen Weg finden würden.

Nach drei Stunden durch die Irre zu laufen, hatte uns endlich zum Ziel gebracht, denn vor uns tauche ein Portal auf und wir konnten unsere Villa dahinter sehen.  
Doch bevor ich eintrat, bemerkte ich, dass Kendall nicht hier war.  
Ich hätte schwören können, dass er uns gefolgt wäre.

,,Weiß jemand, wo Kendall steckt?", fragte ich.

,,Ist er uns etwa nicht gefolgt?", fragte Carlos mich.

„Deswegen frage ich ja auch euch!", knurrte ich leise.

,,Sorry", sagte Carlos leise.

,,Ach geht ihr schon mal vor…  
Ich gehe ihn suchen", sagte ich.

Die anderen nickten nur.

Schnell rannte ich durch die Gegend, um Kendall zu finden, aber bisher leider ohne erfolg.  
Man, ich hoffte es ging ihm gut.  
Wenn ihn was passieren würde, könnte ich es mir nie verzeihen, denn ich war es ja, der das Buch geöffnet hatte.  
Also, wenn Kendall was passiert ist, wäre das ganz allein meine Schuld.

Nach 20 Minuten hatte ich ihn immer noch nicht gefunden und allmählich machte ich mir wirklich Sorgen, dass ihm was passiert war.  
Ich hoffte so sehr, dass es ihm gut ginge und ihm nichts fehlte.  
Bei Henrie saß er doch noch neben mir, dass wusste ich…

…HENRIE!  
Ich wusste, wir hätten ihn nicht glauben sollen…

Bestimmt hielt er Kendall gefangen…  
Na warte Henrie, dass wir Rache nehmen…  
Niemand legte sich mit mir oder den zukünftigen Vater meines Kindes an…  
...Also, wenn Kendall der Vater natürlich ist, wenn nicht dann…  
Legt man sich trotzdem nicht mit Kendall an.

Schnell rannte ich zur Henries Haus...oder Hütte, wie man es hier so sagt.  
Als ich dort war, schlug ich die Tür auf und Henrie sah mich nur verwirrt und gleichzeitig geschockt an.

,,Alles in Ordnung, Logan?", fragte er mich.

Ich packte sein Kragen und stieß ihn gegen die Wand.

,,Wo ist Kendall?!", fragte ich brüllend.

,,Ich weiß nicht, wo er ist…  
Wirklich…", meinte er und ich konnte in seinen Augen sehen, das er log. 

,,Hör auf zu lügen!  
Wir hatten dir vertraut, du hinterhältiges Luder!", brüllte ich und schmiss ihn aufs Bett.

,,WO IST KENDALL!?", fragte ich noch mal mit lauterer Stimme.

Als er nicht antwortete, hob ich ihn hoch, drückte ihn gegen die Wand und schlug heftig auf ihn ein.  
Dann bemerkte ich eine Falltür.  
Schnell fesselte ich Henrie so, dass er nicht entkommen konnte.  
Ich öffnete die Falltür und ging rein.  
Am Ende des Raumes war eine Eisentür.

Ich ging zu der Tür hin und blieb davor stehen. 

,,Kendall?!  
Bist du da drin?!", fragte ich laut

,,Logan?  
Bist du das?  
Ich dachte, ich würde euch nie wieder sehen….

Ähm, ich meine hören", hörte ich von der anderen Seite.

,,Geh zurück…  
Ich werde die Tür eintreten", sagte ich und ich hörte, wie die Schritte von der Tür weggingen.

Ich nahm soviel Anlauf, wie ich konnte und rannte gegen die Tür.  
Heilige verdammte Hundescheiße des Erdes…tat das Weh…  
Doch die Tür ging zum Glück auf.  
Kendall kam raus und umarmte mich.

,,So jetzt kann ich es sagen…  
Ich dachte, ich würde dich nie wieder sehen", sagte Kendall mit Tränen in den Augen.

Ich wischte sie weg und wir gingen wieder hoch.  
Wir gingen wütend zu Henrie.

,,So…du hast ihn gefunden und nun?", fragte er.

,,Ach das weißt du ganz genau…Henrie…  
Oder sollte ich sagen…Jake?", fragte ich kalt.

,,Was, wie, woher wusstest du es?", fragte er.

,,Niemand wusste, dass ich Jake in ein Vampir verwandelt habe…nicht mal Lori.  
Und das hat dich verraten", sagte ich

Auf einmal kamen Lori und die anderen ins Haus rein und sahen uns nur an.  
Henrie verwandelte sich in Jake und die anderen keuchten nur…  
Na ja, bis auf Kendall, Taylor und ich.


	133. Chapter 133

Lori's Sicht

Hatte ich mich gerade verhört?  
Logan hatte Jake in einem Vampir verwandelt?  
Warum hatte er uns nicht gesagt.  
Es konnte doch nicht wahr sein?  
Henrie war Jake!  
Er verwandelte sich um und sah uns an.  
Dann sah er mich an.  
Ich gab ihn ein bösen Blick.

,,Du bist so ein Arschloch, Jake...  
Wie konntest du nur?  
Du hast mich die ganze Zeit angelogen...  
Ich hasse dich so sehr...  
Ich wünschte mir, dass du tot für immer bist'', schrie ich wütend.

,,Oh...sei nicht sauer, Lori'', sagte Jake lachend.

,,Schnauze!'', sagte ich wütend.

,,Was willst du noch?  
Wir können ohne dich BESSER leben.  
Du machst es nur noch schlimmer..  
Also was willst du?'', fragte Logan sauer.

Jake sagte nichts mehr und seufzte nur.  
Logan sah zu Carlos.  
Er nickte, nahm meine Hand und ging raus.  
James kam auch raus.  
Außer Kendall, Logan und Taylor.  
Oh man...

,,Man, Carlos...  
Wieso stehen wir draußen?'', fragte ich sauer.

,,Weil Jake mit dir irgendwas vor hat...  
Ich denke, er will dein Baby töten..  
Also beschützen wir dich'', sagte Carlos.

,,Okay...ich hoffe die Jungs geht es gut'', sagte ich und hoffte es.

James stand rechts neben mir und Carlos stand vor mir.  
Die beiden passten auf, dass keiner kommt.  
Auf einmal kam ein weinendes Mädchen zu uns und sah mich an.  
Ich hob eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sie verwirrt an.

,,Wer...bist...du?'', fragte ich verwirrt.

,,Lea'', sagte das unbekannte Mädchen knapp.

,,Lea?  
Lea?'', fragte ich immer wieder.

Irgendwann machte es in meinen Kopf klack.  
Lea aus der alte Schule.  
Sie war früher meine allerbeste Freundin.  
Jetzte wusste ich es nicht.  
Sofort umarmte ich sie.  
Ich spürte, dass Carlos und James verwirrt waren.  
Nach der Umarmung sahen wir uns an.

,,Schön dich wieder zu sehen, Lea...  
Aber was machst du hier?'', fragte ich sie.

,,Dich beschützen'', sagte Lea.

,,Was?  
Sag mir nicht, dass du...'' doch sie unterbrach mich.

,,Ja, ich bin auch ein Vampir..  
Ich wurde von Kevin gebissen'', sagte sie.

,,Kevin?  
Warum hat dein Freund dich gebissen?'', fragte ich verwirrt.

,,Keine Ahnung...egal..  
Jake ist wirklich wirklich böse'', sagte sie.

,,Wissen wir, deswegen beschützen wir sie'', sagte James.

Wir 4 warteten auf Logan, Kendall und Tay.  
Ich hoffte es ging denen gut.  
Auf einmal hörte ich Tays Schreie.  
Oh nein...


	134. Chapter 134

Carlos Sicht

Wir warteten draußen auf Logan, Kendall und Taylor, die gerade gegen Jake kämpften.  
Wir hörten einen lauten Schrei, der eindeutig von Taylor kam.  
Ich hoffte, dass es ihm gut ginge und ich machte mir echt Sorgen um unsere Jungs.  
Am liebsten würde ich jetzt rein rennen und ihnen helfen, aber wir mussten Lori beschützen.  
Wer weiß, worauf es Jake abgesehen hatte.  
Nach einer Ewigkeit, kamen Kendall und Logan raus und trugen Taylor auf ihren Armen.  
Lori rannte sofort zu Taylor und versuchte ihn zu wecken, aber vergebens.

Was ist passiert?, fragte ich.

Taylor hat ein Zauber eingesetzt und Jake aus der Welt verbannt.  
Aber da ist wohl was schief gegangen, da Taylor danach sofort ohnmächtig wurde.  
Er reagiert auf gar nichts, aber zum Glück ist sein Puls noch da.  
Aber wir müssen schnell wieder in unsere Zeit, damit die Ärzten ihn noch retten können, bevor es zu spät ist., erzählte Kendall und wir nickten sofort.

Wir machten uns wieder auf die Richtung zum Portal auf, die uns wieder zu unsere Zeit bringen würde.  
Wir kamen am Portal an, gingen durch und kamen wieder in unsere Zeit an.  
Wir brachten Taylor, so schnell wir konnten, ins Krankenhaus.  
Dort wurde er sofort in die Intensiv-Station gebracht und Logan hatte sich, weil wir eh grade hier waren, einen Termin für einen Vaterschaftstest machen lassen.  
Wir warteten währenddessen im Warteraum auf Taylors Diagnose...


	135. Chapter 135

Lori's Sicht

Wir warteten schon ungefähr 3 Stunden und kein einziger Arzt kam zu uns.  
Langsam wurde ich ungeduldig.  
Ich wollteill zu Tay!  
Jetzt kam ein Arzt zu uns.  
Ich stand sofort auf und sah ihn an.  
Der Arzt seufzte nur und sah mich auch an.

,,Taylor geht es nicht so gut.  
Wird aber in 3 Wochen entlassen...  
Und ja, ihr könnt zu ihm gehen'', sagte der Arzt, bevor ich ihn fragen konnte.

Wir alle nickten und gingen in Taylors Zimmer.  
Als wir dort waren, war Tay bereits wachr.  
Ich rannte zu ihm und umarmte ihn fest.

,,Lori, alles okay?'', fragte Tay besorgt.

,,Ja'', sagte ich glücklich.

,,Da bin ich sehr froh'', sagte er erleichtert.

,,Alles okay bei dir?'', fragte Logan ihn.

,,Ja...Jake ist für immer weg'', sagte Tay.

,,Gut, denn sonst würde ich noch mehr ausflippen'', sagte er.

,,Ich bin schon gespannt'', fragte Tay.

,,Hä?'', fragte ich.

Sofort begriff ich es, was er sagte.  
Er war gespannt auf unser Baby.  
Ich lächelte ihn an und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund.  
Auf einmal wurde die Tür geöffnet und ein unbekannter Junge kam rein.  
Wir sahen ihn alle an.

,,Wer...bist du?'', fragte ich leicht ängstlich.

,,Ich bin Josh...  
Dein leiblicher Bruder'', sagte der Unbekannte.

Alle rissen die Augen auf und sahen ihn geschockt an.  
Ich klappte mein Mund auf und konnte es nicht fassen.

,,Meinst du das Ernst?'', fragte ich.

,,Ja Lori, ich meine es Ernst, sagte er

Ich ging zu ihm und sah ihn genauer an.  
Seine Augen und seinedie Haaren sahen fast so aus wie meine  
Das würde doch bedeuten, das er wirklich mein leiblicher Bruder war  
Ich umarmte ihn feste.  
Josh erwiderte es und strich meinen Rücken.  
Tay musste leicht lächeln und die anderen sagten nichts.  
Keine Ahnung wieso...


	136. Chapter 136

Logan's Sicht

Kendall, Carlos James und ich sagten nichts, da wir immer noch wegen des Vaterschaftstests, der bald beginnen würde, nervös waren.  
Immerhin würden wir schließlich erfahren, wer der Vater des Kindes sein würde und an den Sorgerecht teilnehmen würde.  
Wir vier gingen wieder zurück in den Wartzimmer, setzten uns hin und warteten, bis wir aufgerufen werden.

Ich kann es kaum erwarten, zu erfahren, wer von uns dich geschwängert hat Logan, sagte Carlos mit einem breiten Lächeln, strich Logans Rücken und küsste seinen Hinterkopf.

Kendall und James machten dann dasselbe, was Carlos gemacht hatte und ich seufze glücklich auf, dass ich so wunderbare Liebhaber hatte und ich möchte sie nie verlieren.

Letztendlich war ich froh, dass Jakes ein für alle Mal bezwungen wurde und nie wieder kommen würde.  
Endlich könne ich mit Carlos, James, Kendall und Kendalls Dad in Frieden lieben und irgendwelche Gefahren zu bestehen und zu überleben.

Ja, darauf freue ich mich auch, aber ich möchte nur, dass das Kind gesund ist.  
Das ist grad für mich das wichtigste, sagte ich

Du bist so eine Frau, scherzte James und ich gab ihm den Bösen Blick. 

Hör nicht auf James, Logan.  
Er ist ja nur Eifersüchtig, dass er nicht schwanger werden kann, meinte Kendall

Oh…Kendall, wo hast du das gelernt?  
Das fühlt sich toll an

Ich konnte das Schon immer.  
Bin eben ein Naturtalent da drin, jemand eine Massage zu geben, antwortete Kendall lächelnd.

Mr. Mitchell, rief der Arzt.

Ich und die anderen standen auf und gingen zu dem Arzt hin.  
Der Arzt stellte sich vor und bat uns, schon ins Untersuchungsraum zu gehen.

Dort setzten wir uns auf die Stühle und nach ein paar Minuten kam der Arzt mit Spritzen rein.

Ihr wisst wie es abläuft?, fragte der Arzt

Ihr nimmt etwas von der Fruchtblasen-Flüssigkeit aus meinen Bauch und Speichelproben von den anderen?, fragte ich.

So in der Art , lächelte der Arzt und war über meine Antwort verblüfft. 

Nachdem der Arzt alles hatte, bat eruns wieder in den Wartezimmer zu gehen, damit er in Ruhe analysieren könne.  
Wir nickten nur und gingen wieder in den Wartezimmer.

Es vergingen ein paar Stunden, doch dann kam der Arzt ins Zimmer.  
Wir sahen aufgeregt den Arzt an, dieser nur ein Zettel herausnahm.

Hier drauf steht, wer der Vater ist.  
Und der Vater ist….


	137. Chapter 137

Lori's Sicht

Die vier Jungs gingen weg und wir 3 blieben zurück.  
Tay und Josh quatschten über alles.  
Ich musste lächeln und konnte es nicht fassen, dass ich einen Bruder hatte.  
Ich saß rechts neben Tay und hörte zu.  
Tay legte seinen Arm um mich und zog mich an sich heran.  
Ich musste lächeln und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

-5 Wochen später-

Mein Bauch war schon richtig dick und ich saß währenddesse auf der Couch.  
Tay saß rechts neben mir.  
Mein Bruder war auch hier und erzählte viel von .  
Auf einmal platzte meine Fruchtblase.

,,Jungs'', sagte ich geschockt.

,,Ja?'', fragten Josh und Tay.

,,Mein Blase ist geplatzt'', sagte ich.

,,Und?'', fragte Tay.

,,HALLO?!  
MEIN BABY KOMMT GLEICH!'', schrie ich.

,,FUCK!  
SCHNELL INS KRANKENHAUS'', schrie Josh und stand auf.

Tay hob mich hoch wie eine Braut und rannte schnell raus.  
Josh wusste, dass wir Werwölfen waren, doch für ihn war es nicht schlimm.  
Schnell stiegen wir Joshs Auto ein und er fuhr los.  
Ich hatte richtig starke Schmerzen und schrie so laut, wie ich konnte.

,,Ganz ruhig meine Süße...  
Es ist alles gut'', sagte Tay immer wieder.

Doch es schmerzte total.  
Als wir im Krankenhaus waren, wurde ich in einen Raum gebracht.  
Nur Tay durfte mit.  
Josh blieb draußen und rief die anderen an, um bescheid zu sagen.  
Ich hielt Tays Hand und drückte diese fest.  
Tay verzog sein Gesicht und sah mich an.

Schon war mein Baby draußen.  
Erleichtert ließ ich Tays Hand los.  
Der Arzt gab mir das Baby und es war ein Junge.  
Tay lächelte mich glücklich an und küsste mich zärtlich.  
Er war total glücklich, dass er Vater geworden ist.

,,Wie sollen wir ihn nennen?'', fragte Tay

,,Luke?'', schlug ich vor.

,,Ok...schöner Name'', sagte er und nahm unseren Sohn in den Armen.

Er würde ein toller Vater sein.  
Luke war sehr, sehr niedlich.  
Ich darf in zwei Wochen wieder nach Hause gehen.


End file.
